No Nargles in this mistletoe
by silverbirch
Summary: Can you really fall in love with somebody who wears radishes as earrings? Rolf Scamander did. Find out how. Written for HermioneWeasleyFan’s 100 Stories Challenge.
1. In the storm

This is for HermioneWeasleyFan's 100 Stories Challenge.

Standard disclaimer, I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own any of it. I also acknowledge Neville Shute's "In the Wet" for the way the story will unfold. By the way, none of the people or places mentioned are meant to be real, either.

--

Luna Scamander stood at the tent doorway looking out at the rain. It shouldn't surprise her; if you were in a Tropical Rain Forest then there was a clue as to the sort of weather you should expect. This, however, was different.

They had noticed the barometer falling for the past day, and the wind picking up. It was obvious that they were in the path of hurricane, and would just have to sit it out. Luna wasn't particularly concerned about it. They were with experienced scientists who had been studying in this region for many years, so they knew what they were doing.

She saw Mano splashing through the puddles towards her and moved aside to let him in. Once inside the tent he shook himself like a rather hairy dog and gave her a broad smile. He reminded her of a half size Hagrid.

'Jeez, this is certainly something, isn't it?'

Mano was actually Manuel Fernandez, Professor of Ecology at The University of Bogotá. Although born locally he had studied at both Yale and Oxford. He had known Luna's husband, Rolf, for many years and provided perfect cover for expeditions. Mano could conduct his research whilst Rolf followed his interest in Magicryptozoology – the discovery of previously unknown magical beasts. Now the children were at Hogwarts, Luna travelled with him whenever possible.

Luna looked back out of the tent. 'They should be back, Mano. I don't see why they had to go out anyway.'

'Hey, don't worry so much. Xavi and Rolf both know what they're doing. Anyway, the live traps have to be checked every day.'

He moved to the back of the tent, peering into a large plastic container. 'So, are these really Flooberworms?'

'Flobberworms, Mano. I think they might be, but I'm sure they aren't the same species as we get at home. It's exciting; if they're here and in Europe we'll have to start looking between the two to work out how they got here – or there.'

'And they're magical, right? What do they do? Can they pull a rabbit out of a hat?' He laughed at his own joke. Mano always laughed, no matter how tough the going got, it was one of the things she loved about him.

'They don't do magic tricks! But they do have some quite fascinating properties.'

'Yeah, like what?' He prodded one of them. 'They look pretty boring to me.'

Mano never got to find out, because at that moment they heard shouting from outside. It was Xavi.

'MEDIC! MEDIC! Mano, you around? We've got trouble!'

Mano and Luna both rushed outside to see what had happened. Xavi was turning on the spot, trying to find somebody. Two local guides stood by him carrying a stretcher hastily made out of branches and vines. On the stretcher lay...

'ROLF!' Luna rushed over and looked down. Her husband lay very still and quiet, his eyes shut, and unnaturally pale considering the warm humidity that surrounded them. She looked up with scared eyes. 'What happened?'

'We need to get him inside' said Xavi. 'Luna, it's bad, I'm sorry.'

-o0o-

They were in the medical tent, standing around Rolf.

'It was a snake' said Xavi. 'We were checking one of the traps and must have disturbed it, so it just lashed out.'

'What species?' asked Mano.

'I don't know. It was there then gone, definitely a biter though.'

'The bite is not as bad as it could be' said Mano. 'It didn't make a full contact, so he hasn't got a full dose of venom.'

'That's meant to cheer me up, is it Mano?' Rolf looked up at them, his blue eyes clouded with fear. They, along with his name, were a legacy from his Norwegian mother.

'Hey, it could be worse.'

'Yeah, right, patronise me. I'm still a zoologist. Poisonous snakes around here tend to be pit vipers, don't they? That means haemotoxin.'

Luna looked at Mano uncomprehendingly. 'What are you talking about? He'll be alright, won't he?'

'Of course he will, Luna.' She noticed Mano wasn't laughing anymore.

'Mano' Rolf said sharply, 'she deserves to know the truth.' He took her hand in his. 'Luna, it's bad. Haemotoxins attack the red blood cells. Death is by suffocation. The lower the dose then the slower it happens, that's all.'

'But…no! We must be able to do something! Antivenom…that's what we need, isn't it? We can use antivenom.'

'We don't carry it, it doesn't keep long enough.'

'Then GET some! Get on the radio and get him evacuated.'

Mano put his arms on her shoulders. 'Luna, we can't. There's a full scale hurricane heading our way, nothing can fly in it. We can't move him by road; the jolting will spread the venom faster. One of us will have to go to get some.'

'Right! You're going to go off in to a hurricane to get me some antivenom, yeah? Mano, San Cristobel is a hundred miles from here.' Rolf slumped back on to his pillow.

Xavi looked him in the eye. 'What's the alternative, Rolf? I'll go. I'll take two Land rovers and some of the guides. We'll get through. Trust me.' He headed out of the tent.

'Mano, you can't let him do this. It's dangerous out there.'

'He'll make it. In the meantime, we'll keep you going. In twenty years in these jungles I've never lost anyone yet. I'm certainly not starting with you.'

Luna stood looking at them, staring hopelessly. There must be something…something she could do. Making sure none of the local helpers were within sight she picked up her wand.

'Accio venom!' Nothing. 'Accio…snakebite!' Nothing. 'Accio…accio…' She fell to her knees at his side. 'Rolf…I can't…Rolf.'

'Shh, shh…It's OK. You tried.'

'But…what can we do…oh, Rolf, I'm scared.'

Mano helped her up and in to a chair. Outside they could hear shouts as engines were revved. 'We wait, Luna, that's all we can do. Wait and hope.'

Wait and hope. She'd been there before…


	2. Tower

_She stood looking in disbelief at what used to be her house – her home._

_It had taken her several days to get back after the battle, but she'd owled her father to tell him she was safe, so why wasn't he here? What had happened?_

_The building was still standing, though one wall on the second floor had been blown out. The garden was even more overgrown than usual, and none of the vegetable patch had been planted up. It was obvious the house had been empty for some time. Empty, or…?_

_Carefully pushing open the door, she stepped inside, gasping at the devastation. Rubble and broken furniture covered the kitchen. Dreading what she might find, she started to look around, but there was no body. Not in this room anyway._

_She managed to make her way up the stairs, which looked as if they might have been blocked by whatever had happened, but then roughly cleared. In the living room she found even more devastation. Their printing press had been crushed by falling masonry, and pages of "The Quibbler" were blowing around. Picking one up she read the headline and felt her knees give way._

_There, over a picture of Harry – her friend Harry - were the words "Undesirable Number One"._

_Luna sunk to the floor. 'Oh, daddy! No.'_

_Tears ran down her face as she stared at the picture. Her daddy had gone over to the other side, and she didn't even know. She hadn't seen him or heard from him since she had been taken off the train at Christmas. Her eyes searched the page again, and noticed the date – January 1998. Five months ago, just after she'd been taken. Is that what had happened? But, if he'd gone over, why didn't he come to find her? She had to know._

_Picking herself up, she made her way up to her room. Everything was coated in thick dust. The pictures on the wall were cracked and some plaster had fallen away. She crossed to her bedside table and picked up the picture of her and her mother. It, too, was covered in dust but the glass had survived. Wiping it clean she sat down on her bed and looked._

_Her mother smiled back at her, and hugged the small girl in her arms. They both looked so happy. Luna would never forget that day; they had all gone down to the stream to fish for freshwater plimpies, and had taken a picnic. The sun had shone, she remembered, and they had all had such fun paddling in the cool water. Later, her daddy had carried her home on his back whilst he held his wife's hand. They used to have lots of lovely days, back then._

_Putting the picture carefully in her robe pocket she continued to search the house and garden. She found no trace of her father, and no note. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the Earth._

_Sitting beneath an oak tree in the garden she looked up at the mistletoe growing above her head. She saw it moving and stared closer. Most people would say it was just blowing in the breeze, but she knew it was Nargles. They lived in mistletoe, but were almost impossible to spot. You couldn't see them if you looked directly, that's what her daddy had always told her. You had to try and catch them out of the corner of your eye._

_Eventually she gave up, and started to think what her options were. She obviously couldn't stay in the house; she had no money, and she wasn't even sure it was safe. She had no other family, and didn't know where any of her daddy's friends – if they were still friends – lived. Hogwarts was a possibility, but she wasn't sure how she could get back._

_Apparition was not an option, she had been kidnapped before lessons had started. She had no broom, and couldn't fly anyway. Daddy had always discouraged it, feeling that brooms were they first step on the road to delinquency. Besides, she didn't know where the school was; she'd always gone on the train. _

_She sat up suddenly. Ginny Weasley, she could go there. She knew the way, and could walk it before it got dark. Ginny was her friend. Luna stopped. Ginny obviously didn't know about daddy, but what if the rest of her family did? Surely they would have said something to her at Hogwarts, after the battle. No. After the battle they were grieving for one of their family. One of the twins – Fred or George, she couldn't remember which. _

_She sat back down again. Could she go to their house whilst they were still in mourning? Luna began chewing on her thumbnail, something she only did when she was stuck. In consequence, this was the first time she had ever done it. In the past there had always been somebody to help her out – mummy, or daddy, or one of the teachers, or Ginny. This was the first time in her life she had ever been completely on her own._

_Even in the cellar, that nice Mr. Ollivander had been there. Although he was often in pain, he had still been an adult. She pulled herself up. She was an adult now; she was seventeen, not a child. She would go to the Weasley's house, it was her only hope._

_-o0o-_

_Several hours later she knew she was getting close. It was along this lane, just around this corner, she quickened her pace. Rounding the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. The house was gone. No, impossible. It was here, she knew it. She recognised the tree, the tree that was just outside the front gate. But…how?_

_Then, she realised. She had only ever come here with daddy. He had been given permission to enter, she never had. Whilst she was with him, she had been allowed entry by the wards, but now she was stuck. Sitting down on the bank under the hedgerow, she tried to think again. It didn't help that she was now tired, hungry and thirsty._

_She couldn't get in, so would have to wait for one of the family to come out. But how long would that take? It might be days, if they were making preparations for the funeral. Would anyone come to visit them? Maybe not. An owl could get through, but she didn't have one._

_Luna sunk her head on to her knees, and cried. It was hopeless; every passage was a dead end. She felt a despair she hadn't felt since the dementors had come at them…her head snapped up. Dementors. Patronus._

_She pointed her wand at where she thought the house was, and remembered that day plimpie fishing with her parents._

'_Ginny, help me.'_

_She saw her silver hare leap away from her wand and disappear from sight, as though through a veil, then sunk back exhausted._


	3. Tears

_She heard voices saying things like 'She's over here' and 'Come quickly', then strong arms lifting and carrying her in to the house and laying her down on a sofa. Then Ginny was looking down at her with a face more serious than Luna had ever seen._

'_Luna, what happened?'_

'_A drink, please?'_

_An older female voice took charge._

'_Ginny, give her some space, go and get her some water. Everybody else, just go. Oh, thank you, Charlie, by the way.'_

_Mrs Weasley looked down at Luna and gave her a warm smile. 'Hello, dear. Now, just take your time, here, have a drink.'_

_Luna accepted the proffered glass gratefully and took a long, deep draught. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, although it was only water, and made her feel better instantly. She struggled in to a sitting position._

'_I'm sorry to barge in on you, especially at a time like this, but I didn't know what else to do.'_

'_Now, don't you worry yourself about that' said Molly Weasley. 'You know our door will always be open to friends. What's happened?'_

'_I got home today, and the house has been destroyed and there's no sign of daddy.' Luna started to cry; mostly it was just the shock and relief at being safe that caused it. Normally, she never cried._

'_Destroyed?', cried Molly. 'But how?'_

_A cough came from behind them. It was Ron._

'_Hi, Luna. Umm, I can help you there. We sort of did it.'_

_Molly immediately went in to mum mode and her eyes narrowed. 'What do you mean "We sort of did it"?'_

'_We went to see Mr. Lovegood – it was Hermione's idea – when we were hunting for the horocruxes. We thought he could help us.'_

'_You never told me that' said Luna._

'_We…never got round to it. The thing is…Luna, I don't know how to tell you this…but your dad…'_

'_I know, Ron. He went over, didn't he? To You-know-who. I saw the pages from The Quibbler.' _

_Everyone else in the room gasped. 'No' said Molly, putting her hand to her mouth, 'not Xeno.'_

'_He didn't, Luna' said Ron. 'Not like that. They were trying to get him to shut up; that's why they took you. He thought that when we were there…Harry…it might be a way of getting you released. He was desperate, so he…called the Death Eaters. We got out, but there was a sort of…explosion. He wasn't killed, we know that.'_

'_But what happened to him?'_

'_I don't know. We got away, but couldn't risk going back. They were looking for us. I'm sorry.'_

_They'd never seen her looking so down, not even in the cellar. Truth can be a terrible thing. 'He shouldn't have done that; not my daddy.'_

_Ron sat on the sofa and held her hand, something that surprised even him. 'Don't blame him. He was frantic with worry for you. There was lots of mental stuff going on, we…all did things we aren't proud of.'_

_She looked at them; Ginny, her friend; Mrs Weasley, who had always been kind to her; Ron. 'I'll go if you want me to.'_

'_Don't be silly, dear. Nobody is blaming you, or even your father. It's like Ron said, they were terrible times. Of course we want you to stay.'_

'_But…you've got so much on…the funeral…'_

'_We'll cope.' Molly gave a rather sad smile, though a tear ran down her face. 'We always do.'_

_-o0o-_

_She stayed for the funeral, although The Burrow was even more crowded than ever, sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. Harry was there as well and they both said the same as Ron; that it was a bad time for everybody and they didn't blame her father for what he'd done._

_It didn't stop Luna feeling uncomfortable, though. Her perfect man, the father she had put on a pedestal for so long, had been shown to have flaws just like everybody else. Looking at the photograph of her and her mother one day she suddenly began to cry. She suddenly felt like an orphan. The others may have forgiven him, but could she?_

_There was only one way to know. She had to find her father._


	4. Advertisement

_Luna stayed on after Fred's funeral. She had nowhere else to go, and no money to get there anyway, and was eternally grateful to the Weasleys for their kindness._

_The house was quiet, almost unnaturally so. Mr Weasley had returned to his old job at the Ministry, as had Percy who moved back in to his flat so that he could work even longer hours. Charlie went back to Romania and George lived in the flat over his shop._

_Within a week, Ron and Hermione departed for Australia to find her parents and Harry returned to Hogwarts to help wherever he could._

_Ginny and Luna spent most of their time sitting in the garden. Luna was still trying to come to terms with her father's treachery – as she saw it, and Ginny was pining for Harry. Most of their conversations revolved around next year and NEWTS, Ginny wondering if all they had missed last year would count against them. Luna seemed disinterested, even for her, and Ginny challenged on it one day._

'_Honestly, Luna, it's almost as if you don't care.'_

'_Well…I'm not sure I do.' She stared off in to the distance. 'Last year made me think about what was important, and I don't know if exams are any more. I had a lot of time to think, when I was in the cellar.'_

'_Did they…hurt you?'_

'_No. Once they got me there, they just sort of ignored me. If your brother was right they just wanted me to keep daddy quiet.'_

_There was silence, but Ginny could see that Luna was troubled._

'_Ginny, I don't know what to think.'_

_Ginny laid a hand on Luna's arm. 'It must have been terrible for him, not knowing. Your only child, after what happened to your mum. Once he's explained to you…'_

'_That's the problem, Ginny. I'm not sure I want him to.'_

_Ginny looked at her in astonishment. 'What do you mean?'_

_Luna quickly wiped her eyes. 'Ever since mummy died, daddy's always been my special person. I listened to everything he said, and trusted him. But now, I just don't know.'_

'_But Luna, the stress…'_

'_I know, I know about that. But everyone else had that too. You and Neville and the others, they kept going. And Neville, when he shouted out "Dumbledore's Army", he stayed loyal.'_

'_He was trying to save you' whispered Ginny._

'_For what?' returned Luna, crying. 'I don't know if I can ever forgive him.'_

'_You owe him the chance to explain, at least' said Ginny, simply_

_-o0o-_

_Luna eventually agreed with her. The next problem was how to find him; even Molly Weasley seemed stumped._

'_Lots of people are all over the place at the moment; houses destroyed, families split up, people hiding abroad. We could try Aunt Muriel, I suppose; she knows lots of people.'_

_It wasn't a great success. Once they got through to her on the Floo, it took Molly a while to explain who she was and what she wanted._

'_Xenophilus Lovegood? How should I know? Probably wandered off to go and look for a yeti, or something. He's always been as mad as a hatter.'_

'_Muriel!' hissed Molly. 'His daughter is staying with us, she's here now!'_

'_You mean that strange girl? The one who turned up at the wedding looking like an herbaceous border? She's his daughter, alright; peas from the same pod! Anyway, I can't stand around chatting all afternoon; I've been lumbered with Augusta Longbottom. Honestly, the woman is so opinionated. I keep saying to her, "Augusta my dear, a little tact and decorum never hurt anybody". Of course, she is Northern, and these youngsters never did have any manners.'_

_It was Percy who suggested that they try an advertisement in the "Daily Prophet". A lot of people were doing that, to try and find friends and relatives. It appeared a couple of days later, and a short while after that Luna received an owl from the paper, which was acting as a clearing house for messages._

"_Xenophilus Lovegood is staying with Newt Scamander at his house in Dorset. Mr Lovegood is currently not well. Please contact Mr Scamader directly and he will make arrangements for close friends and family to visit."_

_Luna looked at Ginny, horrified. 'He's not well? Daddy's never ill; I must go to him.'_


	5. Broken Pieces

_The cottage was one of those that has both wizards and Muggles alike sighing in ecstasy; all white walls, thatch and roses around the door. Luna first saw it as she crested the brow of a hill, lying snug in the rich green Dorsetshire meadow and surmounted by a sky as rich as clotted cream._

_So, why did she have to force herself to put one foot in front of the other?_

_Inside that house was her father. A father who was ill. A father who had tried to betray her friends. The two thoughts matched her foot fall; ill, betrayal, ill, betrayal. She stopped and leant on a gate to compose herself. Nearby some cows were feeding and she could hear them ripping out clumps of sweet summer grass._

_She had to go on, but did not want to go on. She wanted to leave, but could not leave. Thoughts chased themselves around her head like whirligig beetles in the water trough by the hedge._

_She could solve nothing by standing here, so she turned once more towards the cottage and carried on walking._

_Newt Scamander himself was waiting for her in the garden. He was now just over 100 years old, still spry and with a shock of snowy white hair. He was dressed in a pair of shorts that had passed out of fashion probably fifty years ago, and an open necked shirt. He looked just like what he was; a rather batty old professor. For all that his smile was warm, but there was just a hint of concern around his eyes._

'_Ah, Luna, how you've grown! You've not changed, though; I'd still recognise you anywhere!'_

'_We've met before?'_

'_Of course we have! I've known you since you were born, but I've not actually seen you since…ah, yes…terrible day. You look like your mother, you know. Anyway, come in and have something cold to drink.'_

_They went in to the kitchen, cool due to the stone floor, and dim after the brilliant light outside. They sat at the kitchen table, with glasses of fresh lemonade in front of them. He looked at her conspiratorially. 'Muggle drink, but I much prefer it to pumpkin juice, horrible stuff!'_

'_Where is he?'_

'_He's here, but I wanted to have a little chat with you first. You know he's not well?'_

'_Yes, what's wrong with him?'_

_Newt took a drink, carefully choosing his words. 'Guilt, my dear. Guilt that had brought on a very deep depression, coupled with fear.'_

'_Fear?'_

'_Of you. He's frightened that you will reject him.' _

_-o0o-_

_She pushed the door open and entered the bedroom her heart beating far louder than she ever remembered it doing during the battle. Her father lay in bed, and turned towards her. He looked at her with such hope in his eyes, and she saw his face fall when she did not immediately rush to him. A solitary tear ran down his face._

'_Luna…'_

_She sat on the bedside chair and looked at him, her hands folded in her lap. He seemed so much older than she remembered, though it had been less than a year since she had seen him last. He looked smaller aswell…no, not smaller, shrunken._

'_Hello.' She didn't know what to say next. She had so many questions she didn't know which one to ask first._

'_You know, of course.' He had broken the silence._

'_I went to the house, and saw the paper. Why did you do it, why?'_

_He covered his face with his hands and began to weep. 'I couldn't lose you, Luna. You're all that I have.'_

'_When they took you…they said that…if I didn't go along with them…they'd…I couldn't…I couldn't lose you. I knew what it meant, I knew what people would think of me, but I didn't care. I had to keep you safe.' He looked up at her. 'I tried everything, I tried giving them all my secrets; my Ravenclaw headdress, the Snorkack, but they weren't interested. They said they'd kill you. Then, when the boy arrived…I knew…what it could mean, and I didn't care. I just wanted you safe.'_

_Luna put her head in her hands. 'I know' she whispered._

'_Can you ever forgive me?'_

'_I understand. I'll let you rest now.' She got up and left the room without looking backwards._


	6. All that I have

_Later that day she took him in some soup, all he could be made to eat according to Newt, and sat by his side again._

_She watched him spooning the soup in to his mouth. 'This is so hard for me; you know that, don't you?'_

'_I did what I had to do, Luna.'_

'_I know, I understand that, but…'_

'_Do you wish I'd let you die?'_

'_No, of course not. It's probably easier to sacrifice yourself than somebody else.'_

'_I would have done, you know. I would have swapped places but I never had the chance. Luna, look at me.'_

_Luna did as she was told. For probably the first time since her arrival they made eye contact. Her father's eyes had always shown life and animation, no matter what mood he was in. Now they seemed flat and lifeless. They reminded her of the eyes she had seen in the corpses she had helped bring in to the castle._

'_When your mother died, I knew that I would never meet anyone else like her. I knew that, from that day forward, my job was to raise you and protect you. You were all that I had, and I could not lose everything. If you think I did wrong, then tell me, please.'_

'_I don't think you did wrong, but I know you didn't do right, either.'_

'_So where does that leave us? If it isn't right and it isn't wrong, what is it?'_

'_You once told me that the difference between right and wrong is the thickness of a butterfly's wing, and we know how fragile a butterfly is. It leaves us as me and you, we are here.'_

_Later, she sat in the garden, trying to make sense of what she felt. It was hard, because she felt very little. In the past her father had always been right. _

_She stopped and stared hard at the ground in front of her. She had just realised something; she had stopped thinking of him as "daddy". Going back over her conversations with him she tried to remember how she had addressed him. She hadn't. She realised that her age of innocence was over; he was now her father and she was an adult._

_In many ways, that was a watershed for her. She put her past away, along with both her mummy and daddy. She knew now that their roles had changed. It was her job to look after him; they were all they had._

_-o0o-_

_There was a great deal less tension from that time on. She nursed her father assiduously, and found it much easier to talk. What had happened was no longer the topic of conversation, it became something to avoid. If he tried to raise it she would change the subject and straighten his sheets or fluff his pillow. _

_After a few days she started to encourage him to get up and spend some time outdoors. Fortunately the weather stayed fine, and she would sit him in a chair in the shade. _

_Although Newt Scamader remained kind and welcoming, she knew that they could not stay here forever. It was time to start thinking about moving on._

'_What are we going to do about going home?' she asked him one day._

'_I don't know. The house was wrecked, did you see it?'_

'_Yes. But we can't just abandon it, can we? That is where your work is. I think we should go back there.'_

'_But we can't live in it, and I don't have any money for repairs.'_

'_Then we'll do it ourselves, won't we? We can stay in tents, if we have to; the weather should be good for a while yet. I think it's important.'_

_He nodded his head in agreement. 'If you think so, Luna, then that's what we'll do. Perhaps it will help.' Xenophilus was conscious that their relationship had changed. Luna was briskly efficient around him; not the loving, somewhat dutiful, daughter, he remembered. He sighed to himself 'The wrong kind of right.'_

_She discussed her plans with Newt, who tended to think that she was probably right and that working together would help heal their fragile relationship. He cautioned against going too quickly, however._

'_Your father is still weak, I'm not sure if he is up to hard physical work yet.' Then he smiled at her. 'I know it must be hard for you, stuck in a house with two old men and with no friends around.'_

'_I hope you don't think I'm ungrateful' she said. 'I'll never forget what you have done for my father.' She winced to herself, he had become "my father"._

'_Of course not. Anyway, if you stay for a while longer, you'll have some company more your own age.'_

_Luna looked at him quizzically._

'_My grandson Rolf is coming to stay with me for a holiday. I think you two will get on.'_


	7. Blood

'Luna. LUNA!' Mano's voice brought Luna back to reality. 'There are a couple of things I want to check out. Are you OK for a while?' She nodded.

Mano moved to the door of the tent and was soon lost to view through the rain which was now falling harder.

'Hi' Rolf said. 'Where were you?'

'I was just thinking.'

'I thought a wrackspurt had got to you.'

She tried to smile, and failed. 'Oh Rolf, I'm so scared.'

'Don't cry, Luna. I hate it when I make you cry.'

She moved to his bedside, using a wet cloth to wipe his face. 'You've never made me cry.'

'Never?'

'Well…nothing important. Do you want anything?'

'Only you.'

'I meant to eat or drink; is there anything I can get you?'

'No.' Rolf was silent for a while, his eyes gazing at the roof of the tent. The rain beat a steady tattoo, which was comforting despite its power. 'Luna, I'm sorry if it has to end like this. I don't want to leave you and the children.' He gave her hand a squeeze, and lay back. 'It would be sad to end it like this though, a non-magical creature after all we've been through.'

'Mano said he'd never lost anybody yet; don't give up on me.'

'Do you wish we'd never met, and you'd married somebody safe and boring?'

This time she managed a smile. 'Never! Oh Rolf, you changed my life so much, and I've not regretted any of it. Are you in any pain? Is there anything I can do?'

'No, to both of them. I'm quite calm and peaceful, surprisingly. I suppose it's because I know what's happening.'

-o0o-

They looked round as Mano came back in to the tent, wringing wet. He was carrying a small case in his hand.

'Luna, what blood group are you?' She looked at him blankly and shook her head. 'It's OK, I can test you. I just need a few drops of your blood.'

She shrank back and shot a frightened look at Rolf. 'It's OK, Luna, it's OK. It's nothing bad.' He looked at Mano.

'In our world, the last thing you ever do is give anybody your blood. It can be used for all sorts of things that you really don't want to happen to you; blood's the basis of most Dark Magic. What's your plan?'

'We've got some emergency transfusion kits here, but I need to find out if we've got any matches. Luna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Everybody has a certain type of blood, you see. If I can find people who match Rolf, we can put some fresh blood in to him; it'll buy us some time.'

'Like a Blood Replenishing Potion, you mean?' asked Luna. It was Mano's turn to look blank. 'It tops people's blood up if they've been injured' she explained.

'Can you make that?' The hope shone in his eyes.

Luna looked down. 'No, I'm sorry.'

'OK, we'll try my way.' He took a few drops of blood from Rolf, to show her what was happening, and he needed to test Rolf's blood anyway, and dropped them on to a card, then waited a few moments. 'A-. Not surprising with your background, that'll be your mum, probably. OK Luna, are you ready?' He repeated the test. 'A+. Sorry, we can't use you.'

'Why, if we're both an "A"?'

'You can't put a Positive in to a Negative. Rolf could give blood to you, but not the other way around. I'll keep checking; we'll find somebody.' He headed back out of the tent.

Rolf lay quietly on the bed, staring at the roof. He wouldn't meet Luna's eyes.

'What is it Rolf? You're keeping something from me, I can tell.'

'There aren't many matches for me, and South America isn't a good place to find them. It doesn't look good.' He looked at her. 'Luna, I want you to know I love you.'

She moved closer to him. 'I love you too, Rolf. I think I may have done since the moment we were introduced.'


	8. Introduction

_She wasn't sure why, but she had spent all day feeling slightly nervous. Newt Scamader's grandson would be arriving shortly, and she was never comfortable around strangers, so that may have been it. Or, was it because he would meet her father? And what if he asked that question "What did you do in the war"?_

_She tried to read a book, but couldn't settle. The Daily Prophet wouldn't hold her attention, either. In fact, that got thrown across the room. Yet again, it was full of stories about Harry Potter, or "The Golden One" as they were now calling him. Most were completely ridiculous, Luna knew._

_Apparently, he was running round the country killing the remaining Death Eaters. Unless he was touring the world telling foreign witches and wizards how he had defeated the Death Eaters. Or comforting people who had lost family to Death Eaters. Pathetic._

_Luna knew full well that Harry was at Hogwarts, helping with the rebuilding there. She wondered what he thought of all these stories. Harry was such a nice boy, one of her only friends, and she was certain he would be giggling at all the rubbish being written about him._

_She heard a knock at the front door, and the sound of it being opened._

'_Rolf! Come in, come in! Oh, it's good to see you. Did you have a good journey?'_

'_Hi, Granddad! Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Mamma sends her love. How have you been keeping?...' The voice was nothing special, medium pitch, nicely relaxed, with just a slightly different accent on the vowels. Luna was curious._

_The voices trailed away as they moved in to the house, and she heard the usual inconsequential snippets of any family visit; '…usual room…take your things up…something to drink…'_

_She heard the visitor go upstairs, and then a thump as something was dropped on the floor above her head, and footsteps coming down again._

'_Now' she heard Newt saying, 'lets get you something to drink. Oh, before I forget, we've got visitors; my old friend Xeno Lovegood – did you ever meet him, I'm not sure – editor of the Quibbler. His house got damaged in the war, so he's staying here for a while, not very well, I'm afraid. His daughter is here, as well – Luna. Xeno's in the garden, I'm not sure about Luna…in here perhaps?'_

_She heard the doorknob rattle, then turn. A head appeared. 'Ah yes! There you are.' Newt stepped in to the room, leaving the door open. 'Luna, I'd like to introduce you to my grandson, Rolf. Rolf, come and say hello to Luna.'_

_-o0o-_

_In later years, if ever people asked her what her first impressions were, Rolf used to laugh and say 'Judging by the look on her face, I'd say pure lust!' then Luna would give him a slap and say 'No it wasn't, Mr "I'm so modest"!'_

_No, it wasn't lust. Luna probably didn't know what that was – at the time. However, she certainly was aware – after about 10 seconds – that she was staring at him in a way a well brought up girl really shouldn't, and her mouth hanging open didn't help either._

_Luna had spent seventeen years on the planet amazingly untouched by romance. At school she'd never found a boy she liked enough to "fancy". Let's be honest, most of them so were so nasty to her, she didn't even want to look at them. Harry was always nice to her, of course, but she never thought of him as anything other than a friend. Friends were important to her. Neville was almost the same. At one stage, she did think he might have asked her out, and she probably would have said yes, but she knew it would never develop in to anything. For a start off, he liked plants, and not animals._

_Luna suddenly realised she was staring, and quickly lowered her eyes. Newt gave her a strange look, and then turned to Rolf who was smiling. He shook his head and asked if Luna would care to join them in the garden for drinks. It was almost, sort of, the last thing she wanted to do, but as a guest she couldn't say so, so she said 'Lovely!'._

_As the two left men left the room, Luna took a final look. Rolf was tall, about 6' 4", and she thought (correctly) that he was a couple of years older than her. No only was he tall, but he was very well…constructed. He wasn't muscled bound, by any means, but his love of the outdoors had left him well toned and nicely tanned. His well filled T-shirt showed he didn't have a spare ounce of fat on him. Topping it all off was very blond hair, lightened further by the sun. It wasn't long, or short, and had a tendency to curl._

_Then there were his eyes. That was what had actually drawn her attention in the first place. They were a very pale blue, almost silvery. In fact, they were exactly the same shade as hers. She had never seen anybody with eyes the same colour before._

_Drinks followed the same pattern as dinner later on. Luna sat there desperately trying not to look at Rolf and failing dismally. It seemed that every time she sneaked a peek at him; he was looking back at her. She dropped her head so quickly, and so often, she started to get a bit of a stiff neck._

_After dinner, she made her excuses and escaped in to the garden. It was a relief to sit there on her own and be able to look at something without feeling awkward. Then a shadow fell across her and she looked up, straight in to those pale blue eyes. The breath caught in her throat, and once again, she found herself having to look down._

'_Mind if I join you?' he asked. She shook her head, and he sat next to her on the grass, sighing deeply. 'I've always loved this garden, and this house.' He looked across at her. 'How long have you been here?'_

'_Few days. I mean, I'm sorry…I've been here a few days, my father longer.'_

'_Granddad said your house got damaged.'_

'_Yes, we have to go and repair it, soon. Maybe in a day or so.' She didn't know why she said that, they had made no definite plans._

'_Pity. No sooner do I turn up than you have to leave.' There was silence for a moment. 'In that case, would you like to go out for a drink with me tomorrow or maybe something to eat? There's a pizza place in the town that isn't too bad.'_

_Luna jumped up. 'Has your grandfather run out of food? I can get him some; I know how to shop, I normally do it when I'm at home.'_

_Rolf laughed, a little uncertainly. 'No, he's got food here; at least, I think so. I was just, you know, wondering if…maybe just the two of us could…might make a change. I don't really know anybody around here my age, and granddad's great, but we don't have much conversation in common...I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to…you've got a boyfriend, haven't you?'_

'_No, I've nev…I don't have one at the moment.' Even Luna wasn't that naive. 'You mean something to eat, as friends.'_

_He smiled a little. 'If you want, as friends. Friends would be fine.'_

'_What would we talk about?'_

'_Umm…well…I don't know. You, me, background stuff, hobbies, that sort of thing.'_

'_Should we make a list?'_

_Rolf was starting to wonder what he had let himself in for. 'Let's just go with the flow, eh?'_

_She smiled shyly at him. Dinner, as friends. She would definitely have a think about some questions to ask him though; maybe even write them down so she could have a look if the conversation dried up. 'Alright. It sounds…fun.'_


	9. Drink

_Luna sat in her room, wondering what to wear that evening. There wasn't that much to choose from. Most of her clothes had been in her trunk and that, she thought, was probably still on the Hogwarts Express. She had taken a few things from the house, and Ginny had lent her some more, but it wasn't much of a collection._

_Eventually, as it promised to be a warm evening, she settled on a pair of shorts and a strappy top; both of which belonged to Ginny. They weren't things she would normally buy, but coupled with sandals they actually looked quite good on her. She had washed and brushed her hair, but never wore any make-up. Now all she was missing was some jewellery._

_Newt never drank butterbeer, so she didn't have anything to make a necklace with, but she thought she should wear something._

_Then she also realised that she didn't have any cash on her, and decided that wasn't so good. She may never have been out with a boy, but had listened to the other girls. Apparently, there was more than one way of paying for things, and she didn't much like the sound of most of them. Going to her father, she asked him if he had any Muggle money._

_'I have about £50, maybe 10 galleons or so. Why?'_

_'I'm going to have dinner with Rolf this evening, and maybe a drink. I should have some money on me.'_

_'But we have food here. As a guest, I'm not sure you should be leaving your host behind, nor should his grandson, who has only just arrived.'_

_Luna shrugged. 'He asked me, so I said yes. It might be nice to go out, for a change.'_

_'Well, I don't know. Anyway, I hardly know the boy. He may not be suitable.'_

_'Father!' She winced inwardly again. 'He's your best friend's grandson. Anyway, we're only going out as friends, and I am seventeen.'_

_Xeno sighed. 'As you wish, Luna.'_

_-o0o-_

_At 7:30, she went to find Rolf, and discovered him in the living room with his grandfather. He smiled at her as she came in._

_'Hi. You look very nice.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'Well, we might as well make a move. I…are those radishes?'_

_She flicked her earrings, making them swing. 'Yes, I couldn't find any butterbeer corks.'_

_Rolf looked at her a little strangely. He assumed that what she'd just said made sense to…somebody. Maybe this hadn't been one of his best ideas; still, it was too late to back out now._

_Newt came with them to the front door, and wished them a pleasant evening. As he went back inside, he saw Xenophilus watching from the kitchen window, rather sadly._

_'Now, Xeno, let them go off and have some fun. I'm sure they'd far rather do that than be stuck in here with us.'_

_'I…suppose so, Newt. It's just that…'_

_'She deserves to go out and enjoy herself, for a change. Life hasn't been easy for her of late, my old friend, you know that. Give her the chance to let her hair down for an evening.'_

_'True…and I suppose…she is growing up. She needs more than me, now.'_

_'And that is how it should be; she has her life to live. Come on, I've decanted off a rather fine bottle of Burgundy and I'll challenge you to a game of chess.'_

_-o0o-_

_They walked down towards the town together in the warm evening sunlight. Dumpleton Hardy was a small place; more of a large village and off the tourist track. They reached the pub, The Wand and Compass, and decided to sit outside with a drink._

_'So, what will you have?' said Rolf. 'I know you're not of age yet, so I won't buy you anything alcoholic.'_

_'I'm seventeen' said Luna._

_'You have to be eighteen in the Muggle world.'_

_'When I arrived, Newt gave me some Lemonade, I liked it.'_

_He went inside, and soon returned with lemonade for her and a pint for himself. He took a long swallow. 'I like English beer' he said, 'it's better than the stuff we get at home.'_

_She looked at him curiously. 'Where's home?'_

_'Norway. I live there with my mum.'_

_'I thought you had a bit of an accent. What about your dad?'_

_'He died when I was little; got the wrong side of a manticore.'_

_Luna looked distraught. 'Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.'_

_He smiled, a little sadly. 'It's OK, it was a long time ago. Actually, I was very young, so I don't remember him much.'_

_'Whereabouts in Norway? Father and I went there once to look for the Crumple Horned Snorkack.'_

_Rolf tried to stifle a laugh. 'Did you find one?'_

_'No, but it was a lovely country.' She leaned back in her chair and took a drink of her lemonade; this was easier than she thought. She already had the opening for the first question she'd written down on her list. 'Why don't you tell me about yourself.'_


	10. Foreign

_Rolf's father, Boyle, was the only child of Newton Scamander, and followed the family tradition of being named after scientists. He was born when Newt was 45, and came as a slight surprise to his parents. Despite, or perhaps because, of that, he had a very happy childhood and from an early age accompanied his father on field trips, inheriting his love of animals. He attended __Hogwarts and excelled in Care of Magical Creature to such an extent that heavy hints were dropped by Dumbledore himself that Boyle should consider teaching. _

_Boyle, or Boy as he was normally known, considered the matter seriously, but decided he needed a lot more experience first, so set out to become a field Magizoologist, traveling around the world seeking out and studying magical creatures in their natural environments. He soon began to establish a reputation as a naturalist and writer of great talent and ability; publishing not only serious academic works, but also articles which regularly appeared in the more popular press._

_When Boy was 35, Newt received a letter from his old friend __Jens Nygaardsvold. Jens had received funding from the Norwegian Ministry of Magic to count the population of Norwegian Ridgeback Dragons, and write a conservation plan. Newt was invited on the trip, but now aged 80 he thought it may be a little too much for him, so suggested Boy as an alternative._

_Boy thoroughly enjoyed that expedition and thought the ridgebacks were fantastic creatures. He fell in love with them, Norway, and Jens' daughter Kristine._

_Kristine was, by any definition, a beautiful woman; tall, lithe, blonde haired and blue eyed. Not just any blue__ either, but a pale, almost silvery blue. She was also very intelligent and a good field zoologist. Boyle, as many men before, was immediately attracted to her. The difference this time was that she felt an attraction in return, despite Boyle being 10 years older than her . Yes, many men had fallen in love with her – at least with her looks – by Boyle made the connection at a different level. _

_Most of her previous admirers had been fine in clubs and restaurants, but when she suggested they spend the weekend in a swamp looking for Kappas they suddenly came up with a prior engagement, so were dumped._

_With __Boyle, it was different. Here she found a man who loved animals as much as she did, and wanted to be out in the wilds looking for them._

_Their courtship was remarkably straightforward, and within a year they were married, and settled in a house outside Bergen to start their life together._

_-o0o-_

_Shortly after, Kristine found she was pregnant and they thought that life just couldn't get any better. Then, when they found out she was carrying a boy, they started to think of names._

'_How about Einstein' said Boyle, in all seriousness. Kristine glared at him. She had not had a good day, as her morning sickness was now extending well in to the afternoon._

'_I will not have my son timbered with a stupid name.' Stupid was her standard adjective for anything she didn't like._

_He pointed out that the word she was looking for was "lumbered", which didn't help._

'_I don't care; it is anyway a stupid language. Not Einstein, understand?'_

_He thought it best to agree, as she was holding a rather heavy book at the time. Various other suggestions were passed over; Henry, Charles. Kristine thought they were all 'too English. My son will be Norwegian as well.'_

_Boyle went away to have another think, and came up with __Friedrich Gerhard Rohlfs, who was actually German. _

'_Yes, I like Rolf" said Kristine. Boyle decided that was good enough for him, as well._

_-o0o-_

_In due course, Rolf was born and the family was happy. Rolf learned both Norwegian and English as he grew, and went through a stage where he happily used a mixture of both, which sometimes meant he confused both sets of grandparents. _

_When Rolf was just coming up to three years old, Boyle received a call from a colleague in Russia. Northern Siberia was opening up to oil and gas exploration, and they had hit a problem; a Manticore had attacked several surveying expeditions. As they were Muggles, the obliviators managed to persuade them it was a bear. The Russian ministry of magic did not want the animal killed, if possible, but could it be moved to somewhere out of the way? Boyle agreed to go and assist._

_What nobody knew was that is was a breeding female, who would kill any living thing on her territory, if she got the chance. Boyle and two others died in the attack before the rest of the party managed to kill her._

_-o0o-_

_Jens and his wife Helja went to collect Kristine and Rolf and take them back home. Kristine was in a state of shock and incapable of looking after her son. She did not speak at all for three months, and of what had happened to her husband for over six. _

_Rolf still remembered that time, even now, when his mother would not speak to him, or acknowledge him. Mar-mar and Bestefar were there for him, though, and tried to explain why daddy was not there anymore, and so mamma was very sad but one day she would get better. Every night, before he went to sleep he would say to himself 'i morgen' - tomorrow._

_Then one day, she just broke down in tears and cried for two days. After that, the healing process could begin. __Even so, it was many years before Rolf would be parted from her, and so she had to travel with him to see Granny and Granddad in England._

'_And that's me, I suppose' said Rolf. 'I went to school in Norway, and despite what Mamma said, I was just naturally drawn to Care of Magical Creatures.' He laughed 'It must be in my blood.'_

'_Do you still miss him?' asked Luna, who had got very misty eyed during his story. They had a lot in common._

'_I suppose what I miss the most is that I didn't know him. I was more upset when Granny died a couple of years back, because I knew her. Your mum died when you were young, didn't she?'_

'_I was eight' said Luna. 'A potions experiment went wrong; I was there when it happened.'_

'_That's worse than what I went through' said Rolf. 'Being older, being there, it must have been awful. I'm very close to mamma, though. Is it the same with you and your dad?'_

'_I'm hungry' said Luna. 'Let's go and eat. What is it we're having again? A piazza?'_

_Rolf smiled. 'A pizza. Have you honestly never had one before? Come on then.'_


	11. Food

_They walked down the road towards the "town centre", which was a crossroad. On one corner was the pizza restaurant called, uniquely, "Pizza the Action". On the way, Rolf explained to Luna what they were about to eat._

'_Well…it's a pizza. You've honestly never had one? OK…it's a sort of flat bread, with tomato paste and cheese on top, then you choose other toppings, and it's grilled.'_

'_Like Welsh Rarebit, you mean?'_

'_Sort of, but different. You'll see. What do they give you to eat at Hogwarts?'_

'_Oh, the usual stuff; pies, puddings, stews, that kind of thing.'_

_There was silence for a while, and Luna started thinking she should come up with her next question. Unfortunately, the only one she could remember was "And then what happened?", which wasn't particularly useful. Maybe she should have been a bit tighter on her editing._

_Fortunately, Rolf started pointing out all the attractions of Dumpleton Hardy, which admittedly didn't take very long; the Newsagents, the Antiques shop, the "Gifte Shoppe" and "Ye Olde Tea Room" - that was about it. By then they had reached Pizza the Action, so went in. _

_It was fairly quiet that evening, so they got a table without any problems. A couple of the other diners looked twice at Luna's ears._

_They sat and looked at the menu; Luna thought it was all very exotic. She ran words like Marinara and Napoli through her mind a few times, and conjured up everything she knew about Italy. Sun and Romans and they ate lots of tomatoes._

_Eventually the waiter, Mario, came over to them. He was Italian, well two of his grand parents were. They had emigrated to Australia after the Muggle Second War, and his father was born there. Mario was on a gap year._

'_G'day, what can I get you?'_

_Luna chose Marinara, and gave Rolf a look when he said Hawaiian. 'That doesn't sound Italian to me.'_

_Rolf shrugged,'Maybe Christopher Columbus brought it back with him' which caused her to nod in agreement. They decided that garlic bread and a couple of cokes would make an ideal accompaniment. Mario went off with their order._

'_So, what did you think of Norway? Where did you go?'_

'_We were right up the north' she replied, 'not far from Trondheim. I thought it was very beautiful. It's a pity we didn't find a Snorkack, though. My father has always wanted to.'_

'_Luna, you know a lot of people, well most actually, say they're mythical.'_

'_Yes. That's why he wants to prove them wrong. He's convinced they're real, because most myths have a basis in reality. Father says that his role in life is to open people's minds, and that's why he likes doing thing like that.'_

'_Well, I'll believe it when I see it' said Rolf, as their garlic bread arrived. 'At least we'll be safe from vampire tonight'. He took a bite and was enjoying the rich buttery taste as Luna said 'I'm surprised Rufus Scrimgeour didn't escape from the Ministry, he was one, you know.' Rolf almost choked, and had to cough hastily to clear his throat._

'_He was Minister for Magic, wasn't he? A Vampire? Are you sure?'_

_A shadow passed across Luna's face. 'My father always thought so.' _

_Fortunately, the pizzas arrived at that point, so breaking her rather pensive mood. As they ate, they chatted quite easily about themselves, fairly basic things like birthdays. Luna told Rolf she would be eighteen in October._

'_Are you planning a party?'_

'_I don't think so. I wouldn't know where to hold it.'_

'_Not at the school?'_

'_I don't think I'm going back. We have to get the house rebuilt, and I'll need to be here to help, then we need to get the magazine in to production again. I think that's more important than exams, at the moment.'_

'_Look, Luna…I'm at a bit of a loose end; I've no great need to rush back to Norway. If you wanted, then maybe I could come and help you. Granddad said the damage was pretty bad.'_

_Luna gave him a smile and his eyes opened a little wider. He'd never seen her smile like this before; it changed her face in a way he rather liked. She was quite pretty._

'_That would be very nice of you. If you're sure you have the time.' _

_The meal over, they started to think about getting back. Rolf paid the bill, insisting it was his treat, and she could pay next time, if she wanted to. She, of course, agreed, which meant Rolf had found out there was the possibility of a next time without having to ask her. He was rather proud of that one._

_They walked back to the house in companionable silence, savouring the slight coolness in the air after the heat of the day. It was very still and the sky was turning to rich dark blue, and wafts of honeysuckle occasionally caressed their noses._

_Rolf eventually broke the silence, overly casually asking 'So, no boyfriend at the moment?' She was probably the only seventeen year old witch in the country who wouldn't have seen where he was coming from – or going to._

'_No. I'm free and easy.' She thought that didn't sound quite right, but couldn't work out why._

_Rolf had to bite his lip and look away for a moment. 'Yeah, me too. A couple of…you know, nothing serious though.'_

'_Yes.' She quickly tried to work out a couple of "you know…nothing serious" of her own, just in case he wanted details. Neville? Maybe Harry, after all she did go to a party with him._

_Instead, he appeared to change tack. In reality, he wasn't sure what her short answer meant, and wanted to avoid putting her in the position where she'd have to tell him her boyfriend had recently been killed. If that was the case, he wanted her to say it in her own time, if she chose to. _

'_Granddad said you had a pretty rough time during the war.' Now she WAS on her guard._


	12. Standing still

_Luna stopped walking and started chewing on a thumb. She knew it would come to this eventually; that she would have to speak about what had happened._

_Rolf was her friend, but if she told him what her father had done? He might never want to speak to her again. On the other hand, if he found out later that she had lied to him, what would he think? Perhaps he would think he could never to trust her again._

_Rolf looked at her, standing still, with her whole body hunched over, and cursed himself for the fool he was. He hardly knew the girl, but had obviously touched a nerve that was still far too raw._

_They had heard reports in Norway, of course, but it was only after the fall of Voldemort that the true horror had started to come out. Even now, it was hard to comprehend, especially in a country as liberal as his. Some of the older people had read the stories, and nodded sagely. They had experience of this sort of thing, but for the young it was inconceivable._

_Many witches and wizards had felt a sense of regret that they had not been able to help those fighting the dark forces just the other side of the _Norskehavet_, but what could they have done? It would have been unthinkable to mount some kind of invasion. Then, it was over; just like that. A boy only just younger than Rolf, Harry Potter, had killed Voldemort. Rolf and his mother's chief concern had been for Grandfather Scamader; they had not heard from him for months, which why was Rolf was now visiting._

'_Luna, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. Please forgive me. Let's get back.'_

'_No' She had come to a decision. 'If you're my friend, then its right you should know. You need to know.'_

'_Only if you want to tell me.'_

_She looked in to his eyes, eyes so similar to hers it was like looking in a mirror . 'I have to tell somebody.' _

_She took a deep breath, wondering how to start. 'You know my father is the editor of "The Quibbler"?' Rolf nodded. 'Well, he was one of the few who took a stand against…Voldemort. They…Oh, Rolf, they had to try and shut him up so…they took me off the train coming back from Hogwarts at Christmas and held me hostage.'_

_Rolf stared at her with wide eyes. 'You? How could they?'_

'_That's the kind of people they were. You don't know what it was like; murder and threats all the time, even at school. Anyway, I was locked up to make him behave himself.'_

'_But you got out?'_

'_I was rescued, by Harry and Ron.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.'_

'_You know Harry Potter?'_

'_Of course, he's a friend of mine. He and Ron got me out and we went to stay with Ron's brother, in hiding, until the Battle.'_

'_You fought in that? Oh Luna, I never knew. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like. You must have been terrified.' _

'_It was a bit scary.' _

_He had to laugh at that; what a description. He tried to reconcile his thoughts; this girl, who was quite cute when she smiled, being held hostage, and fighting in a battle where scores were killed, yet she wore radishes as earrings and had never eaten a pizza. She was an enigma, and one he was starting to feel an attraction towards._

'_I'd have been frightened out of my wits. How could you be so brave?'_

'_Oh, I wasn't brave! I just did what everyone else did.'_

_He shook his head in disbelief. 'I think you were brave.'_

_She smiled sadly. 'You're very kind, and my friend, so I have to tell you the truth.' She looked frightened. 'My father didn't just shut up. He…cooperated with them. They told him what to print, and…he did it. He went over to them.' Suddenly, the tears were flowing._

_Rolf put his hands on her shoulders. 'Of course he didn't. What other choice did he have? Luna, he had to do what they said. How can one man fight against an army? He's no Quisling; he was trying to protect you, you can't blame him for that.'_

_She looked at him again. 'Can't I? When my friends were fighting, and being chased and tortured. How can I defend him? I'll understand if you want me to go.'_

'_Of course I don't. We had a good time this evening, didn't we?' She nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes. 'What's changed? Anyway, you can't go; you owe me a pizza.'_

_She tried to smile through her tears. 'You don't think he did wrong?'_

'_No. He was in an impossible position; he did what he was forced to do.'_

'_You still want to be my friend?'_

'_Yes. Luna…I think I would like to be more than your friend.'_

_Once more, she found herself staring in to those silver blue eyes, only now they had taken on an intensity she had never seen before. They seemed to be coming closer. They were! Closer and closer, and his lips were closing in on hers._

_She jumped back. 'It's getting late; they'll be worrying about us.' She started to walk quickly back towards the house, not looking back at him. _

_He trailed slowly behind her, cursing himself again for being a fool. He had gone far too quickly and scared her off. She had poured her heart out to him, and all he had done was acted like a thirteen year old. He knew she would never talk to him again._

_By the time he got back, Luna was already in her room. Fortunately, Xenophilus had retired early, as was his way. __Newt Scamander looked at his grandson. He had seen Luna come in and go upstairs without speaking. She had not looked upset, just a little dazed._

'_So…how did the evening go, Rolf?'_

'_Umm…not bad, granddad. I'm quite tired actually; I think I'll go straight up.'_

_Newt smiled to himself. Ah, young love. He assumed that Rolf had probably tried to kiss her. She'd come round, given time. Newt had seen the attraction between them._

_Rolf didn't sleep much that night, wondering how he could apologise to her, how he could overcome his crass behaviour._

_Luna didn't sleep much, either. Rolf had tried to kiss her, and wanted to be more than her friend. What did that mean? Eventually, she went quietly down stairs to borrow Newt's Owl in order to send a letter to Ginny Weasley. _

_It was a very short letter; basically it said "Ginny, Help!"_


	13. Seeking Solace

_Luna had never been more pleased to see a friendly face than she was that day as she stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow._

_Ginny hadn't a clue what Luna's message had meant, and had spent the small hours of the morning imagining all sorts of things. Her reply had said "If you aren't here within 24 hours, I'm coming down there with a team of Aurors to get you out." _

_Luna had gone downstairs as soon as she'd received the reply; fortunately finding that only Newt was up and about. Rolf was nowhere to be seen, and her father always slept late._

_She told Newt that she needed to go and see a friend, who was having a few problems. Newt smiled knowingly, and said that of course she had to go._

_He was not connected to the floo network, so walked her to a neighbour's house. As she was about to step in to the flame, he said to her 'Talking over a problem with a friend is often the best way to sort things out, I find. I'm sure it will all work out for the best. I hope we will see you back here soon, with everything resolved.'_

_Once she was gone, he turned to his neighbour. 'There are definitely advantages in being our age, you know.' His neighbour nodded, sagely._

_Ginny hadn't told her mum anything so Molly was very pleased to see Luna, who always seemed perennially underfed – one of Molly's favourite looks. _

'_How lovely to see you again, dear! Let me get you some breakfast, I won't take a moment.'_

'_Later, mum' said Ginny, grabbing Luna by the arm and virtually dragging her to the bedroom. Once inside, and with the door shut, she said 'So what on Earth's happened? You scared the living daylight out of me.'_

_Luna paced the room, wringing her hands and looking rather distraught. Eventually she turned to Ginny and, nearly in tears, said 'How do you know Harry likes you?'_

_That knocked Ginny back on her heels._

'_Umm…well…he does.'_

'_Yes, but how do you KNOW?'_

_Ginny waved her hands around rather hopelessly. 'Its…everything, I don't know. The way he looks at me and…I suppose the snogging's a bit of a hint and…Hang on! Luna Lovegood, you sit right down on that bed and tell me what's going on here.' She suddenly grinned. 'Have you met somebody?' She clapped her hands in delight, and sat down next to Luna. 'You have, haven't you! Now, I want all the details, every last sordid little one of them!'_

_Luna sat silently, with her hands in her lap, and a rather anguished look still on her face._

'_OK' said Ginny. 'Let's start with the simple questions. Who is he…I am correct in assuming it's a "he"?_

'_Newt's grandson, Rolf' said Luna, in a very small voice. 'We went out for a drink and a pizza last night.'_

'_A drink and a pizza's good. He didn't try to get you drunk and have his wicked way with you, did he?' She couldn't help but giggle, even though she knew she shouldn't._

'_No! He wouldn't buy me anything alcoholic, because I'm not old enough.'_

_Ginny sighed. 'Another noble prat. Still, I suppose we should give him credit for it. Ok, so pizza and a drink. Then what?'_

'_Then I told him what happened, with my father and everything.'_

'_Riiiight, not sure I would have mentioned it at that stage; maybe a bit of a mood killer. How did he react?'_

'_He said that nobody was to blame, and father couldn't have done anything else, so it wasn't his fault.'_

'_I'm starting to like him. And then…?'_

'_Oh, Ginny…it was awful'_

'_What?' Ginny's mind had gone back in to overdrive. 'What did he do, the bastard?'_

'_He…tried to…kiss me, I think.'_

'_Oh. Is that it? What do you mean, "you think"?'_

'_I ran away.'_

_Ginny put her head in her hands. 'Why?'_

'_Well, it was just these eyes…and his face…and lips and he was getting closer and closer and I didn't know what to think and then he was even closer and I just…'_

'_Panicked! I can't believe I'm having this conversation with somebody who's already had her fourteenth birthday. You've never kissed a boy before, have you?'_

'_No.'_

'_Do you actually like him?'_

'_Yes, I think he's really nice.'_

'_Mum's right, I can't handle this on an empty stomach. Let's have some breakfast, then you and I need to have a serious chat, young lady.'_


	14. Questioning

_Rolf was sat eating a piece of toast in a rather disconsolate fashion when his grandfather returned to the house. Newt looked at the downcast features, poured himself a cup of tea and sat at the table._

'_You're up rather early, Rolf.'_

'_Trouble sleeping, granddad. Where have you been?'_

'_Escorting Luna to Arbuthnot Pickle's house.' Rolf looked up. 'She needed to use his floo to go and see a friend, who, Luna assures me, has a problem and wanted to talk things over.' Rolf let his eyes drop back to the table. 'Talking things over is often a good way of resolving problems, Rolf.'_

_Rolf poured himself some more tea, and spent a long time stirring in the sugar. 'I don't think it's her friend who's got the problem, granddad.'_

'_I never thought it was. A little too much of a coincidence.' Newt fell silent, he was content to wait._

'_I…I got a bit ahead of myself last night. I wasn't trying it on, but…I was trying to comfort her, honestly, and tell her it was all going to be alright…and…oh, I don't know.'_

'_You got caught up in the emotion of it?'_

'_Yes. I think I frightened her, and I don't know how to explain to her and say I'm sorry.'_

'_Rolf, I saw her come in. I don't think she was frightened, just a little bemused. I suspect she does not have much experience of romance, and you perhaps took her by surprise.'_

_Rolf laughed, hollowly. 'It could be, but you won't believe what she has experienced, granddad. She fought in the battle where Voldemort was killed. She actually fought in it. And she was held hostage in a cellar. She's experienced things I never will, and it's made her so much more than I can ever be. I sat there reading things in the newspaper, but she was actually THERE, and all she said was "It was a bit scary"! Can you believe that?'_

'_We are the sum of our experiences, Rolf. As you say, she has experienced amazing, dreadful, things, yet has no experience of others. Are you becoming fond of her?'_

'_Oh, yes! She's like no other girl I've ever met. She isn't giggly, or silly, and she doesn't think the most important thing in life is smudged make-up. She just seems so…real. You're right; she knows the secrets of the Universe, but she's as innocent as a lamb.' He sunk his head on to the table. 'And I've blown it, haven't I?'_

_Newt smiled. 'I will have to assume I have translated "Blown it" correctly; what an interesting phrase, I wonder what the etymology is? Explosives, perhaps? However…I think the matter can be resolved. If she returns, and I am certain she will, then you may do worse than talking to her, and taking things just a little more slowly? Friends first, and give her some time?'_

'_Yeah. Thanks, granddad.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna returned to the house in the early evening, assuring Newt that the last thing she wanted was anything else to eat. In reply to her father's query, she simply said that she'd gone to meet up with Ginny Weasley, who'd wanted a chat about something. Xeno saw Newt raise his eyebrows and smile slightly._

_Then she turned to Rolf, who'd been trying to remain inconspicuous. 'Fancy a drink?' Considering he was older than her, he looked like a puppy; albeit one who wasn't sure if he was on the way to the park or the vets. It was crunch time._

_They walked down the road, in a silence that was starting to become burdensome. 'Luna, I'm sorry.' She looked at him, searching his face with an unreadable expression. 'I'm sorry I tried to…force myself on you, last night. Can you forgive me?'_

'_I wasn't expecting it, that's all. No-one's ever tried to kiss me before.' There was a flower strewn bank by the side of the lane, and she indicated that they should sit upon it. Luna hugged her knees in to herself. 'When you said you wanted to be more than my friend, what did you mean?'_

'_I mean that I like you and, well...I think I'm becoming attached to you. You're so open and honest, then last night, I just saw you so unhappy, and I wanted to comfort you. I know I shouldn't have done it. Grandad, well, he says I should take it more slowly.'_

_Luna laughed slightly. 'Ginny says I shouldn't keep you dangling on a string. So where does that leave us?'_

'_Friends? Until maybe we're ready to move on a bit?'_

'_OK. Friends.' She gave him another one of her smiles. 'Now, what about that drink?'_

_As they carried on towards the pub, Luna remembered something else Ginny had said. 'My friend thinks you're a noble prat for not buying me anything alcoholic to drink, but she says you should be given credit for it.'_

'_I'm starting to like the sound of her.'_

'_She says the same about you. Rolf, if we're friends, I suppose we could hold hands, couldn't we?'_

_He smiled, and took her hand in his. It felt very soft and cool, and gave him an incredible thrill. There had been girls, before, and he'd gone a lot further than just holding hands, but nothing had felt as good as this simple contact. _

_She walked along with a sense of wonderment. He wanted to be more than her friend, and they were holding hands! She knew Ginny, and probably all the other girls, would just laugh but she didn't care. It was special for her._

_They sat outside again, her with her lemonade, and him with his pint, and spent the evening chatting about this and that, although the details of the conversations they had had earlier in the day were not raised._

'_Luna, would you still like me to come and help you with the house?'_

'_Oh, yes please! The damage is quite bad, and I'm not sure how we'll cope with just the two of us. I'm not sure how practical my father is.'_

_He nodded. 'I think we can get quite a lot done with a few charms, and maybe some transfiguration. We can give it a go, anyway.'_

_They walked back home again in the twilight, still holding hands. At the gate, she turned to him. 'Thank you for a lovely evening.'_

'_Thank you for talking to me again. I was so scared you might not.'_

_Once more she looked up in to his eyes. She knew what she wanted to do, but thought it unfair on him. It was probably best to take it slowly. Ginny may be a little more forward than her, but Ginny had more experience in these things._

_She stood on tip-toe and gave him a peck on the cheek. 'I think we shouldn't go in holding hands, father might get a bit funny. Good night, Rolf.'_

'_Good night, Luna.'_


	15. Hold my hand

Luna took hold of Rolf's hand; it was feeling cold and clammy. His face was starting to look pale as well.

'Hold on Rolf, please.'

He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

'Keep holding my hand then, it feels good. Do you remember that first time? I was so worried I'd blown it.' He laughed slightly. 'I had to explain to Grandad Scamader what that meant.' Outside, a sudden increase in wind drew their attention. 'How long have they been gone?'

'A few hours. They will make it, Rolf. I know they will.'

'Suddenly picked up a flair for Divination? I was no good at that, at school. I shouldn't have let them go. On top of everything else, I've got guilt to contend with. If anything happens to them…'

Luna got a cloth, and wiped his face. Just doing something was better than doing nothing; though she wasn't sure it helped at all. She, too, had a feeling of guilt. If she'd returned for that final year maybe shed have taken her apparition exams, or learned how to brew a potion to help him. It was silly, really; the position they were in was a combination of a thousand different events, and a change in any one of them could have made the difference.

She knew enough now about fate to realise there was no such thing. There had been no prophecy about this; it was just what happened. That reminded her of something she had meant to ask.

'Why did you say South America wasn't a good place to find a match for your blood?'

'Blood groups tend to run in populations. That's why Mano said mine probably came from mum. Lots of people in Northern Europe are A. Funny, you know, but I always thought you were pure Celtic, but maybe there's a bit of Viking in you too.

Around here, most people are going to be O or B, because that's more usual in Asia or Southern Europe. O would be OK, he could use that, we'll just have to wait and hope.'

'There's always hope, Rolf.'

'You never give up, do you?'

'No. In the cellar, or when the children were ill, I've never given up.'

'Oh Luna, you are such a remarkable woman. You're like a willow, you know. So strong, yet so delicate.'

'You old smoothie, you' she tried to laugh. 'Still trying the chat up lines.' She gripped his hand tighter still, she would NOT cry.

-o0o-

It was some time later that Mano came back in to the tent carrying a box. He was smiling again.

'We're in business!'

'You found a match?'

'Two. Both O negative. They'll do. Luna, can you give me a hand here? I need to have a look through the equipment.'

He began to unpack packs of plastic bags and tubing, and then looked at her. 'The theory is quite simple; we take blood from one person, and put it in to another. Trouble is I've never done it for real.'

They checked the packs against the instructions. 'Yes, it looks simple enough' said Luna. 'Is it safe, though? It won't harm the people giving, will it?'

'No, it's safe enough for them. Putting it back in to Rolf is slightly riskier.'

'Yeah, like I've got a lot to lose, Mano. When are you going to do it?'

'Well, that's the other problem. Two people – two transfusions, we can't take any more than one unit from each of them. We need to time it right, which means leaving it as late as possible, but not too late.'

Rolf snorted. 'That's a long winded way of saying "I don't know", isn't it?'

'Yeah. Sorry.'

-o0o-

Luna moved to the door of the tent. The rain was coming down even harder now, and the wind was rising. Out there were two Land Rovers trying to reach the nearest town. At the camp were two people offering their blood – she still shivered at the thought of it – and Mano, who would do his best.

No, she was not suddenly good at Divination. Far from it for despite what she had said, she could not see a successful outcome. A strange calmness came over her, driving out the sounds of wind and rain. Luna did not believe that life was totally determined by fate or destiny but death was not unfamiliar to her; she had come to realise it was essential to life. Her mother and father had both died, but she was still here. If it should happen that Rolf had spent his allotted time, she would go on, and Rolf would go on through his children.

And she would re-build…


	16. Puzzle

_They stood – Xeno, Luna and Rolf – looking at the tower, and sucking on their teeth. At least it was still standing, although stones were hanging loose from the hole that had been blown through the first floor wall._

'_What caused that?' Rolf asked._

_My Snorkack horn exploded' said Xeno. Rolf looked at him sharply. 'Of course that girl, the argumentative one, said it was an Erumpent horn, but it know it wasn't. I hadn't realised the Snorkack had such a feature, it brings in a whole new area of research.'_

'_Yes, well, anyway' said Luna briskly 'let's leave that for now. Rolf, will you help me get the tents up?' She turned to her father. 'If you just sit over there for a while, then we'll come and make some plans.'_

'_I am capable of putting up a tent, Luna. I'm not an invalid.' Xeno sounded almost hurt._

'_You rest; it's been a long journey for you.' It wasn't phrased as a suggestion._

_-o0o-_

_Luna had announced a few days earlier that it was time they went home and started rebuilding, as it was now late July and the summer was starting to slip away. She got things organised; tents (one each) and a camping stove and food to keep them going for a few days whilst they got settled. Occasionally her father had come up with an idea, but was normally told 'We'll think about it, don't you worry yourself.' Rolf had watched in astonishment, and some sense of surprise, as she bustled around. _

_They had got in to the habit now of popping out for a drink each evening, and would walk down to the pub holding hands. As soon as they were away from the house, she reverted back to the 'other' Luna; shy and innocent. They had still not got further than a peck on the cheek outside the gate before going back in._

_He'd tried to talk to her about this, but it obviously made her uncomfortable, and all she would say was 'Father still isn't well; I don't want to burden him.' Then she would maybe give his fingers a little kiss, and giggle and blush at what she had done._

_-o0o-_

_Once the tents were up, they did a quick survey. Most of the stones that had been blown out were still intact, although they were scattered far and wide. A few, however, had been blown to bits and they soon discovered _Reparo_ wouldn't work; they would need to find replacements._

_The inside of the house, they decided, would have to wait until the hole was blocked up. Everything seemed to be secure enough, although a few beams were loose and the stairs might need replacing. Luna had insisted she went up to the living room alone the first time, even though Rolf was worried about safety._

'_No, don't worry, I'll be fine' she said. She came back out a few minutes later carrying a stack of newsprint which she hurriedly took to a corner of the garden and set fire to. She was a little more relaxed after that, but wouldn't tell Rolf why it was so important, although he guessed._

_-o0o-_

_Putting the wall back in was rather like doing a large jigsaw puzzle. They would find a piece, then Rolf would lift it up and Luna hold it in position whilst he came up and fitted it in to place. It was time consuming, and they normally only managed a few blocks a day. Xeno tended to watch._

_One day Xeno looked at a piece and thought he knew where it belonged. As he took out his wand to lift it, Luna said sharply 'I'll do that.'_

_He looked at his daughter, and then his shoulders seemed to sag. 'I'll make some tea, shall I?' and walked slowly off towards their tents._

_Rolf put his hand on Luna's shoulder. 'You're hurting him; you know that, don't you?'_

'_He's not well.'_

'_Luna, look at me. He's right; he's not an invalid. You're making him feel useless, putting him down all the time.'_

_For a brief second Rolf almost saw a flash of anger in her eyes, and then it was gone. 'I don't want to strain him…I'm not sure…' She looked at Rolf, were they tears forming? 'I'm not sure what I'm sure of. If I'm not looking after him, then what am I doing?'_

'_Luna, give him the chance to come back. He can still be your father, even if you're not his little girl. He wants to make amends.' _

'_Do you think so?'_

'_Try?' Luna nodded, and Rolf stood up and went to her father. 'Mr Lovegood, I've had an idea. If you do the _Wingardium _on that block, we can go up and get ready to put it in to its final position. Do you think it will work?'_

_Xeno looked at the boy, and then a slight smile appeared on his lips and some of the sadness dropped from his eyes. 'I think it might do, we shall give it a go.' Then he dropped his voice to a whisper. 'Thank you, Rolf.'_

_-o0o-_

_Things became easier, after that. The new system worked well, and they steadily rebuilt the damaged area. Xeno seemed brighter now he was more involved, as was proved when he had a discussion with Rolf one evening after dinner._

'_You know, I am amazed that a Snorkack horn could do that much damage. I am surprised that its explosive power has never even been reported before.'_

_Rolf hid his smile behind his hand. 'Assuming it was a Snorkack, of course.'_

_Xeno caught the tone in his voice, and gave Rolf a piercing look. 'What makes you think it wasn't.'_

'_Well, there's no real evidence they aren't mythical, is there.'_

'_But I had the horn in my house.'_

'_Which had been identified as an Erumpent horn, and we know they ARE explosive. There's no evidence for Snorkacks.'_

_Xeno raised a pedantic finger. 'Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. As a "Scientist" you should know that, young man.'_

'_True, but there can be no evidence if the creature is absent because it does not exist.'_

_Xeno sat back in his chair with a triumphant look on his face. 'Prove to me it doesn't.'_

'_You can't prove a negative' said Rolf. ('HA!' said Xeno.) 'So' Rolf continued, 'let's come at it from the other direction. What is the probability it DOES exist.' Xeno had a frown on his face, but Luna was listening with rapt attention. 'If we can show that the probability for existence is low enough, then we can infer it probably DOESN'T exist. Not prove, I'll admit, but infer. Therefore, on the available evidence – none - I think I am correct in saying the probability is vanishingly low.'_

_Rolf stood up and stretched. 'Well, I think I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Mr Lovegood.' He stroked Luna's hair. 'Goodnight.'_

'_Hmm, a rather opinionated young man, if I may say so' Xeno said sniffily to Luna, after Rolf had entered his tent._

'_Oh, daddy! You're just upset because you didn't win!' said Luna, with a laugh in her voice._

_She realised what she had just said and the silence hung in the air between them. Luna gave him a hesitant smile and then sat on his lap and gave him a hug. 'Oh, daddy.' Xeno hugged her back fiercely, and cared not one jot that he was crying._


	17. Hero

'_GINNY!' 'LUNA!'_

_The two girls rushed towards each other and met with an enormous hug._

'_Oh Ginny, I'm so pleased to see you! And you Harry!' She gave him a hug as well, that almost knocked him over. 'Come in, come in. They're both waiting. He's a bit nervous.'_

'_Your dad?' said Harry. 'Honestly, Luna, it'll be OK.'_

_Luna smiled. 'Yes, I know, I keep telling him that. Actually, Rolf's a bit nervous too.'_

'_Why?' said Harry. _

_Ginny gave him a look. 'Oh come on! It's not every day you get to meet a real life hero!'_

_Harry gave her a bit of a disgusted look. 'Gin!'_

'_Get used to it love, it's the rest of your life. Anyway, Luna, I'm dying to meet him. Have you got anywhere yet?'_

_Luna blushed slightly. 'We've held hands.'_

'_Ooo, you fast hussy you! Honestly? Is that it?'_

'_We're taking it slowly,' ('I'll say' butted in Ginny) 'we're still at the "more than friends" stage.'_

_The three of them walked through the garden, Harry with an enormous rucksack on his back, towards the two men who were stood there; both did seem slightly on edge. He heaved the rucksack to the ground with a sigh. 'I'll have to get Hermione to teach me that Undetectable Extension Charm.'_

_As soon as Ginny had found out Luna was back at home, she immediately offered her and Harry's assistance for a few days once he was back from Hogwarts, especially once she had found out Rolf was going to be there as well._

'_Right' said Luna, 'I'll introduce you all, and then we can have some tea. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, this is Rolf Scamander' she shot a glance at Ginny 'a friend of mine.'_

_Ginny snorted slightly and stepped forward to shake Rolf's hand, looking up at him and smiling. 'Hi! She wasn't joking, was she?' Rolf looked slightly confused; Harry coughed and pushed between them. 'Nice to meet you, Rolf.'_

_As they shook hands, Rolf's eyes automatically went to the scar, but he looked away quickly. 'You too, Luna's told me a lot about you – both of you.'_

_Harry turned to Xeno, and held out his hand, which was taken with some reluctance. Harry decided to get it out of the way. 'Mr Lovegood, can I have a word with you, please?' He indicated "away" with his eyes and the two walked off._

'_So!' said Ginny, looking at Luna and Rolf with a rather silly grin on her face._

'_I'll make some tea' said Luna, deadpan._

_-o0o-_

'…_so I've been up at Hogwarts helping them put the place back together again before term starts. That's about it, really.' Harry had been telling them what he'd been up to. 'Now I'm back down here; I start Auror training in a couple of weeks.'_

'_So, you're not going back, either?' asked Luna._

'_You've decided then?' said Ginny._

'_Yes. I wrote to Professor Flitwick and told him there was too much to do here. Professor McGonagall wrote back and said to let her know if I wanted to make it a year out and then go back. Wasn't that kind of her?'_

'_I think they're being a bit flexible' said Harry. 'There's still lots up in the air. Neville sends his love, by the way. He's staying on, he's going to be working with Sprout as an assistant teacher, oh and I saw Seamus...'_

_Rolf sat and listened as they chatted on. He felt slightly out of it, which is usual when you meet somebody's old friends for the first time. Mind you, what a group of school friends to have! He still couldn't quite believe what was happening. Despite that, they seemed so…normal. _

'_What about Hermione and Ron?' Luna asked._

_Ginny screeched. 'YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT! Ron's gone up to Hogsmeade; he's helping George get the new shop open, and Hermione's up there WITH him! They're LIVING together, honest, and mum hasn't even tried to kill her!'_

_Luna smiled. 'I think that's sweet!' She turned to Rolf. 'Ron and Hermione have fancied each other for ages, but it was the Battle that finally showed them what they felt for each other. Isn't that nice?'_

_Rolf smiled and shrugged. Harry decided it was time to rescue the situation before Ginny and Luna started getting into too much detail._

'_Anyway, Flitwick, who's the charms teacher at Hogwarts, showed me how to cut stone, Rolf. We had to do quite a bit of that over the summer. If you want, Mr Lovegood, we'll find a quarry tomorrow and go get some.' He dug in to his rucksack and pulled out a few bottles. 'The tea was nice Luna, but who fancies a butterbeer?'_

'_Save the corks for me' said Luna._


	18. Teamwork

_The next day saw Rolf and Harry standing in a quarry, not far from the house. It was probably the one the original stone had been cut from._

'_Right' said Harry, 'the incantation's _Sectopetrus_ and it goes with a wand action' he demonstrated 'like this.'_

_For the next half hour or so the quarry rang to the incantation, normally followed by 'Whoops!', 'Damn!', 'Nearly!' and 'Ouch! Bloody hell!' Harry laughed as Rolf hopped around. 'Oh yeah, it helps it you don't slice off a piece that'll land on your foot! You OK?'_

_Eventually Rolf felt confident enough and they started cutting real blocks out, and shifting them to a pile. It was a warm day, and they were soon sweating. Eventually, they decided to stop for a rest and a drink._

'_So how did you meet Luna, then?' asked Harry, conversationally._

'_Her dad was staying with granddad, because of the damage here. She went down there to meet him, and I came across to check granddad was alright.'_

'_And your granddad really is Newt Scamander?'_

'_That's right.'_

_Harry laughed. 'It sounds weird, that's all. I've got his book of course. It's funny hearing you calling him "granddad" like he's a normal person, and not a really famous one.'_

_Rolf looked quizzical. 'That's what he is to me; anyway, I'd have thought you'd be used to that by now. When Luna started talking about "Harry", I said "Harry who?". Then, I was "Oh wow! You know Harry Potter?" and she just said "Yes, I go to school with him".' He grinned, 'Just like you were a normal person, and not a really famous one!'_

_Harry shrugged and grinned back at him. 'That's all I ever wanted to be, just anybody; the rest was a bit of an accident. Actually, it's one of the reasons I like Luna. To her, I'm just Harry; not a scar on legs. I can be myself around her.'_

_Rolf's face took on a very soft expression. 'Yes, she's very special, isn't she? Just so natural, she's always herself.' He laughed 'You know, the first time we went out, she wore radishes as earrings.'_

'_Probably couldn't find any Gurdyroots' said Harry with a shrug. He looked at Rolf with a bit of a smirk. 'You're quite keen on her, aren't you?'_

_Rolf's shoulders slumped a little. 'Yes, I am. More than keen, but I don't know what good it'll do me.' Harry looked sympathetic; he'd been well briefed by Ginny. 'I know she's not had a proper boyfriend before' he saw Harry nod 'so I've said I'm fine with taking it slowly.' He stared in to the middle distance. 'She wants to be "more than friends", but I don't know how to move it on, or even if she wants to. I…tried to kiss her once; I think it spooked her a bit.'_

'_It'll come' said Harry, patting him on the shoulder. 'Just give it time; she's worth the wait. Come on; let's get some more blocks cut and head back.'_

_-o0o-_

_Back at the house, Luna and Ginny were talking in a similar vein – well, Ginny was._

'_Luna, he's really nice, and gorgeous. I told you before, you can't leave him dangling. If you don't want him, there'll be plenty willing to take him off your hands.'_

_Luna looked a little helpless. 'I know that, but…'_

'_But what?'_

'_Oh Ginny…I'm scared.'_

'_Scared?'_

'_Well…what if I do take it further and I tell him what I think about him and he becomes my boyfriend and I fall in love with him…and then he dumps me? You said it yourself; there are plenty of other girls out there. What's so special about me?'_

_Ginny came and put an arm around her shoulder. 'That's life, Luna. It's the same with Fred. Sometimes, I still expect him to be there, and when he isn't, yes it hurts. But that doesn't mean I wish he'd never been there in the first place. Sometimes, you just have to open up and take the risk. He's worth it, isn't he?'_

'_Yes, I think he might be. He's kind, and sweet, and he offered to come here and help. That was so good of him, wasn't it?'_

_Ginny laughed. 'I don't think that was just out of the goodness of his heart, you know. I'm sure there was another reason.' Luna looked confused. 'Luna, he came here because of you! Didn't you realise that?'_

'_Well…he did say that he was very fond of me and that he was happy to be my friend until we were ready to move...' Her eyes opened wide. 'Do you think he's in love with me?'_

'_Oh, Luna…have you not been listening? Of course he is.'_

'_So, I don't have to chase him?'_

'_No, just catch up.'_

_-o0o—_

_With five of them working, and a plentiful supply of stone, the exterior wall was soon finished. Ginny proved remarkably adept at spraying the rendering on the outside with her wand._

'_It's just like my mum's gravy' she said, and then noticed Harry fall to the floor clutching his sides with laughter._

'_No, you prat! I didn't mean it looks…oh please don't say anything to her…stop laughing! I can still do a bat bogey hex, you know!'_

_The next day they stood by the front gate; it was time for Harry and Ginny to head back to The Burrow._

'_Thank you so much' said Luna, giving them both a hug. 'You've helped more than you can ever know.' It wasn't obvious that the last part was said looking at Ginny._

'_It's been a pleasure' Ginny said in return. 'I glad we could help you sort it out.'_

'_Yes, thank you both' said Xeno, shaking their hands. 'And thank you, Harry. I hope you will both come and visit us again soon.'_

_Harry then shook hands with Rolf. 'I hope we'll meet again, it's been fun.'_

'_Yeah, and thanks. Hopefully I'll see you again.' _

_Ginny gave him a wink and a grin. 'I think so.'_

_They waved as Harry and Ginny apparated away, and then Xeno turned towards the house._

'_I suppose the inside needs sorting now' he said. 'Then we can start thinking about getting publishing again.'_

'_We'll start inside tomorrow, dad. I'll tell you what, why don't you go and start planning? Rolf and I are going for a walk.'_

_Xeno looked at his daughter, and the blond young man standing behind her. His heart broke, just a little, but it was almost in a good way. He smiled at her. 'A fine idea; you do that.'_


	19. Love

_They walked hand-in-hand through the fields and along hedgerows now starting to show ripening fruits. The blackberries, hips and haws glistened like jewels and the wheat glowed gold in the glancing rays of the afternoon sun. _

_Luna took her hand from Rolf's and put her arm around his waist. He, scarcely believing this was happening, put his arm around her shoulder and they walked on a while in silence._

_Under the shade of an ancient Oak Rolf stopped and turned her to face him. 'Luna, I have to be getting back to Norway soon.'_

_She looked away from him. 'How soon?'_

'_Very. Now the house is finished, I should be going. It's been great, though, this summer, hasn't it?'_

_Luna's heart turned to ice; Ginny had got it wrong. She was not to cry, she…was…not…'But…now it's time to move on, is that it? The holiday romance is over?'_

'_What? No, that's not it. Luna, please look at me.' She did, and he wiped a tear away with his thumb. 'Please don't cry; I don't ever want to make you cry. I don't mean this is the end. I've got to go, but I want to come back, to you.'_

_She searched his face, a mixture of incredulity and fear showing on hers. She has heard his words, but hardly dared believe them. 'You want to…'_

'_More than anything. Luna, I think I love you.'_

'_You think? Where's that on your "balance of probabilities"?'_

_He laughed. 'Pretty high. Right at the very top, in fact.'_

'_Even though I've kept you dangling?'_

'_Because, Luna; because. I've got to know you, as a person and a friend. That's why I think I love you.'_

'_Ginny says you do. She said…' She stopped speaking as Rolf put his finger on her lip._

'_I don't really care what Ginny thinks. What do you think?'_

_She looked back down again. 'I've never had a boyfriend before, not one who's ever said they think they're in love with me. I don't know how to be a girlfriend.'_

_Rolf tipped her face back up towards him. 'It's very simple; you have to write to me, lots.' She nodded. 'And you have to tell me you're missing me, and you can't wait to see me again.'_

'_I can do that.'_

'_And lastly, and most importantly of all…'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You have to kiss me every chance you get.'_

'_Oh, Rolf.'_

_Her arms went around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist, and this time she thought it would take forever for his lips to meet hers._

_A lifetime later they broke apart. She was breathing rapidly, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She began to wave her hands around her head. Rolf looked at her anxiously._

'_What are you doing?'_

'_I think there must be a Wrackspurt around here. My brain's gone all fuzzy, and I can't think straight any more.'_

_He began chuckling. 'That wasn't a Wrackspurt; here, let me prove it to you.' They kissed again._

'_Maybe you're right' she said, a considerable time later. She looked up in to the tree they were standing under. I hope there were no Nargles watching us' she said, pointing to some clumps of Mistletoe._

'_There are no Nargles in this Mistletoe, Luna. Just love.' And for the third time, they kissed._

_-o0o-_

_A couple of days later, they too stood by the front gate. In that last precious time together there had been more walks and more kisses, and a feeling in Luna's insides that she didn't want to ever go away._

_Now they stood with their arms around each other, wishing it didn't have to end, and counting down the seconds until it did._

'_Oh Rolf, I'm going to miss you so much.'_

_He hugged here even more tightly to him. 'I know, but it won't be forever. I'll be back, I promise.'_

'_When?'_

'_After Christmas; I've got to spend that at home. After, I'll come over to see Granddad for a couple of days, and then come and see you.'_

'_I'll count the days. I don't want you to go.' The tears were flowing._

'_Oh Luna, I hate it when I make you cry, please don't. I must go; give me a kiss, then a smile. I want to remember you smiling, not crying.'_

_She tried so hard to stop her tears and give him a smile to take with him, but it was a rather watery one, and then he was gone and she sank to the floor and let her tears drop to the Earth._

_-o0o-_

_Xeno had said his goodbyes to Rolf in the house, and had purposely stayed away from the windows. He approved of Luna's choice, and fervently wished she would be as happy as he had been, once upon a time. He went to her when she came back in, and gave her a hug. 'He'll be back, Luna.'_

'_I know, daddy, but it will be so long; months and months.'_

'_Then you must keep yourself busy, and it will pass quicker.'_

_They stood in silence for a while, their arms around each other._

'_Daddy, Newt was very kind to you, wasn't he? I think we should thank him properly. He's all on his own, so let's invite him here for Christmas.'_

_Xeno told Luna that was a wonderful idea, then he smiled to himself. You don't fool a father that easily._


	20. Seeing red

_Luna did keep herself busy over the next few months. She tried to fill every waking moment with activity to stop herself pining for her…boyfriend. She still couldn't believe it!_

_Now the exterior of the house was done, they turned their attention to the rooms inside. Luna had watched Ginny carefully, and found that she was able to lay plaster with her wand. If it wasn't that even, she just decided the room had a rustic feel. She also took the opportunity to get rid of some of the clutter as well, much to her father's dismay._

'_But Luna, these things are important to my work!' he would cry 'And I know where everything is.'_

_She held up a book. 'How many copies of this do you have?'_

'_Just the one, of course, and I refer to it constantly.'_

'_Wrong, daddy, you have three. Well, had three, and this ONE is going on the book shelf. And this pile of parchment…'_

'_I need that!'_

'_No you don't, it's full of scribbles and doodles and it's going out. Say goodbye.'_

_Then she could start cleaning, and over ten years of dust was charmed away to…somewhere. Luna thought that there must be a parallel universe which was now crammed full of magically removed dirt. _

_The living room was unrecognisable by the time she had finished; chairs could be sat upon, and surfaces were clean. She stood back and looked at the carpet. 'I'd forgotten it had a pattern' she said to her father._

_Now she could start on her room. She took much more time and got the plaster perfectly smooth so that she could restore the portraits of her friends, and repair the chain that linked them together. There was one more important job to do, but first she replaced the photo of her and her mother on the bedside table, and sat there looking at it._

'_Oh mummy, I've got a boyfriend now, and I wish you could have met him. I'm sure you'd like him.' Her mother smiled and waved, and Luna took that as a sign she approved._

_The final, most important, job was to paint a picture of Rolf on her ceiling so that he would be the last thing she saw before falling asleep, and the first she saw as she awoke. It was her best picture to date and the first night she lay staring at it, he seemed to be there with her in the room._

_There were also letters to write to Ginny and Rolf, of course. She wrote to him twice a week, and told him she was missing him and loved him, and wanted to see him again so much that it hurt. Then, once it was all arranged, she casually mention that his grandfather was coming to stay over Christmas, so Rolf could come straight to her – them – on the 26__th__. He wasn't fooled, either, but carried that letter around with him for weeks._

_She also wrote to Neville and Professor Flitwick and some of the other teachers at Hogwarts – but that is for later._

_-o0o-_

_Her birthday in October dawned grey, with a chill of autumn in the air. She awoke and, as she did every day, spent a few minutes looking up at Rolf…her Rolf. Today she missed him more than ever and there was an ache where her heart should be._

_She got up eventually, and dressed and made her way downstairs. Her father was there waiting for her with a hug and her card and a present. She unwrapped her present whilst he watched anxiously. It was a photograph of her and Rolf which had been taken from the window in this very room. They were walking towards the house, with their arms around each other, and looking at each other and smiling. _

'_Oh daddy, thank you! I love it!' He smiled, and then handed her the rest of her cards. The first one said_

'_Luna,_

_Have a wonderful Birthday_

_Love_

_Ginny + Harry_

_(I was SO excited - I've never written that before!)'_

_Luna laughed, and then opened cards from Hermione and Ron and even Neville and Hannah. She would have to ask Ginny about that, was it the Hannah…Somebody who was in DA at school? She looked at the cards lined up on the table. She was now part of this exclusive group, and went in to a daydream as she imagined writing 'from Luna and Rolf' on her cards from now on._

_Her father roused her, saying gently 'Isn't there one missing?'_

'_Rolf? Oh, maybe it's late, it's a long way from Norway' but some of her happiness left her. Then she saw her father smile, and he gave her another card and a box; only small, but beautifully wrapped._

_She opened the card and read 'To my beautiful Luna. I hope you like your present, I think you will. All my love and Gratulerer med dagen, Rolf.' Then she opened her present, and burst into tears._

_It was a pair of earring, each being a perfect sphere of Cornelian, set in a delicate filigree of silver. A card with them read 'They'll last longer than radishes!' She thought she had never seen anything more beautiful._

_She showed them to her father, who agreed they were very wonderful. The he nodded, as if coming to a decision, and said 'Yes, it is time.' With that, he went to his bedroom, returning shortly with a box covered in dark blue velvet._

'_It's you mother's jewellery box. I was going to give it to you for your coming of age, but things were so disrupted, even by then. I'm glad I waited. There's a piece in there I think you'll rather like.'_


	21. Keeping a secret

_She ran her hands over the velvet box. This had been her mother's, and now it was hers. Her mother had actually touched it! Carefully she opened the lid, and gasped in amazement._

_There, sat on top, was a necklace; a silver chain carrying a perfect sphere of…Cornelian! She looked at her father in wonderment._

'_Did he know?' Xeno shook his head. 'But, such a coincidence…! How?'_

_Xeno smiled. 'It's not such a coincidence, really. That was always your favourite when you were little, but we couldn't let you wear it, of course. So, one day I threaded a radish on a piece of string and gave it to you. Oh, you were so proud! You wore it for days, and eventually I made you a matching set of earrings. Just loops of string you could hang over your ears, but you didn't mind.'_

_She laughed. 'Is that how I started? I don't remember it at all.'_

'_There was another piece you liked, as well.' He reached into the box, and took out a second necklace, this one carrying oblongs of polished amber._

'_Don't tell me. Butterbeer corks?'_

_Xeno nodded, but there was a shadow of sadness in his face. Luna assumed it was just because of her mother; she knew he still missed her terribly._

'_The thing is, I've never seen you drink butterbeer, so where did you get the corks from?_

_Xeno rested his arms on the table and stared at his fingertips. 'We used to. We'd share a bottle every night once you were tucked up in bed. We called it our "special time". Luna, that's why I wasn't here. We'd drunk the last one the night before, so I went…' His shoulders were starting to heave. 'That's why I wasn't…'_

'_Oh daddy!' Luna went round the table to hug him. 'There was nothing you could have done. Even I knew it was instant. There was nothing you or anybody could have done.'_

'_I don't know that. Perhaps, if I'd been here…I don't know.'_

'_Daddy, look at me. Perhaps, if you'd been here you would have been standing next to her, and I would have lost both of you.'_

_Xeno was silent for a long time, the conflict of thoughts and emotions clear on his face. Then he looked up, his eyes red. 'I never thought of it that way. I've always thought that perhaps I could have stopped her, saved her.'_

'_And you've kept this secret and been blaming yourself all these years?' He nodded. 'Daddy, don't, please. It wasn't your fault.'_

_They hugged for a long while, and Xeno felt the guilt draining from him like water from a bath. All this time he'd tortured himself that he could have done…something, and he had. He'd survived to raise their child._

_Eventually he said 'Luna, I'm sorry. This is your birthday, and we are sat here being sad. We will go out for a meal tonight, and you can show off your new jewellery.'_

'_Oh, can we? And now I'm eighteen, will you take me to a muggle pub to buy me something alcoholic? Rolf wouldn't until I was of age in the muggle world.'_

_He patted her hand. 'Of course I will. Rolf wouldn't, eh? I always knew he was a decent chap.'_

'_If a little opinionated?' she smirked._

_Xeno waved his hand, and smiled sheepishly. 'Well…I suppose at least it shows he can think.'_

_-o0o-_

_They decided to go to Ottery St. Catchpole and made their way to the pub, which also served meals. Once inside Xeno nodded to the Landlord, whom he knew slightly._

'_Good Evening, Hector. This is my daughter Luna, she's eighteen today.'_

'_Congratulation' said Hector. 'You've been away at boarding school, haven't you?'_

'_That's right' said Luna, with a sideways look at her father._

'_Alright for some' said Hector, with a smile. 'I suppose it was all jolly hockey sticks and midnight feasts in the dorm, wasn't it?'_

'_Something like that' said Luna, returning his smile._

'_So, what can I get you?'_

'_I think I'd like to try a beer, please. That's what my boyfriend (she giggled, to her surprise) drinks.'_

'_Fair enough, what sort would you like?' That stumped her, and she had to think for a moment._

'_I'm not sure. Its dark brown and you can't get it in Norway.'_

'_Riiight' said Hector. 'Then it's probably not Lager. Try Bitter.' He pulled her a half pint, and got a Gin and Tonic for Xeno, which they took over to a table along with some menus._

_Luna sipped her drink and pulled a face. 'I know why it's called Bitter, anyway. Maybe it's an acquired taste.'_

_Just then the door opened, and Arthur and Molly Weasley walked in. Now the children were off their hands they'd got into the habit of taking a walk together once or twice a week, normally ending up with a quiet drink._

'_Xeno! Luna!' Molly rushed over, giving Luna a hug. 'How wonderful to see you both! What brings you here?'_

_Xeno explained that they were out for Luna's birthday meal, and immediately invited them to join in._

'_Are you sure?' asked Arthur, not wanting to butt in on a private occasion._

'_Oh, please do! I'd love you to.' said Luna. 'You were so kind to me over the summer.'_

_The evening was a great success. The meal was no more than adequate, but they shared a bottle of wine, and Luna decided it was better than beer. Then Luna had to tell them all about Rolf, whom Molly had heard about from Ginny. And Molly told them, a little shyly, that she was going to become a grandmother – and Arthur a grandfather, of course._

'_Bill, my eldest. You came to the wedding? Next May, which will be nice.' Molly's face showed a mixture of emotions._

_They congratulated both Molly and Arthur warmly. It was something to look forward to, and would go a little way to making up for Fred._

_As they walked back to the house that evening, Luna thought she had never been happier. She'd had a wonderful birthday, and had helped her father, and Rolf would be here in two months time. Things were getting back to normal._

'_Daddy, we really should try to get an edition of The Quibbler out in time for Christmas. We'll start tomorrow.'_


	22. Are you challenging me?

_Before they could publish anything they had to get the printing press working again. It had been left whilst the house was made habitable and now sat there, looking rather daunting._

'_We could try _Reparo_, I suppose' said Luna, doubtfully. She was right, it didn't work. They looked at each other, and then back at the twisted pieces of metal._

'_I think we may have to use Muggle methods' said her father, so they did, and for days the house rang to the sounds of hammers, and the occasion oath. Bent pieces of metal were straightened, and loose pieces tightened. Occasionally they couldn't work out where something went so had to guess and, of course, there were bits left over at the end._

'_What do you think, daddy?' asked Luna, when they eventually stood back to admire their handiwork._

'_I suppose we shall just have to give it a try' he replied, looking rather worried. They started it up and, with a terrific banging and crashing, levers levered and sprockets sprocketed and plates pressed. Then, from one end a piece of paper appeared, and on it were words. They were back in business!_

_Now all they had to do was write the first edition._

_-o0o-_

_Xeno took charge of the editorial, which apologised for their absence during the recent unpleasantness, due to circumstances beyond their control. He expressed the wish that the future of Wizardkind could now be based on peace and true respect._

_Then they needed some stories. They had some run-of-the-mill fillers, for people had still been writing in. There were sightings of rare (in other words, semi-mythical) creatures, including Wrackspurts and Nargles, and TWO confirmed sighting of a Snorkack, one from just outside Rotherham. This came with a picture, which showed a blank wall "where the creature rested, but it had moved on by the time I got my camera"._

_Luna sighed. 'It isn't really evidence, is it daddy? I don't know that we can use any of it, but we'll see.'_

_There was some real news, though. People were sending in reports of Auror raids and arrests of Death Eaters from up and down the country. These at least could be checked with the Ministry of Magic and, as in any good newspaper, an official "No comment" was enough to give the story credence._

_But, they still didn't have that attention grabbing front page._

_-o0o-_

_One day Xeno came in with an enormous smile on his face._

'_Luna! This is it! We have our front page, and it's probably the most important story we've ever run!'_

_She looked across to him; it was very rare that he ever got this worked up._

'_Honestly, when people see this it could bring down the Minister himself! It just shows that nothing has changed. Nothing! They are still trying to suppress the truth and keep us in the dark, but we'll show them, Luna. We'll show them this time!'_

'_What is it, daddy?'_

_He slumped in to a chair. 'A letter clearly stating that…' his eyes opened in triumph 'He-who-must-not be-named was NOT killed at Hogwarts!'_

'_WHAT?'_

'_I know, Luna. I find it hard to believe myself, but my correspondent says that he was not killed, and was helped to escape the Castle. There is even a suggestion that his rescuers were…not of this Earth!' He stared at her wide eyed. 'Luna, do you see what this means?'_

_Luna looked away, considering her words. 'Yes, daddy, I do. It means that not everybody is in the closed ward at St. Mungo's who should be.'_

_He looked at her, stunned. 'But, Luna…'_

'_But nothing, daddy. Who is "your correspondent"?'_

'_A man I have met briefly, his name is Jerimiah Pyle, he lives…'_

'_And was he there was he, that night?'_

'_No, no he wasn't. He states in his letter – a sign, I think, that he has integrity – that he got this information from somebody who was speaking to a person who was. Obviously, his sources must be kept confidential.'_

_Luna laughed rather harshly. 'A friend of a friend, you mean. You're not putting it in, daddy.'_

'_Luna, I am the Editor, I have the final say on what goes in.'_

'_You're not running it, daddy. It's rubbish.'_

'_Are you challenging me?'_

'_Yes. If you put this in you'll become a laughing stock and…I'll have nothing more to do with the magazine.'_

'_Luna' said Xeno, in a conciliatory tone. _

'_In fact…I might even leave home.'_

'_But why?'_

'_I told you. Because it's rubbish!'_

'_Luna, I have always said to you that we must keep an open mind.'_

'_There's a lot of difference between being open minded and GULIBLE!' Luna was starting, for the first time in her life, to lose her temper, and Xeno didn't quite know what to do about it._

'_I was there, daddy. I don't need a "friend of a friend" to tell me what happened. I SAW HARRY KILL VOLDEMORT! I SAW THE BODY!' Tears came to her eyes, unbidden. 'I saw the other bodies, as well; Colin and Fred and Professor Lupin and his wife and all the others.' She was walking around the room, though hardly conscious of it. 'I saw their bodies, and I saw some of them die in front of me.'_

_She suddenly snatched the letter from her father's hand and rounded on him. 'AND I'M DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO LET SOME SAD FANTASIST DANCE ON THEIR GRAVES!' She hurled the letter in to the fire where it quickly burned. As she sank into a chair and buried her head in her hands the memories of that night, which she'd tried so hard to suppress, came flooding back._

'_Luna…' said her father, gently laying a hand on her arm._


	23. Grey

'Luna…' said Mano, gently laying a hand on her arm. 'I think we have to do the first transfusion.'

She roused herself and moved back in to the tent. She wasn't sure how long she had been away, but the weather had deteriorated still further. The wind was at screaming pitch and she could hear branches crashing against each other up in the trees. Rolf had deteriorated noticeably too. He was lying very still, and his skin had taken on a grey pallor. He seemed to have trouble recognising her.

Mano was making things ready at another bed, then went to collect their first donor. He was Tshuin, one of the local guides, and came in looking slightly nervous. Luna looked at him, and tried to convey her feelings. It was a mixture of extreme gratitude and…something she couldn't place. At as witch it still amazed her that anybody would willingly hand over their blood to a complete stranger. Even more, to then have that blood put into somebody else's body; the bond between them would be immensely strong – if the recipient survived.

And if he didn't? What affect would that have on the donor?

'Mano, you're sure this is safe? Tshuin can't be hurt in any way, can he?'

'No, it's safe. Luna, trust me, transfusions are used every day in our world. I know you're worried about dark magic but we aren't going to do anything like that.'

'Can you please tell him that I will be eternally grateful for his assistance?' Mano nodded and made the translation. Even Luna could understand the response, which was in Spanish, 'De nada'. Tshuin lay on the bed and made himself ready.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked.

'I'll take the transfusion' said Mano. 'I'd like you to keep an eye on the collecting bag. We're going to take a unit, that's about 450ml. I want you to tell me when the bag's getting full. You OK with that? You aren't scared of the sight of blood, are you?'

Luna shook her head. 'I've seen blood before.'

Mano winced. 'Sorry, that was stupid of me.'

'De nada. Let's get started.'

Mano put a strap around Tshuin's arm and started feeling for a vein. Once he was happy – well, satisfied – he'd found one he uncapped the needle and with a slightly nervous nod inserted it. Luna immediately saw the tubes filing with a dark red which ran in to the bag at the end. Luna looked at Tshuin, who laid still and looking far more relaxed than any of them.

'Ask him if he's OK, will you Mano?'

Mano did this, and Tshuin looked towards her and nodded. 'OK' he said, and gave a thumbs up. She smiled at him and nodded.

After around 15 minutes Luna told Mano the bag was starting to get full. He came round and looked and seemed satisfied.

'OK, we're nearly there. Once I take the needle out of his arm, can you put a pad of gauze on the spot and press down lightly for a minute or so? Then he'll need a plaster, that's about it. Can you bring him something to eat and drink? I'll start on the other half of the process.'

Soon Tshuin was settled with some fruit juice and biscuits, and Luna moved over to her husband's side. Mano had put the bag up on a cobbled together support so that it was higher than Rolf. He then attached a new needle to the tube, strapped Rolf's arm, and inserted. All the time this had been going on, Rolf had said nothing. Now, as she sat there, he turned to her.

'How am I doing?'

'Not bad, I suppose. The blood's going in, and I think your colour is improving.'

'Are you just saying that?'

'No. You don't look quite as grey as you did. Do you feel any better?'

He thought for a moment. 'I think so. I'm sure I don't need to concentrate on breathing so much. Maybe it is helping.'

'It must do, you're getting a better Oxygen supply' put in Mano. 'Luna's right; you're a better colour. Grey never suited you.'

Rolf smiled, and then looked serious. 'How long have they been gone? I'm losing track of time.'

'About 12 hours. They should be well on the way by now.'

'You think so? It's getting dark, isn't it?'

'They'll get through. OK, this blood's running in well, we're nearly there. Once we're done, I want you to just rest.' He looked at Luna. 'We'll need to keep a watch on him now. I think we'll have to go on a shift system. I'll go first, I want you to get some sleep and I'll give you a shout later on.'

Luna nodded. She was feeling desperately tired, probably from the strain because she'd done much less work than Mano had. The transfusion kit was taken from Rolf's arm and she put a plaster on him.

'You rest now, like Mano said.' She bent down to give him a kiss.

'You too.'

She got herself comfortable on the bed now vacated by Tshuin, and Mano put a blanket over her. 'You coping OK, Luna?'

'Yes, I can handle it.' She drifted off into something approximating sleep.


	24. Pen and paper

'_Luna…' her father had said, gently laying a hand on her arm, 'I'm so sorry. Of course you were there; I should have thought to check the letter with you first. You've never spoken to me about the battle, and I should have asked you. You are right; I'm a gullible and selfish old fool. Was it truly terrible?'_

_So she told him. At first she was hesitant, almost wishing to deny the images in her head. But, as she spoke the words came faster and faster until the memories were flooding out of her along with her tears. It turned in to an exorcism and when she was finished she fell into something approximating sleep._

_She awoke to find that she was covered with a cloak, and it was getting dark outside. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, and then it came flooding back to her. _

_Her father was sat quietly in a chair in the gloom. 'I didn't want to disturb you, but I'm afraid I couldn't carry you up to bed like I used to, so I did the best I could to make you comfortable.'_

'_Thank you, daddy. I'm sorry I got angry with you, but…'_

'_I understand, and I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have encouraged you to talk about it long ago. I think you needed that, didn't you?' She nodded and stood up and stretched, then shook herself. _

'_Now, this front page. I had an idea a while ago, I hope you don't mind; I've got something to show you.'_

_Whilst Xeno put on some lights, she crossed to one of the bookshelves and came back with a sheaf of parchments, and handed them almost shyly to her father._

'_I wrote to some of the teachers at Hogwarts, and Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger – the argumentative one, you remember?' Xeno looked a trifle embarrassed. 'I asked them if they would be willing to submit articles on the magic they used during the battle. They've all written back to me, and I think it could be the basis of a series – 'The Application of Magic in Battle' or something like that.' She pulled out on particular parchment. 'This one had been written by Neville and Professor Sprout, she's the Herbology Professor. Have a read.' _

_They were rather good articles, as it turned out. Neville and Sprout gave details of the plants they had used, and the effects of Devil's Snare and Mandrakes on the attackers; Flitwick explained the charms and incantations he had thrown around the castle and compared their effectiveness; McGonagall described how to transform Suits of Armour and desks. Hermione had taken a different approach. Her essay – for that is what is was – was the longest and was entitled "Horocruxes and their destruction"._

_Xeno looked across at his daughter. 'But, Luna, these are wonderful! Those dolts at The Prophet have certainly missed a trick, haven't they? Of course, they don't have a brilliant journalist working for them! You are right, these will make a wonderful series, and I think you should write the leading article introducing them. From now on, you are Luna Lovegood – Chief Correspondent and Magical Sciences Editor!'_

_-o0o-_

_A few weeks later, the first post-war edition of The Quibbler was issued and they sat back to await the response. It was very favourable; the first part of the series, entitled; "Some Notes on the Practical Application of Defensive Herbology" by Prof. P. Spout and Mr. N. Longbottom" was very well received. In general, people applauded The Quibbler for its new style of writing._

_A certain Mr. J. Pyle wrote to accuse the editor of "selling out and becoming an Establishment lackey". Luna wrote the reply and told him, in no uncertain terms, where he could stick his quill._

_Neville wrote to Luna and thanked her for publishing his work, and wondered if she might be interested in any papers he wrote in the future. She replied that she certainly was, and it was the start of something that would change The Quibbler forever. But, that is for later._

_-o0o-_

_With that first edition on the streets, Luna could now turn her attention to Christmas – and beyond. Firstly, she decided, the house needed cleaning. That was a very trying time for Xeno; no sooner would he start working than she would come along and pick up all his parchments so that she could dust underneath. He dare not take a break, for if he did he would return to find everything had been tidied away._

'_But where have you put them?' he would cry. 'Away, where they belong' she would say, and he would spend twenty minutes trying to find them whilst she bustled off to do something else._

_Then there was the business of the tree. She spent two days scouring the nearby woods for the perfect specimen and Xeno was dragged from his work to bring it home. He had to admit she'd found a beauty, and he got ready to cut it down._

'_No, I'm sorry, daddy. I've decided I don't like it anymore. Let's carry on looking.'_

_Xeno was cold, and wanted to get back to his desk. 'But it's a wonderful tree. What's wrong with it?'_

'_That branch there, it isn't straight.' And off she went; Xeno sighed and followed her. Four hours later they were back. 'Well, I suppose it will have to do' she muttered. 'That side can go against the wall' he said, 'nobody will see it.' She gave him a rather dark look. 'I will.'_

_-o0o-_

_Xeno walked in to the kitchen a couple of days before Christmas to find every surface covered in food and boxes of drink._

'_Luna? There's enough here for an army. When are we going to eat it all?'_

'_Most of its for the party' she said, trying in vain to find somewhere to put a joint of beef only slightly smaller than the cow it came from. Eventually she gave up and put it on the floor, and started unpacking vegetables._

'_What party? You never mentioned a party.'_

'_The one we're having New Year's Eve. I don't have time to remember everything; you should have asked. The Weasleys are coming, and Ginny and Harry, and Hermione and Ron. She's bringing her parents; so is Dennis Creevey, they're Muggles but they'll fit in. There are a few others as well; Neville and what's-her-name and some of the rest. If you want to invite anybody you'd better write to them soon. Oh, and you need to have the fire connected to the Floo network; some of the staff are coming down from Hogwarts. Hagrid will have to make his own arrangements; he won't fit.'_

_He half thought of suggesting they invite Jerimiah Pyle but decided humour may not be appreciated at the moment, and she was holding a rather large parsnip._

_-o0o-_

_On Christmas Day she woke up far too early, and the meal that should have been on the table for two o'clock got served at half past eleven. It was very well cooked though, and they all enjoyed it. However, as the afternoon wore on Luna began to get more and more excited; helped, no doubt, by the extra glasses of wine her father hadn't seen her pour for herself._

_Rolf was arriving tomorrow and she was counting down the time. By eight o'clock she was almost in a state of hysteria. She couldn't sit down and kept rushing around the house making sure everything was ready. Then she would check and recheck the menu she'd planned for his arrival. _

_Eventually, Xeno suggested she take a Sleep-e-zee draught and go to bed early pointing out, as you would to a four year old, that the sooner she went to sleep the sooner it would be morning. She agreed, and he was rather glad to see the back of her._


	25. Happiness

_She wasn't that much better when she awoke. A combination of nerves, excitement and a slight hangover left her feeling a little sick and she had a great deal of trouble eating anything for breakfast. Xeno suggested they go for a walk to pass the time and get some fresh air._

'_NO! What if he's early, and we miss him, and he thinks we've gone away so he goes back home?'_

_Xeno pointed out that was very unlikely, and they knew his portkey was at 10 o'clock, but he couldn't change her mind. The hand on the clock seemed to move slower and slower, and she kept asking if it was correct. Then, at ten to ten, she took up position by the front door – and waited._

_There was a shimmering in the air, and she was off. 'ROLF!' She launched herself at him landing with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and placing little kisses on every part of his face she could reach._

'_Oh Rolf! (kiss kiss kiss) I've (kiss kiss kiss) missed (kiss kiss kiss) you (kiss kiss kiss) so (kiss kiss kiss) much (kiss kiss kiss)' _

'_I've missed you too' he laughed, hugging her tightly to him trying to kiss her in returm._

'_Are you (kiss kiss kiss) going to (kiss kiss kiss) carry me (kiss kiss kiss) up to the house? (kiss kiss kiss)'_

'_I can't! I'm not going to put my hands the only place I can to support you with your dad and my granddad watching us! You'll have to walk.'_

_So she did, but still with her arms firmly round him. Both Xeno and Newt were stood at the door smiling._

'_Welcome, Rolf' said Xeno, holding out his hand. 'Now, if you let go of him for a moment, Luna, you might find it easier to get through the door!'_

_She let go, reluctantly, and Rolf stepped inside giving his granddad a hug as well. Once they were up in the living room and he had dropped off his rucksack, Luna pulled him to the sofa and sat next to him, both arms wrapped around him again and her head resting against his shoulder. She had a look of pure euphoria on her face._

_They stayed like that all day, apart from meals, and were in a world of their own. They were still there when Xeno and Newt went to bed and in the morning Xeno came down to find they had fallen asleep in each others arms. He stood there watching them for a moment, with a look of great fondness on his face, and then went to get a blanket to put over them._

_-o0o-_

_They were inseparable, and Rolf even followed her to the kitchen to "help" when she went to cook their meals. Xeno soon learned not to disturb them, for the first time he did – when they were meant to be working – he found them staring in to each others eyes, with Luna stroking Rolf's thigh whilst the pot behind her happily boiled over. Meal times became slightly random, as did the quality of the food served._

_Whilst they were out for a walk one day, Xeno and Newt had a little chat._

'_Well, it is obvious they are deeply in love with each other' said Xeno, 'and I am pleased for them. Rolf is a decent boy, but do you think they are going a little too fast?'_

'_I'm not sure' said Newt. 'It wasn't like that in my day, of course. If I'd have behaved like that with __Porpentina I think her father would have come after me with a hippogriff whip! I would have certainly been marched up the aisle at wand point.' He paused reflectively. 'Which would, of course, have pleased me immensely; I never thought of that at the time.'_

'_Yes, I seem to think that Dotty's father would not have been impressed either.' Xeno laughed, 'I remember once trying to sit next to her at dinner, we'd been courting for about six months, and he gave me a very severe look. I swapped places, of course.'_

'_But should we say anything? __Kristine, his mother, has occasionally mentioned in letters that he took a girl out, but it never seemed to be the same one twice.'_

_Xeno nodded. 'Luna has never even spoken about a boy before. I'm worried that they could come down rather hard.'_

_The two old friends looked at each other and sighed. 'I think we may be a little "out of our depth" here' said Xeno._

'_Perhaps a quiet word might not come amiss?' suggested Newt._

_They did try, of course. The most difficult part was separating the two "lovebirds". Once that was achieved, the older generation suddenly found they had trouble expressing their thoughts._

_Eventually, Luna worked out what he was trying to say and gave her father a peck on the forehead. 'I know, daddy. It must be hard for you, but don't worry. Some times you just have to open up and take the risk. It wouldn't be the worst thing that's ever happened to me.' He couldn't argue with that, and he supposed that at least she had it in perspective._

_Newt fared little better. Rolf was slightly more lyrical, and said that Luna was just the most amazing girl he'd ever met. 'Who knows what will happen in the future? Dad didn't; he knew there were risks, but he still went. It's not a bad philosophy for life.' Newt smiled and patted him on the shoulder, he'd done his bit._

_-o0o-_

_Ginny turned up on New Year's Eve morning to help set up the party. There were a whole new series of hugs and screeches from the girls._

'_Harry's coming over later with mum and dad and Ron and Hermione. Her parents are coming to our house and so are the Creeveys and they'll be side alonged. We asked George if he wanted to come, but he said he's got other plans. I'm not sure if he has; Christmas was a bit hard for him.'_

'_It must have been' said Luna. 'Poor George.'_

'_I know. However bad it is for the rest of us, it must be twice as hard for him.' She shook herself. 'Anyway, this won't get the baby a bonnet.'_

_Luna's face lit up. 'Oh! Are you pregnant? Ginny, how wonderful!'_

'_No Luna, it's just an expression. It means…oh, I don't know what it means. But I'm not, so don't say anything tonight. Come on, let's start getting ready. Now, where's that big hunk of yours, he can help too.' _


	26. Through the fire

_The house and garden looked wonderful by the time they had finished; streamers and decorations and atmospheric lighting had had transformed it. Tables groaned with food and drink, and chairs were placed around in informal groupings._

_Her friends were the first to arrive, and were duly introduced to Rolf. To give Luna a chance to talk he asked what they wanted to drink, and went off to get butterbeers for everybody apart from Luna and Hermione, who were both on white wine. Hermione looked at Luna as Rolf walked off._

'_Wow! Any more at home like him?'_

_Ron was obviously not impressed. 'What's so special?' he asked, rather stiffly._

'_You mean about the tall, blond, muscular Viking?' said Hermione with a smirk, winking at Ginny and Harry. _

_Ginny was only too pleased to join in winding up her brother. 'Hmm,' she oozed 'he can row his longboat up my fjord any time.' Harry nearly choked, but Ron looked outraged. _

_Hermione was enjoying Ron's reaction. 'Of course, you know what Vikings are famous for, don't you?'_

'_Well, he'd have no energy left for pillaging by the time I'd finished with him' came back Ginny, snorting with laughter._

'_Right, well, fine…If that's what you want…' Ron was starting to turn slightly pink, so Hermione thought it was time to stop…almost. _

_She put her arms around him. 'Oh Ron, I'm only teasing! I don't want a big tough macho man. I'm happy with you.'_

_It took him several seconds to realise what she'd said, by which stage everybody else was holding their sides as they were laughing so hard, and he knew he'd been taken hook, line and sinker. _

'_Oh, ha ha, Hermione. On the other hand, maybe he's got a sister.'_

'_You dare!' she said. _

_Rolf came back carrying the drinks, and wondered what all the laughing was about. Luna's friends certainly seemed to know how to enjoy themselves and he was looking forward to the rest of the party._

_-o0o-_

_As the evening progressed, natural grouping occurred. Xeno's friends tended to stay indoors having earnest discussions, drinking firewhiskey and filling the house with pipe smoke – which Luna was not pleased about the next day._

_The Grangers and Creeveys got on well and discussed house prices and the Government, just as they would at any Muggle party. Molly and Arthur joined them, and Arthur had a most fascinating discussion about Video Recorders._

_The Hogwarts teachers stood around drinking quite a lot, as teachers tend to do when "off duty", but McGonagall made a point of re-iterating to Luna that the offer for next year still stood. Luna introduced Rolf to Hagrid, who remembered his father as "a great man, loved his animals. Often used to find him in the Forbidden Forest, but never up to mischief, of course, just studying. Very sad the way he went."_

_Naturally, Rolf spent most of the time with Luna's friends, and found them to be very easy going and pleasant – even Ron, once he'd calmed down. They had a good long talk about Quidditch, and ended up good friends. He got on well with Neville Longbottom too, and thought that Hannah was very pleasant. Neville was very knowledgeable about plants found in Norway and, as you do at parties, they decided they should mount a joint expedition one summer._

_Hermione Granger intrigued him. He'd read about her, of course, and her reputation for being the smartest witch of her generation. So, he couldn't help but be curious when he saw her talking intently to the other girls. He sidled closer, and almost collapsed laughing when he caught;_

'…_and I found The Most Fan-Tastic skirt in the sales. Oh, it's wonderful and 75 percent off!'_

_Hermione had brought a Muggle CD player with her as well, because she assumed there would be no music otherwise, and some "Party Favorite" discs. It turned out to be a huge success and soon the pure-blood witches and wizards were joining in with the chorus to "Hi-Ho Silver Lining" and "Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep" and doing all the actions to "YMCA" . Even Hagrid managed to look camp._

_The image of the night though, for former Hogwarts pupils, was watching McGonagall dancing to "Chain Reaction" with Dennis Creevey's dad. By the end of it her bun had worked loose and her face was glowing._

_Then Hermione, who had drunk a few more glasses of wine by now, taught Ron how to dance the Lambada. Hannah Abbott looked quite shocked, but Harry and Neville were in hysterics at Ron's attempts to leave the dance area afterwards having OBVIOUSLY enjoyed himself._

_It took Rolf weeks to come to terms with what he saw that night. Then, suddenly, he realised; it was an outpouring of joy that they had survived. For those few hours, the fact that they were alive had expressed itself, and everybody had gone just a little crazy. He felt privileged to have seen it, and just a little humbled._

_-o0o-_

_As midnight approached, Ron went to get the firework display ready. He'd brought a few large boxes with "Weazley's Wizard Wheezes" printed on the side, and Rolf was told that it would be well worth watching. _

_Rolf was stood with Luna now, at that lovely stage in a party when all the hard work has been done, and people are relaxed – but not yet falling over. They had their arms around each other, and were talking to her friends and she looked very, very happy. Then Harry came over and asked if they had seen Ginny. Luna offered to go and look for her._

_She found her sat, on her own, in the darkness behind one of the sheds._

'_Ginny? Are you alright?'_

_Ginny looked up with a small smile, but eyes that were very bright. 'I just wanted a bit of quiet, that's all.' She patted the ground at her side. __Luna sat down, and waited for Ginny to speak._

'_It's been one hell of a year, hasn't it? In twelve months we've lived a lifetime; Voldemort, Harry's back' she gave a little sniff 'Fred's gone.'_

_Luna put her arm around Ginny's shoulder. 'And soon it will be January. It's named after a Roman God, you know; Janus. He's shown with two faces, looking forward and back. He's the God of change, so it's quite appropriate for us. War to peace, children to adults. We've come through the fire, Ginny, and in January we can start to look forward again.'_

_Ginny nodded and smiled and wiped her eyes. 'You say some incredible things, Luna, but they always seem so right.' They sat with their arms around each other, just looking up at the sky and the stars for a while in silence._

'_Ginny? Are you going to marry Harry?'_

'_Probably, one day. What about you and Rolf?'_

'_We've not known each other for that long, but…maybe.' There was another peaceable silence. 'Have you and Harry…you know…yet?'_

_Ginny put her head on her knees and started giggling. 'Oh Luna Lovegood! Roman Gods to sex in one easy lesson! They broke the mould when they made you – thankfully! No, we haven't. We've got pretty damned close on occasions, though. What about you?'_

'_No, not yet. Do you think I should?'_

'_I don't know! I can't answer that one for you! Do you want to?'_

'_It is supposed to be nice, isn't it? Hermione knows, do you think we should ask her?'_

'_NO! You can't do that! Anyway, I have no desire to find out what she gets up to with my brother! Come on, let's get back and watch the fireworks, you mad, mad woman!'_

_-o0o-_

_The fireworks were spectacular, of course, and everyone applauded, especially the Muggles. Then there was a song and Rolf noticed that many people had tears in their eyes and their arms around each other's shoulders as they sang "Should auld acquaintance be forgot…". _

_Rolf thought the song was called "Old Land's Iron" which he thought was very strange, and used to sing years later even when he learned the real words. _

_Soon after midnight people started to drift away until only the youngsters were left, sat around in the garden being warmed by the blue flames Hermione conjured up. As youngsters are wont to do they discussed anything and everything, and drank far more than they should, but it all seemed to make sense at the time._

_They were still talking when the sun came up and illuminated 1999 with a sky full of flame._


	27. Family

_The arrival of the New Year meant the departure of Rolf, and this time it was even harder to let him go. Rolf, too, was going to miss her; it was rather nice to have arms wrapped around him, and to be kissed so often and so deeply. That last night he stayed awake for a long time wondering what he should do. Eventually, he shook his head. He still lived at home, and made very little money from his work – yet. Besides, they had actually spent very little time together, and hardly any on their own. It was too early; life wasn't just taking walks in the countryside. With a sigh, he settled down to try and sleep._

_On their final walk before he went home, Luna asked him when he would be able to come back again._

'_I have to help Bestefar with some work, but I should be able to come again at Easter – if you want me to.' Her kiss was a satisfactory answer. 'Of course, you could always come to me, if you wanted to.'_

'_To you? To Norway? Could I?'_

'_Of course! I think Mamma will ask me when she is going to meet you, anyway. She's probably already written to granddad to find out what's going on!'_

'_I'd like that. I'd like to meet your mother. Do you think she'll like me?'_

_His kiss was a satisfactory answer._

_-o0o-_

_Luna Lovegood – Chief Correspondent and Magical Sciences Editor - still had work to do on The Quibbler before that, though. She continued to edit the series on Defensive Magic and write articles on the latest sighting of strange creatures._

_She also had another idea, which managed to achieve several things at once. She decided to publish a "debate" between her father and Rolf on the existence, or otherwise, of mythical creatures. The fact they were in different countries had to be overcome, so she did that by writing him lots of letters._

_She got her father to write his opening argument, and then sent it to Rolf for his reply, and so on. It turned into a very good piece on the different approaches to the subject; Xeno's open minded - almost faith based - approach contrasted very well with Rolf's more calculated reasoning. It also generated a rather lively debate in the "Letters to the Editor" page, or pages some months._

_Of course it also got Rolf's name in to the public eye, and generated a lot of reminiscences about his father. _

_-o0o-_

_It was Rolf's turn to feel nervous at an impending visit. He questioned his mother minutely on what they were going to eat, and how it would be cooked, until she reminded him she hadn't once managed to poison him in twenty years._

_He spent hours wondering where he could take Luna and got brochures from all the tourist attractions which, being a resident, he had never visited. He contacted some friends to arrange a night out, and booked a table at a restaurant he couldn't really afford. At some stage, they had to fit in a visit to __Mar-mar and Bestefar as well._

_He got so worked up that one day he even announced he was going to clean his bedroom._

'_Why?' asked his mother. 'Who are you planning on showing it to?' Rolf winked at her; she pretended to look stern. 'Our GUEST will be in the GUEST room, and that is where she will stay.'_

'_Du begynner å bli gammel, du oppfører deg som en mor!' he said, with a grin._

'_Ikke vær frekk!' she said __laughing with him, but lifting her hand as if to give him a clip round the ear._

_Rolf ran up the stairs giggling and threw himself on to his bed still grinning. Oh, he wanted Luna here now!_

_-o0o-_

_The end of March found Luna standing with her father, waiting for her portkey to glow._

'_Now, you have everything, Luna?'_

'_Yes, daddy.'_

'_Clothes? Money? Hairbrush?'_

'_Hairbrush? Daddy, I'm all packed, and yes I've got everything! Now stop worrying; I'm a big girl now! Anyway, it's not as if I haven't been away before.'_

'_But that was school; there were people to look after you.'_

_She gave him a look. 'I hardly think Rolf's mother is going to pretend I'm not there! Here's the portkey. Goodbye! Love you!' And she was gone._

_Xeno stood looking at the now vacant spot. 'Yes, you're a big girl now, and I have no doubt you'll end up marrying him. Who knows, I might even be a grandfather, one day.' He stopped to think for a while. 'And how long will it be before you are coming to visit me from your home in Norway with your family?'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was there to greet her when she landed, and they kissed each other as warmly and enthusiastically as they always did. Breaking off from a particularly good kiss Luna suddenly froze, and squeaked a little. Rolf looked concerned and followed her eyes - then laughed._

'_Come and meet mamma.'_

_Luna gripped his hand and whispered 'I'm scared.' He squeezed and said 'Don't be.'_

_They walked towards her, and Luna felt slightly sick. She was going to meet Rolf's mother! What if she didn't make a good impression on her? What if she thought Luna wasn't good enough for her little boy? Luna looked closely at her – competitor? Rival? All she saw was a woman with a warm, sunny smile on her face._

_Kristine Scamander was a very beautiful woman. Though in her late forties she had bright blond hair and a fresh, open complexion. Despite her husband's death, she still enjoyed being outdoors and that fresh air brought a glow to her skin. Luna could see similarities to Rolf, especially around the eyes and in the shape of her face._

_As they closed, Kristine held out her hand. '__Velkommen.__'_

'_Hei,' said Luna 'm__itt navn er Luna'. This virtually exhausted her store of Norwegian. Rolf's mother smiled even wider._

'_I am Kristine. I am very pleased to meet you. Please, come in.' Luna almost collapsed with relief, she spoke English!_

_They went in to a house that was beautifully clean, beautifully furnished and very inviting. Luna was pleased she had purged her house before Christmas._

'_I will make some tea' said Kristine. 'Please, make yourself at home.' She smiled. 'I remember what it was like meeting someone's family for the first time, and in a foreign country.'_

'_Oh' said Luna, without thinking 'where was that?'_

_Kristine put her head back and laughed; it was a wonderfully clear and friendly sound. 'You English! I think you are all the same! Boyle, Rolf's father, used to say "England is not a foreign country; it is a country to which foreigners come"!'_

_Luna blushed, and Kristine went off to the kitchen, still chuckling to herself._

_Rolf squeezed Luna's hand, and gave her a kiss. 'I think she likes you!'_

AN: I must thank the wonderful Shuna for helping me with the Norwegian translations.


	28. Fairy tale

_Oslo is slightly bigger than Ottery St Catchpole, so there is more to do than walk around the fields holding hands. The way her legs felt that first evening, Luna thought she must have seen most of it._

_Rolf took her to the Vikingskipshuset and proudly showed her a real Viking longboat. She sniggered, remembering Ginny's comment at the party, then realised she was meant to be impressed so started admiring the carving on the prow._

'_It's meant to represent a dragon' said Rolf._

'_Do you think they saw real ones' she asked, the corners of her mouth still twitching._

'_Probably' said Rolf, still wondering what was so funny, 'I'm sure they were more common back then.'_

_Once they had seen their fill they moved on to the Hjemmefrontmuseum, the Resistance Museum, but Luna began to get a little upset. She had been through something too similar, too recently and asked if they could leave._

_They found a café nearby, and sat with a drink to calm her down._

'_I'm sorry' said Rolf. 'I should have thought of that.'_

'_It's Ok' said Luna, who was now feeling a little embarrassed with herself. 'It's just strange to think that it happened here, that's all.' She looked at the old buildings around them, and the happy healthy people bustling past. 'In some way it makes me feel as if I belong. We've shared something.'_

_She smiled at him. 'Come on, show me some more things.' So he did and, taking her hand, walked her around the old town and the shops and markets. She found herself looking in the windows, especially the furniture and furnishing shops, pointing out rugs and chairs and even curtains._

_Of course, she was imaging what it would be like to do this for real, setting up home with him in a city she already felt at home in._

_Too tired to go out in that evening they stayed in chatting to Kristine. As all mothers do, she enjoyed embarrassing her son by getting out his baby photos. Luna laughed and oohed and ahhed as she watched him running around in shorts and sandals, or sometimes in nothing at all._

_There were pictures of him with his father as well, and she could see in him the man Rolf would grow in to. Kristine became rather quiet as she sorted through the pile of pictures; not sad, but reflecting on those times long past._

'_You loved him very much, didn't you?' Luna asked, warmly._

'_Yes, we were very much in love. I still miss him, of course, but I am thankful of the time we had together.'_

_The next day Rolf took Luna island hopping around the fjord. Although it was very beautiful, Luna mostly remembered it because they held hands a lot. She thought back to the conversation she had had with her father. No matter what happened in the future, she would never forget Rolf and the joy he brought to her life._

_-o0o-_

_She got to meet his friends, as well, when they went to a nightclub. It was a Muggle place and unlike anything she had seen before. His friends were very welcoming to her and made sure she was brought in to every conversation. Of course she could not speak Norwegian, but they mostly spoke very good English. To her slight embarrassment, they insisted on speaking it all night so that she didn't feel left out. _

_She got on very well with them all, especially the girls, which made her feel very happy. When they found out she liked animals too, they pretended to be upset, and said Rolf didn't need even more excuses to disappear off in to the wilds for weeks at a time, leaving them behind._

_She danced a lot with Rolf, too, and they didn't get home until gone 3 o'clock. Having slept in so late because of it, the only thing they did the next day was to visit Mor-mor and Bestefar. Once more, she was made to feel welcome, and Jens got out some more photographs._

'_I think you will be very interested in this one' he said._

_At first she couldn't see why; it was just him with a group of youngsters. Then she looked closer, and gasped. At the front were her parents, holding hands._

'_It was a course I ran, many years ago' he said. 'I remember they held hands all the time. I do not think they learned much!'_

_It was one of the few photos she had seen of her parents together before they were married and she could hardly tear her eyes away. She almost cried when he said she could keep it._

_-o0o-_

_On their last night, Rolf took her to dinner in a restaurant high in the hills overlooking Oslo. He had got a window seat and they could see the lights of the city twinkling in the distance, and the moon reflecting in the fjord. It looked like something from a Fairy Tale, and she felt like the princess._

_The food was wonderful – she ate salmon and reindeer – and Rolf was sitting opposite her. It was just the most perfect evening either of them had ever had. They were so in love, and caught up in the emotion of the moment, that their eyes kept watering._

_Going back to his house, he was unusually quite. He had to keep reminding himself of all the reasons he couldn't propose to her yet. It was so hard, though, because all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with her._

_Luna wondered about his silence, and thought he might be plucking up the courage to ask her to marry him. Although she wanted nothing more she was carefully rehearsing her lines so that she could refuse him as gently as possible. She knew it was too soon, but one day she knew she would be able to say 'yes'._

_So, when he eventually broke the silence, his words caught her by surprise._

'_What are you doing this summer?' His voice was far too casual to be believable. 'Have you got any plans?'_

'_Nothing, really. What about you?' If this was a proposal, it was very cunningly worded._

'_Oh, I was thinking about mounting an expedition, you know, right up to the north. I was wondering if you'd, you know, fancy coming along.'_

'_That sounds interesting' she said, not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed. 'How many people are going?'_

'_Well...I thought…maybe…just the two of us. You know…alone?'_

_It was her turn to fall silent. This was the next stage in their relationship. Going away with him, on their own, would probably lead to more than holding hands and kissing. This was the point of no return._

'_Yes, I'd love to go on an expedition with you.'_


	29. Mother Nature

_June saw her back at The Burrow with Ginny, who had now finished at Hogwarts and was staring at her trunk with a concerned look on her face._

'_I haven't emptied it properly for seven years. There could be whole new life forms at the bottom. Do you think it would just be safer to take it outside and burn it?'_

_Luna laughed. 'It must be strange, though, knowing you've left for the last time. What are you going to do now?'_

_Ginny glanced towards the open door, and lowered her voice. 'I've been in touch with the Holyhead Harpies; they said they'd give me a trial.'_

'_AS A QUIDDITCH PLAYER?' shrieked Luna._

'_Ssh! Luna!' said Ginny, flapping her hands and slamming the door shut._

'_I've not told mum, yet; she thinks I'm going to get a job in the Ministry. Yes, as a Quidditch player; what did you think I'd applied for? Programme seller?'_

'_But that will mean you'll probably have to live up there, won't it?'_

'_That's why I've not said anything. I could do it by Floo, but I'm not that keen on being stuck in fireplaces. Please don't say anything, will you?'_

_Luna promised she wouldn't, but looked excited. 'Wow, a Quidditch player!' she kept repeating._

_Ginny decided to change the subject, before Luna got carried away. 'So, how's it going with you and Rolf? When are you seeing him again?'_

'_Oh, it's fine. I'm going back out there in July.'_

'_Ooh, lovely! How long for?'_

_Luna suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. 'All of it – and a bit of August. We're going on an expedition.'_

_Oh yeah?' Ginny snorted. 'And how many people are there going to be on this "expedition"?' She made little quote marks with her fingers, an irritating habit she'd picked up from Hermione._

'_Umm…just the two of us.' There was a silence in which Ginny looked very juvenile. 'He's probably thinking that we're going to…you know, isn't he?'_

'_Of course he is; he's a boy! The 33 percent of his brain not thinking about Quidditch and food is used for thinking about you know.'_

'_Should I?'_

'_That's up to you and him, Luna. Maybe you should discuss it with him. All I'll say is; once you've made up your mind, stick to it. No means no, so don't lead him up the garden path.'_

'_Have you and Harry discussed it?'_

'_Yes' said Ginny, with a sigh. 'He's gone all noble prat again; says he respects me too much. I don't want him to respect me; I want him to…'_

'_Yes, fine. Well that's up to you two.' Luna stood up briskly. 'Let's get this trunk unpacked.'_

_-o0o-_

_By early July she was at Rolf's house, where they would spend a couple of days sorting out everything they needed to take. Luna noticed there were two tents. There was also quite a lot of emergency equipment; dried food and so on._

'_We're going to some pretty remote places' said Rolf. 'I'm not planning on using it, but it's better to be safe than sorry.' Luna thought that was very wise. 'I'm hoping we can feed ourselves a lot of the time; there should be fish in the rivers, and the berries will be starting to ripen.' He turned to her with a big smile on his face. 'Fresh trout __and åskerbær_! I can't wait!'

_Kristine helped them with their packing, although Rolf didn't necessarily think he needed any assistance. He kept pointing out that he was over twenty._

'_Aach' she said. 'Twenty means nothing. I have been on plenty of these trips before; unlike you, I know what I am talking about. You'll be glad I suggested insect repellent and bite creams before this trip is over. And remember; always keep one pair of socks dry. As long as you have warm feet, nothing is quite as bad as it seems._

_They had an early start in the morning, so spent their last evening quietly with Kristine._

'_So, Luna, what are you hoping to see?' she asked._

'_Oh, I'd love it if we could find a Crumple Horned Snorkack' she replied. 'We've tried finding one before, but with no luck.'_

_Kristine looked confused, 'Crumple…?' and turned to Rolf to help her. 'Krøllhornet snørkjuke' he said, and then had to quickly pretend he was blowing his nose._

_His mother was far too polite to laugh at a guest, but still had to hide her mouth behind her hand until she regained control. 'They are very difficult to find, I am told' she said, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly._

_'I know most people think they don't exist' said Luna, 'but daddy thinks they do, and it would be lovely to prove him right. It would be a real scoop for The Quibbler, as well.'_

_'Well, who knows? Even if you do not find one, it is very beautiful country, and there are lots of other things to see.'_

_'Maybe even a dragon' said Rolf._

_Kristine's eyes suddenly flashed at him. 'Don't be stupid, Rolf.'_

_'Well, we might. Bestefar went up there to count them that time, didn't he? You never know; if we find some evidence we could try and track...'_

'_Jeg forbyr deg å gjøre det! Kristine shouted at him, forgetting Luna and slipping back into Norwegian. She suddenly wasn't the happy smiling person Luna normally saw, and she was a little bit scary._

_Rolf, on the other hand, carried on regardless. 'What? All I said was "__**If**__ we find some…"'_

_His mother was now on her feet jabbing her finger at him._

'_Jeg gravla mannen min, og jeg vil helst ikke gravlegge sønnen min og!' With that she stormed in to the kitchen, slamming the door behind her._

_Rolf was shrunk back into his seat, pale and with a rather shocked expression on his face. This quickly turned to embarrassment when he realised Luna was looking at him. She hadn't actually understood what his mother had said, but thought she had a fair idea._

_Rolf ran his hand through his hair. 'I'm sorry, Luna…She doesn't normally…I'm not quite sure what that was all about.'_

_She looked at him steadily. 'Aren't you?'_

'_Well…I suppose I'd better go and…' He waved his hand vaguely towards the kitchen._

'_No, Rolf. You stay there; I'll go.'_

_Luna quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Kristine was stood looking out of the window, her hands gripping the edge of the sink for support. Her face was working in a way that showed she was desperately trying not to cry._

_Luna walked across to her. 'Kristine?' It was barely a whisper._

'_Stupid animals. I tried so hard, when he was little, to make him interested in other things, but I think it is in his blood.'_

'_I know; it must be very difficult for you. I won't let him take any risks, I promise.'_

_Kristine turned, and took Luna into a hug. Now she could let the tears fall._

'_I think he is your man now, not mine. Take care of him. Please, take care of my son; I cannot bury my son.'_

AN: Once again, thank you so much to Shuna for providing the Norwegian. I've not given the English translation, in case you want to try working it out for yourself. Both languages have a Germanic root, so you can see similarities in the words, I've found. (Of course, I know what it says, which is a help!)


	30. Silence

She sat up suddenly, wondering what was wrong. Something was different and it took her a moment to realise what it was. Silence. The sound of it roared in her ears and filled her brain. She looked around the tent and saw Mano sitting by Rolf's side, his head nodding.

'Mano! The storm, it's stopped! It's over!'

His head jerked up. 'Not quite. We're in the eye, maybe for half an hour or so, then it will come back again.'

She came over to him. 'I'm awake now; you get your head down for a while.'

'I was going to give you another hour or so.'

'It's Ok, you get some sleep; I'll take care of him. How's he doing?'

'He's sleeping. I reckon we'll have to think about that second transfusion before long.'

'Then that's it?'

'We've got some oxygen, probably a couple of hours worth.' He looked at his sleeping friend. 'That's our last shot.'

She laid her hand on his shoulder. 'You've done everything possible and I'll always be grateful to you for that. Go on, get some sleep. It's about time I started pulling my weight around here.'

Sat by Rolf's bed, she watched him sleep. His breathing still seemed easy, but he was much paler than he should have been. His hand, in hers, felt cold and clammy to the touch. She sat for a long time just looking at his face as if fixing it in her mind; just in case.

No! She would not allow him to die!

She thought of her father and his mother. Both had lost their partners early to accidents, and both had borne their loss with fortitude. Could she do the same? Rolf was such a part of her life, and had brought so many changes, that she could not imagine him not being there.

Yes, she had told herself that she would go on and rebuild; and she would have to for the sake of her children, but a part of her would die with him. She had often wondered why neither her father nor Kristine had ever remarried, but now she understood; there are certain things you can never replace.

She thought of her sons, and for the first time felt tears in her eye. Lorcan and Lysander were fifteen now, and at Hogwarts. Considering they were two peas in a pod they had been sorted into different Houses. Lysander had followed her to Ravenclaw, but Lorcan was in Slytherin. That had worried her, at first, but the Houses were not as they had been in her day. Lorcan did have a more cunning wit than his brother, who took a more considered view of any given situation.

If anything happened to Rolf they would grow up not knowing him as adults. It seemd a strange symmetry in their lives, as if fate itself was mocking them. They would never introduce their girlfriends to him, or sit with him in the pub having a beer together. It could not happen! She would not allow it!

Rolf stirred and opened his eyes, those silvery blue eyes that had captivated her all those years ago.

'You've improved, Mano.'

She smiled at him. 'I decided the beard didn't really do anything for me so I shaved it off. Is there anything I can get you?'

'I could do with a drink of water.'

She brought him a cup over, supporting his head so he could drink. When he had finished she laid him gently back on his pillow.

'Feeling any different?'

'About the same. Luna, I've been thinking about mamma.'

She looked at him strangely. 'So have I. What were you thinking?'

'You remember that first trip we made together, and I made the stupid comment about trying to find a dragon?'

Luna started. 'Yes, I remember it.'

'Did you understand what she said when she shouted at me?'

'Not fully. I think it was that she didn't want you to end up being killed like your father.'

'Sort of. She said "I buried my husband, and I'm not going to bury my son". Listen, I've been thinking about that. If I don't make it through, I don't want you to take me back.'

'Rolf, no!'

'Yes, Luna. Bury me out here. I don't want her to go through my funeral; I'm not sure she could cope with it, being there.'

'Rolf, I've been thinking about Kristine, as well. That time you were talking about, remember I went to her?' He nodded. 'She told me to look after you and I promised her I would. You will come through this, and you will see her again.'

'I want to, Luna, and the boys. I want to see them so much, and to watch them grow up and have families of their own. But we must face facts. I may not make it, and if I don't I want you to bury me out here.'

She nodded through her tears, and squeezed his hand. 'If you just live for me, you bastard, I won't have to.'

Then, with a roar, the storm was back upon them, making further conversation impossible.


	31. Holiday

_With a roar the train raced into the tunnel, jerking Luna awake. She bolted upright with a dazed look on her face, blinking rapidly as she tried to remember where she was._

_There was a chuckle from next to her. 'Enjoying the scenery?' said Rolf._

_He had thought that, rather than getting a portkey, it would be fun to travel to Narvik by train and bus, so that Luna could see some of the country. It would take a couple of days, but they were in no great hurry. It was a great plan, but Luna had got rather comfortable leaning against him and was asleep within twenty minutes of leaving Oslo, lulled into a doze by the motion of the train and the whisper of the tracks. She'd had a very late night, and it had been a fairly early start to the day getting everything packed and ready to go on the afternoon train._

_By the time they came out of the kitchen the previous evening, Rolf had decided that going to bed was probably a good idea. Kristine and Luna decided to have a final cup of coffee and a chat._

_They started off with a general defamation of males in general, Kristine saying that when they were young they broke your ornaments, and when they grew up they broke your heart. Then she told Luna all about Boyle, so Luna told Kristine all about her mum. She carried on talking about her life and Hogwarts and the war – and how much in love she was with Rolf._

_By the time they went up to bed in the early hours of the morning, Luna had a surrogate mother and Kristine the daughter she'd always longed for._

_-o0o-_

'_I'm sorry' said Luna, rubbing her eyes 'I must have got a bit too comfortable.'_

'_It doesn't matter there's still plenty to see, we won't get in to Bodø until early tomorrow morning. It'll be pretty much light all the way, as well'_

'_Then what?'_

'_Well, we'll pitch the tents and head out for some sightseeing. It's quite an early bus to Narvik the next morning, but we'll be there early afternoon. There's a nightclub there, which is supposed to be the most northerly in the world, so we could go to that. Then, in the morning we've got to go and see an old friend of Bestefar's before we head off. We'll be getting the portkey home from his house at the end of the trip, so we should go and see him first.'_

'_Then we head off in to the wilds?' Rolf nodded. 'Just the two of us!' She snuggled back in to him and watched the view from the window._

_-o0o-_

_Two days later, they were leaving Narvik behind them and heading off into the mountains. They had some good evenings in the towns, but were now looking forward to starting their expedition proper and living out in the country – on their own._

'_We won't really see any dragons, will we Rolf?'_

'_Oh, it's doubtful. They're getting rarer and rarer, and even up here there's human disturbance. Anyway, I'll be a good boy, and if we do see any signs I'll head in the opposite direction.'_

'_You'll have to; I promised your mum I'd look after you!'_

_After a day of steady walking, they came to an area of lakes and valleys, and decided this was as good a place as any to set up their camp. The country around them was virtually tundra, low sedges and heathers, with only dwarf trees. They found a spot sheltered by banks from the wind, and with decent drainage so it wouldn't be wet._

_Rolf put the tents up whilst Luna started to think about making some tea and getting dinner for them. They had their emergency food, of course, but it wasn't an emergency and Luna remembered what Rolf had said about eating off the land._

_She walked down to the nearest lake to get some water, and then had an idea and got out her wand._

'_Accio trout!' It was ridiculously easy! A lovely little brown trout flew out of the water and landed with a flap at her feet. Two more calls, and they had enough for their evening meal._

_Sitting next to each other, they watched the split fish cooking over the fire, and breathed in the fragrances of nature._

'_So, oh great leader, what are we going to do on this trip? No, kissing me doesn't count. We have to do something to make it a proper expedition.'_

_Rolf made a disappointed face, then put his hands behind his head and thought. 'I suppose we should do something, shouldn't we? I planned to survey the local Grindylow population. Would you fancy that?'_

_She bounced up on to her knees. 'Yes! Then you could write a paper on it, and get it published!'_

_He laughed at her enthusiasm. 'It's not that easy. The Ministry will probably be interested in the results, but no-one would publish it because I'm not an established figure yet.'_

'_So, how do you become "an established figure"?'_

'_You get papers published.'_

'_Yes…but…you said…'_

'_Exactly. That's the problem.'_

_She thought about it whilst she turned the fish and checked how much longer they needed to cook. 'I'm a publisher – well, daddy is.'_

'_The Quibbler?'_

'_Yes, Rolf, The Quibbler.' She considered for a moment. 'Those articles we published about the battle went down really well, and so did your debate with daddy. Why shouldn't we publish your expedition report?' She clapped her hands and smiled. 'And Neville asked if I would be interested in anything else he wrote. Rolf! That's it!'_

_He looked at her with a slightly confused smile on his face. 'What is?'_

'_It's something we could do with the magazine! We could become an outlet for all the young, up-and-coming people like you and Neville and everyone else the old fuddy duddies won't print.' Her idea caught her by surprise. 'I told you about that idiot and his "theory" about Voldemort, didn't I? Well, this is a way of getting away from all that. What do you think?'_

_She sat there with such a pleased look on her face that he had to laugh. 'Luna, you are truly amazing! Maybe that's why I love you so much!'_

_She threw herself on him, pinning him to the ground and kissing him into surrender. 'Honestly, Rolf, do you think it would work?'_

'_Why not? As long as the papers are good, people will read them.' _

_He pulled her down and kissed her again and they revelled in the sense of just the two of them being together and all alone – until the smell of burning broke through their senses._

_-o0o-_

_The picked over the fish, eating the parts that weren't too burnt, and just managed to make a good meal. Then they just sat, leaning against each other, and enjoying the evening sun._

'_I still can't believe its so light. When does it get dark?'_

'_About the middle of August' said Rolf. 'It can really muck up your biorhythms; that's why the tents are blacked out.' He looked at his watch. 'It's getting on for 10:30, we should get to bed if we're going to work tomorrow.'_

_They stood looking at each other and holding hands. Neither wanted to be the first to let go. Eventually Luna gave a small sigh and dropped her hands. 'Goodnight, Rolf, sleep well.' She walked slowly to her tent. Rolf watched, then sighed and went to his own._

_Rolf lay awake, staring in to the dark. He wanted her here, of course, next to him. But how? He couldn't just come out with it. He wanted her to know that she was more to him than just…that. He loved her and he wanted to show her. But how? He banged his fist against the ground in frustration and tried to get to sleep. He didn't have much success._

_Luna lay awake, staring in to the dark. She wanted Rolf alongside her, to feel his skin against hers, to… But how? It was all very well Ginny saying they should discuss it, but she hadn't said how to start the conversation._

'_Rolf, have you considered the possibility that we are at the stage of our relationship where we could enter into physical intimacy?'_

'_Fancy a shag, big boy?'_

_Neither of them sounded quite right, but where was the compromise? She got to the stage where she seriously thought of just walking into his tent, naked, and saying 'Unzip your sleeping bag; you've pulled.'_

_Banging her palms against her forehead, she rolled over and tried to get to sleep. She didn't have much success._


	32. Insanity

_There was definitely an atmosphere in the camp the next morning; a combination of sleep depravation and sexual tension. Neither of them quite looked at each other, and Luna almost jumped out of her skin when Rolf accidentally brushed against her. Breakfast was eaten in silence, and then Luna stood up. _

'_Well, are we going to survey Grindylows, or what?' _

_She marched off to the nearest lake, Rolf trailing behind wondering what the hell he'd done wrong._

'_So', she said, when he caught up 'what do we do.'_

_Well', he replied, determined to keep his mind on the job, which was difficult as she was wearing a rather nice pair of shorts, 'I thought we could do capture-mark-recapture.'_

_She looked at him blankly._

'_It's a way of estimating a population. We catch Grindylows today, mark them and release them. Then, we come back later and repeat it. By looking at the percentage of recaptures, we can work out the population.' He looked a bit doubtful. 'That's the theory; it involves maths.'_

'_I WAS in Ravenclaw, I'm not just a bit of skirt that's good for a snog' she almost snarled at him. 'Let's get started.'_

'_What was all that about?' he thought to himself. 'Does she just think…? Last night it all seemed to be going so well. Now, it might just be better if we went home. I'll never understand women.'_

'_Well, are you just going to stand there all day?' she shouted. She was already in the water, holding up a Grindylow that appeared to be making very rude gestures at him._

_It should have been fun, the two of them splashing around in the water. When they got a specimen it was brought back to shore to be sexed, measured and marked with a harmless waterproof dye so it could be identified in the future. None of it was easy as the animal wriggled and squirmed and tried to bite them. It also made noises that sounded suspiciously like swear words._

_Yes, it should have been fun, but it wasn't. Conversation was limited to the bare minimum for communication. It didn't help that the measuring and recording meant they were in very close quarters and her perfume was driving Rolf to insanity._

_At lunchtime they headed back to the camp, again eating in silence. Luna knew that Rolf was upset about something, but didn't know what to do about it. She wondered how much longer it would be before he asked her if she wanted to go home. She didn't, at all, but him thinking that she might think he…It was all to complicated, and she felt exhausted by the strength of her emotions._

_After they had eaten, she stretched herself out on the short, springy turf for a rest. Last night, and this morning, and the sun, caught up with her and she soon drifted off to sleep._

_He sat watching her, enchanted. He never seen her properly asleep before, as she'd normally been tucked in to him. There was a strand of hair lying across her face that moved in rhythm with her breathing and he reached out to gently brush it away. Her face was relaxed and calm, and he could see her eyes flickering beneath lids edged with long golden lashes._

_Her chest was also rising and falling as she breathed, and he found himself staring at it. Then, with a guilty jerk, he pulled his eyes away; trying to convince himself he had only been looking at her chest movement – that's all, honestly._

_She moved her legs slightly, and revealed an inner thigh, pale in the bright sunshine. Once more, he found himself staring._

_By Thor! She was so beautiful and so desirable and he didn't know what to do about it. He was convinced, or had been until this morning, that she loved him. He knew that he loved her, but telling her was so much harder than he had thought._

_Why is it so much easier to express hate than love? Why?_

_He was still looking at her face when she awoke a little later. Silvery blue eyes met silvery blue eyes, and she smiled at him._

'_Luna, I'm sorry if…'_

_She reached up and pulled his head towards her. Their lips met and tongue began exploring tongue._

_As she pulled him down, his arm had fallen across her stomach, and he began stroking her side. Then, without quite realising he was doing it, he pulled her T-shirt free of her shorts. There was a gasp from both of them as flesh met flesh. His hand started moving in circles across her belly, and his finger stopped to explore her navel – which gave him a far greater thrill than he expected._

_Slowly, his hand travelled up under her shirt until he met her ribcage. She was quite thin, of course, and he found himself counting them._

_1…2…3…4…then a new sensation. Material, light and silky to the touch. Her eyes flew open and he pulled his head back. She pulled it back down again. 'Don't stop' she whispered, before their mouths met again._

_He didn't, not for a long time. Then his hand moved back down, and on to her legs, stroking that pale flesh he had seen earlier. Her breathing had changed, and was now starting to come in short, mewing gasps. She suddenly pushed his head away so that she could look at him._

'_Your tent. Now.'_

_A tiny part of her brain, still clinging tenaciously to reality, doubted that Ginny would consider three words a "discussion". On the other hand, she wasn't leading him up the path, and yes meant yes._

_Rolf picked her up, carried her to his tent, and laid her down on his sleeping bag._

_Then, he zipped the door shut._


	33. Solitude

AN APOLOGY - This one gets a bit fluffy.

_They spent a long time, afterwards, just lying in each other's arms; unable to move, unwilling to move, not wanting to break the spell. All of the tensions, all of the rush, that was gone now. They were cocooned in their own world, and wanted nothing more than to be left in this solitude for ever. _

_Luna stroked Rolf's pecs, and giggled._

'_I'm glad you've got a hairy chest.'_

'_I'm glad you haven't.' He chuckled at his quick comeback._

_She gave him a little slap, and then raised herself up on one elbow to look at him._

'_You're looking very pleased with yourself, Mr. Scamander.' He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 'Oh, I see, enjoying your conquest, are you?'_

_He pulled her back down on to him, hugging her tight. 'You don't know how long I've wanted this, Miss Lovegood.' Then he laughed. 'Hey! I've just thought…your name!'_

'_Hmm. Very clever.' She was silent for a while. 'It was OK, wasn't it? You've probably guessed that was my…you know.'_

'_What makes you think I'm some kind of expert? It was for me, as well.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Are you disappointed?'_

_She rolled on to her back, staring up in to the tent which was almost dark. 'No, of course not. I just assumed that...how comes?'_

'_What do you mean, "How comes"?'_

'_I think you're really gorgeous (He tried to disagree – for modesty's sake) so why haven't you had crowds of women chasing after you? What about your friends we met? Some of those girls are really pretty.'_

'_They are pretty, and very nice, and good friends; but they've never been anything else. I've taken a girl out occasionally, but we've just never gone any further.' He rolled on his side to look at her, and rested his hand against her breast. 'This is the truth, Luna; you're the first girl I've ever fallen in love with.'_

'_Why me?' Her voice was very small. 'I'm nothing special.'_

'_That's what makes you special. You're not what I want you to be, or what you think you should be because you read it in a fashion magazine. Do you know anything about computers?' She shook her head. 'Well, on there they have this thing called WYSIWYG.' She looked at him somewhat disbelievingly. 'Honestly, they do. It stands for What You See Is What You Get.' He leaned down and kissed her. 'I think it was the radishes that did it. They said "This is me, take it or leave it". That's why I love you.'_

_Dinner was several hours late that evening and afterwards she moved her sleeping bag in to his tent._

_-o0o-_

_Searching for Grindylows became much more fun after that. They would paddle around together in the lake, one dangling their fingers and waiting for the little animals to rush out; then the other would grab it. Occasionally it went wrong, of course, and they would end up falling over and getting wet, which was always an excuse for hugs and kisses._

_Once a Grindylow had been caught and checked, it was released – and that was normally an excuse for another kiss. At lunchtime they would head back for camp, and Luna was introduced to the idea of a "siesta". She wasn't convinced it was a tradition in Norway, and said it didn't even sound like a Norwegian word – but didn't honestly care._

_Of course, some days the weather would turn, and they would be "trapped" in the tent all day. It was she who said that going outside in such conditions could easily lead to hypothermia, which she didn't know how to treat. He showed her one method, but she very much doubted they would use it at St. Mungo's._

_Looking back on her life, as people do occasionally, Luna thought that expedition was one of the periods when she was completely and perfectly happy. She was with the man she loved, and he was doing the work he loved, and they had each other. They didn't need anybody else. _

_They had planned to go into the town on occasions, thinking that a change of scenery and some nightlife would be welcome, but they never did. They fed on fish, fresh caught from the rivers and lakes, and on the berries that ripened quickly as the summer progressed. Rolf was right, the__ åskerbær – which she found out later were Arctic brambles – were delicious. Even better were the Cloudberries, he called them __molte and ran around like a two year old when he discovered the first clump._

_But, of course, even lovers cannot make time stand still and in due course the sun started dipping lower towards the horizon, and they would wake to find a distinct chill in the air. Then, one morning, they found a thin film of ice on some water they had left outside in a dish. It soon melted, but it was the sign they had been dreading. Summer was at an end, and it was time to start thinking about heading home._

_That final evening they sat outside, watching their campfire burn down for the last time. In the morning they would head for Narvik and the friend's house where they would catch the portkey back to Rolf's home in Oslo. By this time tomorrow they would be far from here, and with Kristine. Luna was looking forward to seeing her again – so was Rolf, though he would never admit it of course – but there was still sadness, and she was inclined to be a little tearful._

_Rolf took her in his arms. 'There will be other expedition, Luna.'_

'_I know there will, but I don't think they could ever be as good as this one. And I've got to go home, and leave you again.' She turned her face into his shoulder, so that he wouldn't see her cry. She knew he hated it when she cried. 'I don't want to leave you, not now. Not ever.'_

_He hugged her tight, and felt a lump in his throat. 'I know, and I don't want you to go.'_

_He took a deep breath. 'Luna, you know how special you are to me, and I want you to know that I want nothing more in the world than to be with you.' She sat frozen. Was this it? Only six months ago she had rehearsed her refusal, but hadn't needed it. Nothing much had changed, but could she turn him down now?_

'_Luna, one day I want to ask you to marry me, but that day isn't here yet. I'm sorry that I have to say that. I won't ask you to marry me until I'm able to do it properly, but as soon as I can, I will.'_

_She couldn't stop the tears flowing now, even if she wanted to. 'I know, Rolf. If you had asked me now, I would have said no. But one day I'll say yes.'_

_It was very special that night, maybe because it was the last night, or maybe because they understood each other perfectly._

_-o0o-_

'_Rolf! Luna! Vilkommen! How was your trip? You didn't get eaten by dragons then?' Kristine was very pleased to see them home; she was a mother and had obviously worried about her baby._

'_It was great, mamma, and we kept well away from the dragons. Maybe next year. Can you put me down now, please?'_

_Luna was given a massive hug as well, then Kristine looked at her. Whole volumes of information passed between the two women without a word being spoken. Then Kristine nodded her head and smiled, and gave her another hug._

'_So, I will make some tea and cakes, and we can have dinner later. Rolf, you can come and help me.'_

'_But, mamma, I…'_

'_Kitchen please, Rolf.' He followed her, rather sulkily. _

'_So, you had a good trip, and didn't fall out?'_

_He shrugged. 'Of course we didn't._

_She bustled around, putting cups and plates and milk and sugar and cakes on a tray._

'_I'm pleased. Tell me, is our guest still sleeping in the guest room?'_

_Rolf suddenly turned bright red. He didn't need to say anything, but tried. 'Well…I…we…umm…it sort of…'_

_Kristine looked at him with a very stern face. 'She is a good girl; probably better than you deserve. Make sure you treat her properly. Understand?'_

'_Of course I will mamma. Of course. I love her so much. I'll never do anything to hurt her.'_

'_Hmm. Can you cope with a single bed until we can get a new one bought?'_

_He smiled and nodded, and she headed for the living room carrying the tray. Just before she got to the door she paused and turned. 'One more thing, Rolf. Please use a silencing charm.'_


	34. Rated

_Both Rolf and Luna moped around their respective houses once it was all over, driving their parents to despair. They were writing to each other every day, long tear filled letters full of longing and desire. Rolf got in to the habit of sending her gifts; just silly little things, but she treasured them. One day it might be a badge with the letter L on it, or a postcard from the Viking Museum, anything that brought them closer together._

_He should have been working on his Grindylow paper, of course, and on occasions Kristine felt more like his teacher badgering him to do his homework than his mother._

_Luna was no better; she was meant to be getting the next edition ready, but often her father would come in to find her staring into space, or at a poster from Oslo she'd pinned to the wall._

_It needed something to snap them out of it and one day, about the middle of September, it happened._

_At first Luna thought it was just a letter from the Ministry, and she groaned. Probably yet another pointless survey and, if she was really unlucky, it would have Percy Weasley's name at the bottom. He loved statistics, so kept coming up with questions for any Wizarding business he could find so that he could write reports nobody would read. She opened the envelope with a sigh._

'_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_I am commanded by the Minister for Magic to inform you that the Awards and Honours Committee have recommended that you be invested an ORDER OF MERLIN (Second Class) for your actions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ of May 1998._

_The investiture ceremony will take place at the Ministry on the 10__th__ of December at 11 am. You are invited to have two guests in attendance._

_I enclose a leaflet detailing the appellations associated with this award, how and when it may be worn, etc and the dress code and style of the ceremony. I would appreciate if you could indicate your acceptance, attendance and number of guests (with names) by return._

_The Minister has further asked me to pass on his personal congratulations and appreciation._

_Yours faithfully_

_Gladys Pugh_

_Junior Under-Secretary.'_

_Luna stared at the letter for a while then handed it to her father and started walking around the room. 'An Order of Merlin, they've given me an Order of Merlin, me, an Order of Merlin.' Then she let out a scream and started dancing._

_Her father came over to give her a hug. 'I'm very proud of you, my dear, and I know your mother would have been too. Imagine, our daughter being a MOM.'_

_She looked at him, confused. 'That's what you put after your name' he explained. 'A Second Class makes you a Member of the Order; so you are a MOM. First Class is a Commander, so they become a COM. It's all in the leaflet they sent. There's a third one, as well, but it's never been awarded in my lifetime that I can remember; a KCOM, which is a Knight Commander. Then you can call yourself Sir, or Dame.' _

_Luna didn't really care about that. 'Will you come with me, to the Ceremony? Rolf can come as well; I'm allowed two guests.'_

_Xeno's face darkened slightly. 'I'm not sure, Luna. Perhaps…not appropriate…'_

'_Oh daddy, pleeease. I want you to be there for me. Nobody knows, and they wouldn't say anything. Please come with me.' He nodded. 'Oh, thank you!' she said, and threw her arms around him. 'I'll write to Rolf, as well, and tell him to come over.' (Xeno noted Rolf was to be "told" to come, not "asked", and smiled.) 'I bet Ginny's got one as well. I wonder if she's at home? I'm going to go and see her!'_

_-o0o-_

_Both Ginny and Molly were at home, sat at the table still littered with the remains of breakfast - and both were holding letters._

'_We all got one' said Ginny, waving hers. 'Even Fleur, though hers is honorary because she's French.'_

'_They included Fred, as well' said Molly, who immediately became teary eyed. She shook her head impatiently. 'Arthur and I will collect it for him.' Molly looked suddenly full of importance. 'Actually, when Ginny said we all got one, they aren't all the same. Ron's been given a First Class award, so has Hermione.'_

'_Oh, how lovely!' said Luna. 'They deserve it, don't they?'_

'_I'm so pleased for him' said Molly, this time her eyes shining with pride. 'It makes him first, you see. He's never done anything his brothers haven't before.'_

_Luna made agreeing sort of noises, but she knew there was still something else; she could see it in Ginny's face. 'Have you heard from Harry?'_

'_Yes!' squeaked Ginny, who was now positively wriggling. She was either very excited, or needed to go to the toilet. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. 'He's been made a Knight Commander!'_

'_NO!'_

'_YES!'_

'_So he'll be…'_

'_I know, Sir Harry Potter!'_

'_How wonderful!' Luna paused, thinking. 'So that means…when you marry him…'_

_Ginny stood up and struck a dramatic pose. 'Lady Ginevra Potter!' She burst into giggles._

_Luna laughed with her. 'So, should I give you a hug, or do I have to curtsey now?'_

'_Anyway, my Ladyship,' cut in Molly 'before you take a stroll around the estate you can get the table cleared and help me wash up. Are you staying for lunch, Luna dear?' Molly Weasley had a marvellous way of bringing people back to earth._

_-o0o-_

_Once the tidying was done, and Ginny had given her mother a royal wave goodbye, the girls headed out into the garden. It was one of the glorious days that September can sometimes produce, and they were glad to sit in the shade of one of the trees. Both were still a little stunned at what had happened._

'_I still can't believe it, not really' said Ginny._

'_Me neither' Luna replied. She looked at her friend. 'Are you really going to be Lady Ginevra?'_

'_I could be' Ginny giggled 'but I doubt it. It would look funny on the programme though, wouldn't it?'_

'_How's it going at the Harpies?'_

'_It's great. I'm training hard; you wouldn't believe how different the standard is. I doubt I'll get into the first team this year; there's no guarantee I'll get in at all, but I love it.'_

'_Have you found anywhere to live yet?'_

_Ginny cast a wary eye at the house. 'Yes, but mum doesn't know. Actually, you being here might help, you know, ease it in to the conversation.'_

'_No, Ginny. NO! I'm not getting between you and your mum. You deal with it.' She looked for a way of changing the subject. 'So, Lady Ginevra, had Harry asked you to marry him yet?'_

'_Not exactly.' She stared around for a bit. 'It's sort of more an agreement we've got; one day we'll get married. It'll be once he's finished his training and I've got established with the Harpies.'_

'_What's the matter?'_

'_Oh, I don't know. Don't get me wrong; I do love him, and I want to marry him, but…it doesn't seem very romantic. He's not sweeping off my feet, and there's no …fireworks. It's more like this sense of the inevitable.'_

'_Have you had any more discussions with him, you know?'_

'_Well, that's another thing. He thinks we should wait until we're married. I don't want to, but it has to be a joint thing, doesn't it?' Luna agreed, but looked a little smug, which Ginny noticed. 'So, did you and Rolf have your discussion?'_

'_Yes, of course.'_

_What did you say?'_

'_Well…we discussed it, like you said. We discussed whether our relationship was…emotionally mature enough…and did we…you know…and everything.'_

'_Right. So what did you actually say?'_

_Luna went a bit red, and stared at the grass. 'Your tent. Now.'_

_Ginny burst out laughing. 'That was it? That was the entire conversation? Oh! How emotionally mature!'_

'_Well, it was a bit difficult to say any more' Luna suddenly grinned at her friend 'he had his hand down my shorts at the time.' _

'_Luna! I can't believe you beat me to it!' Ginny looked at her a little shyly. 'As good as they say?'_

'_Better. Much better.'_

'_OK, you can stop now. I don't actually want diagrams. So, has he proposed?'_

'_Not as such. That was one thing we did talk about though. We both want to get married, but it's too early. He doesn't really make a living yet, and I'm only helping dad with The Quibbler. I've got some ideas though, Ginny; big ideas, lots of plans for it. I think maybe we'll get to the stage where I can ask him before he asks me._

_Then there are lots of other things to sort out, like where do we live. My work's here, but he could go anywhere, so it makes sense to stay where I am, but I love Oslo. Oh Ginny, you should maybe come with me one time; it's a lovely place, and I could be happy there – with him._

_I could be happy anywhere, as long as I'm with him.'_

_Ginny was looking at her with tears in her eyes. 'Stop it. You're making me cry! Oh Luna, I'm so pleased for you. You're my best friend, and I so glad you found happiness. If anyone deserves it, you do.'_

'_So do you, Ginny. I met Rolf, and we're happy. You met Harry, and then you had to give him up for a whole year not knowing what was going to happen. I know when I'll see Rolf again; it's horrible being apart, but at least I can count down the time. You couldn't.'_

_Ginny didn't say anything, and they sat in silence for a while._

'_Ginny, you are actually happy with him, aren't you?'_

'_That was direct! I am, honestly. I've got everything I want. Like I said, I just wish there were some fireworks occasionally. Sometimes I feel like we're an old married couple already.'_

_Luna thought that maybe, just maybe, she should start helping the friend who had always helped her in the past. 'I've got an idea. After the awards, why don't we take over somewhere and have a party? A really BIG party! Maybe The Leaky Cauldron, then we could all stay the night.'_

'_Have you just changed the subject?'_

'_No, not really.'_

_--_

AN – So I took a few liberties with the OM, I hope JKR won't mind!


	35. Sacrifice

AN - There's been a bit of a gap as I was away. I took the opportunity to write a quick two-chapter story called "Mick's cafe". Reviews have been mixed, so perhaps you'd like to read it and let me know what you think? Anyway, on with this one.

* * *

_The investiture was fast approaching, and all over the country new dress robes were being ordered and hair dressing appointments made. Of course there were a few problems, as well. Luna met up with Ginny and Hermione one day and Hermione was not happy. Her father would wear a morning suit rather than robes – which was fine, but her mother wanted a special dress – and a hat._

'_I've told her it isn't Ladies Day at Royal Ascot, but she won't listen. The thing she's got her eye one is a bloody monstrosity! If she wears it two hundred people sat behind her won't see a thing! Honestly, bloody parents!'_

_The Ministry had a few problems, as well. Nobody had realised quite how many people were turning up. Eventually it was decided that the staff would have to be given the day off, and every office on the Atrium floor would have to be removed to fit everybody in. _

_At least the running order had been decided. To start they would hand out the Second Class, then all the Posthumous Awards, then the First Class. Finally the Knight (to Harry) and Dame (to Professor McGonagall)._

_Luna had booked a whole wing at The Leaky Cauldron, with about twenty rooms, and a private dining area. The invited guests would be the members of Dumbledore's Army, plus Dennis Creevey and a couple of the others, and the Weasleys, of course. She forgot to tell Ginny that Cho would be there. _

_It had been booked and paid for by The Quibbler, though she hadn't actually got as far as mentioning that to her father. She had something far more important to talk about to him. She broached it one day at breakfast._

'_Daddy, Rolf will be here soon. For the investiture.' He nodded absently and continued to read his paper. 'He'll be staying here.'_

'_I assumed he would.'_

'_Yes. Umm…overnight.'_

'_I wasn't planning to throw him out of the door come ten o'clock.'_

'_We…we're…friends. Special friends. Boyfriend and girlfriend sort of friends.'_

_Xeno turned the page. 'I'd gathered that from all the kissing that goes on. Is there any more tea in the pot?'_

_She poured him a cup, and he went back to his paper. 'Yes, umm…we do kiss. The thing is that, as people get older…and they become special friends…well, they do kiss…but then they become, sometimes, even more special friends…and then…well they don't just kiss. They do…other…very special friend…things…'_

_Xeno chuckled and lowered his paper. 'Are you trying to tell me about "the birds and the bees", Luna? I hope you make a better fist of it when you're explaining it to your children.' She blushed. 'You are nineteen and more than capable of making up your own mind.' He began to clear the breakfast things. 'I had assumed you didn't spend six weeks playing gobstones over the summer.' As he got to the stairs leading down to the kitchen he turned to her. 'Use a silencing charm, there's a good girl.'_

_She sat there speechless. She'd been building herself up for this for days. Bloody parent!_

_-o0o-_

_Come the day and come the hour, they started to arrive at the Ministry. By floo and portkey and apparition they came. Some even used the bus. As they walked towards the Ministry, they couldn't help noticing that rather stern looking men and women were hanging around in doorways; all had a hand holding "something" just out of sight._

_Nobody in charge was taking any chances. There were still a few Deatheaters at large and today would be a perfect chance to settle some old scores. At the Ministry itself they passed through several levels of security, and names were checked and rechecked. Eventually they were told what seats to sit in, and weren't given any choice. They may be heroes, but it was still a logistical nightmare._

_It was a ceremony the like of which had never been seen before within the Wizarding world, and would probably never be seen again. Over one hundred and fifty people were to be inducted into the Order, not including those who received their award posthumously._

_They came up in turn, Hannah Abbot one of the first and the Weasleys towards the end. Luna, of course, was somewhere in the middle. As her name was called she approached the dais, Kingsley Shacklebolt standing tall and proud and powerful waiting to meet her. He smiled at her, and greeted her by name._

'_Luna, it is wonderful to see you again. I thank you on behalf of the entire community for your bravery and courage.' Then he handed her a box containing her award, in the form of a brooch as she was female, a blue ribbon with a silver crescent moon below bearing the inscription "Per Veneratio" – "With honour"._

_He said 'I suppose it doesn't guarantee me an easy run from The Quibbler, does it?'_

_She smiled. 'It depends what you do wrong, doesn't it!' and he laughed._

_So far it had all been a celebration, but then came the next stage. The awards to those who were not able to collect them. Parents and brothers and sisters and children came forward. Yes, they had tears in their eyes, but faces alight with pride. Lavender Brown's parents, Colin Creevey's parents in their Muggle dress but not out of place. _

_Then the call that all knew would come 'Nymphadora Lupin, Remus Lupin'. Andromeda Tonks stood up and walked towards the staging holding Teddy Lupin's hand. He was wearing a tiny set of new dress robes, and looked adorable. Of course he didn't know what was going on, so happily waved and smiled at people as he walked past them. _

_Andromeda had to carry him up the stairs, and that was when he saw Harry, so started shouting and waving even more. Then he made his hair go black and spiky. Harry smiled and waved back._

_Kingsley stood waiting for them. Teddy liked "Ki-ey" as he always brought presents, and today was no exception. He had two boxes in his hand. Teddy was a little bit disappointed it wasn't building bricks – bricks were his favourites – but a present was still a present, and he knew what he had to do. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ki-ey's neck and gave him a kiss._

_There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Up in the galleries aurors with thirty years experience, people who could remember being given immunity for using Unforgivables during the first war, reached for handkerchiefs. They remembered Tonks, and thought of how proud she would have been of her son. The collective feeling around the room was that this was what they had fought for – for children like Teddy who now had a future. The sacrifice had been worthwhile._

_As a body, the entire auditorium stood and applauded Teddy as he was carried back to his seat. He completely stole the show and in the papers the next day it was his picture – being carried by his grandmother and smiling whilst holding the two medals – that supplanted even the great Harry Potter. Most used some version of Per Veneratio as their headline. Harry was thrilled about it and treasured the cuttings._

_Once they had settled down again, the rest of the awards were made, culminating with McGonagall and Harry. She knelt whilst the sash – blue with a purple stripe – was placed over her shoulder. Then Harry came forward, and Kingsley touched him on the shoulder with the Sword of Gryffindor, and then placed the ribbon around his neck. It was simple, and moving, and suited the two recipients beautifully._

_Once it was over, drinks were served and people milled around chatting. The tensions and nerves were over. Now they could enjoy themselves._


	36. Mischief managed

AN - Sorry, this one took a while to write. I knew how it would end, but I couldn't get it started. By the way, you can leave reviews you know. I'm open to both praise and critisism.

--

_As soon as was polite, the group of friends made their way from the Ministry to The Leaky Cauldron. The parents and adults would come along later, in time for the meal. Once they were free ties were loosened and they could act like the teenagers and young adults they still were. Hands were held and kisses exchanged, and various sarcastic comments made as the ceremony was discussed._

'_Sorry Neville. I know you're a mate, but your Gran's hat! I prefer the vulture!'_

'_Well you tell her, I'm not that brave!'_

_._

'_Eh George! You nearly tripped up the stairs, you prat!'_

'_I got distracted.'_

'_Yeah, we all saw her.' 'Fancy wearing a dress like that!' 'I surprised she didn't catch a cold!' 'Kingsley nearly fell in he was looking so hard!' The boys all laughed, and the girls took turns in tutting._

_._

'_So, Sir Harold de Whinging, are you getting the first round in?'_

'_Sod off!'_

'_How exactly shall I sod off, my liege?'_

_._

'_Hey Parvati, did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?'_

'_Three times. What are you after, Seamus?'_

'_Is it suddenly illegal to give a beautiful woman compliments?'_

'_Hmmm.'_

_._

_Neville and Hannah caught up with Luna and Rolf. 'How long until we eat, Luna?' he asked in a low voice_

_She checked her watch, a birthday present to replace the one that had been stolen when she was captured. 'About an hour. Can you hold out that long?'_

'_Yeah, it's just that…we're popping over to St.Mungo's, you know.'_

_The smile on her face was replaced by a slightly sadder one. 'Of course, I'm sorry. No improvement?'_

'_No, I don't think there will be now. It wasn't that kind of curse.'_

_She nodded. 'Are you still OK with the announcement later?'_

'_Of course, no problem, it'll be the ideal time.'_

_Luna turned to Hannah. 'Youre going with him as well?' _

'_I'm sure you've met Rolf's parents' said Hannah, a little shortly, 'why should I be different? Come on Neville.' Hannah grabbed Neville's arm and apparated them both away before Luna could say anything._

_Rolf looked at her quizzically. 'I didn't mean it like that' said Luna, who looked a little upset. 'I'll have to speak to her later. No, Rolf, I'm not going to tell you what it's about. Neville can if he chooses to, but don't ask him.'_

_-o0o-_

_Inside the Leaky Cauldron, trays of drinks were already laid out along with a few nibbles. They milled around the room; drinks in hand. Now they could properly relax, apart from Rolf who had a sudden thought._

'_How are you intending to keep the Press out?'_

_George Weasley laughed. 'I've put a couple of extra charms on the doors. If anyone who shouldn't be here tries to get in, well let's just say they'll have to go home to change!"_

_Conversation soon settled into its usual tracks; Quidditch, relationships, work, social events. People were starting to unwind, with the exception of Luna who always had half an eye on the door._

_As soon as Neville and Hannah came back she headed over to them. Rolf wasn't quite sure what to do, so hovered just in case. After a few moments, though, the girls hugged each other and were all smiles, and so the moment passed. Shortly afterwards, Tom brought out the first course and they all sat down to eat._

_It was noticeable that the volume in the room dropped considerably as the males concentrated their efforts on eating. It was just like being back at school; proper traditional food. Soup was followed by braised steaks and chops with roast and mashed potatoes, peas and carrots. Tarts and crumbles made up desserts, with loads and loads of custard._

_In fact, the only real difference was the bottles of wine and jugs of butterbeer and mead on the table in place of pumpkin juice._

_They had sat back from the table very contented and full, swirling glasses of elf-made brandy, when Luna stood up and clinked a spoon against her glass._

'_Thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoyed your meals. It is wonderful to see you all, and I do wonder if Dumbledore's army will ever meet again in such numbers. I hope so, but soon we will have lives to lead, and may go our separate ways. So, whilst we are together, I would like you to raise your glasses and drink with me to absent friends.'_

_They all did so with the toast that became a tradition for that generation, as it has for so many generations in the past who had known war and death._

_She continued. 'Some of you did ask about splitting the bill for today. There is no need, as it has been settled by The Quibbler'. Xeno choked on his brandy. 'Sorry, daddy, I think I forgot to mention it.' There were laughs around the room._

'_Actually, this isn't just to celebrate today. There is another reason. We all saw Teddy Lupin at the Ministry, and felt for him. There are other children as well, though. Children who do not have family and loving friends to support them. I want to do something about that._

_I am launching, through The Quibbler, a Foundation to be called the DA Foundation. It will be there to help children who have suffered loss at Voldemort's hand. It will be for ALL children who suffered, for children should not be blamed for decisions taken by their parents. __Ginny and Neville have agreed to be Trustees with me, and Andromeda Tonks is our patron._

_So please enjoy the rest of today because you will all be ambassadors for the Foundation, whether you like it or not! Now, Hermione, did you bring that music thing with you again?' Hermione nodded. 'Then, let the party begin!'_

_-o0o-_

_The party did begin, and went on all though the evening. Hermione brought along some of the CDs she'd brought to the New Year's Eve party and they went down just as well. This time she and Ron showed everybody how to dance the Lambada; it had become, not surprisingly, one of Ron's favourites. Even Molly and Arthur had a go though it did make Molly blush a little, especially when her children saw them and started commenting._

_The evening was also enlivened by various journalists and photographers running into George's charm as they tried to sneak in. The guests would hear screams and groans coming from the corridor, followed by the sound of feet beating a hasty retreat._

'_What have you done?' Rolf asked him._

'_Well, in the shop I've got a product called "U-No-Poo", very popular it is. I've come up with a charm that has, shall we say, exactly the opposite effect!'_

'_Excellent!' said Rolf, 'how long does it last?'_

'_Hmm, I never thought of that. I wonder?' He called Hermione over, and described the charm to her. Her face was a mixture of horror and hilarity._

'_George! The Ministry could run you in for using an unapproved charm!'_

'_Not today they wouldn't! So anyway, how long before it wears off?'_

'_Oh I don't know. A couple of days, probably.'_

'_Brilliant! Mischief Managed!'_

_-o0o-_

_It was getting on towards midnight, and things were still going strong, though at a slightly slower pace. Hermione and Ron were slow dancing in a corner, in a world of their own. Seamus Finnegan, having finally found a compliment that worked, was doing the same with Parvati close by._

_Molly and Arthur were sat talking to Xeno, and a large group including Harry were stood around chatting and laughing. Luna and Rolf were by the bar with Ginny. She looked a little down, and Luna asked her what was wrong._

'_Look at him Luna. Nobody is the world has the right to look that cute and gorgeous all at the same time. Especially when he's still being bloody honourable.'_

_Luna felt almost guilty that she and Rolf had got past that stage. 'Maybe you should have another discussion with him.'_

_Ginny's eyes lit up. 'You're right. That's exactly what I'm going to do.' She turned to Tom the barman. 'Firewhisky please.'_

'_You sure?'_

'_Yes, make it a double.' Tom shrugged and put the drink in front of her. She downed it in one and, once she'd stopped retching, squared her shoulders._

'_Right, now for an emotionally mature discussion.' She crossed the room, her eyes blazing and face set and grabbed Harry by the lapels. 'Your room. Now.' With that she dragged him out of the door._

_Molly Weasley was over in a flash. 'Was?…Did?…What on Earth?...'_

'_Now Molly' said Arthur placatingly as he joined her 'you just leave them be. She's old enough to know her own mind.'_

'_No she is not, Arthur Weasley, and I'm stunned to hear you say it! You're her father; you should be out there defending her honour!'_

'_I don't really think she wants it defending, dear. Now, come and have a dance with me.' He took her away, gently but firmly, saying something in her ear that made her blush._

_Luna looked at Rolf and smiled. 'You know, I think Ginny's got the right idea. Your room!'_

'_But we're sharing anyway. It's our room.'_

'_I know, but saying "your room" sounds much more fun!'_

_-o0o-_

_It was a much quieter group that gradually drifted down to breakfast the next morning. The toast was crunching particularly loudly, and coffee appeared to be crashing into the cups from a great height._

_Ginny and Harry eventually made an appearance, and joined Luna and Rolf at their table. Ginny looked "tired but happy", whereas Harry looked like he'd just taken a bludger to the back of the head. She poured him some tea, which he drank in a rather distracted manner._

_Luna looked at Ginny with a 'Well?' expression on her face. Ginny mimed a rocket being lit and soaring into the sky where it exploded. Luna grinned at her and Ginny grinned back._

_Mischief Managed!_


	37. Two Roads

_Luna was writing on a sheet of parchment. It was covered in numbers and calculations, many of them crossed out or written over, and it looked for all the world like a very complex set of calculations. Actually, it was no such thing; she was simply trying to reconcile the bank account. It was the same every month, and every month she promised herself she would bring in a new system that would make life easier. Every month, she never got round to it. Eventually she threw down her quill and turned to her father who was sat at the desk behind her writing the Editorial for this month's edition._

'_It's no good, daddy. I've tried and tried but I'm still short by 8 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 11 Knuts.'_

'_Have you put down the books I bought?' he asked._

'_What books?'_

'_I just told you, the ones I bought. Do listen, dear.'_

'_How much did they cost?'_

_He fished a receipt out from under a pile of papers. '8 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 11 Knuts.'_

'_Why isn't it in the book?'_

'_What book?'_

'_The book we use to write down everything we spend so I can DO THE ACCOUNTS.'_

'_Why do you want to do the accounts?'_

_She rested her head on the table. 'Because I want to see if we can afford a new printing press.'_

'_What's wrong with the old one?'_

'_You mean the one that's broken? The one that's been broken for two days now? The one that was broken for three days last week? Daddy, it's not reliable enough anymore. Circulation is up again, and we haven't got a press that can cope with it.'_

'_Well you should do the accounts then, and see if we can afford a new one.' He hated it when she screamed; he wished she wouldn't do it._

_-o0o-_

_The eighteen months that had passed since she received her MOM had certainly seen some changes in The Quibbler. Rolf's paper on Grindylow populations had been, as she had hoped, the start of something new._

_They were now regularly receiving papers from aspiring young magical scientists who could not get published elsewhere. Neville, for example, had written several pieces for her on Herbology. Better still, he a co-written a piece with Professor __Angyalka__ in Hungary. Neville was out there on a study course and __Angyalka was an acknowledged world expert in Wolfsbane potions. It was a real coup for The Quibbler, as many prestigious journals would have been only too keen to publish it themselves._

_That, of course, got them noticed and almost every day owls arrived with yet more scripts for them. The problem was that neither Luna nor her father knew which were good and which were not. That was where Rolf came in useful; he decided that they needed some advice, so used it as an excuse to "pop over" a few days earlier than he would have done for Christmas. _

_Obviously they did no work the first day, being too busy wrapping their arms around each other and trying to kiss each other's faces off. It was still rather like being with a couple of sixteen year olds. Once she let go of him they got down to the serious business._

'_Peer reviews, that's the thing. When somebody writes a paper they get it reviewed by somebody else first; someone who knows what they're talking about. That gets rid of any rubbish. In fact, send this lot back to the authors, and tell them to get it done themselves; it saves you a lot of time.' It certainly did._

_Yes, The Quibbler was almost unrecognisable to the magazine Luna used to take to school with her. They still had a page for "Sightings", but that was about it from the old days – apart from "Conspiracies", of course. _

_It had come about when they were short of a filler piece one month. Luna remembered that letter from Jerimiah Pyle and thought it might be quite fun to publish what it said. She almost wished she hadn't burnt it now, but she could remember the key points. So she wrote it out, and then underneath gave a point by point listing of all the reasons it was complete rubbish. _

_Over the next week or so they received various letters all saying the same sort of thing. 'Yes, I agree that one was rubbish, but you'll never guess what I heard the other day…' Luna took a gamble, and made it the back page ending to the next edition. _

_People loved it, especially those in the last years of Hogwarts. It was exactly the sort of thing that appealed to their schoolboy – and girl – sense of humour. So, they started to hunt around for their own, just to see their names in print. It became a rather subtle game; too obvious and it would be rejected. There was no point, for example, in writing that the Minister for Magic was an unregistered animagus because somebody had seen him transform into an okapi in Hogsmeade High Street the other day._

_On the other hand, the (verifiable) fact that nobody for a whole term at Hogwarts had been given detention for being outside their houses after curfew could be the basis for a rumour that students were being slipped sleeping draughts in their evening meal. Professor McGonagall had not been pleased when Luna ran with that one._

_-o0o-_

_Another path that Luna was running with was her Foundation. It had been launched in The Quibbler the month following the Awards. At first there had been a problem with the idea that it would be open to all children. Indeed several people had written to say that they would have contributed, but could not bear the thought of their hard earned money being used – as one particularly nasty correspondent wrote – "to fund the spawn of murdering Death Eaters who should have been drowned at birth. How would that make Teddy Lupin feel about his parent's sacrifice? You should be ashamed of yourself."_

_Luna wrote back and said to make children suffer the sins of their parents was the surest way to ensure history would one day repeat itself and that Andromeda Tonks agreed with her. Andromeda did, and went public with her support. Money had poured into the Gringotts account, and had received a terrific boost when George Weasley announced that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would be a major sponsor. _

_Three or four times a year they would meet up to consider requests. It was a good job Luna had appointed trustees; she was far too innocent. Every letter and application tended to reduce her to tears. It took cooler heads than hers to point out that each needed to be vetted properly. _

_The wizard population is fairly small, so there was little room for outright fraud, although two were discovered. These were passed on to the Ministry, and the miscreants actually ended up in Azkaban. However, people did tend to – exaggerate somewhat. Very often, help given could be scaled back to that originally requested, which meant that there was more to go around. Nobody who needed real help was turned away and the foundation was generally considered to be a Good Thing._

_-o0o-_

_She looked back at her parchment, now showing two columns of numbers that agreed with each other. She did a few more calculations and persuaded herself that not only could they afford a new press, but it would make good sense to buy it. With the extra revenue from the additional copies they sold it would pay for itself in just a few years._

_Indeed, as she looked at the numbers she realised they were quite well off. If they paid themselves a regular salary…she scribbled a few more numbers…she would have more than enough to live on. In fact, there might well be enough for two…_

_She couldn't wait for the summer and their next expedition._


	38. Breaking the Rules

A/N - It's about time I got going on this again. Another story (Parallel lives) and quite a bad blcok got in the way, but I've worked out the next bit.

* * *

_Yes, they were looking forward to summer this year; but for different reasons._

_Rolf's name, through his regular articles in The Quibbler, was becoming known. The outlet for his work had encouraged his research, which had given him things to write about…and so on. As his name became known he started to be contacted by various Ministries to answers questions on magical beasts until eventually he got the call he'd dreamed of._

_The Norwegian Ministry had asked him to repeat his Grandfather's expedition and conduct another count of dragons, so that they could see if, and how, the situation had changed in the intervening years. He was absolutely ecstatic, his mother less so._

'_Do you have to take this work, Rolf?'_

'_Of course I do, mamma. Don't you see what an opportunity this is? It's a government funded expedition, to carry out important work. I will get a lot of exposure; it will establish me as a major magizoologist.'_

'_It is dangerous work. Why can you not specialise in something else?'_

_He took hold of her hand. 'All work can be dangerous, mamma. People who have boring jobs in an office have train crashes, or get run over.'_

_She knew there was an answer to that, but couldn't think of one, so just looked away. 'Perhaps Luna will not like it.'_

_He had to laugh. 'Mamma! Luna knows my work. Anyway, with this job, and what comes from it, maybe I can afford to marry her at some time. You want that, don't you?'_

_Kristine knew she had no arguments that would stop him, so there was no point pretending anymore. She put her face in her hands. 'I worry about you, Rolf. I don't want her to end up like me, with nothing but memories.'_

_He hugged her close. 'We cannot die unless we have lived first. I have to do this.'_

_She nodded her head. 'I know. But you know nothing about dragons, do you? That is what makes it worse for me, perhaps.'_

'_I'm dealing with that one. The Ministry have agreed to fund a study period in Rumania - with my research assistant, of course. What I'd like to do is engage somebody from out there as a technical expert; I think we've got the money available.'_

'_If you haven't, I will pay for him' said his mother, grimly._

_-o0o-_

_Luna was itching to go away. The new printing press was installed, in an outbuilding so they had more room, and could run 24 hours a day if they needed it to. She had rechecked her sums, and decided they could definitely afford to pay a regular salary. Her father had wanted to know why it was necessary._

'_Do we need to get involved with all that? If you need money for anything, you can just take it.'_

'_I have to know how much I have coming in, daddy, so that I can budget.'_

'_Budget for what?'_

'_Outgoings, household expenses, bills, that kind of thing.'_

'_But we've always managed so far.'_

'_I know, but…well, things might change. If…say, I had to buy a house…then…'_

'_But you have a house here.'_

'_But if I wanted to set up house…we…'_

_Xeno sat up very straight, with a look of surprise on his face. 'Has Rolf asked you to marry him?'_

'_Not as such. He says he won't until he can afford to.'_

'_Very sensible. That is how it should be.'_

'_The thing is though, daddy, I could afford to marry him, I think.'_

_Xeno sat back in his chair. 'Aah, I see.' He smiled. 'So you are planning on proposing to him? Will you buy him a diamond ring?'_

_She laughed. 'No!'_

_Xeno gave her an amused look. 'Isn't it traditional to give your fiancée a diamond ring? Are you going to ask permission of his mother?'_

'_Daddy!' Her face grew serious. 'Do you think I should?' She went to sit on his lap. 'Am I doing the right thing? He won't get upset, will he? I mean, he's the man, isn't he?'_

'_Luna, we live in the 21__st__ century. It isn't like it was in my day. You aren't meant to be the "little woman" at home cooking and cleaning for him anymore. If he objects that strongly, then perhaps you should reconsider.'_

'_Or wait for him?'_

'_I don't think so.' He gave her a hug. 'I hope he does agree, and you'll be very happy together. Where are you planning on living?'_

'_I don't know. That's the other thing; my work is here.'_

_Xeno nodded and shrugged. 'You know, there is no reason why you have to live here. You could live nearby and travel to here every day, but I think I would like to keep The Tower as the base for The Quibbler. Of course, you could live in his country, as well.'_

'_But then I couldn't work on it, could I?'_

'_Well, perhaps. Muggles have these things called "comptuters". So I am told they allow you to send letters, and even pictures, much faster than an owl.'_

'_But what about you? You'd be all alone.'_

_He hugged her again. 'You cannot, and should not, live your life around me. Anyway, I went through the baby crying all night phase. If you're going to marry and have children I think it would be better if you had your own house! When are you going to ask him?'_

'_This summer, probably, whilst we're in Rumania.'_

'_Ah yes! You're dragon trip. You know, I think there will be some good articles in that. Everybody loves dragons. Perhaps Charlie could write something.'_

'_Charlie?'_

'_Charlie Weasley. He works there.'_

'_Does he? I didn't know that!'_

_-o0o-_

'_Can I come with you? Just for a couple of days? Please?' Ginny was thrilled to hear that Luna was going to see Charlie. 'I haven't seen him for ages. Anyway, I won't be able to stay long; I've got to get back at the start of August for pre-season training.'_

_Ginny had forced her way into the Harpies first team towards the end of last season due to injuries. Now, she was determined to stay there._

'_I think that will be alright' said Luna. 'We'll be working though, so it may not be much of a holiday.'_

'_I don't care, I just want to se Charlie.' She looked at Luna, who was obviously hiding something. 'Not just work though, eh? Do you think anything exciting might happen?'_

'_We're studying dragons, I expect so.'_

'_That's not what I mean, and you know it.'_

_Luna shrugged. 'Maybe.'_


	39. Danger Ahead

"_DANGER AHEAD"_

_The sign was very stark, black writing on a white background, with skull and crossbones underneath to add emphasis._

_Charlie Weasley turned to them, his face serious. 'It means what it says; once we pass here, we're in their territory. Like I told you, they're used to people, but they aren't tame and they aren't trained. Stay together and keep your eyes open. Never turn your backs on them.'_

_The group moved forward, very quietly. As well as Charlie, Luna, Rolf and Ginny there were two other keepers from the reserve. All the keepers had their wands out and ready._

_Charlie looked at his sister, who was nervous. 'Do you want to go back, Gin?'_

'_Of course not.'_

'_Well, just don't get eaten; mum would never forgive me. I want you within four foot of me at all times.'_

'_I'm not a child, Charlie.' He stared at the pout on her face, but didn't say anything. She realised what she was doing so stuck her tongue out instead, making him laugh._

'_Four foot, Gin.'_

_As they went, Charlie or one of the other keepers pointing out the indications that there were dragons about. Rolf and Luna were amazed at how subtle the signs could be: a scratch on a rock here, a claw print there._

'_I thought it would be easier than this' said Rolf._

'_They are big animals' said Mikhail, one of the other keepers, 'but very light on their feet. That is the gas, of course. You seldom hear them coming.'_

_Rolf nodded. He had already been at the reserve for two weeks, working with the keepers and learning about dragon physiology, recognition and behaviour. He had learned that dragons could fly because they stored methane gas, a by-product of digestion, in sacs in their bodies. As methane is lighter than air, it effectively turns them into gas balloons. As it is flammable, it is also what they use to produce fire._

_Luna and Ginny had only joined them a few days ago and Ginny would be going back that evening. Luna and Rolf would stay on for another week or so, getting more practical experience._

_The group had stopped by a pile of droppings, and were examining them. Ginny wasn't impressed._

'_This is a very important clue' said Sophia, one of only two female keepers at the reserve. Ginny was already suspicious she was more than Charlie's colleague. 'We can tell a lot from droppings.'_

'_Do you really want to?' Ginny asked, looking the other way._

'_Of course. We can tell how old it is, so when an animal was here. There are other things, as well.' Sophia got a stick and started exploring the pile. 'Do you smell that?'_

_Ginny began retching. 'Of course, I do. It's dragon…pooh.'_

'_No, more important' said Sophia, for whom poking around in a pile of dragon droppings was obviously a fascinating pastime. 'That musky smell. This is a female who is coming into heat. She is advertising for a mate.'_

'_Oh, how sophisticated' said Ginny. 'I might try it the next time I'm in a nightclub. Certainly beats all that taking time over your make-up and deciding what to wear.'_

_Sophia continued to prod. 'I do not think she will get one, she is young. Look.'_

'_Do I have to?' asked Ginny, who now had her handkerchief over her nose. Rolf and Luna were more interested._

'_What can you see?' Rolf asked._

'_Not many pieces of bone. A big animal will crunch an animal up. The little ones, they have to eat just meat and only swallow small bones by accident.'_

_Suddenly, Mikhail gave a distinct two-tone whistle. Charlie, before he had even looked up, pulled Ginny closer to him. Then he looked to where Mikhail was pointing. 'I see it.'_

_About fifty yards away, behind an outcrop of rock, they could see a dark spiky outline of a head, keeping very still. A yellow reptilian eye stared at them._

'_Female Hungarian Horntail' said Charlie quietly. 'Probably the one who left us this present.'_

'_Does she know we're here?' asked Luna._

'_Of course. She's been watching us, and can smell us. She probably felt our vibrations, as well. They can do that.'_

'_So' said Ginny, in a voice that was much higher than she wanted it to be, 'what do we do now?'_

'_We study' said Mikhail, 'that is our job. We will try to get a positive identification, and then wait and see what it does.'_

_The group stood and watched, and waited – and waited. 'Why won't it blink?' said Ginny, eventually. 'It's starting to freak me out.'_

'_They don't blink, not ever.' It was Rolf who answered. 'They're like snakes.'_

'_Maybe even related' said Sophia._

'_Really?' asked Luna, in surprise. 'Not dinosaurs?'_

'_No, there are many differences between the two. We think they share an ancestry with snakes. The snakes went smaller, these went bigger - and kept their legs, of course.'_

_The group got to see how much bigger when the animal moved. Having decided these rather puny humans were no threat to it, it decided to get on with life. It moved with a curiously bouncing gait, very light on the ground for such a big animal._

_As it moved into the open, they could see just how big it was. It was roughly fifteen feet long, including its tail, dark skinned and with vicious looking horns on its head and tail._

'_That's a young one?' Rolf asked. 'How can you tell?'_

'_The size' said Charlie. Full adults are bigger and much thicker set. 'The horns are lighter on the young ones, too. Notice how they're in scale with the head; in the male they're longer. Size matters, even for a dragon!'_

'_What if it comes for us?' Ginny said, her voice quaking._

'_Doubtful' said Sophia. 'She knows we are not a threat, and she isn't hungry.'_

'_What if it did?'_

'_We use blasting spells around the animal, which normally scares them off. We try not to aim for them unless we have to.'_

'_Do you use clankers?' Luna asked._

_The keepers all made disparaging noises. 'We're not Gringots' said Charlie. 'We don't torture animals.'_

_The dragon moved across the hillside, always keeping them in view, then turned and headed off over the brow._

'_HH215, you agree?' said Mikhail. Charlie and Sophia agreed it was. They didn't give the dragons names, like pets, but an identification number. 'And coming into adulthood, which is very good. Now, let's see if we can locate a Ridgeback. That is what you are going to be studying, yes?' Rolf nodded. 'Maybe we can find NR187 – or Norberta, as some people call her.' Charlie shrugged his shoulders and grinned._

_They moved further into the reserve, with steep sided slopes around them. Rolf and Luna practised looked for signs, and were starting to get their "eye in", picking up subtle clues they would have missed earlier. The keepers stayed close to them, watching and waiting._

_Luna suddenly stopped, and started moving her head from side to side, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused._

'_Are you alright?' Rolf asked her._

'_There's a dragon near us, and it's feeling very sad.'_

_Everybody stared at her. 'I don't think dragons have emotions like that, Luna' said Sophia._

'_They do. Can't you feel it? Waves of sadness. It's crying, something's wrong.' She started turning her head from side to side. 'This way, come on.'_

_She started walking and the others hurried to catch up with her. Eventually it was Charlie who gave the whistle, which Rolf suddenly realised, was a sign they'd spotted something, although it wasn't necessary because the dragon was out in the open straight ahead of them. It stood just outside a small cave, on a flat piece of ground that fell away rapidly to the left as the group were facing._

_It was a Norwegian Ridgeback. It was easy to tell from the Horntail they had seen earlier as it was browner in colour, and had the distinctive black ridges that gave the name down its back._

_The keepers started watching her through a scope. 'Something has attacked her nest' said Sophia, 'probably whilst she was out hunting.' _

'_I told you she was sad' said Luna. 'All her babies killed.' She started to cry._

'_Other dragons will do that, it is an easy meal.' Charlie shrugged. 'It happens. She's young, she'll breed again.'_

_The keepers began discussing the situation with Rolf, wondering how they could protect the nest if she chose to breed here in the future. It was not an uncommon problem; in the reserve animals were packed together much closer than they would be in the wild. Suddenly, a shout from Ginny brought them back._

'_LUNA!'_

_They turned to see Luna walking towards the dragon, her arms held out to the side. They could hear her saying 'Poor baby. I'll help you.'_

'_Luna, come back! No! Luna please, come back.' Rolf was on the edge of panic and started to run forward._

_Then the dragon flamed._


	40. Words

_Luna felt herself drifting upwards into the light. As consciousness returned, she knew she was still in her body, but it just felt…wrong. She could feel that her arms and legs were attached, albeit in a strange and distant way. Her head felt as if it had no weight, and was simply floating on nothing much at all. She was surprised to find that, when she opened her eyes, she could see with them._

_The first thing she saw was a matching pair of eyes; silvery blue, but surrounded with dark rings. Silver blue eyes that shone with love and concern and…hope?_

'_Ro…' Why couldn't she say his name? She tried again. 'Rol…' Her mouth wouldn't move properly, wouldn't form the word she wanted to say._

'_Shh. Don't try to speak, Luna. Just lay still and rest.'_

_She tried to shake her head, but found she couldn't. She __**had**__ to speak; she needed information, needed to know what had happened. She tried again._

'_Ha...?' The words would come. 'Fi...? 'Fla…?' She closed her eyes in frustration. There were certain sounds she just couldn't make; her mouth wouldn't move._

'_Shh. Luna, please just lay still. 'You've been badly hurt. You're in hospital.'_

''_urn?'_

'_What? What are you trying to say?'_

''_urn? Fi..? Fla..?'_

_Rolf screwed his eyes up in concentration; he realised she needed to communicate._

'_No, Luna, you weren't burned. Is that what you were asking?' Her head nodded imperceptibly. 'You threw yourself out of the way in time, but fell down the slope. You're…bashed about a bit. Nothing that won't heal, but it'll take time and you need to rest.'_

_That started to make sense to her; that's why everything felt wrong. Bashed about? How badly?_

'_Loo…loo…here'_

'_I am looking at you.'_

'_No. Loo…'irr'r. See.'_

_Rolf blanched slightly. 'Maybe later, yeah? You need to rest.'_

_That, even in the drugged state she was in, was the wrong thing to say. How bad was she?_

'_No. Loo…fa…' That small effort exhausted her, but she had to make him understand. 'Loo…loo…'_

'_Ok. Ok. Shh. Luna, please stay still. I'll see if the Healer can get you a mirror.' He could see she was trying to smile, and it broke his heart._

_-o0o-_

_He went in search of the Healer, hoping her answer would be no. Telling Luna she was "bashed about a bit" ranked as the understatement of his life._

_When the dragon flamed, she had thrown herself clear down the slope, but had slid and rolled about fifty feet in the process. Whilst Charlie and the other keepers drove the dragon off with blasts from their wands, Rolf and Ginny had gone after Luna._

_They had found her laid against a pile of loose rubble, and not moving. At that moment, Rolf was convinced she was dead. She wasn't, but it was bad enough._

_Mikhail had apparated back to the centre, returning with the medical team. Thy had placed her on a body board, and put a collar on her before flying back suspended under brooms. The diagnosis was not good._

_Her left arm and shoulder were broken, as were several ribs; one of which had punctured her lung. Her right leg had a dislocated knee. Her entire body had taken a battering, but her face had come off worse, having no clothing to protect it. Every inch was scratched and grazed, and there was a large and deep cut on the cheekbone under her left eye._

_That had been two days ago, and the Healers had kept her under sedation ever since. The bones had healed quickly enough with Skelegrow, but the soft tissue would take much longer._

_Ginny had needed to get back to Holyhead, once she knew Luna would live, but had gone to see Xeno. He was on standby, and would come out once she was allowed to regain consciousness._

_-o0o-_

'_Luna? I am Healer __Baboescu. Please, you have been badly hurt. I know you want to see, people always do, but you are not looking your best at the moment. Do you understand what I have said to you?' Luna nodded. 'Remember, most of this is just surface injuries, and will heal quickly leaving no lasting damage. Very well, are you ready?' She nodded again._

_Luna's eyes searched for someone…something she could recognise. Her face (was it __**her**__ face?) was swollen and multi-coloured; what skin was left seemed to be a vivid angry red. Under her eye she could see the line of stitches looking for all the world like spiders climbing over her face. She felt tears welling in her eyes._

'_Miss Lovegood remember, in just a few days this will be gone.'_

_The Healer gave her a smile, and left her with Rolf, who took her fingers gently in his._

'_So sorr…Rol...'_

'_No, no Luna. There's nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. I think it might have been me, rushing forward. But…I was so scared. Luna, I thought you were going to die and I was so scared. I can't lose you; I love you too much.'_

_She squeezed his fingers and tried to smile. ''arry.'_

_Rolf looked confused. 'Harry? You want to see Harry?'_

_She tried to indicate no. ''arry…'e'_

'_You want Harry to come here?'_

_She couldn't make him understand, so matter how hard she tried. She just __**couldn't **__make that sound, and it began to frustrate her. The harder she tried the more confused and concerned Rolf became. Eventually he called the Healer back over._

'_Miss Lovegood, you must rest. It is important for your recovery.'_

_Luna was pushed beyond her endurance, and began to weep with frustration. ''arry, 'arry, Rol…'_

_As the Healer drew her wand to put her back into a deep sleep Luna heard Rolf say 'I'll get Harry, Luna. I'll get him here.' Then all was dark._

_-o0o-_

_Fortunately Ginny had finished showering, and was planning what to have for dinner, when Rolf came through to her by Floo._

'_Ginny, I'm sorry to call you, but can you get hold of Harry for me?'_

'_Of course. Why?'_

'_I don't know.' Rolf sounded lost and helpless. 'Luna's desperate to see him, but I don't know why. She got so worked up the Healers had to put her under again. She just kept insisting that I get Harry here. I'm worried about her; I going to get Xeno out as well.'_

_Ginny did her best to comfort him. 'She'll be fine, Rolf. I know she will. You contact her dad; I'll get Harry over there as soon as I can. I'll come with him; the Harpies can go swing for a couple of days.'_

_-o0o-_

_They sat around the bed, looking down at her. Ginny thought Luna looked worse than when she'd left, but that was because the bruises were starting to come out and had turned into horribly vivid colours. Xeno was silent and staring; he had seen one woman's broken body in his life, and that was one too many. Rolf and Harry talked in low tones, wondering why Luna wanted him. Harry secretly worried it was s sign she'd damaged her brain, but couldn't say that, of course._

'_Harry' said Rolf, 'I'm sorry I had to drag you out here. I don't know what she wants, but it seemed important to her.'_

_Harry patted Rolf on the shoulder. 'It's not a problem, honestly. Luna got me out of a big hole, once. I'd do anything for her.'_

_The Healer approached them. 'I will bring her out of her sleep now. Hopefully, having her friend here will help.' She paused. 'It is possible, though, that she was just using a word from her memory.' She looked at Harry. 'She may not know you. If she becomes upset, I will be close by, and make her sleep again.'_

_As she waved his wand around her, Luna stirred and opened her eyes. Rolf moved to her side._

'_Luna, we're here. Your father is here, and Ginny. I've brought Harry to see you, as well.'_

_Luna looked at the faces around her bed, in some confusion._

'_Why…Harry here?'_

'_You wanted him, Luna. Don't you remember? You wanted me to get Harry.'_

_She sunk back on her pillow. 'No…not Harry.' Everyone exchanged worried looks, and the Healer moved in closer. 'Not 'arry, pra'. 'arry. 'arry…'e.'_

'_This is Harry, Luna, he's come to see you.'_

_Suddenly Xeno let out a short laugh. 'Luna, is this our conversation about wages?'_

'_Yeah. 'arry.'_

'_Shall I?'_

'_Yeah, ple…' The desperation showed on her face._

_Xeno's shoulders began to shake with the ridiculousness of it all. 'Rolf, she wasn't asking for Harry. She was trying to say "Marry".'_

_Luna tried to nod, and made a noise that could be a laugh. ''arry…'e, Rol…'_

_Rolf looked at her, tears running down his face. 'Marry? Oh Luna, you know I want to more than anything, and I will just as soon as I can. But, I still can't…'_

''_Arry…'e. I as…you.'_

'_Rolf' said Xeno, 'she is asking you, not wanting you to ask her. She has just proposed to you. I shall explain later.'_

'_Yes, Luna. Yes, of course I will.'_

_-o0o-_

_One really shouldn't shriek like that in a hospital, the Healers pointed out to Ginny, even if ones best friends had just got engaged._


	41. Rejection

_Had they daydreamed about such a thing, this was not how they would have expected their engagement party to_ _pan out. For a start, they probably would have imagined being in the same room – or even building._

_Luna, obviously, has to stay in hospital, where she would remain for another two weeks. Ginny and Sophia were with her, and managed to sneak in a bottle of something which they resolutely refused to share with her in case it reacted with her medication. Luna was therefore stuck with orange squash which she had to sip through a straw. Discussions on potential plans for the wedding were awkward as well as she still couldn't speak properly, so it became a guessing game which proved more and more difficult as the bottle emptied._

'_What colour dress are you going to have?' asked Ginny._

'_Whi…'_

'_Just interested.'_

'_No. Whi…Whi' 'ress .'_

'_Oh! You're going to have a white dress!'_

'_Yeah.' _

'_Not yellow?'_

'_No. Loo' li' 'omle'.'_

'_Nope, sorry. Didn't get any of that. Perhaps you could mime?'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf had a far better time of it; Charlie and Mikhail took him, Xeno and Harry to a bar in the town. When they walked in, Mikhail announced to everyone that his friend had just got engaged. A roar went up and Rolf found himself surrounded by people who wanted to clap him on the back and shake his hand – and buy him a drink._

_They started off on beer, of course; Rolf insisting that it would only be a quick drink because he wanted to get back to the hospital._

_Then somebody insisted he should try __ţuica, the local specialty, which turned out to be plum brandy and about 40 percent alcohol. Then they moved on to palinca, which is plum brandy twice distilled and 60 percent. It wouldn't have been so bad, relatively, but they started making toasts with it. _

_Xeno had never been one for drinking much, so soon found himself at the "You're my best mate, you are" stage, and ended up crying on Harry's shoulder about how sorry he was for what The Quibbler had done. Fortunately, Harry had got drunk enough times himself to recognise the symptoms, so limited himself to making the right noises._

_Rolf then stood up and told the whole bar how he was the happiest man in the world, and his __feeon__…__feenanc__…__fanci__…girl was the best person ever, and that he loved her more than life itself. Then he slid to the floor._

_When he was little, Rolf's father used to carry him up to bed and tuck him in. Over twenty years later, his friends now did the same for him. They made sure he was sobered up before they let him see Luna the next day._

_-o0o-_

_They planned a proper party in October, on her birthday. All her friends would be there, and some of Rolf's friends were coming over for the occasion along with Newt and Kristine. _

_The house, of course, had to be cleaned as it had never been before. Xeno eventually admitted defeat two days before Kristine arrived and simply stopped trying to work. Luna would not allow him to put papers anywhere, and threatened all sorts of consequences if he spilled ink over anything._

'_Luna, my dear, I do have things to do, you know. This is not just our home, but our workplace.'_

'_My future mother-in-law is coming here, father. What do you imagine she'll think of me if the place is a tip? How's that going to convince her I can look after her only child? AND I've got all the planning and cooking for the party to do, as well, so I simply don't have time to run around clearing up after you.'_

'_I never asked you to.'_

_She gave him a look, rather than a reply. So he shut up._

_If all that wasn't stressful enough, there__ was another problem, as well. She didn't want to talk about it to anybody, which made things worse._

_The accident had left a rather nasty scar under her left eye. It was about 2 inches long, and ran in a curve over her cheek bone. Although the stitches had long been removed, it would take many more months for it to fade. Of course, it would never go completely._

_Luna had tried several different types of make-up to cover, or at least disguise, it but she still knew it was there and was convinced everybody else could see it as well. Rolf had brought her home once she was released from hospital, when she was still quite badly bruised, but had not seen her since._

_Luna began fixating that he would find her scar ugly and disfiguring, and would maybe even change his mind about marrying her. Luna thought about all the girls she had met in Oslo that time; blonde and attractive, and they didn't have faces that had been ripped to shreds. _

_Sometimes, of an evening, she would sit in her room just staring at herself in the mirror. Maybe she should write to him and tell him the wedding was off? She could tell him that she'd met somebody else, and that it was all her fault. She buried her face in her hands and wept. She couldn't imagine life without Rolf; the long, lonely days without him at her side. But, she didn't think she could stand it if he turned away from her in horror at her "disfigurement". It began to weigh upon her thoughts like an albatross around her neck._

_She was starting to dread his arrival, and what might happen._

_This was the situation Ginny found her in one day when she popped over to check how the party plans were coming along. Ginny knew that something was wrong, as she had never seen Luna so completely overwhelmed by sadness._

'_Luna, please. What is it? Please tell me what's wrong.'_

'_It's nothing anyone can help me with. I have to sort this one out.' Her voice trailed away. 'On my own…'_

'_Of course you aren't on your own. You've got me and your dad…and Rolf.'_

_Luna burst into tears._

'_What? Oh, Luna. Has something happened? Has he ditched you? But why?' Luna shook her head. 'So what, then?'_

'_He won't want me anymore?'_

'_What do you mean? Why not? What are you talking about?'_

_Luna dropped her hands and stared at Ginny. 'LOOK AT ME!'_

'_I am. What?'_

'_Look at my face! He won't want me looking like this! How can he?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Don't try and pretend. MY SCAR! Who'd want anyone who looks like this?'_

_Ginny made a rather strange noise. It sounded almost like a growl. 'You really think that? You think your wonderful, marvelous boyfriend is that shallow? Come on!' She grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her to the fireplace._

'_Where…where are we going?'_

'_Shell Cottage. I've got something to show you.'_

_-o0o-_

_Fleur had still not totally got over the horrors of the war, and still found herself recoiling whenever the fireplace flared up. She had to compose herself and quickly put a smile on her face before she could face her guests._

'_Geeny! 'Ow lovely to see you!' She turned to Luna, whom she recognised, but couldn't name. 'Bon soir.'_

'_Fleur, this is Luna, you've met' said Ginny. 'Where's Bill?'_

''_E is in the living room. Is zere a problem?'_

'_Only according to my friend here.' Ginny marched Luna out of the kitchen, Fleur following behind._

'_Gin!' Bill crossed the room to give his sister a hug. 'What brings you here?'_

'_Her' said Ginny, shortly. She turned to Luna, pointing at Bill. 'That's a scar!' Luna didn't quite know where to look._

'_Can you explain what's going on?' said Bill, who had been looking forward to a quiet night._

'_Ginny took a deep breath. 'Luna thinks that because she's got this horrible, disfiguring scar on her face her boyfriend – her fiancé - is going to dump her.'_

'_What scar?' said Fleur, confused. Ginny pointed at Luna, who was now blushing and wishing she was anywhere else in the world._

'_Zat teechy leetle sing? Zat ees not a scar!'_

'_Oi! Excuse me!' said Bill. They all stopped and looked at him. His face had a very set look. 'There are two people in this room who are not some kind of fairground attraction. You can't just tell Luna nobody will notice anything and she's being silly. Fleur, please take Ginny into the kitchen and give her some tea.' He looked at Luna and said, in a much softer voice 'Luna, do you want to talk about it? It's your choice' he glanced back at Ginny 'and yours alone.'_

_Luna nodded, and Bill indicated a chair to her. He waited until Fleur and Ginny left._

_-o0o-_

'_Charlie said you'd had a run-in with a dragon. Congratulations on the engagement, by the way.'_

'_If it goes ahead.'_

'_You think it might not? Because you got cut?'_

'_I don't know. I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, and it doesn't add anything, does it?'_

'_I was never exactly Mr. Gorgeous either. I'll be honest; the first time I asked Fleur if she'd like to go out with me I expected her to laugh in my face. Then, when this happened…I was convinced __she wouldn't want me any more. But, she did.'_

'_But what if…'_

'_If he doesn't?' Bill shrugged. 'Then he'll walk and you'll have had a lucky escape.'_

_They sat in silence for a while._

'_Luna, what first attracted you to him?'_

_She thought for a moment. 'His eyes; they're the same shade as mine. Then he asked me out for a drink, and we talked and …he wanted to be my friend.'_

'_So, it wasn't his looks, then?'_

'_Well…no. I suppose not. It was him. And…his dad died when he was little, like my mum did.' She looked at Bill, not staring as most people do, but just looking. Suddenly, she found that his face didn't look scarred and battered, it was just the way he was. She didn't feel any embarrassment – for either him or her._

_Once again, Luna had found a commonality in life. Norway had been invaded and held under thrall, which was why she felt at home there. Rolf only had one parent. The dragon had suffered a desperate loss. She could make a link to these things, and she now had a link to Bill._

'_Do you, sort of, feel self conscious when you go out?'_

'_Hell, yes! I know people are staring, but what can I do about it? I can't hide in here for the rest of my life. You know, there's an old saying; "A fate worse than death is better than dying". That was the other option I had, that night. But, if I had I wouldn't have this, or Fleur and Victoire. I got this doing something I believed in.'_

_Luna nodded. She was starting to understand._

'_Tell me, Luna, would you have stayed behind, if you'd known?'_

'_I don't know. I hope not. We've sort of decided that magizoology is what we want to do. It's never going to be safe; there'll always be risked – potentially.'_

'_Yeah. There are always risks. Are they worth it?'_

_She smiled at him in understanding. 'It's what I want to do. I suppose I was lucky, when I think about it.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf, of course, did not have any problems at all. The kiss he gave her on arrival drove any doubts she had completely out of her mind._


	42. Annoyance

_Sometimes, the very best ideas come in the middle of the night when they are least expected. This one was so good it made Luna sit bolt upright. She went back to sleep with an enormous smile on her face._

_It was early December, and they were starting to think about Christmas. This year, they had been invited to stay with Kristine, so they could do some more planning for the wedding. Newt had been invited, obviously, but felt he was not quite up to the journey._

_-o0o-_

_Luna came down to breakfast, humming a rather jaunty tune, and gave her father a kiss._

'_My word, you seem very bright and cheerful for a damp December morning!'_

_Luna poured herself some tea. 'Hmm. I am feeling rather good. The thought of a shopping trip to London does that to me.'_

'_Oh, you're going shopping? If you're near Flourish and Blott's, could you pick up a book for me?'_

'_You can pick it up yourself, daddy. __**We're**__ going shopping.'_

_He looked at her. 'Are we?'_

'_Yes. You need some new clothes for Christmas.'_

'_Do I? I don't remember thinking it.'_

'_Oh daddy! You can't go to Kristine's house looking like that! You need some new robes and some Muggle clothes as well. There's a lot to see in Oslo, and I want to show you around.'_

_Xeno sipped his tea in silence. Dotty had sometimes got like this as well, and he'd long ago learned that it was simpler to just do as you were told. Once women got the bit between their teeth there was no stopping them._

_Diagon Alley was crowded with Christmas shoppers, and they had to fight their way to Madame Malkin's . Xeno started perusing the racks, picking up things he liked. He soon found out that wasn't the idea at all._

'_No, daddy, I don't think so. Bright red just isn't you. Try this, instead.' Luna was holding up a mid-grey set of robes._

'_But red is such a life colour, dear. It energises the inner self.'_

'_Grey is far more sophisticated, though. Take it.' Xeno shrugged and took it, just like he did with the dark blue robes. He'd not even got his hands on the yellow ones before he saw Luna shaking her head, so he left them._

_Once they had finished in Diagon Alley, they moved off to find his Muggle clothes. That was when they did have a row. Luna tried to drag him into shops that were far too young for him._

'_Oh, come on. I want to get you some jeans, and a few sweatshirts.'_

'_Why on Earth do I want to sweat?'_

'_They don't make you sweat!'_

'_Then why are they called sweatshirts? No Luna, I'm sorry. I am now putting my foot down, rather hard I might add. I am still your father, and I am not going to wear these ridiculous clothes. If you insist on me buying Muggle things I have very little use for, then we shall go to an outfitters I have frequented for many years. This way.'_

_He took her to a small Gentlemen's Outfitters, just off Bond Street. Luna slumped in a chair as he tried on a succession of tweed jackets and brown corduroy trousers. _

'_Daddy, it's all so boring. Experiment a little.'_

_Xeno looked at the trousers. 'Do you think I should try them in Lovatt, instead?'_

_She actually looked at him from under her eyebrows. 'If you won't buy jeans, what about some Chinos?'_

_Xeno turned to the assistant. 'Do you sell "Chinos"?'_

_The assistant looked slightly horrified. 'Certainly not, Sir! Perhaps Madame can find Sir "Chinos" (he shuddered slightly) in one of the many boutiques that proliferate in the vicinity, if Sir wishes to wear such things.'_

'_You see' said Xeno to Luna. 'They don't sell them.'_

'_May I ask where Sir is spending the Festive season?'_

'_Oslo, that's in Norway.'_

'_I am aware, Sir. I think Sir will find the Norwegians are a very civilised race. Good quality tweed is well appreciated there, as is corduroy. I cannot speak for modern fashions. To compliment, may I suggest some casual shirts in a brown herringbone? If Sir is feeling particularly racy we have a new line with a button down collar. It is proving __**rather**__ popular with our younger clientele.'_

_Luna rested her head on her hand, looking __**rather**__ fed up._

_Xeno left the shop very satisfied. As well as his country wear he had also purchased a new blazer and flannels, and several pairs of brogues. The shop assistant had almost had an attack of the vapours when Luna asked him if they did trainers._

'_The thing is, Luna' said Xeno, in a rather patronising way, 'your fashions will come and go but style is timeless. These clothes will last me for years, and never look out of place.'_

'_They never looked in place. But, if that's what you want…Now, a haircut.'_

'_Do you need your hair cutting?'_

'_Not me! You!'_

'_Me? What's wrong with my hair?'_

'_You can't go looking like that, daddy. It's all long and fly away. With a proper cut, and some styling, and perhaps some conditioning it could look quite impressive.'_

'_Why? Who am I meant to be impressing?'_

_Had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed that Luna didn't answer._

_-o0o-_

_As they stood waiting for the portkey, a few days before Christmas, Luna was jiggling about with excitement._

'_You packed everything, didn't you daddy?'_

'_Yes, Luna.'_

'_You're sure? Clothes, shoes, shaving things? Shampoo?'_

'_Luna, as you once said to me, "I am not a child any more". I am all packed, and if I have forgotten anything I am sure they have shops.'_

'_Now, don't forget to talk to Kristine. She's really nice, daddy, and I want you to get on with her. She knows all about magical beasts, so I'm sure you'll have a lot in common.'_

'_Yes, dear.'_

'_But don't go silly, will you?'_

'_Silly?'_

_Luna made vague waving motions with her hands. 'Just…well, keep it in bounds. Remember what Rolf said; things don't exist just because you want them to. Just remember that, yes? Come on, here's the portkey, let's go.'_

_-o0o-_

_On the other side of the North Sea, Rolf was having a very similar conversation with his mother._

'_They'll be here soon! Are you set?'_

'_Yes, Rolf. I have welcomed guests before.'_

'_You look very nice, you know. That new dress suits you. We had fun shopping for it, didn't we?'_

'_It is rather shorter than I normally wear, but yes, I like it.'_

'_You don't just want to go a brush your hair again, do you?'_

'_No.'_

'_Luna's father is quite a character, isn't he?'_

'_Yes, he is. He was very pleasant when we were there for the party.'_

'_Good. Good. I'm glad you thought that. He's got some very interesting ideas, you know. About magical beasts, and things. You should talk to him about them. I'm sure you'll find you have lots in common.'_

'_Will we?'_

'_Yes.' Rolf suddenly stepped forward and gave his mother a peck on the cheek. 'I think you'll like him.'_

'_Rolf?'_


	43. Obsession

_Kristine got up from the table. It was Christmas Eve, and they had just had a light lunch; the main meal would be later that evening._

'_Rolf, clear the table please. I need to go to the baker, and then everything is done.'_

'_Daddy can go with you' said Luna. 'He likes helping, don't you daddy?'_

_Xeno looked down at the table, then up at Kristine. 'Actually, I could fancy a breath of fresh air. Would you mind if I accompany you?'_

'_Not at all.'_

_Rolf and Luna stood at the window watching their parents walk down the street together, then turned and smiled at each other._

_Attached to the baker's shop was a small café, and Xeno suggested that they have a coffee._

'_We can have coffee once we get back' Kristine said._

_Xeno hesitated. 'Please, Kristine, I would like to talk to you, alone.'_

_She nodded, and allowed herself to be led to a table._

_-o0o-_

_They'd had a busy couple of days since their arrival. Once they'd had a cup of tea "Daddy likes his tea like this, don't you daddy" and some cake "This is a wonderful cake, Kristine. Kristine's a marvellous cook, isn't she daddy?" they spent some time looking around the city. It was very beautiful, frosted with snow and their breath steamed out into the air._

_Rolf and Luna kept coming up with reasons why they just had to "pop into this shop, we won't be long", leaving Kristine and Xeno standing outside trying to make small talk. It was the same when they went to see an art exhibition. The one thing they wanted to see was "just over there, we won't be long"._

_As they headed back to the house another shop appeared, and Luna and Rolf disappeared. When they came out, Xeno was stamping his feet._

'_Would you mind if we go back now? If I stand around any longer, I think I shall turn into a snowman!'_

'_Ha ha! Very funny Xeno. Oh dear, that was funny. He's got a devilish sense of humour, hasn't he mamma?'_

_When the youngsters went to a nightclub, to meet up with Rolf's friends before Christmas, they spent several hours beforehand scouring the paper to find something for their parents to do._

'_There's a concert of Festive Music at the church you might like' said Rolf._

'_I have never been to a concert in my life' said Kristine._

'_Well, now's your chance' said Luna. 'Daddy loves music, don't you daddy?'_

'_Not particularly.'_

'_Well, what about going out for a meal?'_

'_We've just eaten.'_

'_Pictures?'_

'_No.'_

'_Theatre?'_

'_Ibsen? No thank you. Just a quiet night in will be fine.'_

'_Quite night in? Lovely idea. We'll get off and leave you to it then. We won't be home before two, absolute promise.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf and Luna looked up with hopeful little smiles on their faces when their parents returned._

'_Did you have a lovely time?'_

'_We only went to get some Kransekaker and bread' said Kristine, 'though we did have coffee together…'_

'_Excellent. Was it fun?' said Rolf. Beside him, Luna beamed._

'_Kitchen please, Rolf' said his mother._

_The door closed, and she turned to him. 'What is going on?' Rolf hadn't looked this innocent since he was a babe in arms._

_-o0o-_

'_Luna, please come and sit next to me.' Luna sat, and smiled. 'Luna, please stop.'_

'_Stop what, daddy?'_

'_Oh Luna! I know what you and Rolf are trying to do. Please don't.'_

_Her face fell. 'We just thought…'_

'_I know, and I'm not cross at you.'_

'_We're going to get married, and I'll leave home and so will Rolf, and we just didn't want you to be lonely. So, we thought…'_

_He put his arm around her shoulder. 'I appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary. Don't get me wrong; Kristine is very nice but…' He stopped to choose his words carefully._

'_Sometimes, you meet the one person in your life who is absolutely perfect for you. I did that with Dotty. I'd never had a girlfriend before, never really been interested in girls, and then she came along and it was as if I started living from that moment on.'_

_He stared into the middle distance, thinking aloud rather than talking to his daughter. 'We were just perfect for each other; I think I knew within the day that I wanted to marry her and I wanted nothing else in life, until you were born. Then I realised everything was complete. I had everything.'_

_He shifted position. 'When she died, I knew my life would never be the same again, and I knew with absolute certainty that I could never find anyone to take her place. Kristine is a wonderful person, and if things were different...well, perhaps. But it can't be. Can you see that? Even now, I find myself making comparisons, comparing her to Dotty, and that isn't fair on her. '_

'_I'm sorry, daddy. I just wanted you to be happy.'_

_Xeno gave her a squeeze, and kissed her forehead. 'I know, and you don't know how glad I am you care. You're a credit to your mother, you know that don't you?'_

'_I've always wanted her to be proud of me.'_

'_She would be. You're a beautiful, wonderful child any parent would be proud of.' He sighed. 'But I'm too set in my ways to change now, and there's a woman I still love very much; to the exclusion of anyone else. I think Kristine and I may become friends, but never more than that. Agreed?'_

'_Agreed. She knows that, does she?'_

'_Yes. And no, it didn't upset her.'_

_-o0o-_

'_Mamma?'_

'_Don't give me that. You know what I'm talking about.'_

_Rolf began playing with his fingernails. He always resented the fact his mother could still make him feel like a naughty child. 'We just thought that, well…It's the perfect solution, isn't it?'_

'_What is the "perfect solution"?'_

'_Well, if you and Xeno sort of…if he became your boyfriend.'_

_Kristine struggled, and failed, against giggling. 'Boyfriend? I'm not fourteen any more!' She stroked his cheek. 'Oh Rolf, I'm not looking for a…boyfriend! I never have been.'_

'_But you've been on your own for so long, mamma, and spent your life looking after me. I'll be gone soon, and then what? I want you to be happy, like I am.'_

'_Rolf, I am happy. I have my home and my friends here, and Mor and Far. Xeno is a nice man, but I could never fall in love with him.'_

'_It's not because…well, you think papa wouldn't like it?'_

'_No, Rolf, it isn't that. Boy wanted me to be happy, and I think he would have been happy for me if I met someone else, but I never did. No one who could replace him. And now, well, I think I am too set in my ways.'_

_Rolf gave her a hug. 'I'm sorry mamma.'_

'_Don't be! I have a good life, I'm happy. Come, they will wonder where we are.'_

_When they went back to the living room, Xeno and Luna stood up. Luna gave Kristine a hug and her eyes glazed. 'Luna, it's alright! Thank you for caring.'_

_Rolf offered Xeno his hand. 'I'm sorry if I embarrassed you.'_

'_You didn't' said Xeno. 'It was rather sweet of you both. But I do think planning one wedding is enough to be going on with, don't you?'_


	44. Triangle

Author's Note – Gosh it's been a while, but another story came up that I just had to write. It's my first Dramione, and called "Forgiveness is the final form of love".

Anyway, what have these two been up to?

* * *

_It was a bleak, desolate landscape that they looked over from their campsite. They were in Finmark, right on the northernmost part of Norway, ready to start their dragon survey, standing once more under the perpetual sunlight of an Arctic summer. The landscape was completely empty of people. Although Finmark is the largest county in Norway, and bigger than the whole of Denmark, it has a population that could easily fit into a decent sized sports stadium. _

_Mikhail drew in a deep breath, and stared into the distance, then clapped Rolf heartily on the shoulder._

'_My friend, we are both at home. That wind you feel on your face? That is good Russian air!'_

_Mikhail had been selected to join the expedition as technical adviser, for more than just his knowledge of dragons. Up here, they were close to the triangle where three countries met and the borders could be indistinct at best. Having him with them could prove useful if they strayed across into Russian territory._

'_Russian air, but will we find any Norwegian dragons? What do you think?'_

_Mikhail shrugged. 'They are getting rarer, for sure. Even up here there is mining and drilling and dragons need peace and quite.' His shoulders slumped just a little. 'I think they are creatures who do not belong in the world anymore. Perhaps their time has come.'_

_Luna had walked over to join them, and heard the end of the conversation. 'Well, let's see what we can do about it then. Where do we start?'_

_They sat at a camp table, and Rolf pulled his grandfather's old study towards him. 'I think we start with this. We'll visit the sites where he found dragons, and see if they are still there.' He checked the graphs and tables. 'He found twenty individuals.'_

'_Yes' agreed Mikhail 'that is a good start. I think we should also talk to the locals, see what they know.'_

'_Do you think they'll admit to seeing dragons?' said Luna uncertainly. 'I'm not sure I would.'_

_Mikhail laughed. 'I do not think they would! But, if we ask the right questions, we might get some answers. We can ask about their reindeer herds, and see if they have trouble with predation in certain areas. I think that is what the dragons will be feeding on.'_

_Rolf studied a map with red dots on. 'I've marked up the sites we need to visit. It should take us a few days.' He cocked an eye at Luna. 'Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It's wonderful flying weather.'_

_She gave him a look. 'You know I can't fly a broomstick, and I have enough trouble around dragons when I'm on two feet.'_

'_We should have brought along a Thestral' said Rolf with a laugh, and turned to Mikhail. 'She can fly them.'_

'_Can you? A Thestral? Now that is an animal I have always wanted to see' said Mikhail, not really thinking._

'_No you don't' said Luna._

_-o0o-_

_Luna watched the two flying off towards their first target then turned back to the camp to start clearing away the breakfast things. She wasn't going to be active on this first part of the expedition; she'd known that before they set out. An aerial survey on broomsticks wasn't something she could do. _

_Her job would come later when they started studying the animals they did find. She had to smile; analysis of dragon droppings and recording data. It wasn't glamorous work, but necessary. She'd have to take her ring off for that, she thought._

_Despite having proposed to Rolf, he'd gone all male on her and insisted on buying an engagement ring, which now glittered and sparkled on her finger. When things were quiet she still got an enormous thrill out of looking at it and twisting round so it caught the light. It wouldn't be long now. They were marrying in October, on her birthday. Then she'd be Mrs Luna Scamader. She'd already started practising her new signature, something that had caused her great embarrassment when Xeno discovered a bit of old parchment one day._

_-o0o-_

_The news, as they came back each evening, was not good. Site after site was investigated, but found empty. The local Sami herders said they same thing. No, they had little problem with predation. Wolves or bears would occasionally take a young animal, or the sick, but it was nothing. Often, the old men would say that things were better now than when they were young._

'_I remember my father saying to me, we used to lose lots of animals. He blamed it on dragons!' and everybody would laugh._

'_It is not good' said Mikhail, 'as we suspected, the dragons are dying out – in this area anyway._

_They moved their camp and started searching a new area, with much the same results. It was only when they got to their third and final location that things started to look up._

_Rolf and Mikhail flew in from the east and Luna could see before they landed that something was different. Rolf jumped off his broom and ran to her, smiling._

'_We think we've found something! About half-an-hour's flight away. Were going back tomorrow, so do you want to come with us?'_

_Luna gave him a grimace. 'I suppose I can't walk it, can I?'_

'_I'll take it nice and steady and we won't go high.'_

_Over dinner that evening, they went over their plans._

'_We have found some signs' said Mikhail. 'There are bones and things. We will see if why can find where it is living, and try to get an identification. We must be careful, all the time, and know which one is keeping a look out.'_

_He looked at Luna. 'You do not do apparition, do you?'_

'_No, I never learned. Sorry. Would it be better if I stayed behind?'_

'_It does not matter, but always stay close to us.' His eye twinkled. 'But, please, do not try to give this one a hug!'_

_The next morning they set out on their search. Luna sat behind Rolf and clung on for dear life. He flew very gently and slowly. Occasionally she opened her eyes for a peek, but quickly shut them again._

_Eventually they came to a mountain, rising clear from the rather flat land around. Mikhail flew close to them._

'_If you want to land and set up a tent, I will do some scouting.'_

_He returned eventually. 'I think I have found it. There is a cave.'_

_It was a good call. Even as they flew past Rolf could see a scattering of bones. They landed a fair distance away, and made the final approach on foot. Mikhail got a bottle out his rucksack._

'_This is sheep's blood. I will scatter it on the rocks, and we will see what happens.'_

_They waited, and watched. The wind was blowing from the blood towards the cave, so if there was anything in there it should pick up the scent. After about an hour, they started to hear sounds from within, and craned their necks forward. Slowly and cautiously, a dragon emerged, sniffing the air._

_It wasn't a Norwegian Ridgeback, though. This animal lacked the spines, and its scales had a bluish hue. Mikhail looked surprised._

'_It is a Swedish Short Snout. Now, I did not expect to see such a thing.'_

'_What's it doing here?' Rolf asked. _

'_Dragons can fly a long, long way if they have to. Perhaps this one has been driven from its home and is looking for somewhere quieter.' He sat back on his heels. 'This is not good. It is only one, and will have trouble finding a mate. Well, we know where it is; let us go back to camp.'_

_Mikhail was quiet all night and Luna joined him as he sat staring onto the fire._

'_See, you worry about dragons too!'_

'_Yes' he said. 'I love them, but I think it is too late. We have found just one dragon here, and it is a wanderer.' His eyes stared into the distance, looking east. 'Perhaps over there, in my country, there is still space for them. But I think in the West, they are doomed.'_

'_What are we going to do?' asked Rolf, coming to join them._

'_I think we should contact your Ministry, and see if we can move it to the reserve. We are now an Ark. Perhaps one day things will change, and at least we will have a breeding stock.' He threw a stick onto the fire. 'Or perhaps we are a museum.'_

_Rolf produced a bottle and three glasses. 'Well, let's drink a toast to them anyway.'_

'_And to you, and your marriage' said Mikhail. He grinned mischievously. 'I hope you will do your part to save the species!' Luna blushed. 'Where are you going on your honeymoon?'_

'_To South America' said Luna._

'_For animals?'_

'_No, not this time' said Rolf. 'Well, not magical ones. We're going to have some sun and sand and se…' Luna gave him a slap._

'_What? I was going to say sea!' Luna looked a little doubtful at that one, but couldn't stop herself smiling._

'_That is good' said Mikhail. 'But, if you want to see animals, I will give you an introduction to somebody I know there. __He is a Muggle biologist, but I think it may be interesting to talk to him. __His name is __Manuel Fernandez, but everyone calls him Mano.'_


	45. Breathe again

'Mano'.

He roused himself, shaking the sleep from his head.

'Is it Rolf?'

Luna nodded. 'I think we may have to start thinking about the second transfusion.'

'He's getting worse?'

'His pulse is getting very fast again, and that thing you told me about his lips? They aren't really red any more.'

Mano moved to the bed, checking Rolf over. 'I think you are right.' He looked out of the tent door. 'The storm isn't abating yet. We'll have to go for it; I'll find Rodriguez.' Although Rodriguez was also a local guide, he'd not got a native name.

The two returned shortly, Rodriguez giving her the same kind of smile as Tshuin had done earlier. Luna had almost become resolved to this Muggle complacency with blood, but still found herself amazed that people were willing to give it up so easily.

Surely they must realise how powerful it was? Even around here – somewhere – there had been civilisations that had made blood sacrifices. At home, she knew there were some people who said they drank the blood of their God. They knew how important it was.

Then there were all the sayings Muggles had – "Blood's thicker than water', 'Blood, sweat and tears'.

Yet, here was another man lying on a bed, willing – eager – to have a needle stuck into his arm to help another man he didn't even know that well.

She sat by him after the blood had been taken, holding the pad of gauze on his arm whilst he smiled at her and said words she could not understand. She knew the meaning though; he was telling her everything was going to be fine.

She wished she could believe him. How far had Xavi got? Was he in San Cristobel, or already on his way back? Maybe they hadn't made it. Maybe both Land Rovers had broken down, or worse.

Luna put her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very cold. If others had been hurt…One thing she knew, as soon as she got home, she was signing up for apparition lessons. If only…if only...

'Luna, you want to give me a hand here?'

She snapped herself back to now, and crossed to the Rolf's bed. The transfusion was already running, and some colour was coming back to his lips. His breathing was easier, less ragged and desperate. Although his eyes were open she wasn't sure he could see her, so she gave his hand a squeeze and felt a slight pressure back in return.

'OK' said Mano, 'same procedure as last time. Once I take the needle out you put pressure on, yeah?'

She nodded. 'How are you doing, Mano?'

He gave her an attempt at his grin, 'I'm fine now, we've brought a little more time. We'll make it, Luna.'

'Yes, of course we will. What next?' Mano indicated with his eyes that he wanted to talk to her away from the bed, so that Rolf couldn't hear.

'We'll leave it as long as possible, and then go onto the oxygen. Umm…listen, I want you to know that both Tshuin and Rod offered another transfusion. I said I'd ask you, but…'

'They can't do it, though, can they?'

Mano looked troubled. 'It wouldn't be impossible.'

'But it increases the risk, for them.'

'Two units is a lot of blood. I was thinking maybe a half unit each.'

'No, Mano. They've done their part. If I don't let them stop now, then why let them stop at all? I have to draw a line somewhere.'

'I know it's hard for you, but I think it's best. Do you want to sleep? I'm awake now.'

'No, I'll sit with him; I don't think I'll sleep again…until it's over.'

She went back to the bed and Mano wandered off, knowing that she wanted time alone with her husband. She sat, just looking at him, not wanting to touch him in case it made him worse. This transfusion hadn't brought him round like the last one had. This one had just stopped him getting worse.

'Just breathe, Rolf. Breathe and then breathe again. That's all you have to do for me. As long as you keep breathing everything will work out.'

She saw a flickering in his eyes, and a slight crease forming on his forehead.

'You don't believe me, do you?' Another crease formed. 'It's true, Rolf, I know it is. You didn't believe me about the Nargles, did you? That first time we kissed, do you remember? It was under some mistletoe and I said I hoped there weren't any Nargles watching us, and you didn't think there were. You didn't think there could be because you didn't believe in them. I proved you wrong though, didn't I? I showed you they were real. I was right that time, and I'm right about this. Just keep breathing for me.'

The lines fell from Rolf's face, and he looked peaceful. 'I'm staying right next to you know. You rest.'

His hand made a slight movement towards her, no more than a twitch, really. 'Do you want me to hold your hand?' There was another twitch. 'Alright, I will.'

She took his hand gently in hers. It felt cold, too cold given the heat of the rainforest around them. He was sinking.

'I'll hold your hand and never let you go. You're mine, and I'm yours; we're joined and I'm not letting you go. You know that, don't you? I married you for keeps and I'm not giving you up now.'

She knew she had to keep talking. Although he was drifting he could still hear her, and her voice was keeping him here. She had to keep talking.

'Do you remember our wedding? You know, there were times when I wished it wasn't happening, and there were times when I thought it wasn't going to because I'd be in Azkaban by then.' She laughed gently at some of the memories. 'For a best friend, Ginny drove me to distraction…'


	46. Expectations

_Luna returned from Finmark in early August. As usual she'd had tear herself from Rolf's side and even then she'd nearly made a desperate grab for him when the portkey started glowing._

'_Just two weeks, Luna. Go!'_

_Although she was going to miss him, of course, it was good to be back home – for the last time, she realised. They would return from their honeymoon to their new house, even though they hadn't found one yet. That was what Rolf had meant when he saw her off; he would be coming over on a regular basis so they could start looking._

_After a lot of discussion, they had decided to live in Britain. His work could be done from anywhere, whereas she felt she should be closer to The Quibbler. _

_Xeno was pleased to see his daughter, of course, and asked about her trip. His seemed a little distracted, however._

'_Daddy, what's wrong?'_

'_It's the Weasley girl. Ginny? I don't know what the problem is, but she's been asking after you several times a day.'_

_Luna wondered if something had gone wrong between her and Harry. It was now early evening, and Luna really wanted to do nothing more than get unpacked and have an early night. She couldn't just leave Ginny, though._

'_It's probably best if I just pop over to see her, just in case.'_

_-o0o-_

'_Luna!' Ginny rushed out of The Burrow as soon as Luna crossed the Wards. 'Oh, I'm so glad you're back!'_

'_Well, it sounds like it's a good job I'm here. What's wrong? What's happened?'_

'_Nothing. Why?'_

'_Dad said you've been asking for me.'_

'_Well, yes! Of course I have!' Ginny looked at her friend impatiently. 'You have remembered you're getting married in October, haven't you? Fortunately I don't have to be back in Holyhead until the first week of September for pre-season training this year. We've only got three weeks to get it organised!'_

'_It is organised. We're getting married at home. I've already seen the Registrar Wizard.'_

'_Well, that's something, at least. Saturday we'll go and start looking for the dress. Hermione and Hannah are coming with us…'_

'_Why?'_

'_Der…so that their outfits don't clash. Anyway, between the three of us we should be able to steer you away from anything too…esoteric. We can look for my bridesmaid's dress at the same time.'_

'_Bridesmaid? Bridesmaid! Ginny! I forgot to ask you! Will you be my bridesmaid?'_

_Ginny gave an enormous sigh. 'Perhaps it'll be better if I stay at your house – unless you want to stay here? Mum says it's OK.' _

_-o0o-_

_Ginny sort of inveigled herself into the Lovegood household and had obviously spent far more time thinking about Luna's wedding than Luna had herself, perhaps because she'd seen what had been involved in Bill's. Luna had only the sketchiest idea of what she wanted; the detail would happen…somehow._

'_We're just going to get married' she said to Ginny. 'People will come to the house, and watch, and then we'll have something to eat.'_

'_Such as?'_

'_Well…food.'_

'_So, what's the first course going to be?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_What menu did the caterers suggest?' There was a deafening silence. Ginny started massaging her temples; she'd being doing that a lot. She reached for the piece of parchment that accompanied her everywhere these days. It was her – well Luna's - wedding list. _

'_Organise caterers' she said as she wrote it down. 'We'll ask Hannah on Saturday; she's bound to have better contacts than us.'_

_It was the same for just about everything. All that had been done, so far, was that the invitations had been sent out, so at least they knew how many people were coming. Kristine was doing the planning on the Norwegian side, and had started organising portkeys and accommodation for everyone coming over from there._

'_When's Rolf coming over for the wedding?' Ginny had asked one day._

'_I think on the Thursday' said Luna, 'along with his mum and the best man. The rest are turning up Saturday morning.'_

'_Morning?'_

'_Yes, morning.'_

_Ginny reached for her list again. 'So they'll need lunch, as well?'_

'_Oh yes!'_

'_Hmm. Where Rolf staying?'_

'_Here, of course.'_

'_NO HE IS NOT!' Ginny looked outraged. 'He can't stay here the night before the wedding! He can come to us with his best man; the boys can take them down the pub. I'll make sure they keep an eye on him this time.'_

'_This time? What do you mean?'_

'_Oh! Nothing! Kristine's fine to stay here, though. She can help you get ready. Now, that's an idea! I'll come over the night before as well. It'll be fun!'_

_Luna wondered how she was going to break that to Xeno. He was already starting to spend unusual amounts of time somewhere else. Although he realised Ginny was being useful he never quite got used to her screeching whenever she had an idea – and Ginny was having lots of ideas._

_-o0o-_

_On Saturday morning they were up early, chattering like starlings. If Luna was excited, Ginny was almost hysterical. They were of to buy THE DRESS! Xeno groaned and rolled over in his bed; there was no point trying to sleep now, he might as well get up. He was rather grateful he only had the one daughter._

_The girls were already at the breakfast table when he finally got up. Ginny had a piece of parchment in her hand._

'_Right, we need to have a few basic ideas before we go. What did you have in mind, Luna?'_

'_A dress.'_

'_Good. What sort?'_

'_White.' Luna, obviously thinking the conversation was over, returned to her breakfast._

'_Have you thought of a style? Romantic? Vintage? Classic?'_

'_White. Ginny, can't we just see what looks nice when we get there?'_

'_Luna! Half the fun's in the planning.'_

'_No. All the fun is being married to Rolf. I just want it to be over so we can be together. I wish we'd just eloped.'_

_Ginny reached across the table and took Luna's hand. 'That's just nerves. Anyway, you can't do that; we're all using you as practise for our own ones!'_

_Luna groaned. She'd do a lot of that today._

_-o0o-_

_Meanwhile, Rolf was wondering what all this fuss about getting married was. He and his best man had gone out one morning and had found their dress robes for the occasion. Rolf was very pleased with his. It had taken them just over an hour, and then they'd gone for a drink – thinking such effort deserved to be rewarded._


	47. Fortitude

_Luna and Ginny arrived at The Leaky Cauldron to find Hermione already drinking a cup of coffee with Hannah. Luna didn't even get the chance to sit down before they started prowling round her._

'_Hmm. What do you think?'_

'_I don't know. A bit thin.'_

_Hannah started to feel Luna's shoulders. 'True. Not much meat up here. I think off the shoulder is definitely out.'_

_Hermione joined in the prodding. 'Yes, I see what you mean; it's all bone.' She lifted up Luna's arm and started feeling her biceps. 'We definitely need sleeves as well, maybe with a bit of puff on them.'_

_Luna was a little disconcerted; she felt like an animal in a show ring._

'_She's got quite good legs, though, so it doesn't have to be floor length' Ginny added. 'I was thinking maybe to the knee, with boots – just over the ankles, you know?'_

'_Ooh, not sure' said Hannah. 'Hermione? I quite like traditional, myself.'_

'_Can I be allowed to have an opinion?' asked Luna, quietly._

_There was a collective sigh. 'Well, if you must. What kind of dress do you want?'_

_There was a moment's silence. 'White' said Luna, in a very small voice. 'Look, why don't we just go to Madame Malkin's and see…What? What have I said?' Three rather pitying faces were looking at her._

'_I don't think so' said Hermione, gently._

'_No' said Hannah. 'We'll start off in "Wedding Wows" and then move on to "Bridal Path", then after lunch…'_

'_If there's nothing in "Wedding Wows" why are we going there?'_

'_Of course there are things there' said Hermione, in a rather obvious way._

'_So we may not need to go anywhere else then?' Luna sounded hopeful._

_Hannah patted her cheek, in a very patronising way. 'Just leave it to us. Now, coffee before we go?'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna dropped herself into the chair at lunch time, knowing exactly what purgatory must feel like. Both "Wedding Wows" and "Bridal Path" had drawn blanks from her "friends", as she now thought of them._

_One of the first dresses she'd seen – and quite liked – was sleeveless and off the shoulder so she'd insisted on trying it on. They were right, it didn't work. Her collar bones stuck out like arches on a bridge and her arms looked like two bits of string attached to her knobbly shoulders. Luna was almost tempted to get it just to prove them wrong._

_After several more attempts she found a dress she really liked. It was white satin – and it had full sleeves. It also had a rather plunging neckline with a lace insert. She went to show the girls, her eyes alight with excitement._

'_Oh dear, no' said Hannah, instantly._

'_Agreed' said Hermione. 'Take it off.'_

'_Why?' asked Luna, a little petulantly. It was a nice dress. _

'_How can I put this subtly?' said Ginny._

'_You can't,' replied Luna, giving her a stare. 'You don't do subtle; just spit it out.'_

'_Well…you weren't exactly at the front of the queue, were you?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You don't want to draw attention to your bust…'_

'_Or, rather, lack of it' finished Hermione._

_Luna looked down sadly. 'Rolf's never complained. He says more than a handful's a…'_

'_Never mind! No, sorry Luna, but it just doesn't suit you.'_

'_Maybe I'll just borrow Harry's invisibility cloak' she muttered, as she stomped back to the changing room._

_-o0o-_

_They sat outside to have lunch – a bowl of salad and several rather large glasses of chilled white wine. As they relaxed, and surreptitiously slipped their shoes off, the mood started to lift and soon Luna was joining in with the gossip and talking nineteen to the dozen. She didn't often get a girl's day out and was enjoying this part of it._

'_What's Rolf wearing, anyway?' Hannah asked._

'_I don't know' said Luna, 'but he's got it already; he told me him and his best man bought them the other day.'_

'_Do you know who is best man is?' Ginny asked, innocently. Luna wasn't fooled._

'_Yes. And, actually, he's just your sort.'_

'_Really!'_

'_Hmm. Male, human and breathing' said Luna, with a straight face. All four girls then broke into a peal of giggling._

'_No! Seriously! What is he like; I've got to dance with him.'_

'_Alright then. His name's Morten and he's a healer. He's a bit taller than Rolf, and yes, he does have blond hair.'_

_Ginny suddenly seemed to have trouble breathing. 'Hehehe hehehe' was all she seemed capable of saying._

'_I could be a bridesmaid, too' said Hannah, looking hopeful. Even Hermione had a gleam in her eye._

'_He's also got a girlfriend, who's coming over as well.'_

'_Oh well, I suppose I still get to dance with him' said Ginny, making the best of a bad job.  
_

_Luna didn't often roll her eyes, but thought she'd make an exception on this occasion._

_-o0o-_

_Lunch over, and suitably fortified, they made their way to the next emporium; "Here comes the bride"._

'_Now' said Luna, in a firm voice, '__**I'm**__ going to look for a dress – for __**me**__.' Her "friends" pouted._

_Luna searched the racks, rejecting dress after dress – too flouncy, too boring, too full, not full enough. This was getting ridiculous and she was starting to get frustrated. Marriage was beginning to look like a bad idea._

_She came to a decision; fate could play its part. She went to a new aisle and shut her eyes, then started walking. After seven steps she stopped – she hadn't planned to – and put her hand out. The material felt nice, anyway; satin, which she'd always liked._

_She risked a peek._

_There was her dress. A shimmering soft white satin – with sleeves that had a little bit of puff at the top. The bodice was solid, with a very slight embroidered pattern. The skirt fell straight to the floor, but had a slight train at the back. _

_Grinning she took it to the changing room, the assistant witch transforming it to exactly her size. Luna looked in the mirror. The material seemed to reflect the light up and out around her, giving the air a soft shimmer. Taking a deep breath, she went out to face the girls._

_They stood, silently, hands to lips. Then they started walking around her, exploring seams and tugging here and there._

'_You know…' said Hannah_

'_I think…' said Hermione._

'_She's got it!' Finished Ginny._

_Luna smiled. She'd never dare tell them what she'd done._

_Ginny gave a screech, of course, and the other two clapped their hands._

_THE DRESS was crossed off the list._


	48. Cat

_With everyone busily arranging their wedding, Luna and Rolf could concentrate on the important things – like finding a house._

_Luna didn't want to be too far away from her father, if possible. She would floo to The Tower when required so didn't want to spend too long avoiding lumps of soot. Both of them definitely decided they didn't want to live in London, either._

_Their ideal place would be in the country, with a large enough garden where they could grow their own vegetables. Luna definitely wanted some dirigible plums and a bed for gurdyroots would be nice, too. Things had moved so fast since the end of the war that her father hadn't planted any for years, and Luna missed the taste. It was much better than even lemonade._

_Finding their perfect place was more difficult than the dress; although they had the benefit of looking without Luna's friends trailing around with them. Even Ginny didn't come along, as she wasn't interested in looking for houses in the countryside. 'I lived in one for long enough, thank you'. _

_Ginny already had her ideal house sorted out. It was 12 Grimmauld Place, right in the heart of London where people didn't just vegetate – according to her. However, she did say that it would be nice to visit them in the summer, for garden parties._

_Suitable houses were harder to find than they thought. There were a few very large properties on the market, but these tended to be places that were empty because the occupants had moved to Azkaban for the rest of their natural, and they didn't want one of those. They also saw a few places "in need of renovation", which is Estate Wizard speak for a pile of rubble._

_Rolf shook his head as they walked away from the latest property, described as "romantic"; in other words the thatch was falling off and all the walls were damp._

'_It wouldn't be impossible, I suppose, but it would take a lot of work to make it habitable. I suppose we could live with your dad until its ready.'_

'_I don't want to do that though, Rolf. I want to be on our own. Anyway, it would cost so much to do up it isn't even that cheap.'_

_Rolf gave her a hug. 'You're right, on both counts. We'll find something but it might be a flat, to start with. Would you mind that?'_

'_If we have to. We'll keep looking, though.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf headed back to Norway, leaving Luna in Ginny's capable hands. She, despite everything, was turning out to be a real boon. As she had suspected, Hannah knew several catering companies so at least the guests would be fed. That had led to a recommendation for a dance band, although it turned out they didn't know the Lambada, and weren't interested in learning it. Ginny decided Hermione could play CDs whilst they were having their breaks._

_The bridesmaid's dress was bought, too. Luna had had her revenge on Ginny, starting off by looking at the most awful frocks, and insisting that was "just what she wanted". The pinnacle came with a sugar pink monstrosity, full of bows, which made Ginny threaten to hand in her notice. Luna tried so hard not to laugh, but the look of horror on her best friend's face was just too much to take._

_They eventually settled on an emerald green dress that Ginny loved because it was exactly the same shade as Harry's eyes._

_-o0o-_

_It was a nothing special sort of morning, and Luna was flicking through the post. A couple of new papers had been submitted for publication. One, on "The Properties of Tentacula Venom", looked worthwhile and she would read it later. If it turned out to be any good she would send it to Neville for his comments._

_There were a few bills to be paid, as well, and she put those into her filing system. She'd finally got round to an accounting system that worked._

_Then there was a letter from an Estate Wizard for a new property, just come on the market. It wasn't too far away and the picture looked nice. It had been taken on a sunny day – of course. The description was that of everybody's dream house – of course._

_Even so, it was probably worth checking, so she flooed the office. The Wizard assured her it was a lovely place; the current occupant was rather elderly and was going to live with her daughter. If Miss Lovegood were interested, a viewing could be arranged. Miss Lovegood said she was, and went to wake Ginny._

'_Oh, do I have to go' grumbled Ginny, trying to eat cereal whilst still asleep._

'_I want you to. If I see it on my own I might get carried away.' Ginny headed for the shower, muttering._

_-o0o-_

_They approached the house, and Luna's heart began to flutter. It was a half timbered cottage, set in a decent sized garden. It already had an orchard, and Luna could see dirigible plum trees, with chickens scratching around. The whole plot was surrounded by a hedge of copper beech which glowed in the sunlight._

'_Oh, Ginny! It's perfect!'_

'_Get a grip, Luna. Its miles from anywhere and the septic tank probably need emptying. Let's have a proper look.'_

_They went up and knocked on the door, which was opened by a middle aged lady, who gave them a warm smile and invited them inside. In the living room they were introduced to her mother who looked quite old and was getting hard of hearing._

'_I recognise you both, of course' said the daughter, who introduced herself as Verity. 'You were at the awards.' _

'_Were you there as well?' asked Luna._

'_Yes. My husband got an OM, so we went up with my son.' Her eyes twinkled 'Actually, I think you may know him? Stuart Ackerley?'_

'_Ackerley?' sad Luna. 'He was in Ravenclaw? Yes, I'm sure I do; he was a couple of years below me?'_

'_That would be about right; he says he knows you. He was evacuated and managed to floo home. My husband Alberic went up there to see what was going on – I didn't want him to – and he met up with all the others...' she looked at Ginny, '…your brother and so on. I was so scared; I didn't know what was going on, of course, but he came home eventually.' She smiled. 'Anyway, let me show you around.'_

_Luna knew within minutes this was the place she wanted. It had good sized rooms and had been well maintained, even if the kitchen was a little out of date. The sceptic tank was in perfect working order and had only just been emptied! The garden was perfect, and it just…felt right._

_They sat with Verity and her mother, having a cup of tea. Luna had already said she wanted the house, and would go to see the Estate Wizard immediately. Ginny was secretly fuming! Honestly! You were meant to hum and haw over these things and try to negotiate the price down! Typical Luna, she hadn't even thought about letting Rolf see it. She would have words – later._

_Whilst they sat there a rather large cat wandered in and immediately jumped onto Luna's lap, where it curled up and started purring._

'_Yours?' she asked, as she started stroking it._

'_No' said Verity. 'It just sort of turned up one day, about a year ago. I think it might be part Kneazle, but I've never seen it come close to anyone before. It must like you.'_

_Luna looked at Ginny and smiled. 'That settles it for me.'_

_Ginny just shook her head._


	49. Playing the melody

_Even many years later, when she was a grand-mother herself, Luna never quite managed to work out how it had all come together._

_Yet here she was on a Thursday morning, waiting for Rolf, Kristen and Morten to arrive and in two days time she'd be getting married. There would be a marquee in the garden, and food and music. Then that Saturday evening she and Rolf would be going to their HOME and she would sleep in it for the first time – as Mrs Luna Scamander!_

_The very day she'd first seen it she'd written to Rolf, who was willing to trust her judgement. Most people would have considered him mad, but Luna had put a key phrase in her letter – 'It feels right'. A week or so later he was back over anyway and she took him to see it. He loved it from the start, and had also made friends with the cat._

_Luna had christened it "Wurzle", 'Because it's "Ours" and part "Kneazle", but "Ourzle" would just sound silly.' Rolf nodded, and said it was a wonderful name._

_So, that was it – everything was done, and if it wasn't it was too late._

_-o0o-_

_The shimmering air brought the usual rush from Luna. Rolf had only just got his balance back when Luna bowled him over._

'_Oh Rolf! That's the last time! I'll never have to wait for you to visit ever again!'_

_He laughed as he hugged her. 'I know! The next time I do anything like this I'll be coming home. My Luna!'_

'_Come, Morten, I will introduce you' said Kristine, smiling. 'They will be busy for a while.'_

_Kristine and Xeno said "Hello" and Morten was introduced to him. 'I'll show you to your rooms' said Xeno, 'and then we shall have some tea.' He looked to call Luna and Rolf, then shook his head and went indoors._

_Ten minutes later Luna had calmed down enough to come in to join her guests. She didn't look the least bit abashed at being such a poor hostess. 'We're having dinner here tonight' she said. 'Ginny is coming over. She's my bridesmaid, Morten, so I thought it was best if you met her before the ceremony.'_

_That wasn't __**strictly**__ true. Ginny had threatened her with all sorts of dire consequences if she wasn't introduced as soon as possible._

_It turned out to be a wonderful meal, once Ginny had put her tongue away and remembered how to put sentences together again. The six of them sat around and talked the night away, then went off to their rooms. Kristine had the guest room, Ginny was in with Luna and the boys made themselves comfortable in the living room._

_Friday was spent relaxing, although Luna and Rolf took Kristine to see the house. Morten wanted to go as well, so Ginny "volunteered" to take him side along. She was blushing slightly when they got to the other end._

_Kristine loved the house and exclaimed at every room. She was quite teary-eyed at the end of it. 'Oh, Luna, you have found a wonderful house, and I know you will be very happy here.' She gave her a hug. 'I want you to know I am very happy. I know you will look after my son and I give him to you with my blessing.'_

_Hearing that meant a lot to Luna. 'I'll try my best, Kristine. I promise.'_

_There were a few more tears when Luna and Rolf had to part that evening._

'_This is the last time, remember?' he said to her._

'_I know. I'll be brave!' She soon cheered up after he'd gone, though; Kristine produced a bottle of champagne to start them off._

_-o0o-_

_Ron and Harry were waiting to greet Xeno, Rolf and Morten at The Burrow. It had been decided Xeno wouldn't enjoy a girl's night in, so was sent along with the boys with __**strict**__ instructions from Luna to look after them both and not let Rolf get drunk. _

_Charlie was already there with Mikhail and Neville. 'My friend!' said Mikhail, taking Rolf into a bear hug. 'Ha ha! Tonight we will drink a toast to you!'_

_Rolf looked at Harry. 'You will keep a watch for me this time, won't you?'_

'_Of course!' said Harry, with wide eyed innocence. Mikhail and Charlie let out a roar of laughter and opened a bottle of__ ţuica__ to get them all in the mood._

_Rolf looked to Morten for support, but he was also grinning. 'Oh, vær så snill Morten!' _

_Morten slapped him on the back, and started singing._

_Øl, øl og mere øl hahaha_

_det e det sjønnaste eg vet._

'_What's that?' asked Ron, as Rolf put his head in his hands. _

'_It is a "Drikkevise"; a Drinking Song' said Morten. 'It is called "Beer, beer and more beer"!'_ _Ron rubbed his hands together in glee and Morten laughed. _

_By the time they got to the pub Morten had taught them most of the words to the chorus, which went: _

_Øl, øl og mere øl (hahaha) -  
det e det sjønnaste eg vet._

_Øl, øl og mere øl (hahaha) -  
det e og blir min store kjærlighet.  
Ja noen elsker kaffe  
og snaps av fingerbøl,  
men spar meg for andre laster  
enn øl - øl - øl._

_Rolf had a rather forced smile on his face._

_-o0o-_

_Of course "the girls" were being much more civilised about the whole thing. !!!. Hermione and Hannah had come over with Molly Weasley and were really pleased to meet Kristine at last. In fact, the only person missing really was Sophia, who wasn't able to come as some keepers had to be at work._

_They'd brought "traditional" last night presents for Luna, mostly rather over-the-top lingerie which she would never dream of wearing – perhaps._

_They teased Luna unmercifully and made her tell them about her and Rolf's first date and first kiss, which she did with much blushing and giggling._ _Then, of course, everyone else had to tell about their first kisses, and Hermione blushed too as she told them all about Viktor. Molly admitted that Arthur had been her first. Ginny thought that was really sweet, and slightly dreaded them getting to her; she hoped they didn't want a cast list._

_Kristine said that her first boyfriend had been called Bjarni, but he didn't really count as they'd only been seven at the time. Then she had to them all about Rolf as a baby and they all said "awww"._

_They made Luna put her dress on, because Kristine and Molly hadn't seen it yet, and the women told her how beautiful she looked. Molly got a bit tearful, and said how thrilled and proud Dotty would have been to see her, and Kristine joined in and said that it was so sad Boyle would never see his daughter-in-law. Luna and Ginny gave them hugs and offered them hankys._

_Then they dried their eyes, and apologised and Molly suggested that maybe they should open another bottle of wine to toast all those who wouldn't be there tomorrow. _ _It wasn't long before they cheered up and were all laughing again._

_-o0o-_

_It was a fantastic evening. The men chose to sit in the pub garden as it wasn't a cold and a few discreetly cast heating charms kept the chill out anyway. The beer flowed and stories were told and songs were sung. Rolf had decided to give in disgracefully and just go with it. _

_Morten, Charlie and Mikhail formed an immediate bond and made sure everybody else kept up, whilst they could. Neville was soon slumped under a tree, snoring gently, and Xeno and Arthur were starting to stagger a little bit._

_Harry made yet another trip back from the toilets, to find Ron grinning at him._ '_They certainly know how to party, don't they?'_

'_Yesh' said Harry, slurring. 'But the thing is, Ron…is, what it is…is a serious thing.' He stopped, staring hard at the floor whilst he concentrated on the next bit. 'Luna's going to kill us, isn't she? We're s'posed to be keeping 'em sober.' Then he started giggling._

'_I think it's too late!' said Ron, joining him. 'Morten? I've forgotten the words to the Øl song.'_

_Morten swayed a little (quite a lot, actually) as he tried to focus. 'Every person do at this night-time. But, I have a better even more song! Hey Rolf! __Drekka Mere!__'_

_Rolf let out a roar. 'Ja!' Putting his arm around Morten's shoulder they began to "sing". The words were not exactly complicated, and soon everyone was joining in and jumping up and down._

_Drekka mere  
Drekka drekka mer  
Drekka drekka mer  
Drekka drekka drekka mer  
Drekka mere  
Drekka drekka mer  
Drekka drekka mer  
Drekka drekka drekka mer  
Alkohol, alkohol, alkohol, alko-ho-hol_

_Their mothers would have been so proud of them._

-o0o-

"_The boys" rolled home from the pub – eventually, carrying Rolf between them. He'd be fine with a few sobering charms and a pepper-up potion in the morning. They were almost half way to The Burrow when somebody remembered Neville, so they had to go back for him._

_Even now they were still more than willing to keep singing, and Ottery St Catchpole was serenaded to sleep._

_Roll out the barrel,  
We'll have a barrel of fun  
Roll out the barrel,  
We've got the blues on the run  
Zing boom tararrel,  
Ring out a song of good cheer  
Now's the time to roll the barrel,  
For the gang's all here!_

_

* * *

_

AN: Once again many many thanks go to Shuna who gave me such wonderful advice for this chapter.

**Øl, øl og mere øl** is probably copyright to somebody, but I don't know who. There's a great version on YouTube. The same goes for **Drekka Mere**. It sounds like Norwegians really know how to have a good time!

**Roll out the barrel** is the English language version of the Beer Barrel Polka.


	50. Waiting

_Molly stalked the house next morning, hurling sobering charms like they were Unforgivables._

'_Ron! (BANG!) Harry!(BANG!) Get up now! Honestly, I can't think what you were playing at! Have you seen the state poor Rolf's in? __**HE'S GETTING MARRIED IN FIVE HOURS TIME!**__'_

'_Yeah, alright mum!' said Ron, wincing, 'It was his party.'_

'_Don't you dare blame that poor boy for the state he's in! Charlie! (BANG!) You as well. I don't know what that drink is you brought with you but it's staining the worktops in the kitchen.' They noticed that Mikhail was woken with a gentle shake and a cup of tea. It obviously didn't pay to be family._

_Rolf and Morten were sprawled across the kitchen table. They grinned lopsidedly as Ron and Harry came into the kitchen._

'_That was a good night!'_

'_Are you going to make it?' Harry asked as he slumped beside them. He was getting a little worried about Luna's reaction if Rolf turned up at the wedding worse for wear._

_Rolf rubbed his hands across his eyes. 'Ja, another couple of sobering charms should do it. Your mother is very good at them , Ron.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna was walking around in tiny circles, shaking with nerves. Kristine and Ginny were chatting to each other and ignoring her, having long given up any attempts to calm her down. So far they had listened to he's; run away, been kidnapped, in hospital with amnesia - or received an urgent call from his current wife to say the baby's coming._

_Hermione walked into the room, already wearing her outfit – a rather fetching pale blue ensemble. She looked at Luna, shook her head and turned to Kristine._

'_The portkeys have started arriving from Norway. Are you going out to meet them? Xeno's just arrived back as well.' _

_Kristine nodded and stood up. 'What state is Xeno in?'_

'_Sober' said Hermione, a little surprised._

'_Then the others are probably alright, too.'_

'_Luna' said Hermione._

_Luna screamed and turned round. 'What? What's happened? Have you heard from him?'_

'_Erm…no. He's not arriving until one. Hannah says she's ready to start your hair and make-up.'_

_-o0o-_

_There was trouble in paradise. Luna was arguing with Hannah, and Ginny had been called in to mediate._

_Hannah had arranged Luna's hair into the most fantastic creation and the make-up was a work of art. The trouble was, Luna didn't like it._

'_But it's not ME!' she wailed. 'Rolf's marrying me, not some oil painting!'_

'_It looks lovely' said Hannah. Ginny had to agree with her; Luna looked amazing._

'_No! Rolf says he likes me because I'm natural; he calls it WIZZYWEG or something. This isn't me!' She started pulling at her hair, whilst trying to wipe off the make-up._

'_OK, OK! Stop!' said Hannah. 'Alright, we'll go natural, but please let me do it.' Huffing somewhat, she started to try and make Luna look like Luna. It would be a tough one._

_-o0o-_

_Rolf and Morten arrived with the rest of the people from The Burrow. The sobering charms had done their job and, apart from a few bags under the eyes, they looked almost normal and walked towards the house greeting their friends with much laughter and slapping of backs. _

_Ginny was watching as Morten gave his girlfriend a hug. Dagrun was, by any measure, a very beautiful girl; tall and willowy. Ginny sighed and turned away. Ah well little fantasies were nice, and as long as they stayed like that they did nobody any harm. Anyway, she had Harry and wouldn't honestly swap him for anybody._

_Rolf went over to greet his Grandparents, who were standing together and talking. Helja gave him a hug and a kiss._

'_Ah, you are all grown-up, and will be married today.' She wiped away a tear. Newt and Jens gave him a hug and wished him well. Newt told him his father would have been very proud._

_The boys thought they might as well have a drink before heading into the house to get changed. It was an hour until the ceremony started and it wouldn't take them long to get ready. Anyway, a beer would refresh them and set them up for the task ahead._

_The glass was just about to touch Rolf's lips when Kristine swooped out of nowhere. 'No you don't!'_

'_Mamma!'_

'_In the house now and get ready.' She spun and deftly removed Morten's glass from his hand. 'You too! Go!'_

_Rolf and Morten shrugged and grinned at each other, but did as they were told._

_-o0o-_

_Hermione knocked on the door of the boy's room at quarter to two. _

'_There are fifteen minutes to go. Kristine says you need to be outside so we can get Luna down and ready.'_

'_Thank you' said Rolf. 'How is she? I wish I could just see her and tell her how much I love her.'_

_Hermione smiled. It was so obvious Rolf cared about her more than anything in the world that it brought a lump to her throat._

'_She's fine, honestly, and she looks very beautiful. You two look good as well.'_

'_Thank you!'_

_Rolf was wearing robes in ivory white, with a high stiff collar. Most people wouldn't have got away with it, but he could. His tanned skin and sun-bleached hair set them off to perfection. He didn't just look good Hermione thought; he looked stunning._

_Morten wasn't bad either. His robes were a pale grey, almost silvery, and complimented Rolf's to perfection. For boys they hadn't done too badly, she decided. They must have spent days designing and co-ordinating their look. She doubted Ron and Harry would do the same when their turns came. _

_They walked out into the garden to take their places and wait for the ceremony to start. Every eye turned to look at them and there were a few whistles and cheers from their friends._

'_Bloody hell' said Ron. He turned to Harry and Neville. 'What do they look like?'_

_Harry was blowing out his cheeks. 'A couple of male models, if you ask me. It's a bit over-the-top, isn't it?'_

'_Yeah' agreed Neville. 'I mean, it's a special occasion and all that, but you don't have to make an exhibition of yourself do you?'_

'_True, Neville.' Ron was nodding sagely. 'I mean, what's wrong with black, or maybe a bit of grey pinstripe?'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf and Morten walked to the front of the marquee, which was sign for the rest of the guests to start taking their places._

'_How are you doing?' asked Morten._

_Rolf nodded. 'I am fine.' He checked his watch. 'Ten minutes to go. All I have to do is wait.' He checked his watch again and started tapping his heel. He looked at his watch._

'_It hasn't moved much' said Morten._

'_I know. I hate this waiting. Why doesn't she come?'_

'_It is not time, yet. She has to be made ready.'_

'_Perhaps there is a problem.' Rolf's leg was still tapping up and down. He checked his watch. 'Maybe I should go and see.'_

'_Rolf, there is no problem. Trust me, I am a healer, you must calm down. Just concentrate on breathing good and slow.'_

_Rolf took a few deep breaths. 'How long to go now?'_

'_It will be soon.'_

_Kristine came and sat next to them. 'She is ready, Rolf, and will be here in a moment.' Rolf gave a nervous smile. He was starting to look as pale as his robes._

_Kristine stroked his cheek. 'Relax! You are looking very handsome; your father would be proud of you.'_

'_Thank you, mamma.' He looked at his watch. It was a few seconds until two o'clock._

_Music started, and Rolf jumped._

'_That is our cue' said Morten. They stood as the Registrar Wizard nodded to them, and walked towards him._

_The waiting was over, and Rolf turned to get his first look at his bride. _


	51. Precious treasure

_Luna stood just outside the marquee, her arm through her father's. Ginny was besides her, holding her hand._

'_Are you ready, my dear?' Xeno asked. Luna nodded, unable to speak. Hannah disappeared to give the musician his cue before taking her seat._

'_Luna, I want you to know that I am the happiest man in the world right now. You have made the right choice.'_

'_Thank you, daddy. I love you.' She was trying so hard not to cry._

_They heard the music start, and walked forward. She could see Rolf at the end of the aisle, and thought she had never seen anything so wonderful. She wanted to let go and just run to his side._

_-o0o-_

_The entrance opened, and Rolf saw his bride for the first time._

'_Thor's hammer! Oh, Morten, look!' It was a sight he wanted burned into his brain, something he could remember for the rest of his life._

_Luna, his Luna, was walking towards him. Her dress seemed to glow, lighting up the air around her. Her simple veil was held in place by a tiara, but he could see her smile. She was smiling just for him. She was perfection, in his eyes. Her hair was down, the way he liked it, and her only jewellery was the Cornelian earrings he had bought her with a matching necklace he'd never seen before._

_She reached his side, at last. She gave her father a last look and a smile, then took her hand from his arm and put the other through Rolf's. Xeno turned away to take his seat and they saw him wipe a tear from his eye. He looked just a little lost, now._

_Ginny took her place behind them and next to Morten, giving him a smile. She thought she heard Harry give a small cough._

_The music stopped and the Registrar Wizard looked around the room, smiling a welcome._

'_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…'_

_The words were the standard words, words that had been used for generations to bond thousands of couples. They were comforting words because of that, and gave both Luna and Rolf a sense of place in society; their society. They made their vows and their promises, but felt that they were the first to ever speak them. The witnesses heard, and the congregations heard, but the couple were speaking only to each other._

_They exchanged rings and suddenly realised that rings were a circle, without beginning or end and these rings represented a part of themselves being given to the other._

'_I now pronounce you bonded for life.'_

_Rolf lifted Luna's veil and stared hungrily at her face, as if seeing her for the first time. It was his Luna looking back at him. 'Hello, Mrs Scamander.'_

_She smiled and laughed, and he could see a single tear on an eyelash. 'Hello, my…husband!'_

_The Registrar Wizard didn't have to say 'You may now kiss the bride', not that he would have done anyway._

_-o0o-_

_They made their way along the aisle, smiling and waving to their friends and family. They felt different, now. They were married, a couple. Luna realised, as she looked at Hannah and Hermione, that she was different to them. It didn't matter that Hermione and Ron had been living together for years, she wasn't a wife. Luna almost felt as if she'd just grown up. She had responsibilities, now; a husband to look after._

_Husband! She had a husband! She couldn't stop herself smiling, even if she'd wanted to._

_They stood in the garden whilst the marquee was made ready for the wedding breakfast and evening. Everyone came to congratulate them and say hello, and they smiled so much their cheeks started to hurt. All they really wanted was to be alone, though. That would come._

_It wasn't until the meal that they actually had a chance to talk to each other._

'_I can't believe it' said Luna. 'We're actually married!'_

'_I know! Oh Luna, you looked so beautiful when you walked up the aisle. I couldn't believe how lucky I am.'_

_Luna laughed. 'So you don't think my hair looks a bit ordinary?'_

'_Ordinary? No, of course not. I love your hair that way. I'm so glad you didn't go for anything complicated.'_

_After the meal they had the first dance, the MC requesting 'The happy couple to the floor please.' Rolf led Luna out to a round of applause and took her hand. As the music played they were joined by Xeno and Kristine and then Morten and Ginny. Ginny gave a wink to Hermione and Hannah, which Harry saw and he burst out laughing._

_He looked at Ron. 'Two can play at that game!' He walked over to Dagrun. 'Would you care to dance?'_

_Dagrun looked, did a double take as she noticed the scar, and stood up. 'Yes. I would be delighted. Thank you.' Harry caught Ginny's eye and winked at her. It took a split second before she rolled her eyes at him and smiled._

_Ron looked at Hermione. 'Will I do, or do you want to try and capture a Viking?'_

'_You'll do. Come on!'_

_After the first dance, the couple did the rounds and made sure they spoke to everybody. Bill Weasley was given a special hug._

'_So, no problems then?' he asked her._

'_No Bill, I was just being silly, as usual. But thank you!'_

_Fleur laughed and little Victoire looked up at them with big eyes before running off to find Teddy who was in the crowd somewhere with his granny._

_-o0o-_

_The party was in full swing. The band had taken one break which Hermione had filled with Muggle music, and were now back again for the final session. They would play until eleven and then Hermione would take over again until the party wound down – which would be whenever they all left._

_Rolf sneaked a quiet look at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock._

'_Luna? When do you think would be the earliest we could leave?'_

_She considered for a moment. 'About five minutes ago! Shall we say goodbye?'_

'_Yes, let's do that.'_

_They made their final round, saying goodbye to their friends and getting a gentle ribbing of course._

'_Ah, you're getting tired, are you?' 'Well, it's been a long day for them.' 'Yes, they probably want to go to bed – to sleep, I mean!'_

_Then they went to say their farewells to their parents and the grandparents. There were more tears, which was silly, really. They were all staying at The Tower and Luna and Rolf would be back tomorrow before they went on honeymoon. As Luna gave her father a hug it seemed so strange to be saying goodbye to him._

_-o0o-_

_It was very still at the house, quiet after the noise and light of their party. Rolf apparated them to just outside the boundary so that they could walk up to the door. Wurzle heard them and came to investigate and they bent down to give him a stroke whilst he wove in and out of their legs before heading off into the darkness._

_They opened the door and then Rolf took Luna in his arms. 'My precious treasure' he said, and kissed her. He swept her up so that he could carry her over the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him._

_Mr and Mrs Scamander were home._


	52. Relaxation

_Sprawled by the pool, they lay doing nothing except working hard at doing nothing. They were a week into their honeymoon and this was the first dry day they'd had, as they'd arrived just as the wet season was coming to an end._

_They hadn't objected to the weather, of course. Every morning they'd woken up, looked at the rain falling like stair rods, grinned at each other - and gone back to bed._

_Now they lounged around, waiting for Mikhail's friend Manuel to arrive; he'd left a message for them saying he'd drop in on them today._

_They saw him coming over, being shown towards them by one of the hotel staff. Rolf got up to greet him._

'_Hola, Doctor Fernandez, mi nombre es Rolf Scamander.' Rolf had been practising that, but hoped his visitor spoke English – Norwgian might be a bit much to hope for._

'_Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you' said Manuel, shaking Rolf's . He spoke English with a marked American twang. 'But, most people just call me Mano.'_

_Rolf nodded and smiled. 'Ok, Mano it is. This is my wife, Luna.' Saying that still gave him a thrill._

_Luna and Mano nodded and greeted at each other. Luna's first impression was that he looked a bit like Hagrid. He was huge, and rather bear like, with a beard and moustache covering most of his face. Despite being a lecturer in Ecology at the local University, he was an outdoor person at heart. As far as he was concerned, the only place to really learn about the natural world was in the field._

_Rolf asked what he would like to drink and Mano asked for a fresh lime squash. Rolf and Luna thought that sounded rather good, so ordered three. They sat chatting about the weather until the drinks arrived._

'_So, how's Mikhail?'_

'_Drunk, the last time I saw him' said Rolf, with a grin._

_Mano let out a laugh. 'Yep, that sounds like him! That was at your wedding, yes?' They nodded. 'Congratulations. So you came here on honeymoon? Shame the weather's been so wet.'_

'_It's not affected us much, to be honest' Rolf said, and noticed Luna blush as Mano let out another laugh. Yes, perhaps it wasn't quite the right thing to say._

'_Say, how did you get to meet Mikhail?' Mano asked. Rolf had to have a think about that one. He didn't know what, if anything, this man knew about them._

'_Aah…he knows a bit about a species I was studying, and gave us some technical advice for an expedition.'_

_Mano's eyes crinkled and his voice dropped to a whisper. 'Did you find any?'_

'_One' said Rolf, cautiously._

_Mano looked a little awkward, now. 'I take it we are talking about the same thing?' He looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. 'Dragons?'_

'_You know?' asked Luna._

'_Yeah, we got talking over a few drinks one time. Mikhail told me to keep it a secret. So…are you two…Jeez, this sounds strange…witches?'_

_Rolf had already decided this man could be trusted. If not, they had their wands. 'Well, I suppose Luna is. I always think of myself as a Wizard.'_

_Their guest was trying not to let his jaw hit the ground. 'That's logical. So…sorry, but do you fly on broomsticks, or is that all just comic book stuff. I'm not quite sure if he span me a line or not.'_

'_Not' said Luna. She saw Mano relax – too early. 'I'm not very good on them. Rolf does, though.'_

'_Wow!' They all took a drink, to give him a chance to catch up with himself. 'Mikhail said you're zoologists? What do you study…apart from…dr…dragons?'_

'_We're magizoologists, so anything really. We not come down to a speciality yet.'_

_Mano looked a little puzzled. 'What makes an animal magical? Is it just ones we think of as mythical?'_

_They had to think about for a while._

'_They aren't really mythical at all' said Luna. 'Manticores, hippogriffs and dragons all exist. I think we just try to keep them quiet.'_

'_True' said Rolf. 'Just like we keep ourselves to ourselves. To be magical an animal has to have …magical ability, I suppose. Like dragons or unicorns it may be special properties they have in their bodies like their blood or liver. Some animals can make themselves invisible, like Thestrals. Redcaps can have an almost psychic quality.'_

_Mano shook his head and laughed. 'I can see why Mikhail told me to keep it secret; if I repeated this to anyone else I'd be locked up.'_

'_Yes,' said Rolf 'the truth is often the best kept secret there is!'_

_Mano considered that for a moment, and then laughed again. Luna had already decided she liked him; somebody who laughed that much had to be reliable._

'_Are there any magical creatures out here?' he asked._

'_I'm not sure' said Rolf. 'You have your mythical animals in South America;_ _the_ _Chupacabra or the Alicanto in Chile. I've not heard of anybody doing any work down here though.'_

'_You think they're all real?'_

_Rolf shrugged. 'They're mythical until proved otherwise. It would surprise me if some of them existed though.'_

_Mano mulled on that one for a while. 'Well, I tell you, it could be possible. We don't even know what have round here; there are new species being discovered in the rainforests all the time. Have you visited yet?'_

'_No, we've not had the chance' said luna._

'_Well, I tell you what; I've got to go see one of my research students tomorrow. He's working up the Cabo Blanco reserve about an hour's drive from here. It's not a big place but it's pretty pristine environment and it runs right down to the most perfect beach you've ever seen!'_

'_Working out here must be hell' Rolf laughed._

'_Yeah, but somebody's got to do it!' Mano gave another great laugh. _

_-o0o-_

_So that was how they first met Mano, and the start of Rolf and Luna Scamander becoming the most famous magizoologists in the world._


	53. Multitasking

_Rolf woke slowly and stretched, a smile coming to his face as he remembered it was Sunday. Sundays were their favourites now; the day when they did nothing. He gave a little smile. Well, they normally did __**something**__._

_He turned to look at Luna laying next to him, still asleep, an arm outside the covers and her hair strewn all over her face. Giving another stretch he silently slipped from the bed to make them both a cup of coffee. He would wake her slowly, and they would drink their coffee and then…he gave another smile._

_It was February, and they were starting to get into the routine of being married. It had taken a while, as it always does._

_They'd returned from their honeymoon firm friends with Mano, and Rolf was already planning to accompany him on his next expedition. He was fired up with the idea of exploring the rainforests for previously undiscovered magical creatures that could make their name._

_Once home, they had to do all the normal things that everyone else has to do – magical or not._

_Luna was working on The Quibbler, and would normally go over to The Tower most days to help write the next issue. She had tried working from home, but they often got a bit...distracted. Rolf always worked from home and had turned one of the bedrooms into his office. Here we would write his papers, or research, and plan the next expedition._

_They had to cook and clean and do the shopping, too, and that was normally done on a Saturday. That was why Sunday was so special to them; Sunday was they one day they had to themselves. The main event of the day was dinner in the evening, and sometimes Xeno would come over to join them. He had an open invitation but normally only turned up once a month; he wanted them to have their own lives. Occasionally he would invite them to join him, and it still for odd to Luna to visit and be a guest in her old house._

_Christmas had been good, though. Kristine had come to stay, along with Newt and Xeno. Various friends had dropped in; Hermione and Ron on Christmas Eve on their way to The Burrow, and then Ginny and Harry came to dinner on Boxing Day. Luna and Rolf had done all the cooking, only now they didn't let pots boil over. Luna had obviously been a bit nervous cooking for her mother-in-law for the first time, but Kristine had been very complimentary. It was a treat for her to be waited on, and turkey was a real change. She wasn't that keen on the Christmas Pudding, though, thinking it a little rich and heavy after such a big meal._

_It had given the young couple great joy to play hosts in their own home and it made that first holiday together very special. It was something they would always remember with affection._

_They had gone back to Norway with Kristine for the New Year, spending New Year's Eve with Helja and Jens. Helja served a traditional meal of Lutefisk (which Luna decided was definitely an acquired taste) with mashed green peas, bacon, mustard and boiled potatoes. Approaching midnight they all went outside to watch the fireworks over the city, and toasted in the New Year with a glass of champagne._

_Today was a typical February day. It was a bit cold and damp and misty. Water hung in drops on the bare branches of the trees and spring seemed a long way off. Even the grass had given up and looked grey, rather than green. Often they went for a walk after breakfast but today neither was inclined to do so. Today was a day for lighting the log fire and planning._

_Luna got out the sheet of parchment on which they (she) was planning their garden. It was drawn to scale and she had already marked the dirigible plum trees on it. The trees were about the only thing that was staying, and she was trying to decide what to do with the rest._

'_How many vegetable patches shall we have?' she asked Rolf, who was busy reading the paper._

_He shrugged; he'd never grown anything in his life. 'Two?' It was a guess, but a lucky one._

'_That's what I was thinking! Oh, you're so clever! We can put them here and here' she showed him on the plan, 'and that should give us everything we need.' _

_She got out another piece of parchment, which had a list on it. 'Peas and beans, of course, and carrots and potatoes...' _

_He had to smile at her enthusiasm. She'd been like a little child planning this, and he would do what ever was needed to make sure it was successful. Anything that tried to eat his Luna's plants was going to get hexed to hell in a handcart._

'…_and gurdyroot, too! Oh, I haven't had gurdyroot infusion for years and it's such a wonderful drink; I just know you'll love it! We should grow herbs and potion ingredients as well; they're so much better when you can collect them fresh, and I want some flutterby bushes by the front door, too…'_

_As evening fell they drew the curtains and put the lights on, then went to make dinner. Sunday was always a roast, and today they had chicken._

_Once everything was cleared away they stoked up the fire and just sat there, she leaning again him, watching the flames dance. Wurzel wandered in and immediately made himself at home on the rug in front of the fire. He stretched his front legs out and fell promptly asleep, his tail flicking occasionally as he dreamed about mice._

_She was so supremely happy at the moment. Here she was, in her own living room, with her own husband, in front of her own fire. It wasn't exciting or spectacular, and wouldn't make the gossip columns, but she didn't care. _

_Ginny could have her Quidditch career and parties, Luna had everything she needed. She felt her eyelids droop, and soon joined Wurzel in dreaming. _


	54. Socks

_The Earth continued to orbit the sun and the days lengthened. Luna and Rolf marked out their vegetable patches and flower beds and sowed seeds and watched them grow. Obviously there was the occasional failure and one time Wurzel, chasing something round the garden, knocked a whole seed tray of lettuces over. He got a telling off for that and ignored them for the rest of the day._

_All in all, though, they were successful at their efforts and things grew well. Visitors were given the tour by Luna and made appreciative comments. Ginny found that particularly difficult. She told Harry about it one evening, having really only just popped in to see Luna in passing._

'_So, anyway, I got __**dragged out**__ to this patch of __**mud**__, and she was pointing out all these little green…things. Honestly, the way she was going on about them you'd think they were her babies! I got told how much they'd grown and how well they were doing. She didn't even laugh when I asked her if she'd got their names down for Hogwarts yet!'_

'_I'm pleased for her, and so should you be' said Harry, who looked genuinely happy, 'She's found herself a really nice bloke and I'm glad they're enjoying themselves.'_

'_Merlin knows how! They're stuck in the back of beyond and there isn't a decent shop within miles. She's turning into an Earth Mother! You know, she's only been to Diagon Alley once since they got back from honeymoon, and that was to buy Christmas presents. I asked her when the last time they went to a nightclub was…and she gave me a look.'_

'_Well, she's never been much of a one for partying. Just leave her be; they're happy, aren't they?'_

'_Well, yeah. I suppose so.' Harry raised his eyebrows at her. 'Oh, alright, they are! It's quite sickening, really. They're always giving each other little hugs and kisses. They're still like a couple of fourteen year olds.'_

'_Nothing wrong with that' said Harry, giving her a squeeze. He started flashing his eyebrows at her, and she gave him a slap._

_Yes, Luna and Rolf were still ecstatically happy with each other, and they never had a cross word. Of course, it couldn't last forever._

_Rather strangely, their first row was over a pair of socks. Well, two individual socks that didn't even match._

_-o0o-_

_The household jobs were pretty evenly shared out between them now, and Rolf (thanks to his mother's influence) had no problems with cooking or washing up or cleaning. There was only one job he was banned from; doing the laundry. For some reason, Luna found it immensely satisfying and so kept it for herself. _

_She found the rhythm of the tub very soothing, and liked the idea of starting out with dirty clothes and ending up with clean ones. In particular, she loved dry sunny days when the washing could go out on the line in the garden and she could watch it blowing in the breeze, and she looked forward to it coming in later smelling all fresh and aired._

_It was an average Saturday morning when Luna went to bring the laundry basket down. Lying next to it was a sock – a white one. It was Rolf's. Now, she'd made it quite clear that clothes in the basket were for washing, and clothes outside weren't; it saved any confusion. _

_Rolf had this habit, though, of taking his socks off and throwing them. Normally he was a pretty good shot, but occasionally missed. She picked them up, eventually, but had told him several times he should do it himself._

_This morning, she bent down to pick it up, and then changed her mind. He was just as capable as she was, so she left it. He noticed it that night as they were getting ready for bed. _

'_Oh! You missed one of my socks!'_

_She smiled sweetly, and gave him a kiss. 'No, it wasn't in the basket, so I thought you didn't want it washing.'_

_The sock stayed there all week. On Friday evening she reminded him that anything he wanted washing needed to be __**in**__ the basket by tomorrow morning._

_-o0o-_

_The next morning it was still there, only now it had a little friend. This one was blue. Luna pursed her lips; perhaps it was time to reinforce the rules._

_She took all his clothes out of the basket and put them next to the socks. Then she washed her own things._

_Rolf came wandering into the kitchen later on in the day, looking a bit confused._

'_Luna…love…' he scratched his head. 'Umm…why are all my clothes still upstairs?'_

_She gave him another very sweet smile. 'Well, there were some clothes on the floor…'_

'_You mean __**two**__ socks?'_

'…_and some in the basket. I didn't know what you wanted washing and didn't, so I thought it was easier to leave them all for you to sort out.' She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed for the garden, then turned back. 'Until they are, I'm on strike.'_

_Rolf wandered around the kitchen when she'd gone, sort of looking at things, and drummed his fingers on the worktop. He was trying to work out what he'd done wrong; it was only two socks, and she'd always picked them up in the past. Eventually, he decided she was just being a woman and it would all sort itself out. If she didn't wash his things he would do it when she went to work on Monday; he was more than capable of looking after himself. He'd let her stew for a bit. After all, it was her who had volunteered to do the washing. They both pointedly ignored the pile of clothes on the floor that night._

_-o0o-_

_Sunday ran it's usual lazy course, with them doing some more work in the garden and having their lunch under the shade of the trees._

_That evening they were having pork for dinner, and Luna decided to make a tomato sauce as a change from the usual gravy. She assembled all the ingredients in a pan and went to add the puree, only to find that the jar lid was jammed on tight._

_She tried everything; running it under hot water, using a cloth, even__ alohomora__ – but to no effect. It needed a bit of muscle, so she took it into the living room._

'_Rolf, I can't open this jar. Can you do it?'_

_He looked at her, and shook his head. 'I would…but I haven't got any clean clothes so I'd have nothing to change into if I spilled any down me.'_

'_Oh, please Rolf, I want to get on with dinner.'_

_He smirked at her and folded his arms across his chest. 'I'm on strike.'_

_Luna just looked at him, not really knowing what to do. She couldn't think of a come back line and didn't know why was he being so silly about this. Well, she certainly wasn't going to beg and grovel to him. That frustrated her and suddenly she just snapped, hurling the jar against the wall where it shattered, spraying the contents everywhere. She glared at him – he was still smirking._

'_Oh dear' he said, in a very patronising voice, 'that's going to take you a long time to clear up, isn't it? Far longer than it takes to pick up two socks.'_

_Luna reached for the most devastating weapon any woman has in her arsenal._

_She burst into tears._

_-o0o-_

_Rolf stood up immediately and wrapped her in his arms. 'Luna, don't cry! Please, Luna, I'm sorry, don't cry…I didn't mean it.'_

_Luna was so upset her words came out as a series of squeaks. 'We've only been married a few months and we're already arguing all the time. I might as well pack and go home.'_

'_No, no…of course we're not arguing all the time.'_

'_**Yes we are!'**_

'_No. It's me, I've been stupid and I don't deserve you. I'm sorry Luna. My Luna, please forgive me.' Rolf had tears in his eyes as well. He loved her more than anything and he'd upset her and made her cry with his juvenile behaviour. Why should she have to pick up things after him? He wasn't a baby anymore._

'_Luna, I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault. Oh, please forgive me.'_

_He held her tight under her crying calmed a little, and then took her to sit on his lap where she continued to sob._

'_I'm so sorry, Luna. I was wrong, and I've been stupid, haven't I?' _

'_It was only two socks' she hiccoughed through her sobs. 'I shouldn't have made such a big thing about it.'_

'_No, you should. I shouldn't be so selfish. You do all the washing, and you go to work every day, I shouldn't make jobs for you. I'll never do it again.'_

_She squeezed him tight and gave him a watery smile. 'I do love you, Rolf.'_

'_I love you too, my Luna.' He gave her an enormous hug. 'I'll get the mess cleaned up in here…then I'll go and put my washing in the basket.' He gave her a tentative little smile, not certain he was forgiven. _

_She smiled back at him, and wiped her eyes. 'I suppose that was our first one, wasn't it?'_

_He nodded. 'I hope it's our last. I hate making you cry.'_

'_I bet it isn't. I'd better get on with dinner. We might have to have gravy instead.'_

_He gave a little laugh, and kissed her. 'That's alright; I love your gravy.'_

_Luna was right; it wasn't their last row. They wouldn't be a couple if they didn't argue occasionally. They always made up, because they truly did love each other. _

_Rolf never threw his socks at the laundry basket again, though. _


	55. Abandoned

_Luna awoke and it took her a couple of seconds to remember. It took a couple of seconds every morning; a couple of seconds until her world crashed around her. She stretched her arm across the bed whilst leaving her eyes tight shut. She knew what she would find, but still needed confirmation._

_Her hand touched nothing; it hadn't for a three days, now. She pulled it back in and rolled into a ball, biting her lip to stop herself crying. She'd promised him she wouldn't cry._

_She was alone – abandoned. Mano was on his annual field trip into the rainforest and Rolf had gone out there for two weeks. It was, for him, a preliminary survey to see if there was anything worthy of further study. Rolf was fairly certain he wouldn't come back with a trunk full of new species, but he wanted to gauge the potential. If his trip proved hopeful she would go out there with him for a full expedition with Mano next year. _

_Luna had decided to stay behind this time because she had work to do on The Quibbler, and there was a trustee's meeting for the Foundation to attend. Besides, she didn't want to follow Rolf around like a shadow and she had thought – originally – that it would do them good to spend __**some**__ time apart occasionally. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Her father soon learned not to say that anymore._

_It had been the longest three days of her life._

_She dragged herself from bed and got dressed, only just remembering to put clean clothes on, and wandered towards the kitchen. That today was Sunday made things worse as she didn't have to go to work, and her father was away visiting a friend. She was all alone._

_Outside it was a beautiful sunlit day but she could hardly see it; it seemed cold and foggy to her. Wurzel jumped onto the worktop and butted her until she acknowledged him. She gave him a desultory stroke and he climbed into her arms for a cuddle. She stopped; he'd never done that before._

_She suddenly realised that Wurzel had been spending rather a lot of time in the house since Rolf had gone, and had spent most evenings on the sofa with her rather than on "his" rug. Her musing was interrupted as his tongue rasped across her face. He'd never done that before, either. She looked down at him, to find his brilliant green eyes staring back at her and…were his eyebrows furrowed?_

'_Are you worried about me, Wurzel?' A low rumbling came from his chest, and he gave her another lick. Luna gave him a sad little smile._

'_You are! I'm sorry. It's just that Rolf isn't here and I'm missing him.' She gave him a hug. 'You're right, though; I shouldn't be moping around. He's only been gone a little while and I knew we'd have to spend time apart because of his work.'_

_She put the cat back on the worktop and looked him in the eyes. 'I've been silly, haven't I?' Wurzel gave another rumble. Luna looked contrite._

'_I know. Ginny spent nearly a year away from Harry, and didn't even know where he was.' She straightened up. 'I'm a grown up now; a wife with a house to run.' She gave herself a shake. 'Right – a shower before breakfast, and then we'll plan the day.' She gave Wurzel an apologetic look. 'I am sorry!' He jumped on to her and gave her face a very gentle lick; it felt almost like a kiss._

_-o0o-_

_As she had done before, when she was single, she threw herself into work. Keeping busy was the best way of making sure she didn't dwell on things. All the garden beds got a thorough weeding, and she planted out some new things then did the watering. Once that was done she cut the grass and raked up. It was approaching dusk when she finally finished._

_She cut some lettuce for her dinner and made up a salad which she ate in the garden, as the evening was still warm. Wurzel sat on the chair next to her, his eyes ever watchful. Luna finished her meal and leaned back, feeling pleasantly tired after her day in the open air. The cat jumped onto her lap and curled up._

'_Are you still looking after me?' she said, a smile playing on her lips. 'I'm fine now, and I'm not alone because you're here, aren't you?' Wurzel gave a very contented purr and almost looked smug. Luna scratched him on his favourite spot, just behind his right ear, and he went all floppy in her lap. She had to laugh._

_Luna looked around her garden. Everything was very still and peaceful now, as there wasn't a breath of wind. She started thinking about tomorrow, and her trustee's meeting. She would go up to London early, as Ginny had been pestering her to spend the morning shopping. They would have lunch and then go to The Leaky Cauldron for their meeting. Ginny had even suggested they have dinner and even go to a nightclub afterwards, but that might be a bit too much. Now Luna had got over her sadness she was already looking forward to coming home, where it was so peaceful and quiet._

_So peaceful and so still…so why was the clump of mistletoe above her head moving? It couldn't be the wind, because there wasn't any. She looked up at it, and it stopped moving. She looked away…it shimmered – she thought._

_Taking Wurzel off her lap she went to the shed and got a ladder, propping it against the branch right next to the clump and climbed up. She peered intently; but there was nothing to be seen. She looked away, just keeping it in her peripheral vision, and waited. Was that something? A slight movement? She wasn't sure, and it was getting too dark to tell properly, but she went to bed that night in a rather thoughtful mood, and slept much better than she had since Rolf had gone away._


	56. Traps

AN - Let's give it up for snow days! It certainly beats going to work!

* * *

_There was the traditional hug and screech as Luna stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow early the next morning. Luna had decided to meet Ginny there and they would go on to London – through Grimmauld Place – later._

'_Hello, Luna dear!' Molly came over to give her a hug. 'Lovely to see you again, now do you want breakfast? Ginny hasn't eaten yet.'_

'_I've had some' said Luna, 'honestly!'_

'_Just some toast and tea?' Molly wheedled. Luna gave in gracefully and nodded; Molly looked pleased._

'_So', asked Ginny, 'where do you want to go today?'_

_Luna thought for a moment. 'I need a fish tank.'_

_Ginny goggled, and made a big play of pretending to clean out her ears. 'Sorry! I thought you said…"fish tank"'_

'_I did; it's for an experiment.'_

_Ginny put her head in her hands. 'When I said "shopping" I meant __**real**__ shopping. Clothes. You know – dresses and tops and – clothes.'_

'_I've got clothes' said Luna. 'Look, I'm wearing some now.'_

'_And how old are they?'_

_Luna looked at the top she had on and considered. 'I've only had this for a couple of years…'_

'_**A couple of years! **__Luna, do you know how much fashion has changed in "a couple of years"?'_

'_No' said Luna, very placidly, as she took a bite of her toast. 'And even more importantly, I don't care. This top fits me and hasn't got any holes in it; and it's good for ages yet.' She could hear Ginny grinding her teeth._

'_OK, OK! Compromise. We'll go __**proper**__ shopping before the meeting and then afterwards we'll get a…what do you want a fish tank for anyway? The cat'll eat them.'_

_Luna gave Ginny a hard stare. 'Wurzel wouldn't be so naughty; he's a good cat.'_

'_He's a cat! Cats eat fish.'_

'_Wurzel doesn't. Anyway, it isn't for fish.'_

'_So, what then?'_

'_Like I said, an experiment. I can't tell you what though.' She saw Ginny's look. 'Because I can't, that's why. You'll find out…if it works.'_

_-o0o-_

_They stepped out of the floo into the Morning Room in Grimmauld Place. It was her first visit and Luna looked around in amazement at the moulded plaster coving on the high ceilings, and the gilt mirrors and long velvet curtains._

'_Ginny! Is this where you're going to live where you're married? It's huge; I think this room's bigger than our house!'_

_Ginny had a massive grin on her face. 'It is pretty impressive, isn't it? Come and see the rest of it. Oh, I can't wait until I move in; we'll have so many parties – come and see the ballroom!'_

'_Have you got a date yet?'_

_Ginny's face fell slightly. 'Not as such. Harry's got another year of training until he's qualified. But it is getting closer.'_

_After the grand tour, which left Luna speechless, they headed out to the shops. It was a nice day so they decided to walk as it gave them time to catch up on what had been happening. Ginny had established herself in the Harpies first team last season and could now consolidate her position. Even Luna was aware she was a highly rated player, and an International call-up was a real prospect. _

_Harry, of course, was only going through the training programme at his insistence. The Ministry would have made him an Auror straight away, but he didn't want any special treatment. It was obvious though that, once he qualified, his rise through the ranks would be meteoric, and he would probably end up as Head before too long._

_Ginny was pleased for her friends…but wouldn't have swapped places. The house was wonderful, of course, but she liked her cottage in the countryside. The Ballroom would no doubt hold some wonderful events, but it didn't have the same feel as her living room. Anyway, the garden was tiny._

_She knew that the Potters would be very wealthy people, and their fame would ensure they knew everyone there was to know. Harry would attract the powerful and political, Ginny the celebrities and sports stars. But Luna wondered how many evenings they would spend on the sofa, just leaning against each other and watching the fire burn down. _

_No, she wouldn't swap for anything._

_Especially if it involved all the shopping expected of an up and coming media sensation._

_-o0o-_

_Shopping for clothes with Ginny Weasley was an experience. It wasn't just a case of wandering around looking for a pair of jeans and a couple of T-shirts. _

_Ginny went shopping with a diary. She got invited to lots of things, obviously, and the press would be present at most of them, so she needed a new outfit for every one. They had to be different enough from each other so they stood out._

_In one shop, Luna actually found her a nice dress in a rather bronzy-ochre that would have looked lovely with her hair._

'_It is nice' admitted Ginny, almost surprised, 'but I wore something similar to…' she flicked through her diary. 'I thought so, that restaurant opening in March. Pity.'_

_Then, of course, the Paparazzi got wind of them and photographers started hovering. Ginny was in her element and seemed quite happy to hold up dresses and twirl when she tried things on. The shop-keepers were happy too as it was all free publicity, showing that THE Ginny Weasley – Harry Potter's "Chosen One" - patronised their establishment. Ginny ended up either getting the clothes for free – or at a massive discount. _

_Luna tried to stay in the background, but it was difficult. She, too, was a war hero and becoming known for her work on The Quibbler. She felt rather hemmed in and trapped by all the attention, and only managed to stay calm by picturing her garden. She decided that she would head straight home once everything was done, as she couldn't face an evening of this as well. The idea of getting some spare underwear was shelved, too. She certainly didn't want her "smalls" plastered all over the papers tomorrow._

_All-in-all it wasn't exactly fun, and she started looking at her watch more and more often. Eventually, at 12:30, she grabbed Ginny's arm. 'We have to go now, for the meeting.'_

'_But that isn't for another hour; we've got time yet. There's a new place just down the road I'd like…'_

'_Oh, Ginny, please! Can't we just get out of here?' _

_Ginny looked at her friend, who was rather flushed and looked almost panicky. 'Just pretend they're dragons. You don't have any problems facing them.'_

'_Pleeease, Ginny!'_

'_Ok, we'll go.' The relief flooding out of Luna was palpable, and Ginny suddenly felt very sorry for the stress she'd put her friend through. That's why she didn't go shopping much; it wasn't a pleasure for her._

_Ginny grasped her firmly by the arm and, with a final wave and smile for the photographers, apparated them both straight to the doors of The Leaky Cauldron. Luna almost fell into Hannah's arms._


	57. Test

_Once Luna had calmed down – Hannah gave her a stiff drink and something to eat – the Trustee's Meeting went well. Neville was there, of course, as he stayed with Hannah during the school holidays. He was now an assistant teacher at Hogwarts and would become herbology professor once Pomona Sprout retired. He was having a wonderful time, and looked truly happy._

_Andromeda Tonks also turned up with Teddy, who was just old enough to accompany her and behave himself whilst the adults talked. He was given his own table in the corner where he could draw or make models and was kept supplied with far more pumpkin juice, sugar quills and chocolate frogs by Hannah than he really should have been. _

_The meeting at this time of year was always a busy one because they were handing out grants to cover the new school year. Children who had lost parents in the war needed uniforms and books like anyone else, and one thing Luna had decided early on was that anything bought would be new, not second hand. The Foundation Children would turn up at Hogwarts looking no different to anyone else. _

_After the meeting they all had had a quick drink together and then drifted off. Little Teddy was almost bouncing off the ceiling after his sugar rush and Andromeda wasn't looking forward to trying to get him to sleep that night. Everyone else thought it was really cute._

_Luna made her way to Magical Menagerie with Ginny to buy her fish tank. The lady behind the counter asked what it would be used for._

'_Oh, some specimens I'd want to study.'_

'_Aquatic?'_

'_No, terrestrial.'_

_Ginny had lost interest already; she preferred conversations in English. The lady suggested a vivarium, rather than an aquarium, would be suitable for Luna's needs and showed her what they had in stock. They discussed the various option and sizes, and it was only slightly awkward that Luna couldn't tell her what she was going to keep in it._

_Eventually she made her choice and they were able to leave the shop, and Luna carried her tank rather awkwardly under her arm as they made their way back to Grimmauld Place to floo home. Luna had turned down, with no regrets whatsoever, the opportunity to spend a night in London so Ginny had invited her back to The Burrow for dinner, where they had a rather good time._

_There were only five of them; Molly and Arthur, Ginny, Luna and Harry. Harry often came to dinner rather than staying on his own at the house and it was wonderful to catch up with him again. He, like Neville, was thoroughly enjoying himself._

'_What I like the most' he told Luna, 'is that I'm nothing special. I'm called "Trainee Potter", and I get bawled out just like the rest if I get it wrong! Mind you, I do get the rise taken out of me every time my picture's in the papers.'_

'_Well, brace yourself for Thursday, then' said Ginny. 'Don't forget we're going to that Charity Ball on Wednesday night; I got the most wonderful gown for it, didn't I Luna?'_

'_Do we have to?' Harry groaned. 'We can't stay late; I've got an assessment on Thursday.'_

_Ginny pouted at him. 'It'll be fun; you'll love it once we're there. Gwenog's going too!' Harry's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, Luna noticed._

'_Have you got any plans for the weekend?' she asked. Harry and Ginny both shrugged. 'Why don't you come and visit?'_

_Harry gave her a proper smile. 'Oh, thank you, Luna. It sounds nice; a couple of days relaxing, with a real friend. Ginny?'_

'_Well…Ok, but it'll have to be after lunch on Saturday, I need to go shopping first.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna leapt out of bed on Tuesday morning, so excited she could hardly eat any breakfast. She wanted to start her experiment before she had to go to The Tower to work. As soon as she'd gobbled down some cereal she went out into the garden, checking the various clumps of mistletoe. Everything was very still, and it didn't matter how hard she tried to look away there were no movements anywhere. She returned to the house on a wave of disappointment._

_She spent the morning pretending to work on an article for the next edition of The Quibbler, but her mind was elsewhere. Even Xeno noticed she was more distracted than usual, and put it down to Rolf's absence. He kept looking over to her, watching her sighing and staring off into the distance. When they stopped for lunch, he really felt it was time to say something; she was still his darling daughter, and he hated seeing her this way._

'_Luna, dear, Rolf has important work to do, and you know that. But, he will be home very soon and you must not let it get you down. He needs to know that he can do his work without upsetting you.'_

'_Hmm' said Luna, absently._

_Xeno smiled. 'You know, if it too much you have still got a bed here in your old room.'_

'_Pardon?' she said, looking across at him._

'_If you wish, you can stay with me until Rolf returns.'_

_Luna looked at him vaguely. 'But I have to go home, daddy. There's the watering to do, and I have to make sure Wurzel's alright, and then there's the housework. Anyway, I'm doing something at the moment, and I need to get on with it.' She reached across the table for her father's hand. 'Are you lonely? Is that why you want me to stay?'_

_Not for the first time, Xeno realised that he and his daughter could have two completely different conversations at the same time._

'_Of course not, but you seem sad today, my dear. I'm trying to help.'_

_Luna shook her head. 'I'm not sad, daddy, I'm thinking.'_

'_Oh, about what? Am I allowed to ask?'_

'_What do you know about Nargles?'_

_That made Xeno sit up. 'Umm…they are known…believed…to infest mistletoe, of course…and are thought by some to be rather mischievous thieves, similar to jackdaws…That's about it, really.'_

'_Do you think they would only be active at certain times of the day?'_

'_I don't know. They are…would have to be…fairly small animals, so perhaps they need it to be a certain temperature before they become active.'_

_Luna's eyes opened wide. She thought she'd seen something in the evening, but not early in the morning when it was cooler. 'Do you think they exist, daddy?' she asked carefully._

_Xeno chuckled. 'As your husband would no doubt say, Luna, it matters not what I think, but what evidence I have. And, I have to say any evidence for them is somewhat…anecdotal.' _

_Luna had even more trouble concentrating in the afternoon, and rushed off home as soon as possible. Now she could start her tests._


	58. Illusion

_Luna went straight into the garden when she got home. It was another warm evening and she was hopeful of seeing something. So, lying on the ground under the clump of mistletoe she looked up. She saw a lot of ginger fur. _

'_Wurzel! Move! I'm busy.' _

_Wurzel stalked off across the garden as if she were the last person on Earth he ever wanted to see again and she had to run after him to apologise. Eventually, he calmed down and she was able to go back to her task. Yes, the clump was definitely moving. She looked at it and it stopped, she looked away – it moved._

_She got the ladder out from the shed and used her wand to carefully cut the branch either side of the clump, then ran into the house and put it in her vivarium, her heart racing. All evening she sat there waiting for something to happen. She watched it before she ate her dinner, whilst she was eating her dinner, and after she had eaten her dinner._

_Nothing._

_She even came down several times during the night, but it still made no difference. Perhaps she had been imagining things, and it had just been the wind moving the leaves._

_-o0o-_

'_Daddy, can I ask your advice?'_

_Xeno sat up straight and gave his daughter his full attention. 'Of course you can, my dear. What is it?'_

'_Nargles.'_

'_Oh! What about them?'_

_Luna got up and walked around the room. Was she being silly, or not? 'Well, the thing is…I'm not sure.'_

_Xeno looked at her fondly. 'That's hardly scientific, is it? Why don't you start at the beginning? What is your hypothesis?'_

'_That they exist.'_

'_I see. So, how do you propose gathering evidence? What is your experimental method?'_

'_Well, that's the thing. I was convinced I'd found a…what's the collective noun for Nargles?'_

'_An absence, at the moment' he replied, chuckling at his own rather good joke._

'_Be serious, daddy. Anyway, I was convinced I'd found a…swarm in the garden, so I bought a vivarium. Well, last night, when I got home, I cut the mistletoe off the tree and took it inside, but I can't find anything living on it.'_

_Xeno considered for a moment. 'You don't suppose they all ran away whilst you were cutting it down, do you?'_

_Luna clasped her hands to her forehead. 'Of course! Oh, how stupid of me!' She rushed over and gave her father a kiss goodbye. 'Must dash' and she was gone._

_Xeno sighed, and turned back to his work a little guiltily. 'Nargles indeed! I only told her that to keep her quiet when she was younger. Even I don't believe that silly old folk story.' _

_-o0o-_

_Luna planned her next attempt a little more carefully. She quietly moved around the garden, checking each of the clumps of mistletoe in the dirigible plum trees. One looked particularly hopeful, so she went back to the house and got a piece of net curtain and a couple of lengths of string._

_Going back outside she rechecked the clump and then, very carefully, leaned the ladder against the branch and climbed up._

_Now she worked quickly. The net was thrown over and around the clump and tied at both ends with the string. With the mistletoe – and the Nargles, she hoped – trapped, she severed the tree branch and took it inside. Once it was safely in the vivarium she removed the net, and watched._

_There was still nothing, but perhaps they needed to settle in. What did please her was that Wurzel seemed very interested in the whole operation and sat staring into the tank, his tail twitching._

'_Can you sense something?' she asked him in wonder. He gave a low purr._

_It didn't matter how hard she looked, though; she still couldn't see anything. She was absolutely convinced she had __**something**__, but how could she ever prove it? She tried all sorts; shining lights on the clump, trying different angles, but all to no avail. It was very frustrating._

_Eventually she got her wand and tried every anti-disillusionment charm she could think of, and even revelio. Nothing seemed to work. _

'_Animals are not invisible' she said to herself. 'This is something they're doing; an illusion they use for camouflage, but how do I get through it?'_

_She even tried talking nicely to them. They either didn't speak English, or were ignoring her. _

_She was __**almost**__ tempted to use a stunning spell, but it might hurt them, and she didn't want to do that. She would keep trying, but in the meantime she had to get ready for Ginny and Harry's visit._

_She was looking forward to them coming, and got the guest room ready and planned what they would have to eat. As far as possible, she wanted to feed them from her own garden – though she couldn't bring herself to serve up one of their chickens. They would have lots of salad, though, and eggs. She thought they might enjoy fresh food, what with Harry living in the city and Ginny spending a lot of time travelling. Luna still wouldn't swap her lifestyle for theirs._

_It was very successful visit, too. Even Ginny commented on how good everything tasted, and Harry liked helping out in the garden. Luna could see him relax as the sun warmed his skin._

_After sitting out in the garden with a glass of wine for most of the evening they went indoors. Ginny noticed the tank they had bought together, and saw the mistletoe in it._

'_Is this your experiment?' she asked._

'_Yes' said Luna. 'But it isn't going very well.' Rather hesitantly, she explained to them that she thought there were some Nargles in there. Her friends had known her too long to laugh at her._

_Harry came over and peered in. 'I…er, can't see anything, Luna. Are you sure there's something in here?'_

'_I am' she replied. 'I'm absolutely convinced and it's very frustrating. I think they cast some kind of illusion to protect themselves.'_

'_Have you tried breaking it?' He was interested now; Aurors knew several tricks to get people to reveal themselves. Luna told him what she had done, and he was quite impressed. There were a couple of charms she didn't know, though, so he tried them out. Nothing._

'_Hmm…maybe it isn't a charm, then.'_

'_Maybe they've all got little invisibility cloaks' said Ginny, giggling._

_Luna looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Luna. 'It could be' she said. 'Harry, can you accio a cloak?'_

'_No, they're immune.' He started walking around the room, scratching his head and muttering to himself; he was obviously deep in thought. 'They aren't foolproof though.'_

_Even after all these years he still shivered at the memory. 'Dementors can see through them, and so could Moody's magic eye. There's something else, too; another way…what was it? The battle…' Suddenly he looked up with a huge grin on his face. 'Snarglepuff pods!'_

'_Pardon?' said Luna and Ginny, together._

'_During the battle' he explained, 'whilst Ron, Hermione and I were under cloak a snarglepuff pod hit us. The seeds stuck to the cloak and we could be seen! Maybe that's it, Luna; don't try to get the cover off them, coat it with something.'_

_Luna put her hands to her lips as she thought. 'Snarglepuffs are too big. I want something smaller, much smaller…finer…FLOUR!'_

_She rushed off to the kitchen and came back with a bag of flour and a sieve. She put some flour in the sieve and then very carefully put it in the tank, leaving as small a gap as possible under the lid – and began to dust._

_Sure enough, on the mistletoe, they could see shapes starting to emerge. Small and indistinct shapes for certain, but there all the same._

_Ginny let out a screech. 'You've done it!' She was clapping her hands and jumping up and down with excitement. 'Luna! You've actually gone and discovered something!'_

_It was quite late when they got to bed that night._


	59. Mirror

_Luna had her Nargles, but still didn't know what they were, or what they looked like. It certainly wasn't enough to make a front page story in The Quibbler._

_She had hoped that revealing the animals would make them drop their invisibility device, whatever it was - but they didn't. She still only had a vague idea of what they looked like- caterpillar sort of shape, and no idea how to classify them. She suspected they were insects._

_There was still this problem of how to study them. She had managed to capture two of the creatures, and put them in a separate container. The problem, of course, was that they were still invisible, so it was very hard to tell what they were doing. Dusting them with flour just seemed to make them sit still, so that was no good._

_So first she'd work on their description and she had her great idea just as she was falling asleep; she would make them go to sleep, too. Perhaps that would make them drop their shield. She was fairly certain they fed by sucking sap from the mistletoe, so all she had to do was make them drink a simple sleeping potion. If she stood the plant in the potion it would take it up into its sap, and hey presto! Sleeping Nargles._

_It worked, quite well. Now she could study them under a microscope. What she found was very interesting, sort of. She still couldn't see the Nargles properly, but at least she knew why._

_Their skin – or cuticle, probably – was formed into thousands of tiny prisms that bent light in all sorts of directions. They weren't invisible, as such, and disappointingly didn't have invisibility cloaks. Instead, they just had mirrors reflecting their surroundings, making them almost impossible to spot. It probably explained the shimmering effect when they infested a clump of mistletoe._

_It still didn't help her see them clearly, though, and she wondered what to do about that. She was certain there was an answer, but didn't know it. Who would? Well, if you want an answer, there's only one person to ask – Hermione._

_It even took her two days to come up with a possible solution. 'I went on the Internet' she said. Luna looked blank. 'Honestly, Luna! It's a Muggle thing you do with computers. It's like having access to a giant library.'_

_Luna nodded at that point, because she recognised the word "library". She would obviously have to investigate these – comtuter thingys; they sounded rather useful._

'_Anyway' Hermione continued, 'I think you should try polarised light, and then by rotating it you should be able to get a better view of your specimens.' _

_Luna nodded again; it seemed a good thing to do. Hermione sighed. 'I'll get back on to it, and see where you can buy one, shall I? Then I'll come over and we'll see if we can set it up.'_

'_Thank you' said Luna, greatly relieved._

_-o0o-_

_Rolf got back before Hermione found the light and the Nargles were forgotten about – at least until the next morning. He thought that, if this was the welcome he was going to receive, he'd have to go away more often!_

_I wasn't until after they'd got up and had breakfast that they talked about his trip._

'_Honestly, Luna, you've got to come out there with me the next time; I think the place has enormous potential. Ok, I didn't come back with a case full of specimens, but I'm convinced we'll find something.'_

_Luna gave a very small smile. 'Convinced, Rolf? Are you able to present me any evidence, or are you going on gut feelings?'_

'_Oh, ha ha. I saw a few bits and pieces, and the locals have all these stories – myths, I suppose. But most myths have some kind of basis; it's well worth investigating, anyway.'_

'_Good' said Luna, 'though it is a pity it's so far away. Wouldn't it wonderful if all these new species were closer to home – like in our back garden.'_

'_Hardly likely, though, is it?' he laughed. Then he noticed the little smile playing on her lips again. 'Luna?'_

_She couldn't contain herself any longer and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the vivarium. Rolf saw the tank and mistletoe._

'_What's this then? A Nargle trap? Caught anything yet?' He sounded rather patronising, and Luna had to calm herself down a little._

'_Unlike you, Rolf, I don't need to go chasing off aound the world, abandoning people. I just stay at home, and use my eyes.'_

_Rolf wasn't quite sure what to make of her. He thought about it, for a while. 'Hang on…are you trying to tell me…you think there are actually…Nargles…in there?'_

_Now she gave him a huge grin. 'Oh, I don't __**think**__ there are, Rolf. I base my theories on good hard evidence.' She was enjoying this!_

_His eyes opened wide. 'This isn't a joke, is it?'_

'_Wait a moment' she said. She got one of the sleeping Nargles out and put it under the microscope, of course all Rolf could see was her fiddling about with something. Then she stood back. 'Have a look.'_

_He put his eye to the instrument, and was silent for a long time. Then he turned to her, looking shocked._

'_It's there!' He laughed, still not quite believing his eyes. 'It really is there. Luna, you are wonderful!'_

_He caught her up in his arms, swing her round and round. 'Luna Scamader, you are the most amazing person in the entire Universe! You're absolutely right! I got trekking off half way around the world, and you make the discovery of the decade – no century! – right in our own back garden!'_

_He hugged her to him. 'I'm so pleased for you! You believed in them all the time, no matter what I said, and you were right! Oh, Luna!' _

_The Nargle had woken up, got bored and wandered off by the time he'd finished kissing her._

'_So, what are you going to name them?'_

'_I don't know' she said. 'Really daddy should get the glory; he's the one who told me about them.'_

'_I agree' said Rolf. 'Why not name them __**Narglus lovegoodii**__?' So she did._

_-o0o-_

_Luna's discovery wasn't instantly announced, of course. She and Hermione eventually got the new equipment working, and the polarised light made it much easier to see the animals. Now Luna could study them properly and write her first ever scientific paper. It took several months of hard work.  
_

_She discovered lots of things about them. Firstly, they weren't insects as she had thought, but a whole new phylum. They were roughly caterpillar shaped, but with five pairs of legs and __**three**__ eyes – one on each side and one in the middle. They had six antennae and fed by biting very small holes in the mistletoe and drinking the sap. They laid eggs, which the male and female guarded._

_The paper was published in The Quibble, obviously, and caused a minor sensation. Even the Daily Prophet picked up on it and made it their front page story, along with a picture of her. Ginny opening an Art Exhibition, with a bored looking Harry in tow, was relegated to page three._

_Not to be outdone Witch Weekly got in on the act, producing a very syrupy story entitled "Luna Scamander, the world famous scientist – and war hero – invites us in to her beautiful country home". There were lots of pictures of her and Rolf; relaxing in the garden, relaxing in the kitchen and relaxing in the living room. Wurzel was featured, too, as being an animal lover always helped. To prove Luna was a real scientist the magazine condescended to have one picture of her looking into a microscope – well, sat by a microscope smiling at the camera. "Luna relaxes after a hard day discovering new specimens _(sic)_ in her laboratory." _

_Yes, it was all very tacky, but the fee helped fund the Quibbler Foundation coffers._

_It was "fame", of sorts, but meant nothing to her compared to the correspondence she received from other magizoologists around the world. That was what proved to her she had really arrived._


	60. Sport

_Luna continued to work on her Nargle project, and found Rolf to be a great help. Just having him there meant she had somebody who knew what she was talking about, to bounce ideas off. He could also come up with ideas, like marking the animals with paint so that she could not only see them more easily but also track individuals and study how they interacted._

_One thing she found was they didn't suck sap, but the adults bit small holes in the plant's veins. Then, they would gather round to lap it up. Rather like lions at a kill there was a definite pecking order. The adults would feed first, whilst the younger animals had to wait their turn._

_Rolf was still thrilled that she had made her discovery, and wanted to see if they could find other related species. The first opportunity was on a trip to Norway to see his family, as they hadn't been since the New Year, and Kristine was quite pleased with his new interest._

'_So, you have given up on dragons, then?' she asked hopefully. 'I am glad, for all of us.'_

'_No, Mamma, I have not given up on dragons. We are doing something else – for the time being.' She scowled at him and he laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek. 'I have a wife to keep me under control now!'_

'_Ach! I remember changing your bleie, I will always worry about you.'_

_They searched through as many clumps of mistletoe as they could find, but it is not a common species in Scandinavia, so they weren't too disappointed when they didn't find anything. Rolf thought it might be too cold for the Nargles in winter, anyway. No, they would just have to look somewhere warmer, and decided that was as good an excuse as anything to spend some time in southern France, next summer perhaps._

_-o0o-_

_Anyway, on returning home they found out they had something to look forward to, and it might just give them another Nargle opportunity as a bonus._

_Ginny had been making steady progress with the Harpies, and was now firmly established as a Chaser in the team and scoring regularly. So, it wasn't surprising when she got her call-up to the England B squad for a series of games against Italy. They were not a strong Quidditch nation, but were keen to improve their standards and had some useful flyers. Ginny didn't care, of course. For her, it was just another step on the ladder to becoming a full International._

_Luna and Rolf decided to make the trip into a proper holiday, so went out for two weeks, travelling around the country watching the matches. They couldn't really afford it of course, what with buying the house and getting their careers started, but were young and in love - and Italy is a land for lovers._

_They walked and held hands, and ate seafood with delightfully light and sparkling Prosecco, and drank full bodied Chiantis with pasta and gnocchi, and looked at Roman ruins. Luna just had to have a Pizza Marinara one night for old time's sake. _

_They watched all the matches, too, travelling round the country to follow the squad. Ginny was able to join them occasionally for a meal, though she did surprise them by refusing to drink anything alcoholic, and always left early to get a good night's sleep. She was, after all, a pro flyer now._

_The Quidditch was great fun and made Luna realise how much she had missed it since she'd left school. She was a little sad that she didn't have her lion hat with her, as she was sure it would have encouraged Ginny to play even better, but it had gone missing with everything else that had been in her trunk. Luna had tried on several occasions to trace it, but with no success. She wondered if the Death Eaters had taken it from the train when they'd removed her, and perhaps it was still somewhere in Malfoy Mansion even now. It wasn't a question she wanted to ask though; that part of her life was behind her._

_Rolf had always enjoyed watching Quidditch, almost as much as playing, and he thought they should try to see a few games when they got back. Puddlemere United weren't too far away, and he was sure they would be able to get tickets._

_Of course, they had to do some "work" to justify the trip, and found mistletoe was widespread. The Nargles were no easier to spot out here, but they found some colonies and obtained permission from both the Italian and British Ministries to take samples for study._

_To their slight disappointment, they found that the Italian specimens were all of the same species as their British counterparts. It made for a small paper that Luna used in The Quibbler one month when they didn't have much news. It certainly wasn't worthy of the front page, though._

_Besides, Luna had a much better front page story. It all started a few weeks after they got back from their trip._

_-o0o-_

_It was a quiet evening, and they'd had their dinner. They would sit for a couple of hours, and perhaps read or listen to music before bed. Then the fire flared and Ginny's head popped out. She had a huge grin on her face._

'_Can I come over?'_

'_Of course you can.'_

_Ginny stepped out of the fireplace a few moments later and gave Luna a huge hug. She was still grinning._

'_Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?' Luna asked. She thought she had a fair idea what it was, as Harry had qualified as an auror that summer._

_Ginny was jumping up and down with excitement. 'I'll tell you. Even better, I'll show you!' She waved her left hand at Luna. On her finger was a diamond ring._

'_Oh, Ginny!' Luna caught her up and they danced around the living room. Rolf came over to join them and add his congratulations._

'_So, when? Where?' asked Luna. 'Oh! I'm so excited!'_

'_We don't know yet' said Ginny. 'We've only just told the family; mum's over the moon, of course.'_

'_Are you?' Luna asked._

_Ginny laughed. 'Yes, I am. Honestly, it's everything I've ever wanted. Oh Luna, I'm so happy.'_

'_And I suppose we'll read all about it in The Prophet tomorrow?'_

'_We've not told them' said Ginny, thoughtfully. 'I suppose we should announce it, shouldn't we?'_

'_Hmm' replied Luna, with a little smile on her face. 'Of course…it wouldn't have to be them. You could use…another publication.'_

_Ginny thought for a moment. 'Well, we could…Do you have anyone in mind?' She saw Luna's smile. 'You mean…yes! Why not? Oh Luna, yes! It would be so much nicer, and I've never really forgiven them for all the horrible things they said about Harry. Would you?'_

'_Of course!' said Luna. 'It'll be the biggest story we've ever run!'_

_She spent several days thinking how to write it up. This edition of The Quibbler, she knew, would become a collector's item so she wanted to get it right._

_In the end, she decided to go for simple, and very formal. She got a lovely picture of Ginny and Harry, standing against a plain background. Harry had his left arm around Ginny's waist and his right hand holding her hand out to show the ring._

_The headline was simply the announcement; it was all that was needed to send the Wizarding world into a frenzy of expectation._

**Sir H.J. Potter and Miss G.M. Weasley MOM**

The engagement is announced between Sir Harry, only son of the late Mr and Mrs James Potter, and

Ginevra Molly, youngest daughter of Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley, of Ottery St Catchpole, Devon.


	61. Dreams

_As Luna expected, the Wizarding population went into something approaching hysteria when The Qibbler hit the street. This was their equivalent of Prince Charles and Lady Diana, Brad and Jennifer…this was __Posh and Becks__! _

_Harry and Ginny soon found that nights out were impossible, and Ginny was no longer able to shop anywhere magical; the crowds were starting to become a major public order risk._

_One of the few places they could escape to was Rolf and Luna's cottage; and Harry became a frequent visitor, either with or without Ginny._

_You see, the sweet dreams had started to turn just a little sour._

_The wedding had completely caught the national psyche; for what it represented. To many people it marked the real end of the war against Voldemort. That chapter of their history was now closed, the main character was grown up, and they all had a future to look forward to._

_In many ways, said older Witches and Wizards, it reminded them of the coronation of Queen Elizabeth in 1953. Her coming to the throne had marked the end of post-war period, and rationing, and gave hope. She was their Queen, too, and most of the older generation were convinced she knew they existed. Indeed, some even maintained that the Royal family __**had**__ to be magical, which was why they were in power._

_Harry and Ginny were completely overwhelmed by the response. Within days souvenir mug and plates and pencil cases, and just about anything else their picture could be put on, had started to appear in the shops. Special arrangements had to be made for Ginny to get to the Harpies ground for training, and she had to move out of her flat on Anglesey so that the crowds wouldn't attract attention from the Muggle residents, and the wards needed strengthening around The Burrow._

_-o0o-_

_Once again Harry was sat in Luna and Rolf's sitting room, his head in his hands and sighing a lot._

'_Molly's upset now' he admitted. Harry was finding it more and more necessary to get things off his chest, so he was trying to spread the load amongst his friends – before they got fed up with him._

'_Why? She wants you to get married, doesn't she?'_

'_Of course. But…we can't hold it at The Burrow.' This revelation brought on a fresh bout of sighing. 'We're having to use Hogwarts; the Great Hall's the only place big enough.'_

'_Oh.' Luna was a little confused. 'How many people have you got coming?'_

'_There's probably about a thousand.'_

_Luna was stunned. 'How do you know that many?'_

'_We don't, but there are all these people we sort of have to invite, apparently. Everyone who did anything during the war needs to be asked, because if they get left out they'll think it's a snub, and then all the dignitaries. The Latvian Minister for Magic wants to come.'_

'_Was he there? I don't remember him.'_

'_No, he wasn't, but it's all politics.' Harry wiped his hand angrily across his eyes. 'I'm not boasting, but it's obvious I'm going to be important in the Ministry eventually, so it's all about making links.' The sighing started up again. 'I want a wedding like you two had. I want it to be fun, and us all laughing and going out for a few beers.'_

_Luna remembered that it wasn't __**all**__ fun, at the time, but decided to keep her counsel. _

'_Harry, it will be.' Rolf put a consoling arm around Harry's shoulders. 'You're marrying Ginny, and that's the important part. Honestly, once you see her walking towards you there'll only be two of you in the room, trust me.'_

_Harry gave a weak smile. 'What am I getting myself into?'_

_Luna hugged him. 'You're a celebrity, marrying a celebrity. Harry, this is what your life is.' Harry looked like he was going to start crying and Luna wished she'd kept her mouth shut. Honesty wasn't always the best policy, so she tried again. 'You're marrying the woman you love, so you can spend the rest of your life with her. That's what you're really getting yourself into.'_

'_Yeah' said Harry, hugging her back. 'You're right, as always. That's what really matters. I just wish it was all over and we were on our own.'_

_-o0o-_

_On another occasion, Ginny visited and wasn't nearly as burdened; she loved the publicity. The subject of bridesmaids was introduced into the conversation – very subtly – by Luna._

'_Well, I'm going to have Teddy Lupin and Victoire as the flower children' said Ginny, 'so Hermione and Hannah will be bridesmaids and they can look after them…'_

'_That's a good idea' said Luna._

'…_and, of course, Gwenog's going to be main bridesmaid.'_

'_Oh' said Luna, quietly. 'Well…I suppose she is a good friend of yours.' She felt her eyes prickle, and then Ginny snorted and leaned against her._

'_Luna! You didn't honestly think I'd forget you, did you silly? You're my best friend in the whole world! I want you to be my Matron of Honour!'_

'_Matron…?'_

'_Well, you can't be a brides__**maid…you're married!'**_

_Luna gave Ginny a rather dubious look. 'Matron? Oh, I feel so old!'_

_Ginny was still chuckling. 'You'll have to come up to London – I'll let you know when – for the fitting. And, of course, you will come to the hen party, won't you? That should be great fun – we're going incognito.' She paused, with a rather hopeful expression on her face._

_Luna sighed. 'If you're waiting for me to ask where "cognito" is you're going to be very disappointed; I was in Ravenclaw.'_

'_Oh! Hannah fell for it!'_

'_You surprise me. So, where are we going then?'_

'_Dublin, straight after the last game of the season, so you'll have to come up for that' said Ginny. 'We're going to pretend to be Muggles, and we're all getting the ferry from Holyhead. We're going for the whole weekend! It'll be great fun! Most of the squad are coming, and you and Hannah and Hermione and maybe a few others.'_

'_Wonderful!' said Luna. It sounded just the sort of thing she'd hate, forty eight hours of enforced hilarity with a group of drunken women. Maybe she and Hermione could find a few museums to go to, and she seemed to remember the Botanic Gardens were quite close by._

_-o0o-_

_The hen weekend turned out to quite as bad as Luna thought it was going to be. The Harpies – now the season was over – could all drink like fish and they went from bar to bar…to bar to bar to bar. Ginny was wearing a very silly veil to show she was the one getting married. _

_Of course, Dublin is also a popular destination for stag groups, and one of the reserve team chasers went missing for a week and came home engaged._

_Luna and Hannah decided to call it a night at around two o'clock in the morning and headed back to their hotel – carrying Hermione. She'd been teased somewhat about being a bookworm, so had rashly decided to prove she was "as good a drinker" as anyone. She wasn't. She didn't make it to the Botanic Gardens the next day, sticking to fruit juice that evening and taking the ribbing._

_-o0o-_

_By contrast, Harry's party was almost civilised. He hired a nightclub for the evening and George's "U-go-pooh" charm, as he'd named it, made sure they weren't disturbed. Of course they all got drunk, that was the idea, but at least Rolf was able to wake up in his own bed the next morning._

_Ginny and Harry had certainly been given a good send off; all they needed to do now was get through the marriage._


	62. Memory

_The main players in the wedding went up to Hogwarts on Friday. Harry and Ginny and her parents, of course, along with Ron as best man and all the bridesmaids. The flower children and everyone else would arrive in the morning and probably have to fight their way through the crowds that would inevitably gather outside the wards._

_They were shown to Gryffindor Tower by Professor McGonagall, who was hosting a dinner for them that evening._

_It was strange for Luna to be back in the school; it was the first time since the war ended. The damage had been repaired, and the stains cleaned away and it had returned to being a place of learning, not a battlefield. She still had to steel herself to walk into the Great Hall, though, and in her mind's eye could remember the bodies that had been laid out there. She felt the tears forming as she looked around. So many…_

_Luna was also determined to visit her old common room and dorm, though she wasn't quite sure why. It had never, to be honest, been a place full of happy memories for her. Firstly, though, she had to get in._

'_What is man's greatest treasure?' asked the eagle on the door._

'_Love' said Luna without hesitation._

'_Wrong' came the reply. 'It is "wit beyond measure". As a Ravenclaw you should remember that!'_

'_I disagree' said Luna, calmly. 'We can survive without ours wits, as long as we have people around us who care for us and love us.'_

'_But do you not need wit to know that you are loved?'_

'_No. Love is an emotion, and therefore works at an unconscious level.'_

'_Hmm. You always were argumentative.'_

'_No I wasn't.'_

'_Yes you were.'_

'_I wasn't!'_

'_See! That's proves it!' said the eagle, opening the door with what sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Luna wondered if it might have received one hex too many during the battle._

_Inside, she had the same feelings as she'd had in the Hall. Now all was quiet; almost as if the room were resting in preparation for September. The furniture was still where she remembered it, and she sat once more on her favourite sofa. As she did so she heard a rustling sound and, putting her hand under a cushion, pulled out a piece of parchment. It was a conversation between two girls, probably third or fourth years, and probably written during a lesson._

"_Jason Becks fancies U"_

"_**How do U kno?"**_

"_Shell heard him tell Gary in the library."_

"_**OMG!!!"**_

"_Wot? U fancy him."_

"_**Dont."**_

"_Liar. Y U got his name in yr potions bk?"_

"_**Thats private."**_

"_I saw it tho."_

"_**Dont you tell **__**NE1**__**"**_

"_Conditions"_

"_**Wot"**_

"_You ask him to Hogsmeade Sat"_

"_**NEVER!!!'**_

"_Y? Hell say yes he fancies U. Ask or I tell __evry1!!!__'_

"_**Cow!!! OK"**_

_Luna felt about a hundred years old, and yet so happy that she'd found this silly little scrap. She looked around, remembering Harry shouting "Crucio" and the scream as Amycus Carrow was thrown across the room. But, most of all she remembered the frightened faces of her house mates as they cowered on the stairway, waiting for the punishment they expected to arrive at any moment._

_Luna's emotions bubbled inside her, and tears ran down her face as she clutched the parchment to her chest. This single sheet represented what childhood __**should**__ be about; the minor crises and petty intrigues that seemed so important. The childhood she never had because death and war knew no age limits._

_As she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower she almost walked into Hermione, who saw the puffy red eyes._

'_Luna? What's the matter? What's happened?'_

_Luna just shook her head, trying desperately to laugh through her tears. 'Nothing, you'll just think I'm being silly.'_

_Hermione took her into a hug. 'Of course I won't. Please tell me; it'll make you fell better.'_

'_OK. I was just wondering if Jason Becks ever did get asked out on a date.'_

'_Who?'_

_Luna broke away from Hermione, laughing, smiling and crying all at once. 'I don't know! It was on a piece of parchment I found in the common room. He's just a boy who fancies a girl, and I know he fancies her because Shell overheard him telling his friend in the library. So she told her friend who told the girl he fancies.'_

_Hermione gave a laugh disguised as a sigh. 'OK, you were right; I do think you're being silly!'_

'_I know! But…oh, how I wish it could have been like that when we were here.'_

_Hermione gave a small smile back, now realising what the real problem was and giving Luna another hug._

'_Yes, it would have been lovely, but at least they can be children because of it. It was all worth it, Luna. All of it, even the sacrifices and death, it was worth it. It had to be done, and I'm proud we did it.' _

'_Yeah, me too.'_

_-o0o-_

_They gathered for dinner that evening in one of the smaller chambers of the school, as it was more suited to the numbers involved. Many of the teachers were there, trying to pretend that Harry and Ginny were just ex-pupils and not the most famous couple in the world. It was easier for the older staff members, who could remember Potter and Miss Weasley. The newer ones, who'd never taught them, were slightly more nervous._

_Luna, not surprisingly, found herself placed next to Professor Trelawney. It took her a while to realise that something was different, though. The professor had just a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her, and noticed Luna looking at it._

'_Yes, my dear. I realised that, perhaps, I had a slight problem there.' She saw Luna raise an eyebrow. 'Oh, no, not with the amount I was drinking! No, nothing like that! But I came to the conclusion that it was clouding my inner eye. Since I've given up…stopped impairing my vision, my predictions have become far more accurate.'_

'_Have they?' said Luna in surprise._

'_Oh yes! The Nargles, for example. I saw you finding them many months ago.'_

'_Did you? Pity you didn't mention it to me.'_

'_My dear! You know I could not! No, one cannot use one's gifts to ease another's path.'_

'_Oh. So...do you mean you can only tell people what's going to happen to them once it's happened?'_

_Hermione had been listening in, and gave a snort. Trelawney glared at her._

'_It is easier, I'm afraid, Luna. My gift is a great burden to me; the secrets I dare not reveal until the time is right…'_

'_Like after you've read it in the newspaper' said Hermione, waspishly_

'_Indeed' said Trelawney, rather coldly._

'_But…if it was really important' said Luna. 'If, for example, you saw a danger to somebody…then you could warn them?'_

'_I'm afraid not, dear.'_

'_That's so sad. Imagine having a gift, and not being able to use it. I can understand how hard it must be for you.' She put her hand on the professor's and gave it a squeeze._

_Hermione just shook her head, and decided to hold her tongue until later. Once Trelawney had departed she cornered Luna._

'_I thought you were a scientist now.'_

'_There are still many things science cannot explain, or hasn't examined properly, Hermione. Science doesn't mean being close minded.'_

'_You're not honestly telling me you still believe in all that rubbish, are you?'_

'_It doesn't matter what I believe. It either exists, or it doesn't.'_

_Hermione suddenly had a gleam in her eye. 'So, test it then! Get her to write down her "visions" and lock them away. Then we can see how good they really are.'_

'_I'm not sure' said Luna. 'I think we may have a paradox here. How can we test that writing down a future event doesn't make it more or less likely to happen than if she didn't write it down?'_

'_But…but…that's completely ridiculous.'_

'_No it isn't' said Luna. 'It's the whole basis of determinism, and would skew the results.'_

'_Ah ha! But is it a probable outcome?'_

'_Well, we'd need to test for it before we could answer that, of course, but…testing could influence the outcome.' She patted Hermione on the arm and smiled. 'You see, it isn't that easy! Come on, let's go and get a drink.'_

'_I think I need one' groaned Hermione._


	63. Eyes

_The morning was really quite frantic. As Matron of Honour, Luna had to do a lot more than hold a bunch of flowers._

_Firstly she had to find Neville who was in one of the greenhouses, making up the bouquets, and get them back to the school. Then she had to help the other bridesmaids get ready, and go and find Ginny and try to calm her down._

_In the middle of that, she was told that Teddy and Victoire were here, so went to collect them and TRY to explain once again what they were meant to do. Of course Teddy didn't like his outfit and insisted that he wouldn't wear it, so Luna said in that case he'd have to go home – and he started crying. _

_Once she got him calmed down, she handed them over – slightly hesitantly – to Gwenog to look after as she was already dressed. It has to be said that she and Luna hadn't formed a natural bond. The Quidditch player was rather too up front for Luna, who preferred a little less...butch woman. Gwen had never had much time for children, and looked slightly worried. Luna hoped she wouldn't try to keep them entertained by teaching them bawdy Quidditch songs, particularly "Broomsticks are a girl's best friend" which was the Harpies very unofficial anthem._

_Luna went to help Ginny with her dress, which she secretly thought was rather over grand. Ginny had gone for buttons – lots of little ones – rather than a zip, and they all needed doing up by hand. And the train! It was longer than the Hogwarts Express! Once it was on, Ginny had the turning circle of an oil tanker, but still insisted on trying to pace up and down the room to calm her nerves._

_Twenty minutes before the service was due to start she nipped off to make sure everything was ready with Harry and Ron. Harry was shaking slightly, and looked rather frightened. She tried to calm him down._

'_Remember, Harry, you're doing this so you can spend the rest of your life with the woman you love.'_

'_That's what I've been telling him' said Ron. 'I keep pointing out that he's faced Voldemort, so this should be a piece of cake. All he's got to do is stand in front of hundreds of people and say a few words!'_

'_And that was your idea of helping, was it?' asked Luna, exasperated_

'_Well…yeah.' _

_Luna sighed, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, told him he looked wonderful and glared at Ron._

_She went back to the girls changing area, just in time to find Gwenog dancing around with a child on each arm. "A kiss on the hand maybe quite continental, but…"_

'_GWENOG! We're almost ready; can you bring the children through please?'_

'_Oh, OK. Umm…don't you think you should be getting your dress on then?'_

'_WHAT?' Luna looked down at herself, she was still in a rather battered old summer frock. 'Arrgghhh! I KNEW there was something I'd forgotten!' She dashed off, screaming for Hermione and Hannah._

_Gwenog looked at the children and laughed. 'Who's a silly old Aunty Luna! Now, where were we? A kiss on the hand…'_

_-o0o-_

_Having dressed in record time, and just about managing to run a brush through her hair, Luna got them all organised outside the doors to the Great Hall._

'_Now…children here and here. Remember, you don't throw the flowers AT each other; you drop them on the floor. OK? Teddy, what's that you're humming? Well, don't!' She glared at Gwenog, who just shrugged and laughed._

'_Hermione, Hannah…stand at the side, you fall in behind us once Ginny starts to move. Make sure her train doesn't catch on anything, and match our pace and don't tread on anything. OK?'_

'_Yes, Miss' they chorused. They got glared at, too._

'_Gwen, with me. Let's go and get her.'_

_Ginny was standing with Arthur. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating on keeping her breathing under control. She was muttering quietly to herself._

'_Harry's wife, Harry's wife. I'm going to be Harry's wife…'_

'_Ginny, we're ready for you.'_

_Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Luna. 'Do I look Ok?'_

'_No. You look absolutely wonderful, and just through there's the man you love. Let's go and find him.'_

_Ginny gave both Luna and Gwenog a hug. 'Thank you for being here today; I don't think I could do it without you.'_

'_You're not scared are you?' asked Gwen._

'_Of course not' Ginny lied. 'I've been dreaming of this since I was eight. I'm just wondering what I've done to deserve him.' _

_Her bridesmaids just smiled at her. She linked arms with her dad, took a deep breath and started to walk forward. They could hear the music swelling in the distance._

_-o0o-_

_Luna stood, holding Ginny's bouquet, and watched the couple in front of her. She couldn't stop looking at their eyes._

_She and Rolf had been right, of course. The Great Hall and the hundreds of guests and the crowds waiting outside had all been reduced to two pairs of eyes looking at each other. Only the Minister and the Witnesses heard the vows being spoken. Harry and Ginny were in their own Universe and the love Luna saw expressing itself in their eyes almost brought her to her knees._

_After the ceremony they stood and dutifully greeted their guests, but only the most insensitive tried to get a conversation out of them. All they wanted was to be with each other. Even when they went to the gates, to stand on a hastily erected platform so that the crowds could see them they couldn't take their eyes off each other. They waved and smiled and took the cheers, but they only looked at each other._

_Later that evening, Luna broke away from her group of friends and fought her way over to where Harry and Ginny stood, still surrounded by well wishers. Standing by Harry's shoulder she whispered into his ear._

'_If you want, I can always spot another Blubbering Humdinger.'_

_Harry thought for a moment, and then threw back his head and laughed, giving her a hug._

'_Thanks, but I haven't got my invisibility cloak on me at the moment!' Then his eyes grew serious and he looked at her. 'How do we get away?'_

'_Just go, Harry. Even Saviours have 'planes to catch.'_

'_We're not flying anywhere.'_

'_They don't know that!'_

_Harry grinned and nodded, and gave her another hug._

'_Right, Lady Potter' said Luna in a very loud voice, 'we'd better get you into your going away outfit, or you'll miss the flight.' She gave Ginny a very pointed look, and Ginny nodded. 'Now, where's Gwenog?'_

'_Just follow the loudest drunken singing' said Ginny, giggling. 'She'll be in the middle of it!' _

_-o0o-_

_Luna and Rolf stood with Hermione and Ron at the lakeside, watching Harry and Ginny disappear into the evening sky. They were headed off on their brooms to their honeymoon destination._

'_Where are they going?' asked Rolf._

_Ron shrugged. 'The Highlands, somewhere. They're camping.'_

'_So where's the tent?'_

'_In her bag' said Hermione. 'Undetectable extension charm and I've given Harry a list of all the protections he needs, not that he'd probably ever forget them. The press could walk over the top of them and never spot anything.'_

'_Isn't she fantastic?' Ron asked them, giving Hermione a squeeze. His eyes suddenly become very misty and unfocused as he looked at her._

_Rolf grabbed Luna's arm and almost dragged her away. 'I wanted to ask Charlie something, let's go.'_

_Luna followed him, looking confused. 'What do you want to ask him? What's the rush? Where are we going?'_

_Rolf nodded his head back. 'Weddings lead to weddings.'_

'_Oh! Do you think so?'_

'_Alright?' said Charlie, they approached him. He was holding a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. 'What a day! My little sister married!' He indicted towards the lake with his bottle. 'What're those two up to?'_

'_I think Ron wanted to talk to her privately' said Rolf._

'_Now, now, we can't have canoodling' said Charlie. Before they could stop him he bellowed 'OI LOVEBIRDS! COME AND HAVE A DRINK WITH US!'_

_Rolf groaned as he saw Ron's shoulders droop and he turned to look up at them with a pained expression in his eyes. Taking Hermione's hand, he started to walk towards them very, very slowly._

'_Oh Charlie' sighed Rolf. 'Not one of your best ideas.'_


	64. Can you hear me?

Luna gave a small laugh. 'It took him ages to get round to asking her again, didn't it?'

The only indications that Rolf had heard her were the small creases that formed in the corners of his eyes. He was still fighting to stay with her, but only holding on by a thread. Luna had to keep the connection going.

'We went to a lot of weddings around then, didn't we? Neville and Hannah, and Morten and the rest of your friends. It felt like we were getting portkeys every other weekend, but never poor Hermione.

You know, she told me once that she didn't care if she was married or not. She said she knew who her husband was, and didn't need a piece of paper to tell her. But I'm sure it must have worried her, mustn't it? She was the only one without her big day. She had to watch and smile and congratulate everyone else, but it was never her.

Did I ever tell you that he eventually asked her by accident? It was so funny. He started to get all broody when Ginny fell pregnant with James and she said he just blurted it out one night when she was trying to get to sleep. I'm pleased for her; she deserved to have her moment, didn't she? Do you remember…'

She looked at his face, waiting for a response, but this time there was nothing. Then his eyes rolled up into his head.

'Mano! Something's happened!'

Mano rushed over to them, and put his ear to Rolf's chest before heading towards a cabinet in the corner.

'I can still hear his heart, Luna, he's still here, but he needs some help now.'

Mano came back carrying a cylinder, with a tube and mask attached. He put the mask over Rolf's face and turned a tap.

'Breath, Rolf, just breathe. Come on, just one.'

Time can dilate in extraordinary ways, and it felt like hours before they heard the hiss of the demand valve opening as Rolf took his first lungful of pure oxygen. Then a gap…and another hiss.

Luna gripped his hand tightly. 'That's it, Rolf. Just one more. Please just take another breath for me. Please...' The desperation in Luna's voice was matched by the tears running unregarded down her face. 'Please…'

Another breath…and another. Mano moved to her side, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They had saved the situation for another few precious minutes, bought a little more time. Would it be enough?

'How long?' she asked him quietly.

'We've got about 30 minutes on this cylinder, and there's one more.'

'So an hour, then that's it?'

He nodded. 'We could maybe try and ration it, but I don't think that will help him now; he's too weak. I've got some gas and air, too, but…' Mano shook his head in frustration.

'What?'

'It's got higher than ambient oxygen in it, but it's used as an anaesthetic. I don't know what effect it would have on him. It might…I just don't know. I don't know if it would be safe to give to him.'

Luna put an arm around him. 'Mano, we'll try it. I'll give it to him. It can't do him any harm, so I might as well take the risk. I'll have nothing to lose by then…'

She looked out of the tent. 'The storm's dropping, isn't it?'

Even though it was pitch black outside, they could hear that the wind was falling. The agonising shrieking of the trees was fading as the storm moved away from them. Soon it would be dawn, a new day.

'How long have they been gone?'

'About fourteen hours.'

San Cristobel was one hundred miles away. Were they there yet, or even on the way back? Luna had no way of knowing. Were the rescue party even safe? Fallen trees and swollen rivers could have delayed them, or worse…No, she would not bring herself to think that. That others should be in danger to try and help them was too much to think about. She had seen enough sacrifice in her life.

'You'll stay with us, won't you Mano?'

'Of course, Luna. I'll never leave you, either of you. We've bought him some more time, that's the important thing. Hold on to that now.'

Luna turned back to Rolf, concentrating on every breath he took, watching as the colour began slowly returning to his face as the oxygen started to circulate. She had to keep him here, stop him from travelling on. What could she give him to cling to?

'Talk to him, Luna. He can still hear you.'

'Can you, Rolf? Can you hear me?'

She saw his eyes flicker, and knew he was answering her. He could still hear her.

'Then I'll talk to you. We've always talked, haven't we? I think that's why our marriage has been so good, and it has been good Rolf. We've always been able to talk, not like some of the others.'

She cast her mind back over their lives together, trying to remember what had happened so long ago.

'So much has happened to us, hasn't it? So many people we've met and places we've visited. And the discoveries, too. There's more to come, I know it, but we've had a wonderful life so far.'

She stopped to think again. She wanted a happy memory for him to cling to.

'What about my Wrackspurt hunt? You said from the start it would never work…'


	65. Under the rain

'_Luna!'_

'_What?'_

'_Will you PLEASE sit still; I'm TRYING to read the newspaper.' The rain had kept them indoors all day, and Rolf was feeling a little cooped up._

'_It's not my fault; there's a Wrakspurt in here and it's driving me crazy.'_

_Rolf put the paper down and gave her a hug, trying to make sure she didn't see him smile._

'_Oh, has your brain gone all fuzzy again?' As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips._

_Luna pouted at him. 'You're laughing at me; you think I'm being silly. Silly Luna with her silly ideas.'_

'_Oh come on, of course I don't. It's just that, well…I don't think it's a Wrackspurt, that's all. At least I hope not; I'm the only one round here who's allowed to put their tongue in your ear and make you go all…wriggly.' He gave her a rather effective demonstration._

'_I really do go all wriggly when you do that, don't I?' she said, her breathing changing rather suddenly._

'_Yes, but it may have been a coincidence. Let's replicate the experiment.'_

_An hour later they restarted the conversation._

'_You don't think Wrakspurts exist, do you?' she asked, as she snuggled against his shoulder._

'_Well, look at it logically. They're meant to be invisible, correct?'_

'_Yes, but so are Nargels.'_

'_They're not invisible though, are they? They're camouflaged. So anyway, these invisible animals are meant to float in through your ear, and into your brain?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_How?'_

'_Pardon?'_

'_Well, how do they get into your brain? There isn't a hole they can fly through. If I look down your ear I can't see your brain, can I? The ear drum's in the way for a start.'_

'_Well…they're invisible.'_

'_Steady on. Even if they __**were**__ invisible, they'd still have a physical form; a mass and volume.'_

'_Well…maybe they just clamp on the outside and suck out your brainwaves.'_

'_Suck out electricity? Are you sure?' He grinned at her._

'_You know what I mean. Anyway…no, take your hand away from there and concentrate; we're discussing Wrakspurts.'_

'_Hypothetical Wrakspurts.'_

_Hypothetical Wrakspurts, then. There's a lot of circumstantial evidence for them…and their adverse effect on a human's ability to concentrate.'_

'_Or daydreaming, as it might also be known.'_

'_Alright, have it your way. It looks like I'll just have to prove you wrong…again.' She lay quietly for a moment. 'You can put your hand back now, if you want.'_

_-o0o-_

_It had been several years since Ginny and Harry had got married, but Luna and Rolf were still on what appeared to be an endless honeymoon. Rolf continued to work "in disguise" with Mano in South America and had made a few minor discoveries, but nothing to set the world on fire._

_At the moment he was interested in a mythical creature very similar to the Iktomi of North America. Most villages in the area Mano was studying had their own version, but the common thread was that the animal was a shapeshifting spider. Of course, the local children got to hear of Rolf's interest and would regularly turn up with jars containing arachnids ranging from harmless house spiders to black widows and tarantulas. All of these, obviously, had been captured as monkeys or bats, but had then shown their true form. The general approach was to give the child a few Colons and smile. Eventually, the message would be put out that enough specimens had been collected, and no more were required._

_At home Luna continued at The Quibbler, which was now considered an important magical journal. Xeno would still occasionally try to sneak in a more traditional article and Luna would quietly remove it when he wasn't looking. She kept the more outrageous ones for the still popular back page._

_She also worked in the garden, and had even got to the stage where a home grown chicken sometimes appeared on the table along with their own vegetables. Then there were the Gurdyroots…_

_The first harvest was a time of great excitement for her. She'd been nurturing the plants all summer with particular care. They never went short of water, and were kept weed free and well fed. These were the happiest Gurdyroots in the country._

_Luna had been so excited that she couldn't sleep the night before they were due to be harvested, and Rolf had been woken not long after dawn. He gave up the unequal struggle and joined her in the garden where they carefully gathered the onion shaped roots._

'_Shall I make an infusion now, Rolf? Shall I?' She was bouncing up and down with excitement._

'_Go on then' he said, smiling. He'd never tried the drink before but it must be remarkable, he thought._

_Luna almost ran into the house to get it ready, he followed behind and sat in the living room to await his treat._

_His first impression was that it had to taste better than it looked. The glass appeared to be full of greyish-green bogeys. He took a careful sniff. OK, it had to taste better than it smelled, too. By this stage Luna had half finished her glass and was smacking her lips, a big grin on her face._

'_Oh, I've missed this so much. It's been years since I've had any and now we got loads and loads of them! We must take daddy some over; he'll be really pleased.'_

_Rolf took a sip. He bolted for the kitchen with his hand over his mouth and spat the vile tasting slime into the sink. He tried everything to get rid of the taste; water, milk, even gargling with firewhisky. Once the retching had calmed down he went back to the living room where Luna was sat with an empty glass in her hand._

'_So, what do you think?' she asked, placidly. 'Be honest.' She reached forward and took his glass, which she drained in one. 'I'll just make it for myself in future, shall I?'_

_-o0o-_

_On Monday morning Luna went to the Tower, as usual. She and Xeno always started the week with a planning meeting to decide what needed doing. Once that was out of the way, Luna raised her new topic._

'_Daddy? How would I set out to capture a Wrakspurt?'_


	66. Deep in thought

_Xenophilus Lovegood loved his daughter dearly and was very proud of her. He was also very fond of Rolf, therefore pleased that Luna had made such a good and happy marriage. But there were times when he wished she hadn't chosen somebody quite so…scientific._

'_Why do you want to capture a Wrakspurt?'_

'_So that I can study it, of course. I can find out how it works, and classify it and…'_

_The problem with youngsters nowadays, he decided, was that they thought too much. In his day it was possible to see a tree, know it was a tree, and accept that it looked rather nice. Not anymore, though. Now, the first thing people wanted to do was cut the tree down to discover how it worked._

'_Destroy the wonder of it simply existing' Xeno finished for her._

_Luna had a think about that for a while. 'Well, no…because…Cup of tea?' She headed for the kitchen to make them both a drink, and give herself a chance to think._

'_There you go, daddy' she said a few minutes later, setting a cup before him. Xeno had an anticipatory smile on his face. 'Now, back to Wrakspurts. Firstly, there can be nothing to wonder about – or wonder at – if they don't exist.'_

'_Ah, we're back to proof again, aren't we?'_

'_Yes, daddy, we are. I'm simply not going to accept that something exists because other people say so.'_

'_So proof is everything? Tell me, Luna, if you could prove they don't exist - yes, I am aware that does involve proving a negative, as Rolf is so fond of pointing out – but, if you could, would you tell people?'_

_Luna shrugged. 'Why not?'_

'_Hmm.' He sipped his tea, looking at her over the rim of the cup. 'You know, I once met a rather dear old witch who invited me to her house to show me a new discovery' said Xeno. 'She lived all on her own, and had no family. All she had were her Grillions.'_

'_Her what?'_

'_Grillions, she called them. Animals that visited her garden every night to eat the food she left out for them. It was her hobby to feed them, you see. She liked to think she was helping them by leaving out food, especially in the spring when they had their babies. So, every night she put food out for them, and when she came down in the morning it was gone; because the Grillions had eaten it.' _

_Luna looked confused. 'But it could have been anything; cats, foxes, hedgehogs. Did she describe these animals to you?'_

'_No', said Xeno, smiling a little sadly. 'She'd never seen them, and wouldn't try to spy on them in case she scared them off, but she knew they were magical creatures.'_

'_So she was just…' Luna stopped speaking, and then looked at her father. 'You knew they weren't Grillions, didn't you?'_

'_Of course I did, Luna. A quick check on her garden showed they were actually badgers.'_

'_And you didn't tell her, did you?' _

'_Why would I do that?' he answered gently and went back to his work, leaving Luna deep in thought. Eventually she turned towards him._

'_Daddy?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_How would I set about capturing a Wrakspurt?'_

_He turned to her, smiling. 'I speculated how long it would take you to ask me. You don't believe knowledge destroys wonder, do you?_

'_No, it only destroys ignorance. But your little old lady was different; I don't think I would have told her either.'_

'_My daughter, the Ravenclaw!' He leaned back in his chair again. 'So, what do we know about them?'_

'_They're invisible creatures, and they can float – or perhaps fly – and get into your brain.'_

'_What does that suggest?'_

_Luna drummed her fingers on the table. 'They're either very small, or a completely different life form…or they don't exist. I'm starting to favour the last one; how do they get into your brain? There isn't a hole for them to climb through.'_

_Xeno nodded. 'There is one possibility. How do wizards travel?'_

_Luna had a think. 'Well…we can walk, or take the train, broomsticks. You're not suggesting any of those, surely?'_

'_Haven't you missed one?'_

'_What, apparition? No!'_

_Xeno spread his hands. 'Why not? We need a wand, but House Elves don't so maybe Wrakspurts are the same. If the animal were small enough it could apparate into the brain without causing problems.'_

'_So, theoretically not impossible?'_

'_Theoretically. Now, I suggest we put our thinking caps on – and hope there isn't a Wrakspurt in the room to distract us!'_

_-o0o-_

_That was the hard bit over. All she had to do was find an animal that was probably very small, possibly invisible – and might be able to apparate. What problem?_

_Finding a specimen was the challenge. Of course __**she**__ knew when there was a Wrakspurt near by because of the effect it had on her. It was a very strange feeling, and she was hoping this gave a clue as to their behaviour. She always described it as her brain going "fuzzy", and that was exactly what it felt like; as if her consciousness was drifting out of focus. They did not like moving targets, she knew that, because she had never felt their effects when busy. _

_Normally she was sitting down, often not really doing anything, perhaps even a little bored. Maybe they were attracted to a particular type of brainwave pattern because they never attacked when she was concentrating hard. The other time she'd noticed their effects was when Rolf was kissing her. Possibly that was something else they could home in on, an intense sense of happiness. _

_Several mysterious looking boxes started appearing at the house over the next few days, and Rolf was definitely curious. He was rather hoping that Luna had started buying early for Christmas, but it wasn't that. Once more, Hermione and her "magical" search engine had come to the fore. In these boxes were motion sensors. Luna had decided that, if she couldn't see the animal, she would have to sense its movement. _

'_Motion sensors?'_

'_That's right, Rolf. They sense motion.'_

'_Really? I would never have guessed that. What motions are you trying to sense?'_

_Luna went through the discussion she'd had with her father and her own theories that had followed it. Rolf started chewing on his lip, and eventually had to pretend to blow his nose._

'_Luna, my love, can I propose an alternative? Before you bankrupt us buying all this equipment?'_

_She looked at him, and her lips had gone slightly thin._

'_Look, I'm not saying you're wrong, but maybe you are just…daydreaming. You know, drifting off a bit.'_

'_I see, Rolf. So what you're actually inferring is I "drift off" when you kiss me, is that it? Do I give you the impression that I'm bored? Well, thank you.'_

'_No! Don't fly off the handle! The kissing's different. I think you…forget to breathe.'_

_She gave a little snort. 'I was always told "Self praise is no praise".'_

_He grabbed her up into a hug. 'You have to admit I am pretty good at it, though, aren't I? Here, let me show you.'_


	67. Rainbow

_Fortunately they had no guests staying in the near future, because Luna took over the spare bedroom for her experiment. She cleared everything out and placed a comfortable armchair in the middle of the room. Then she set up her motion sensors._

_There were several different sorts, because she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. She had some infra-red detectors, assuming that the Wrakspurts would give off some kind of heat as they moved._

_She also adopted a system often used by Muggle biologists when searching for animals in remote locations – a camera trap. Here, an LED was directed at a photo receiver. When the Wrakspurt cut through the light beam it would break the circuit and alert her to its presence. _

_The equipment had been sourced by Hermione, and Luna had sat and watched in amazement as she found it after no more than a few moments pressing buttons on a "keyboard"._

'_Honestly, Luna, you really should get one of these, you know. It would make a lot of your work so much easier. And it's got other things, too. You could even write "The Quibbler" on it.'_

'_Could I?'_

'_Of course. You can get software…' she noticed the look, 'it's like…Oh how can I explain software to you? Its how the thing works. Anyway, it will allow you to write whole pages you can send to a printer.'_

'_No quills or typesetting then?'_

'_Nope. And it's so fast. You can send letters, too - all over the world in an instant. Image, you could send a letter to Rolf when he's away.'_

'_But not to South America, surely?'_

'_Yes, even there.'_

'_How does it cross the ocean?'_

'_It doesn't; it goes via satellite. That's something in space.'_

'_Oh.' Luna was completely lost, so just decided to accept it. 'Could we use it to send messages to Mano, do you think? He's our friend out there, he works at the University.'_

'_He must have an account then. Let's find out!' Hermione put "University of Bogotá" into the search engine, and found their website. Then she searched through the faculty, and found him._

'_It's Mano! Look! That's him, Hermione, and they've got his picture!'_

_Hermione pointed. 'That's his E-mail address. We'll send him a message and see if he's logged on.' She typed out a quick note, saying that she was a friend of Luna's, who was visiting. A minute or so later, the computer peeped and "New message" flashed on the screen._

"Hi Luna.

Wow! I can't believe you've got yourself on-line at last. Tell Rolf I said Hi, and I'm looking forward to his next visit.

Regards"

_Luna was stunned. 'It's like a floo network, isn't it? I'll tell Rolf about this when we get home, and daddy. Can you write to anybody?'_

_Hermione shrugged. 'As long as they have a computer and account. I use it to keep in touch with mum; it's easier than a phone._

_Luna nodded. 'Muggles are quite clever, really. I suppose they need all this because they don't have magic. Mind you, it almost seems like magic to me anyway!'_

_-o0o-_

_So, with her Muggle technology set up she was ready to start. After dinner that night she went up to the room, and settled herself in. Rolf came along to watch, but she told him he mustn't disturb her; she had to create the right brainwave pattern to attract a Wrakspurt._

'_Fine, I'll be quiet whilst you have a little daydream.' She gave him a look. 'Luna! Focus – or rather – don't.'_

_After twenty minutes he got bored and wandered off, which rather pleased her. Trying not to think about anything with him in the room was difficult; she kept thinking about him and her…No Luna! Relax!_

_She sat there for four hours, and then went to bed._

'_Don't give up' Rolf said to her as she snuggled in next to him. 'I mean, you don't constantly think there's one around anyway, do you? It's only occasionally that your brain goes haywire. Maybe they're quite rare.'_

'_You think I'm wasting my time.'_

_He gave her a hug. 'Listen, I was wrong about the Nargles, so who am I to judge? You've come up with an idea, so follow it through. You wouldn't be the first to try and find something and draw a blank. This might become a long-term study, that's all.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was right, it did turn into a long-term piece of work. Once, in the garden she thought she'd felt something but it obviously didn't follow her upstairs – or managed not to trip anything. Her Wrakspurt hunt became a fill-in whilst other things were going on in their lives._

_In many ways, they often thought, it was like a rainbow. The whole could be split into various elements._

_They had their standard day-to-day jobs, and looking after the house and garden, of course._

_Friends still married, so there were weddings to go to._

_Several times a year they would visit Rolf's family in Norway, and Kristine would come to stay on occasions. Her visit was always an excuse for a big meal and Xeno would come over for it. He and Kristine had become friends, and always seemed to enjoy meeting each other. In fact, Xeno invited Kristine to visit the Natural History Museum in London one time for an exhibition he thought she might be interested in._

_Their parents were due back at around eight o'clock, and both "children" were in a fine old state when they eventually turned up closer to eleven. _

'_What time do you call this?' Luna had asked. _

_Xeno looked at his watch. 'I call it eleven. Why?'_

_Rolf looked at his mother sternly, and was rather cool towards Xeno. 'We were expected you back several hours ago. May I ask what happened?'_

_Kristine tried not to laugh. 'We had a rather lovely day, and decided to stay in London for dinner.'_

'_You could have let us know.'_

'_How?'_

'_That's beside the point' said Luna. 'We were starting to worry.' She had been, actually. Luna didn't like uncertainty, and did worry when she didn't know where her father was. Perhaps it was a hangover from the war. Xeno knew that, and was normally very careful to ensure she knew his movements to stop her fretting._

_Kristine looked at Xeno, a smile playing on her lips. 'Perhaps it is a good job we did not decide to book into that hotel.'_

'_Mamma!' Rolf looked outraged._

'_Oh Rolf! We are only joking! A few years back you were trying to pair us up! Stop being silly. Honestly, you are starting to sound like my father! As the saying goes "Cut me some slack, jack!"'_

_Rolf went to bed feeling rather foolish. Luna thought it was quite funny and he did too - eventually._

'_What will you be like if we have daughters?' she asked him._

'_I think I'd rather have sons' he said. 'Boys have one track minds.'_

_Luna prodded him. 'Do you? You mean you know how your mind works. Anyway, why should there be any difference between how you treat a son and a daughter?'_

'_Well there is' said Rolf, uncomfortably. 'Girls are, well…different.'_

'_So boys can "sow their wild oats", but girls have to be virgins until they marry, is that it? I wasn't.'_

'_That's not the same.'_

_Luna sat up in bed rather suddenly. 'Pardon?'_

_Rolf realised he'd dug a rather large hole for himself; if he weren't careful, he could end up sleeping on the sofa._

'_It's natural to be more protective of a daughter, that's all I'm saying. Anyway, I didn't "sow my wild oats"; I loved you and always planned to marry you.' He had a quick think. 'That's what I meant about it not being the same; I wasn't just after one thing.'_

_Luna was mollified, and snuggled back into him. 'Do you want to have children, Rolf?'_

'_Of course I do, one day. Do you?'_

'_Yes, one day.'_

'_Maybe not for a few years though, until we're properly established.'_

'_I agree. I want you to myself for a few years yet.'_

_-o0o-_

_Of course not all their friends had the same point of view, and soon they were adding new names to their birthday lists and having to make a whole new set of visits._


	68. Smile

_Dagrun and Morten were the first to go, which surprised everybody. Morten had qualified as a healer, and was specialising in Spell Reversal, so was still studying hard. When he wasn't working he was out partying with Dagrun. She loved her nightclubs and dancing and fashion. Rolf couldn't quite picture her dealing with the various extrusions babies were famous for, but…_

_Obviously, they would have to visit and see the newcomer, and by good fortune it could be combined with lots of other things they already had planned; a visit to Kristine, and Rolf's grandparents - and the Quidditch World Cup._

_This was being held in Sweden, and Ginny had been selected for the England team. She was now considered to be the foremost Chaser in the country and was part of a set-up that gave England the best chance of winning they'd had for years. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be out there too, but in an Official capacity._

_Harry and Ron had been assigned to Kingsley Shacklebolt's personal protection squad and Hermione was there because…she was part of the "Golden Trio". It was all good publicity for Kingsley, showing him to be a major world politician._

_As usual, Luna and Rolf needed an excuse to travel. Going on holiday wasn't tax deductible, so Luna came up with an idea. She had to smile – could they get away with it?_

'_Scandinavia is generally considered to be a Snorkack stronghold' she said. 'Let's go and find some!'_

_Rolf smiled back at her. 'Well, it'll do, I suppose; we are magizoologists.'_

'_You're still not convinced, are you?'_

'_About the Snorkacks? No, I'm not. The others – Nargles and even Wrackspurts – fair enough, but Snorkacks? Luna, these are meant to be big animals; they're not invisible or camouflaged. I'm sure if they existed we'd have a lot more evidence for them.'_

'_Like __**Pseudoryx nghetinhensis**__?' said Luna. She got a blank look in return, and sighed. 'Honestly Rolf, you really should do more reading. It's a deer that was found somewhere in South-east Asia and first described in the early 1990s. It's huge - much bigger than a Snorkack – and science didn't know it existed.'_

_Rolf gave in almost gracefully and gave her a hug; he'd never stop her dreaming. 'Alright, Luna, we'll go on a Snorkack hunt. You aren't spreading yourself too thinly though, are you? You've still got to find your Wrackspurts.' He couldn't stop his lips twitching, but Luna refused to rise to the bait._

_Her experiments there were not going as well as she'd thought. She still spent time in her "laboratory", but after almost a year had found nothing. She should be a magnet for every Wrackspurt within miles, as sitting in there was getting to be very boring. Yet not once had her sensors picked anything up, even though she had felt her brain go fuzzy on several occasions. Maybe that needed a rethink._

_-o0o-_

_The visit to see baby Ivar wasn't quite what they'd expected. Morten and Dagmar lived in a rather expensive part of the city, down by the harbour in a converted warehouse. Their loft was very open and beautifully designed; a big open space and very tastefully decorated – or, it had been the last time Luna and Rolf had seen it._

_Now it was a bit…well, it was a mess. The cot and pram and baby rocker and changing table took up one corner. A wardrobe and chest of draws had been added, too. There were baby clothes overflowing from a laundry basket. The difference in the room was nothing compared to the parents, though._

_Dagrun was dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms and a sweat shirt – very different to her usual svelte designer clothing. She looked – to be honest – as if she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. She wore no make-up and she had dark rings around her eyes._

'_He does not sleep very well' she admitted to Luna. 'He is still feeding every couple of hours, so sleep for me is hard. My mother has said I should only feed him every four hours, but if he is hungry he must eat, yes?'_

'_Couldn't you express milk, or even use formula occasionally?' asked Luna. 'Then Morten could do some feeds and let you have a sleep.'_

_Dagmar looked outraged. 'My baby has fresh milk only. I will not give him things that are unsuitable, it is not natural.' Just then the baby started crying and Dagmar rushed to pick him up. 'See, he is hungry again.'_

_Luna watched as Ivar started rooting around. She had no experience of babies, but had her doubts as to how hungry he really was; to her it just looked as if he were enjoying being close to his mother. _

_Once Ivar got bored he started wriggling, and Luna was asked if she'd like to hold him. She smiled; she'd wanted to do that since they'd arrived. It turned out to be another disappointment. The baby was…ugly. It was wrinkled and a bit red from crying and didn't do anything. Then it started crying again. Luna tried…bouncing it, but that seemed to make things worse. She didn't know what to do, and was rather relieved when Dagmar took him back._

_It didn't stop grizzling so Dagmar decided he must still be hungry and tried to feed him again. The baby liked that. Luna decided that Dagmar had got it wrong, and the little thing needed a bit of discipline in it's life; he obviously had his parents wrapped round his little finger and was making the most of it . However, Luna thought that saying so wouldn't be appreciated, so kept her counsel. _

_She and Rolf were quiet as they went back to Kristine's house._

'_So, what did you think' asked Rolf eventually, a little hesitantly. He'd been rather shocked at the change in his best friend; Morten had looked exhausted._

'_It didn't make me broody, if that's what you're thinking' said Luna. Rolf looked rather relieved._

'_It didn't look much fun, did it?'_

'_No' said Luna, quietly. She was a little worried she felt this way. The baby had aroused no maternal instincts in her at all. 'Rolf, if we had children…do you think we'd end up like that?'_

'_I don't know. I don't think they're handling it right, but I suppose it isn't easy, is it?'_

'_No, I suppose not.' She gave him a sudden hug; still not convinced she should be feeling the way she was. 'I suppose we should, though…one day…shouldn't we?'_

'_Only if we want to' said Rolf. 'But we've plenty of time; there's no rush.' Luna didn't reply._

_Rolf had also been concerned at his reaction to the baby. He'd always thought he would want children, but now wasn't so sure. Trips like the one they were planning would be difficult, and could he honestly go off for weeks at a time with Mano leaving Luna to look after them on her own? _

_Maybe they weren't all like that, he decided. He was sure – everyone falls into this trap – that having a baby wouldn't have such a big impact on their lives._

_-o0o-_

_Their mood brightened as they headed for Sweden. It was a chance to meet up with their friends, and get out into the wilds to do some work. They had chosen to conduct their searches in a National Park – Skuleskogen – which was about half way up the country and on the coast. _

_Luna had decided it was an ideal place because it combined many different habitats, including some ancient forests and mountains. It was a very peaceful and undisturbed area which should suit the rather shy Snorkack, she'd said. Rolf picked her up on that statement._

'_Of course they're shy, Rolf. If they weren't, more people would have seen them.' He had to agree it was impeccable logic._

_Rolf didn't really mind. He smiled as he thought about them being together for three whole weeks, without the usual pressure of work and house to distract them from each other. They could spend the days hiking and observing and being together. There would be lots of Quidditch, and the chance to meet up with their friends and have a few meals._

_If, once again, she could prove him wrong, well that would be a bonus._


	69. No time

_Luna loved waking under canvas. There was something about the smell of it, and the way it filtered the light, that put her in an immediate good mood. It felt so…different, so natural; this was the way people had lived for thousands of years._

_Of course, the camp site there were staying at wasn't exactly prehistoric. There were good showers and toilets, and a shop you could buy food in, and a bar and restaurant. Even so, it was still nice. The very best thing about camping, though, was lying next to her still asleep._

_What Luna actually liked about expeditions like this was that they didn't have a timetable. They could wake up when they wanted, and take time over breakfast. Today was especially good because they were watching a game - England against Luxembourg - which didn't start until 5 o'clock. The stadium wasn't that far away so they wouldn't have to leave until the middle of the afternoon. Plenty of time…_

_Luna very slowly slid in closer to Rolf, wondering how she could wake him up. She giggled quietly to herself as she thought of an idea. She licked his earlobe and started breathing across it. Then she did the same to his neck. The cooling effect on his skin started to wake him, just slightly. She moved onto his throat, and then up to his lips. He began to move his head trying to find the source of the stimulation, even in his sleep, so she started gently nibbling on his lips._

_Suddenly, his eyes flew open and she found herself looking into those eyes, silvery blue even in the subdued light of the tent._

'_I like it when you wake me up slowly' he said, his voice still husky with sleep. That always sent a tingle down her spine._

'_Do you?'_

'_Yes, it makes me think of all sorts of things.'_

'_Does it? Like what?'_

'_Well, me…' he kissed her, 'and you…' he kissed her again, 'and me and you together and…'_

_The baby in the tent next door decided it was breakfast time, and let its parents know in no uncertain terms. Rolf and Luna both sunk back onto their pillows, the mood completely lost. _

_She looked at him and started laughing, a little sadly. 'I think I'd be terrible mother, Rolf.'_

_He hugged her. 'I think you'll be rather good at it, when the time comes.'_

'_But will it?'_

'_Maybe, one day. Breakfast?'_

_-o0o-_

_They decided to have a short hike after breakfast as it was still early, thanks to their wake up call. The baby was crawling around on a rug when they left the tent; with its adoring father looking on. He called a cheery '__God morgon'. 'Godmorn' said Rolf, waving in return. Luna gave a very small smile and nodded._

_Her mood brightened when they got to the park. As soon as they found a secluded area Rolf took her side-along to the area they were planning on searching. It was an upland area, on the edge of the forest and leading into a bog. To their great delight they had found Grindylows there yesterday. Rather more worryingly there was also some evidence of Redcaps and Rolf wanted to make further studies so that he could warn the Swedish Ministry._

_They walked around the edge of the bog, he looking into it whilst she searched the trees for signs of Snorkacks._

'_Do they live in trees?' Rolf asked her._

'_I think they might' she replied. 'That's where Daddy always looks for them, and any reports we've had never mention them being on the ground.'_

'_How will we know if we find one?' he asked, trying not to laugh._

'_Because it will have a Crumpled horn' said Luna, as if explaining to a child._

'_What if it's just a rhinoceros that's run into a wall?' came back Rolf, finally giving in to his giggles. Luna then made him far worse by tickling him. Although Rolf was much taller and stronger than her she could bring him to his knees by tickling him just below his kidneys; within seconds he would be completely helpless._

'_Surrender?' she said. He never did at the first opportunity; tickling sometimes led to some interesting situations, so she carried on until he had trouble breathing properly._

'_Surrender?'_

'_Y..y..yes. OK, you win, I'll admit Snorkacks exist and are wonderful creatures!' By now he was on the ground, with Luna lying on top of him. She gave him a kiss._

'_Where were we this morning?' she asked._

'_Well, we were laying in our tent, and you were getting me all excited and…there's something creeping towards us from the bog.'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_Yes, seriously. I think it's a Redcap.'_

_Very slowly, Luna turned her head so that she could look. True enough, it was a Redcap; a dwarf-like creature, perhaps two feet tall – wearing a red peaked cap. _

_Luna sighed and took out her wand. 'Levicorpus!' The Redcap suddenly found itself hanging upside down with a very angry young woman striding towards it._

'_Right! I've had just about enough of tiny things ruining my day! Do you hear me?'_

_The Redcap tried to look fierce and hissed something back at her, showing its teeth._

'_I can't understand a word you're saying, and I DON'T CARE, so SHUT UP!' The Redcap may not have spoken English, but it could understand her perfectly. It shut up and looked a little worried._

_She pointed her wand at it again, and the creature flinched. 'Libracorpus!' The Redcap fell headfirst into a muddy puddle and she picked it up by the scruff of the neck. 'I'm a Witch and he's a Wizard so there's no point trying to scare us. Understand? Now, GO AWAY!' She threw it into another muddy puddle and it scampered off into the bog._

'_Luna, we could have studied it.' She glared at him. 'Or not, you're probably right. Shall we go back to the tent?'_

'_Yes' said Luna, her shoulders slumping. 'Why can't we just have a bit of peace and quiet for an hour or so?'_

_Rolf gave her a hug. 'You know Redcaps have a XXX rating, don't you? You're supposed to treat them with caution, not scare the living daylights out of them!' He laughed. 'You were quite fierce; I felt a bit scared myself!'_

_Luna laughed, a little sheepishly. 'I'm just feeling a tad frustrated. So, are you going to report them?'_

'_Yes,' said Rolf, 'I should really. It's Ok for us, but any hikers coming up here could be in trouble. Not that that one will probably get with a kilometre of a human for a few years!'_

_-o0o-_

_They got back to the campsite and had a shower to get them mud off themselves before having some lunch. They ate outside as it was beautifully sunny. As they were finishing off, the family next door appeared, the baby in its buggy sucking on a Rusk. It looked quite happy, and gave them a grin, showing two little milk teeth. Luna found herself smiling and waving to it. The mother and father both smiled and said 'Hej', and then they headed off for their afternoon walk. _

_Rolf looked at Luna. 'He's quite cute, isn't he?'_

_Luna shrugged. 'When he's smiling, or sleeping, I suppose.' She smiled conspiratorially at Rolf. 'They'll be gone for a while, shall we practise making one?'_

_Rolf checked his watch. 'It's gone two; we have to be getting off to the match. Oh, don't growl Luna; it doesn't sound very nice.'_

'_Fine. Let's go, but we're coming back early and if the built-in contraceptive isn't asleep I might just have to hex it.'_


	70. Spiral

_The crowd leapt to their feet and roared as the Quaffle sailed through the middle hoop. This was what they had come to see. _

'_LAY-DEE GEE-NEE POTTEEEEER!' screamed the commentator as Ginny raised her hand in triumph. _

_England had once again performed the move that had become the latest craze in International Quidditch – the "Potter Peel"._

_The three England Chasers – Ginny, Dorcan Trewit and Steven Hexley - would fly hard, fast and level at the opposition posts, with Ginny in the middle holding the Quaffle. At a pre-arranged signal she would flick it either left or right and then spiral up and over one of the outside Chasers, dropping back into position below the Quaffle carrier. He would then drop to Quaffle down to her to make the scoring throw. No team had yet found a defence against it, because there were so many variants._

_It was a move that had taken the World Cup by storm as, during her spiral, Ginny would be flying upside down on her broom. Add the move to the fact that she was a very attractive woman - and a war hero – and married to a certain Sir Harry James Potter – and she was guaranteed front and back page coverage in every Wizarding paper in the world._

_Luna and Rolf stood, cheering and screaming, along with most of the other 60,000 spectators in the Upsala Quidditch Stadium. Even the Luxembourg team grudgingly applauded; they had little option as they were already 200 points down. Now it was just a case of waiting for the Snitch to be caught and everybody could go home. _

_It had been a fantastic game so far, if you were supporting the winning team. The Luxembourgers sat next to Luna and Rolf weren't having a great time; they just shook their heads in disbelief. Normally, they would have expected to beat the English, but this was a skilful team playing to its full potential and with a lot of confidence._

_As Ginny flew back down the pitch to defend the next play Luna whistled and waved, but didn't honestly expect to be seen. She also knew that Harry, Hermione and Ron were somewhere in the crowd, but up in the posh seats with the Minister. She and Rolf would meet Hermione for dinner after the game along with Harry, who had the night off. Ginny would go back to the team hotel, of course, and Ron was on duty tonight with his Auror squad guarding Kingsley Shacklebolt. Not everyone was on holiday._

_-o0o-_

_They sat in an out-of-the-way table in a quiet restaurant, Harry still fizzing with excitement. England had soon gone on to catch teh Snitch, which set up a semi-final appearance against Peru. Win that and England would be through to a World Cup final, probably against Bulgaria._

'_Who would you cheer for then?' Harry asked Hermione, with a grin._

'_England, obviously' said Hermione, though she seemed a little embarrassed. Rolf looked quizzical._

'_Hermione went out with Viktor Krum for a while' said Luna, as if stating the obvious. _

'_Did you?' said Rolf, amazed. 'Oh wow!'_

'_Oh, it's nothing to get excited about' said Hermione, looking rather sheepish. 'I was only fifteen at the time. It was when he was in the Tri-wizard tournament at school so I didn't exactly "go out" with him anyway.'_

'_No, you just snogged him senseless' said Harry, ducking quickly._

'_Harry! I did not "snog him senseless". I think we only ever kissed two or three times. He wasn't really my type.' She gave a little smile though, almost to herself, as she remembered her first boyfriend._

'_Have you seen him?' Luna asked._

_Hermione shook her head. 'No chance, he's locked up with his team, just like Ginny.'_

'_That's true' said Harry. 'I've only seen her a few times myself in the last month, and one of those was at a reception Kingsley gave for the squad. Even there I hardly spoke to her; I thought it probably wouldn't be considered very professional to sneak off with her when I'm meant to be a bodyguard!'_

'_Will you be able to get away after the tournament?' Rolf asked him. _

'_Oh yeah, we're on holiday for a month and nobody will see us for dust. I've raided the vault and we're heading off to a muggle island in the Caribbean. I'm looking forward to it so much, you couldn't believe it. Just me and her, and no reporters or parties in sight.'_

_Luna laughed. 'Then she'll be back for pre-season training, I suppose.' _

_Harry just nodded and smiled, and changed the subject. Luna decided not to pry; she had a fair idea he wouldn't say anymore, but she suddenly felt rather excited. _

_-o0o-_

_England didn't make it to the final, missing out by a hand as the Peruvian seeker just beat Dave "The Dive" Guffy to the Snitch, meaning Peru won 260-120. Rolf and Luna went home soon afterwards, as they hadn't been able to get tickets for the final._

_It had been a successful trip, and the tax man allowed most of it to go through as expenses. He asked if they had started planning their expedition to Tanzania in 2008. Luna tried to look innocent._

'_There's a Quidditch World Cup out there, I'm led to believe' he said, smiling slightly as he signed off their accounts._

_Rolf had also got a rather useful paper on Redcaps out of the trip. They had gone back to the boggy area after Luna's run-in and been able to make observations which revealed a fair sized population. Rolf made the discovery that, contrary to belief, Redcaps had a definite social structure, indeed almost a loose community, with ranking amongst the individuals. He also found that twins were not as uncommon as had been previously thought, and the creatures had a rudimentary language. That was definitely something that could be studied in more detail in the future. Rolf wasn't sure he would ever have the time, but somebody might._

_His findings proved of great interest to the Swedish ministry, who paid for him to take a small team of Swedish researchers to the area. After monitoring the situation this group made access to the bog far more difficult for muggles, so the Redcaps were able to stay put. Rolf was pleased about that; he didn't want them moved to some less hospitable area and they had just as much right to exist there as anything else._

_This was something he and Luna thought could be a way of developing their careers. Most of the magical population classified magical beasts as either "Useful" (potions ingredients, pets or transport) or "Who cares?". _

_The muggle world was encroaching more and more into the wild and isolated areas these animals inhabited, so maybe it was about time The Quibbler started to think about education and conservation rather than just reporting._

_Luna didn't find any evidence for Snorkacks, but there would be other opportunities. One day she would find them and prove her father right._


	71. Give up

_Luna read through the parchment again. 'We're honoured' she told Rolf, 'Ginny and Harry are coming on a State Visit!'_

'_Excellent' said Rolf, 'he can help me dig the potatoes up!'_

_It was several months after the World Cup, and the memory of the holiday was already fading as they got back into their routine. Luna was back at The Quibbler, rather disappointed to see that her father had put an article about the latest Ministry plot into an edition whilst she was away._

_Apparently, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been confounded to get him to go abroad for the month so that a coup d'état could be carried out by a sleeper group of Death Eaters within the Ministry who had discovered a secret spell, in a book that nobody knew about, to bring Voldemort back. The plot had only failed because Harry Potter had needed to return to collect something from his office, and had defeated them in a battle which was now being hushed up._

'_Oh, daddy! We've moved away from all this rubbish now. Why didn't you wait until I got back? What is this "secret spell"? Besides which, if it's in a book nobody knows about, how did they find it?'_

'_That is what makes it so believable, Luna, don't you see?'_

'_No, daddy, I don't.'_

'_Obviously if the book had been known about the Ministry would have destroyed it.'_

'_So where is this book now?'_

'_No doubt hidden away in the Department of Mysteries, where it is being studied. I wonder what they'll do with it? Honestly, Luna, you may think the Ministry is beyond reproach, but trust nobody!'_

'_Like people who send you in ridiculous stories, you mean? It's such an obvious "Conspiracy Theory"; it's got all the elements. The secret book, the chance encounter, the Minister, the sleeper cell.' She sighed. 'Please don't do it again.'_

'_It is still my magazine, Luna'. Xeno sounded a little hurt._

'_I know it is, daddy, but we've worked hard over the last few years and you've got something you can be proud of now. Don't throw it away.'_

_Xeno began shuffling papers on his desk, and had problems speaking coherently. 'But…all my life…exposing…we must be vigilant…'_

_Luna gave him a hug. 'Daddy, if we get hard evidence that the Chief Warlock is actually a Lizard from Alpha Draconis_ _then we'll put it on the front page. We might even do a Special Edition.'_

'_You think I'm just a silly old man, don't you?'_

'_No, daddy. I think you care a great deal about truth and honesty, and you've seen what can happen if we just let things slide, and you want to protect people…but that doesn't mean everybody is out to get us. Not everything exists just because it is possible it might.'_

'_But why would somebody make something like this up? My source…'_

'_Who is?' said Luna, raising her eyebrows. 'Please don't tell me it's Jerimiah Pyle.'_

'_No, he no longer corresponds with me. This man is, for obvious reasons, unable to reveal his identity.'_

'_Oh daddy! So, how do you know it isn't somebody at Hogwarts who just made it up instead of doing their homework?'_

'_I never thought of that.' Xeno appeared to deflate in front of her. 'But it all seemed so believable. I should have checked, shouldn't I? Do you think I've been made a fool of?'_

_Luna nodded sadly and Xeno wiped his eyes before hugging her back. 'I'm so glad you're still here, Luna, and you're right…as usual. I will let you see everything that goes in from now; I suppose I should make you Editor, shouldn't I, really?'_

'_That's your job, daddy. I'll just be a consultant. Honestly if we do get a real story, one we can check, we'll run it. I told Kingsley I wouldn't give him an easy time! Now, I think its time for a cup of tea, or would you prefer Gurdyroot?'_

'_Oh, Gurdyroot please! You've certainly got the knack of growing them. I'm amazed that husband of yours lets you bring any over; I'd want to keep them all for myself!'_

_-o0o-_

_They were all in the garden, enjoying the sun. Rolf was up a ladder, picking the early Dirigible Plums. Harry had his shirt off and was digging potatoes. Wurzle was having a well earned nap, having spent all morning relaxing hard. Correction – he had chased a butterfly. Luna was sat at the table with Ginny, shelling peas._

'_So' said Luna, after checking that the boys were out of earshot, 'are you going to tell me?'_

'_Tell you what?' replied Ginny, artlessly._

'_Whatever it is you've invited yourself over here to tell me.'_

'_Maybe I just wanted to see my old friend. I'm allowed, aren't I?'_

'_Without going shopping first? Without having to rush off to a party this evening? On your last weekend before pre-season training starts? In fact, you're not rushing anywhere. You were almost sedate coming up the path; not a screech in sight.'_

'_You're very observant all of a sudden.'_

'_That's my job; I observe animals and study their behaviour. Yours is definitely different. So, spill the beans.'_

_Ginny shook her head in amazement. 'You are very scary, you know that? OK, call the boys over; we've got some news for you.'_

'_Shall I make us some Gurdyroot infusion?'_

'_NO! I mean, no…no, it's alright, we can manage.'_

_When the boys were sat down, Ginny took Harry' hand. 'Well, the thing is…though you've probably guessed...and we wanted to tell you…'_

'_Get on with it, Gin' said Harry, giving her hand a squeeze._

_She smiled at him. 'We're having a baby…well, I am!_

_Luna looked at Harry, and suddenly found herself crying. 'A baby? Oh, you're going to have a family, all of your own?' Harry nodded, unable to speak; he was a little teary eyed, too._

_Luna gave them both a hug, and so did Rolf. 'This calls for a celebration! I'll get a bottle of wine out!' he said.  
_

'_Not for me' said Ginny, smiling at him over Luna's shoulder._

_-o0o-_

'_So, I won't be going back; Peru was my last match. They sort of knew at the Harpies that we were going to try, and it happened at pretty much the first attempt.'_

'_Well, it may not have been the first' said Harry. 'We were going at it hammer…' he suddenly realised what he'd said, and blushed. Rolf roared with laughter and slapped him on the back. Ginny gave him a look._

'_What are you going to do?' Rolf asked, once he stopped giggling like a schoolboy._

'_I'm going to be Quidditch correspondent for The Prophet!'_

'_The Prophet?' Luna was astounded. 'After all the things you've said about them in the past?'_

'_Well, you don't have a sports section' said Ginny, in an obvious tone._

'_But I do get the announcement, don't I?'_

'_I'm afraid not; it's part of the deal I negotiated with them. They get an exclusive. Sorry.'_

'_Hmm. I suppose we are rivals now, aren't we?' Luna gave her a grin. 'I'll let you off. So, when and where, and what do you want?'_

'_Well around April, and I'll probably have it at home; it'll be so much easier than trying to keep people out of St Mungo's. I don't care really; but it'll probably be a boy; I'm the first Weasley girl in generations, apart from Victoire. We've already got the name.'_

'_Have you?'_

'_Yes, James Sirius.'_

'_Oh, "Stubby" will be pleased, won't he? Is he going to be godfather to him, too? Don't you think it might blow his cover, though?'_

_Harry sighed. 'Luna, Stubby Boardman isn't Sirius, honestly. They just happen – by coincidence – to have the same initials. Sirius is dead.' He looked at Rolf. 'Don't even ask; it's a very long story.'_

_Luna tapped her nose with her finger. 'Message received and understood, Harry.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was intrigued. As she lay in his arms in bed that night he asked if the news had made Luna a bit…broody. She'd certainly been more excited than she had about any other baby, and had talked about nothing else. Luna chuckled quietly._

'_No, not yet. I'm just so pleased for them though. I know Ginny will have to give up a lot, and i can't see this job at The Prophet lasting long. I think it's what's been missing in her life, and that's why she wanted to be a celebrity to make up for it. Harry's never had a family before, what with his parents being killed, but now he's got a wife, and a child. I bet they'll have loads and loads; I can see him with a big family. They'll be wonderful parents too, I just know it._

_Anyway, I doubt they'll have a horrible baby. This one will be really cute. Maybe he could come and visit. Would you like that?'_

'_I suppose so' said Rolf. _

'_I think he'll like it. He hasn't got a garden to play in at their house, and he can come here and run around and we can teach him about growing thing, and animals. Maybe we could get him a pet he could keep here. Do you think he'd like that?'_

_Rolf laughed. 'You sound like you want to hire him for weekends! I suppose it is simpler than having your own, and he goes back on Sunday!'_

_Luna batted his chest. 'It's not like that, and you know it! No, I'm just so pleased for them; I think this really is the start of their life together.'_


	72. Stars

_The fuggy, overwhelming heat pressed down on her, making it hard to breathe, let alone move. Midday in the jungle was always a trying time, especially when the wind dropped. Even at night it wouldn't get any more comfortable. It would still be hot and humid, and then all the insects, frogs and monkeys would start calling, making sleep impossible. Luna often wondered why she travelled with Rolf when he was on an expedition with Mano._

_She was here, of course, because she loved him. Staying at home on her own never got any easier, so she submitted herself to the jungle. Luna was on her own at the moment, though, as Rolf was out with Mano and his research student and they wouldn't return until the evening._

_Luna was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a scuffling noise in the corner of the tent. She groaned. Rats were often a problem in the camp, no matter how hard they tried to keep all the food safely stored. Dragging herself from the chair, the exertion of which brought on another gush of sweat, she moved some boxes away._

_It wasn't a rat, but that's about as far as she could go; the tail was hairless but the jaws were too long. So, what was it? It looked like a shrew, but not at nearly 30 centimetres long it wasn't. The creature didn't seem scared of her, giving her a chance to think._

_It most closely resembled a Solenodon, but she knew they were only found in Cuba and Hispaniola – miles away from here. Perhaps it was an unknown species! Even if it wasn't magical it would still be a major find, and Mano could claim it._

_She picked up a plastic collecting tub and approached the animal carefully; she knew Solenodons – if it was one – were venomous. As she got nearer the animal turned towards her, almost as if studying her, and reared up._

_Suddenly, it didn't have four legs, but EIGHT, and no tail! It opened its mouth to revel large fangs. Luna jumped back in surprise. The animal – now a spider – didn't try to run away. Instead, it continued walking towards her, its front pair of legs waving. Luna backed up to the table by her chair and reached for her wand._

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

_The spider snapped to attention, its eyes – only two of them – staring at her as she approached and put the collecting tub over it._

_-o0o-_

_Mano, Rolf and Isabella – the research student – returned to camp with their guides just as dusk was approaching. It had been a long day forcing their way along jungle trails and they were exhausted. They dropped wearily into chairs, grateful for the cold beers Luna always had ready for them on their return. All that could be heard for a few moments was the glugging of liquid, and relieved sighing._

'_Good day?' Luna asked casually._

'_Not bad' replied Mano. 'We think we've found some Jaguar tracks that will be worth investigating, and lots of insects, of course. We've captured a frog, too. I've not seen one like it before; it could be a new species. How about you?'_

'_Oh, nothing much.' She couldn't say anything with Isabella around, who was not in on the secret. However, once she had gone off to bed, Luna indicated that she had something important to tell them._

'_It isn't true I did nothing today.' She grinned 'I solved the legend of the __Iktomi.'_

_Two pairs of eyes stared at her. Then Mano laughed. 'Ha! Good one; you nearly got me.' Luna said nothing._

'_Hang on, Mano,' it was Rolf who spoke. 'Luna, you aren't joking, are you?' _

_She shook her head and grinned again. 'Come and have a look!'_

_Now transferred to a cage in their tent – away from prying eyes - the Solenodon was quietly working its way through a dish of worms. But as soon as Luna made a sudden move towards it, it changed into its defensive "spider" mode._

_Mano was speechless, but Rolf wasn't. 'Luna! I can't believe it; you've done it again! So the Iktomi isn't a shape shifting __**spider, **__but something that uses a spider camouflage as a decoy! It isn't just a mimic, either; it's a true shape change. This will make you famous; I told you South America was a great place to look!'_

_-o0o-_

_**Cryptoarachnia iktomii **__did become a sensation around the world; it was a magical creature like no other. Unlike a Boggart this was a real animal that had relatives in the non-magical world – which were also fairly amazing. However, it was different in that it didn't have venomous saliva. _

_The Iktomi showed that magical creatures did not necessarily have a separate history, but could evolve magical powers. It also strongly suggested that humans were no different; another nail in the coffin of "pureblood supremacy"._

_Nargles were one thing, but the discovery of a magical mammal projected Luna and Rolf into international stardom. Every newspaper around the world wanted to talk to them and, in Britain and Norway, they made front page news. They – Luna - had decided early on that this would be a joint discovery, as Rolf had done a lot of work on the examination of the animal. They were the Scamanders, and a triumph for one was a triumph for both. As with other famous couples it helped Rolf was tall and handsome, and Luna was blonde and pretty. Standing next to each other they made a very photogenic pair._

_Indeed, Rolf declared that Luna was getting more and more beautiful as she grew older. He was correct. Luna was now in her mid-twenties, so no longer a young girl. Marriage and settling down has suited her. Regular meals and a (comparatively) relaxed lifestyle meant that she had put on a bit of weight, so no longer had the rather pinched and drawn look she had carried at school. As her face had filled out her eyes appeared less protuberant than they had been, but still retained their amazing silvery-blue colour. Her hair was still long, but now sleek and shiny as she washed it using herbs from her own garden. It was a honey blond rather than "dirty blond"._

_Rolf had matured, too. He was now a full adult, with a strong square jaw line. He was incredibly fit and muscled and his hair hadn't darkened with age at all. He was a tall, blue eye muscular blond who lived an exciting life in exotic places discovering wild beasts in the jungle. Many middle aged women, sat at the breakfast table looking at their overweight husbands getting ready to go off to work in a office somewhere, were incredibly envious of Luna. _

_On the other hand, Luna knew that Rolf had real problems counting to ten when he was cutting his toe nails so she would often find an escapee on the carpet - and shout at him for it. He snored if he'd had a couple of drinks, too._

_-o0o-_

_Of course, Luna wasn't the only star competing for the front page. It wasn't long before Ginny was back. Now she had given up flying she set out to become a media darling. The fuss surrounding her pregnancy almost matched that of the wedding. She had also landed a lucrative contract as the face – or perhaps belly would be more accurate - of the "Blooming Marvellous" maternity wear label, so never had turn up to an event in the same thing twice. Luna didn't mind that one, as a generous slice of the sponsorship money found its way to The Quibbler Foundation coffers._

_Ginny's sporting background also made her the perfect choice for a "healthy pregnancy" campaign launched by the Ministry, so she would normally be pictured with a glass of fruit juice in her hand. The campaign slogan was a rather toe-curling "Look after your Chosen One"._

_Occasionally Harry would be in the picture, too; although looking like he wished he didn't have to be. More often he wasn't; his absence being explained away by Ginny as "he's an Auror, so I can't say anything"._

_Their friends knew he normally wasn't on a case, or undercover. He was at home, on his own. As far as Harry was concerned, one star in the family was more than enough._


	73. Flowers

_Luna couldn't help but smile as she looked at the tiny baby she held in her arms. This was how she liked them. James had just been fed, and was in a new nappy. He was warm, comfortable, full and dry so he did what babies do best and slept. Even better, when he woke up he could be handed back._

'_Oh, Ginny, he's so beautiful. I almost envy you. Almost!'_

_Ginny lay back in the bed, smiling. 'He isn't always like this. He wakes up at ridiculous hours wanting food. Mind you, Harry's very good and does everything apart from the feeding bit so I can get back to sleep.'_

'_I've never seen Harry so happy; he loves it, doesn't he?'_

'_Oh yes. He's finally got what he's never had, and I'm sure he'll calm down eventually.'_

_Luna and Rolf had finally got to see Harry and Ginny's baby, three days after it had been born. Harry had been organising the visits and had put people on a strict rota so that Ginny and the baby weren't over exerted. Obviously the Weasley clan were first on the list to visit, so friends had to wait a while._

_Harry was downstairs with Rolf, Ron and Hermione, having been persuaded by Ginny that he didn't have to stay in the room constantly, and maybe Ginny would like some time with just her girlfriend._

'_How will you cope when Harry goes back to work?' Luna enquired._

'_I've got Kreacher, of course, and he's amazingly good with children. We're thinking about getting a Nursery Elf, too. I've had to promise Hermione we'll pay her! It's a necessity really, because I've got to get back to work before too long; the season starts in a couple of months.'_

'_You're not giving up then?' Luna asked, a little surprised._

_Ginny shrugged. 'Of course not; I've still got a life to live. Mum isn't happy, obviously, but I'm not cut out to be a housewife. Harry isn't exactly over the moon about it either, but he'll come round.'_

'_But he's away quite a lot as well though, isn't he?'_

'_Well yes, that's why we need another Elf, maybe two.'_

_Luna stayed quiet; it wasn't quite how she imagined parenthood but it wasn't her place to say anything._

_-o0o-_

_Whatever system Ginny and Harry devised must have worked, because it wasn't long before she was pregnant again. Hermione was soon in on the act, too_

_Ron had finally got round to proposing to her and everybody went up to Hogwarts again for the ceremony. Luna thought it was a much nicer occasion than Ginny and Harry's wedding; it was much smaller for a start. There were no crowds outside the gates, just friends and family. Luna – for the first time at a wedding – cried as she saw Hermione walking up the aisle. _

_It was as Luna had thought; the "I don't need a piece of paper" routine was a bit of a front. At last Hermione had her big day, and she was the one in white. Luna thought she had never seen her so happy; Hermione wasn't so much smiling as grinning._

_The reception wasn't as big as Ginny's either, so everybody had the chance to mix and catch up. Luna met up with Dean Thomas again._

'_You've not found a Snorkack yet then?' he teased._

'_No, Dean, not yet' she replied serenely, but with a smile._

_He laughed and winked at Rolf. 'I'll tell you, by the time we left Bill and Fleur I must have been a world expert on them!' Then the smile turned more serious. 'Luna…I've never really thanked you for that time. I don't know what I would have done without you...' He looked as if he wanted to say more, but then glanced at Rolf and changed the subject._

_Rolf decided to let sleeping dogs lie; it was a long time ago._

_-o0o-_

_Within a very short space of time (so short that Luna did the calculations) Hermione announced that she, too, was pregnant, and was joined by Ginny – again - not long afterwards. They weren't the only ones, it appeared._

_Luna thought of it as a flowering. Her generation had caught their breaths after the war, moved on to make their own lives in the peace, and were ready to provide the next generation. Luna's fondest hope was that they would not make the mistakes of the past and that the children she cooed over could live in harmony. It made her realise just how important the work she was doing with her Foundation was, and she redoubled her efforts in that direction._

_Ginny's various sisters-in-law were producing on such a regular basis that Luna soon lost track. Then Neville and Hannah, and Seamus and Parvati and plenty of others joined in. She joked to Rolf once that perhaps pregnancy was contagious, and they'd better be even more careful._

_Rolf didn't laugh quite as much as she thought he would. Luna sat herself on his lap, and put her arms around him._

'_Do you feel like you're being left out?'_

_He hugged her back, but it took him a long time to answer her. 'Of course not.' He wasn't looking at her._

_She put her hands on his face, turning it towards her. 'Now answer me.'_

_Rolf tried to smile, and almost succeeded. 'One day, perhaps, when you're ready.'_

'_Rolf…'_

'_I know. I would like to have children, one day, but it isn't the most important thing.'_

'_It might be though, one day. If…well if I decided I never…then what?' She suddenly gave him a fierce hug. 'I'm a bit scared.'_

'_Scared?'_

'_What if…well, what if you did decide that children were more important than anything? And we've never even tried, have we? For all we know, maybe I can't even have children. If I couldn't then it wouldn't be fair on you to keep you trapped…'_

'_Luna, stop now! What's brought all this on? I'll never leave you, my Luna, not ever.'_

_She wiped a tear from her eye. 'I'm just being silly, I suppose, but I look at everyone else, and Harry and Ron being so proud, and I don't want you to miss out. But, I don't know if I'll ever…'_

'_Hush now. I think you're a little bit confused at the moment, aren't you? About what you want? Or, and don't take this the wrong way, neither of us are getting any younger, and you're scared you might leave things until it's too late? We've got years for that. Look, perhaps its best if I'm honest with you. Will you believe me that I'm being totally honest?'_

_She nodded and sniffed._

'_Sometimes I do think it would be nice to have children; something that is uniquely us. But I never married you – agreed to marry you! – because of that.' He hugged her tightly to him. 'Nothing can ever be more important to me than you.'_

_She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. 'If it ever gets to a choice, you will tell me won't you? You promise? I don't want to lose you.'_


	74. Last Hope

'I still don't want to lose you, Rolf. You have to stay…the children.' He was unconscious now. Both Mano and Luna were watching, and waiting.

Waiting for him to stop breathing.

Mano already had the face mask on standby. As soon as Rolf stopped breathing for himself Mano would take over with rescue breaths. He would keep going until their gas supply was exhausted, and would continue with expired air until he was too tired to continue, and then…

He knew it was probably hopeless. The air from his lungs would not contain oxygen enough to keep Rolf alive; the haemotoxins would have done their work and Rolf would not have enough red blood cells left to carry oxygen around his body. Rolf would die, but Mano had to do something, anything, rather than give up.

'How long?' Luna asked.

Mano checked the gauge on their last cylinder of gas and air. 'Maybe 15 minutes.' There was no hope.

'Then there's nothing we can do, is there?'

Mano bowed his head, and put his hands over his face. 'Do you ever pray, Luna?'

'No.'

'Why?'

She shrugged. 'I can't see any reason to.'

'You don't believe in miracles, then?'

Luna felt very calm. It was as if she were not speaking at all, as if she were not even part of the physical world anymore. 'No. I once heard miracles described as the temporary suspension of the Laws of Physics. The thing is…they're called Laws because they are, so you can't break them. What about you?'

'I used to, when I was a kid, but only because they used to make us – at school. I don't know if it wouldn't be right to do it now, not after all these years, like I'm just doing it because I'm desperate.'

'Mano, if there is anything out there and this is all part of some great plan then we can't change that. If there isn't then a thousand things could have been different today, and none of this would have happened. It's just luck, that's all.'

They were silent for a time, looking at Rolf.

'Luna, I don't want you to think I don't trust you, but is there nothing you can do? No magic, nothing you've overlooked?'

'You're right to ask, of course you are. I've tried and tried to think but there's nothing I know of. None of the spells I know can stop nature. Magic isn't the same as a miracle. I can change things, within limits, but I can't cheat death.'

'I suppose not, or nobody would ever die, would they? It just seems so unfair; he's got so much to live for. That's the worst part.'

Luna put her hand on his. 'It doesn't work that way though, does it? Fairness and reason don't come into it. They all had things to live for; my parents, his father, the people who died fighting in the war. They all had lives and futures and loved ones, but they couldn't cheat death either. We can't do it because death is part of life; one can't exist without the other.'

Luna stopped speaking and her posture changed so suddenly that Mano looked up. 'What is it Luna? Have you thought of something?'

'There is somebody who cheated death. My friend Harry survived a killing curse when he was a baby.'

'How?'

'His mother sacrificed her life to try and save him. It's very old magic, not well understood now, but love given freely can cast a protection over the living that even death can't penetrate.' She looked at him in wonder. 'Harry did it for us, too. He offered himself to Voldemort – freely. It cast a protection over us all. None of us were killed after that; Voldemort's magic couldn't touch us.'

'I…I don't understand, Luna. People who are loved still…die. Your love for Rolf is stronger than anything I've ever seen.'

Luna was speaking almost to herself. 'No, it isn't enough just to love the person. It is love that has to be freely given…given in exchange.'

'Exchange? For what?'

'Life, Mano.'

He looked at her in confusion. Then understanding broke through, and she could see the horror in his face. 'No!'

'We're bonded to each other. My life is his life; they are interchangeable.'

'No, Luna. I won't allow it; he wouldn't allow it. You can't sacrifice yourself to cheat death, not like that. That is not how it works. I don't know your magic, but it cannot happen that way.'

'Harry survived a curse because of it. He lived and went on to great things.'

'Luna, what you are proposing is something that cannot be allowed to work because it is against nature. Even if it wasn't, do you think he'd want that? I know him; it would destroy him. And your children, what about them?'

'I have to try though, don't I? How can I say I truly love him if I'm not willing to do this for him?'

Mano felt as if he were trapped in quicksand. Luna had been driven to the edge of reason, maybe beyond, watching her husband get weaker and weaker. She loved him so much she would do anything to save him.

It didn't matter, though. Her proposal was an abomination, wasn't it? Then he remembered back to his schooldays, and the prayers he said. Didn't they learn that Jesus had died to save them?

And what of the others; people who had died to save friends or loved ones? They were honoured as heroes, weren't they? Why was what she offered so wrong then? He knew it was, but why?

Maybe because she knew she had a choice. There was no panic, no burning building, no war – this was a cold, considered decision. There wasn't even a chance that she could survive, and she knew that. This wasn't a risky undertaking with a slim hope of survival – she was proposing a human sacrifice.

He didn't really know what Luna was talking about; he'd never heard of this Voldemort and knew little of the war she had fought in, obviously. He didn't know for certain that her sacrifice would be in vain; perhaps she could save Rolf at the cost of her own life. But, he had to stop her. He had to come up with some argument – even if it were wide of the mark – to keep her safe.

'This isn't a curse, though. It isn't magic that's killing him.' Mano was at her side, forcing her to look at him. 'Don't you see that? Your sacrifice wouldn't save him because there is no magic to protect him from.'

'You don't know that, Mano.'

'No, Luna; you can't do it. You can't because…you aren't in a position to freely give your life for him.'

'Why?'

'Because he's not willing to die.'

'I don't understand.'

Mano sent up a silent prayer this time. He was clutching at straws and just needed to stop her for long enough that it made no difference.

'You fought in this battle right?'

'Yes.'

'And you were willing to not only fight, but to die for your cause?'

'Of course; if we had to. We all were; that's why we didn't surrender.'

'It's also why you were protected. It was a fair exchange. You friend, Harry? offered his life as you were willing to offer yours. Rolf doesn't want to die; he's been fighting like crazy for hours to stay alive. There's no exchange he's willing to make, don't you see?'

Luna shook her head in confusion. Mano's heart leapt, she wasn't certain any more.

'But Harry didn't want to die when he was a baby. He was only a year old.'

Mano said the first word that came into his head. 'Exactly.'

'What do you mean "Exactly"?'

It had given him the couple of seconds he needed to think up an excuse. 'He didn't know about death. He gave up his innocence, not his life.'

'Is that why he had nightmares?'

Mano went for broke. 'Yes. Yes, that's why he has nightmares Luna; I knew you'd understand. He lost his innocence when his mother was killed. That was the trade.'

Luna slumped into the chair at Rolf's bedside and took his hand in hers. 'Please, Rolf, let me do this for you. You are my life; I've only ever lived since I met you. I owe you my life. Show me you're willing to trade my life for yours. Please.'

He lay still before her, only the gentle rasp of the cylinder indicating he was still breathing; each breath one nearer to the final one. She laid her head upon his chest, all hope gone, but Mano gave a silent sigh of relief. He'd done it; he'd stopped her sacrificing herself for love.

Luna could hear Rolf's heartbeat was getting fainter and fainter. Hers seemed to be getting stronger.

The beat got louder and louder until it filled her mind and she could feel it through her whole body. Her heart was speaking, and she could hear the words 'Don't die, don't die' over and over again and getting louder and louder.


	75. Drive

_Life, Luna decided, could be a very strange thing. Just when they thought everything was buttoned down, it still threw unexpected surprises their way._

_Not surprises like finding a new magical creature in the corner of a tent; that was different. They had been in South America looking for things and just happened to be in the right place at the right time._

_No, this was the sort of surprise that popped up out of nowhere and brought several different threads together in a most unusual way. It all started with a visit to Newt Scamander._

_He was getting rather old and frail now, and tending to forgetfulness. They had got into the habit of visiting him at least once a fortnight, and would make sure he was alright and had food in the house and was eating properly. They had even discussed suggesting that he should come and live with them. _

_It didn't go down well when they raised it with him, sliding it gently into the conversation one day after it had taken him three attempts to pick something up he'd dropped on the floor._

'_Oh, that is very kind of you, but I think not. I've lived in this house for over eighty years, now, and I don't think I could settle anywhere else. Your grandmother and I came here on our wedding night, and it holds too many memories for me now.' He smiled and patted Rolf's arm. 'You're a good boy. Oh! Speaking of memories...'_

_He disappeared for a few minutes and came back holding a book. 'I found this the other day and I wanted to give it to you for safekeeping. I'd like you to make sure my first great-grandchild gets to have it, just in case I'm…well, make sure you hand it on, won't you?'_

_Luna and Rolf looked at each other with a slight grimace and then down at their gift. It was a first edition of "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them" from 1918._

'_Granddad, we can't take this!'_

'_Why not?'_

'_It's worth a fortune!'_

'_That is why I want you to have it. My will is very simple – it's with my lawyer by the way so you won't need to search for it – and leaves virtually everything to you. Kristine is provided for, of course. So, there is no reason why you cannot get some of your inheritance a little early, is there?'_

_Rolf wiped away a sudden tear. 'I don't want your inheritance, granddad, I want you to…well, you're young yet.'_

'_Oh don't be silly Rolf. Half an hour ago you wanted me to move in with you before I became too decrepit.' Newt still had the ability to make his eyes sparkle with humour. 'I won't live forever, will I? I want you to take it.'_

_Both Rolf and Luna got a little emotional as they looked at the book and carefully turned the pages._

'_Mind you' Newt continued, 'it is only of historical interest these days, largely thanks to you two! Nargles and Iktomi aren't even mentioned, and I fear the section of Redcaps is a little out-of-date. The book has been through many editions, but it could probably do with a complete revision. Alas, I am a little too old to attempt it now.'_

_The room was silent for a minute or so whilst the three of them looked at each other._

'_Would you be interested?' Newt asked, a smile lighting his face._

_-o0o-_

_The "Revised Edition", as it became known, was an instant success mainly because it went straight onto the standard book list at Hogwarts – and most other schools. The old version had always been considered the definitive Magical Creature guide and the new one was held in just as high esteem._

_It was written by Rolf and Luna Scamander, at Newt's insistence. So, they put Newt as consulting editor on the front._

_The book may have had the same title, but it had a completely different feel. They weren't just content with updating the old version, but wanted to encourage a different approach to Magical Creatures and their care._

_Along with the new creatures, information on known beasts was revised in line with current research so Rolf's paper on Redcaps came in useful as did the subsequent work that had been done in Sweden on their language. Maps were updated and better pictures provided._

_Yes, the book still included the uses animals could be put to; so the twelve uses of dragon blood were listed, along with the properties of Boomslang skin and how to pickle Murtlap growths._

_The big change, though, was Rolf's introduction of ecological data. Not only did he maintain the standard Ministry rating for animals, but introduced a new classification based on the IUCN "Red Data" books. Creatures ranged from LC "Least concern" right up to EX "Extinct". It was a different way of thinking about animals and it caught the imagination._

_The Wizarding world – not just Britain – had seen the effects of Voldemort and his ideas on purity and privilege. Many people, especially the young, began to question whether they had treated their world with the same contempt that Death Eaters had treated "mudbloods". Were animals nothing more than ingredients to be used, or did they have a place in the natural order that was something more than that?_

_-o0o-_

_Luna was sat in the garden under the shade of the plum trees. It was only 10 o'clock on a June morning, but already far too hot to do any work. Wurzle was sprawled on the ground next to her; he didn't even have the energy to fall asleep. Rolf approached carrying a tray of cold drinks and a stack of parchment._

'_The post's arrived' he said, dumping the pile on the ground with a thud and sinking into a chair with a sigh. _

_Since their book had been published their mail had certainly increased. All over the country Natural History groups had been formed and they wanted Rolf and Luna to come and give talks or accept the position of Honorary President; if they were to accept all the invitations they would never have time to do any work. They started sorting through the pile; most would receive polite letters of regret in return, but with best wishes for the future. All their replies were hand written and many would be framed, simply because of the signatures on the bottom._

_Luna started laughing as she read one, though, which made Rolf look up._

'_It's from Hagrid' she told him in response._

'_Oh! What does he say?'_

'_I've not got that far yet. The signature's one thing but his writing is a completely different matter!' She studied his scrawl for a while. 'Right, I think I've got most of it. Apparently, Care of Magical Creatures has become one of the most popular subjects at the school, and loads of people who didn't pick it are pestering Professor McGonagall to change their classes._

_They've formed a group as well, called…DUMB? Oh, I see, Defend Unprotected Magical Beasts.' She started giggling. 'I wonder if Hermione had anything to do with the name? I'll explain later. Anyway, he wants to know if we could give a talk at some stage. I think we should, don't you?'_

'_Agreed' said Rolf. 'Get the children involved; it's so important. See if we can arrange something for next term if you want, once I'm back.' He started sorting through letters too, and let out a small whoop. 'Something a bit more urgent than that though! You know that Lee Jordan, on the radio?'_

'_Of course' said Luna._

_Rolf sighed. 'Don't tell me, you were at school with him.'_

'_Yes, although he was a few years above me. He used to do Quidditch commentaries; he was quite funny.'_

'_Well, he's invited us onto his show! He wants to know if we can make it on Wednesday. I think we're free, aren't we?'_

'_I think so' said Luna. 'And if we're going to be in London anyway we can get ourselves an invitation to Ginny and Harry's for dinner afterwards. That'll be nice; we've not seen them for a while, have we?'_

'_True' replied Rolf. 'I wonder how they're getting on?'_


	76. Break away

_The Offices of WWN were located between Diagon and Knockturn Alley between a second hand robe shop and "Antiques" shop. It was not how Rolf and Luna had imagined show business, to be honest. Inside they were met by a bright and perky young girl who had dyed her hair with more enthusiasm than skill. _

'_Hi! It's so great to see you! I'm sure your interview will be great! Have a drink! Mr Jordan is so looking forward to having you on his show today! I'll just go and find him!' She rushed through a door; Rolf turned to Luna and raised his eyebrows. Luna looked away and tried not to laugh._

_Within a few moments the girl was back, dragging Lee Jordan with her. 'Mr Jordan, these are your guests for today! Let me introduce…' she looked at her clipboard, 'Rolf and Luna Scra..Scara..Rolf and Luna! Great!'_

_Lee stepped forward, smiling and shaking his head. 'Luna! Good to see you again, how are you?'_

'_I'm fine, you?'_

'_Wonderful! Rolf…' he held out his hand, 'nice to meet you.' He checked the girl was out of earshot. 'She's young…and doesn't want much pay! OK, we'll be on air in about half an hour, I was thinking…'_

_They ran through the outline of the interview, Rolf would have a few questions about his early life and grandfather and how he met Luna._

_Luna would then take over and talk about what had happened since the war; she needed no introduction to most of the listeners, of course. They'd talk about The Quibbler and Quibbler Foundation. Then they would move on to their new book. Lee was particularly interested in the way it promoted conservation, and had lined up some very intelligent questions about attitudes to magical beasts; both Luna and Rolf were impressed by his grasp of the subject._

_There would be music interspersed with the talking, and Rolf had brought along records from a few Norwegian bands. Lee got very excited about that as he'd never heard of them before; he liked to be cutting edge and hated the fact that most of his requests still involved "Celestina Bleeding Warbeck", as he called her._

_-o0o-_

'_WOW! Hex my haversack and call me Bob! People, was that a great piece of music, or was that a great piece of music? You're listening to Lee Jordan on WWN, and that was "Husk meg" from Norwegian rockers "Trollmenn". Fantastic! Music to really get your cauldron stirring! _

_Now, back to the serious stuff and we're talking today to husband and wife magizoologists Rolf and Luna Scamander._

_Rolf, you two have revised your grandfather's book "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them". Of course, it's a classic known to every student in the country, so why did you think it needed updating?'_

'_Well, Lee, it was actually granddad's idea. There's been a lot of new information coming through recently…'_

'_Courtesy of you two mainly!'_

'_That's our job! As you say it's a classic, and for a very good reason. To keep it at the top, though, it has to be up to date.'_

'_OK, Luna – you've brought in all this new information, including conservation status. Why do you think that's important?'_

'_It's…important…Lee.' Lee Jordan made a spinning motion with his finger. Luna hadn't taken naturally to the microphone, and tended to speak too slowly and too loudly. Lee had explained the hand movements he would make to guide here. She nodded. 'We were in Norway a few years ago looking for dragons; they're dying out.' Lee gave a "thumb up", that was better.  
_

'_Hmmm, serious. Where will we get dragon skin and liver from?' Lee asked._

_Luna huffed. 'That isn't the main point though, is it? Yes, these animals are important for our potions – I'm not too convinced they're an absolutely vital fashion accessory – but surely that can't be all, can it?'_

_Lee coughed uncomfortably and tried to hide his boots further under the desk._

_Luna was in her stride now. 'These magical creatures are wonderful in their own right, not just as ingredients. They have just as much right to live as we do; the old ideas that we're superior have to change.'_

'_She's got point listeners, hasn't she? Let's have a think about that whilst we break for some more music. Rolf, tell us about the next track.'_

_Rolf introduced "K__anskje, kanskje" by a band called __"G__jenlevende". He'd chosen them mainly because it gave him a chance, for once, to say 'Actually, I was at school with them'. Lee expanded on that and asked him about the music scene in Scandinavia. _

_Whilst the record was playing, Lee discussed the next section of the programme with them. He wanted to expand the idea of using potentially rare creatures in potions. They all decided it was a good topic._

'_Well, another great record. Maybe we should explore overseas music more? What say you, my loyal listeners? Let me know. Write to "Lee Jordan's River of Music" at WWN, the station for the magical nation._

_So, Rolf and Luna Scamander, my special guests today - we were talking about magical beasts. Now you're obviously concerned about them as animals in their own right, but at a personal level they're important to us, correct? I'm sure every household in the country has got a bottle of Murtlap Essence around, and I've used it myself – just a quick "Hello" to Dolores Umbridge, and I do hope you're not well – but what would happen if they became extinct?'_

'_MURTLAPS AREN'T…' Lee put a finger to his lips. Luna winced. 'Sorry! Murtlaps aren't particularly threatened, but it's a very good point, Lee. We just don't have alternatives for some of these ingredients; perhaps we, as a society, should be investigating them before it's too late – for us and the animals.'_

'_Could that be done?' Lee asked. 'It sounds vital, but expensive. Who pays for it?'_

'_I think it __**is**__ vital research' said Rolf. 'This is an issue for the whole world; perhaps we need to start looking towards research facilities like the Muggle world has. Why shouldn't our schools become Universities?'_

'_There's still the question of money.'_

'_The Quibbler Foundation, and others like it, won't be needed in their present form for ever. Perhaps they can fund scholarships. I'm sure some of our potions manufacturers would also be interested in helping. They've got a vested interest in the availability of ingredients, after all.'_

_Lee turned to Luna. 'What are your views on that, Luna? You started the Quibbler Foundation – which does excellent work and is still looking for support by the way, listeners.' Luna gave him a big smile._

'_I think that could be a wonderful future for it. Rolf's given you the science side of it, but I like the idea of finding replacements for moral reasons. You and I, and a lot other people, fought against oppression to give everyone a chance. Don't our fellow creatures deserve the same respect?'_

_Lee nodded and smiled, then made a "T" sign with his hands to show them they'd run out of time. 'A very good point to end on, Luna. We only have one world, and we should all be responsible for it. Thank you both for coming in and I'm sure our listeners will have a lot to say on the subject.' He played his jingle "Lee Jordan on WWN"_

'_We've run of time once again folks, so a big thank you to my guest today and join me – Lee Jordan - at the same time tomorrow when…'_

_-o0o-_

_Lee joined them for a cup of tea after the show. 'A great interview you two, well done. It's not as easy as it looks, is it?'_

'_Sorry!' said Luna. 'It's quite hard to get your voice right, isn't it?'_

_Lee smiled at her. 'You did alright for a first timer; trying to forget the microphone is the big thing. Rolf you were a natural, you know? Have you ever considered trying to get into broadcasting?'_

_Rolf shrugged. 'I've never been asked and I wouldn't know how to start.'_

_Lee had a think for a moment. 'You start by coming up with an idea for a programme and pitching it to the station management. You've already got the subject - and you've got a name people recognise – it might be worth a try.'_

_Luna looked doubtful. 'Do you think that many people would be interested in Norwegian rock music? They won't even understand the lyrics.' There was a stunned silence in the room. 'What have I said?'_

_Lee was biting quite hard on his hand to stop himself laughing, and Rolf gave him an apologetic smile._

'_Aaanyway' said Lee, once he'd calmed down 'what are your plans for the rest of the day? Fancy a drink whilst you're in town'_

'_We can't' said Luna, who was still wondering what was so funny. She would ask Rolf later. 'We're going to dinner at Ginny and Harry's house.'_

'_Nice!' said Lee. 'You know, I've not seen Harry for ages. Ginny's always out and about but she says he's too busy with Ministry stuff to come with her.' He shrugged. 'I didn't know there were that many criminals left; the hours he works you wouldn't think it was safe to walk the streets.'_


	77. Trouble Lurking

_Harry and Ginny welcomed them to Grimmauld Place after their interview, and seemed very impressed. They'd managed to listen to it – Harry in the Office and Ginny at home. Ginny told Luna that she thought Rolf had a future in broadcasting; he'd been a natural. Luna looked across to where he was talking to Harry on the other side of the room._

'_Yes, what was all that about earlier?' Luna demanded. _

_Rolf gave in to the giggles that had been threatening since they'd left Lee. 'He wasn't suggesting a programme about Norwegian rock music! He meant something on nature and wildlife!'_

'_Oh' said Luna. 'Well, was I supposed to know that? Still, I suppose I gave you both a good laugh.' She felt a little silly now it had been pointed out to her._

_Ginny rushed in to spare her friend's blushes. She thought a nature programme would be a great idea and Rolf could use it to push the conservation issue; it was an important one 'Or else what can we leave our children?' She'd already decided that she would stop buying anything made of dragon skin, and would try to encourage her friends to do the same._

_They sat in the Drawing Room with the children until it was time for dinner. Albus was quite happy just to crawl around and play with his toys. James loved having visitors; obviously he saw it as a perfect opportunity to show off, thinking that guests would protect him from mum and dad._

_He started to get more and more excited, and sillier and sillier, until he was brought up short with a very severe 'NO!' and a very pointed finger from Harry. Then his bottom lip started trembling._

_Luna "rescued" him by asking if he had any books, and he was quite happy to sit on his saviour's lap being read to until it was bath time. Of course, "Aunty Lula" then had to give him his bath and put him to bed and read him another story._

_By then it was time for cocktails before they ate, and Ginny and Luna spent a pleasant half-an-hour catching up on all the news and gossip. Ginny showed her some recent pictures of Rose, Hermione's baby, who was quite adorable._

_Rolf and Harry started talking about work and Rolf asked if he was particularly busy at the moment. Harry shrugged._

'_Not really. There's always something going on, of course, but nothing we can't handle. The world's quite nice and peaceful at the moment; I just hope it stays that way.'_

_Rolf had the good sense to smile, nod and say nothing._

_-o0o-_

_Dinner was superb. In Kreacher the Potters had one of the best House Elves in the country, and he basked in the glory of serving his Master and Mistress. On occasions he would meet up with other Elves, who tended lesser luminaries, and lorded it over them. _

_The starter and main course had been shown due reverence, accompanied by perfectly match wines, and they sat back from the table very contented._

'_Lovely food, Ginny' said Luna. 'I really enjoyed that!'_

'_What did you think of the vegetables?' Ginny asked._

'_They were lovely. Not your own by any chance?'_

_Ginny smiled. 'No chance! I do have better thing to do than grovel around in the mud, you know! No, we get them sent here directly from a market gardener, fresh every day. I have to say we certainly notice the difference.'_

_Luna smiled. 'You should grow your own, you know, it's so much fun.'_

'_How is the garden?' asked Harry. 'It is a pity we don't have one here.' He looked a little wistful. 'You're lucky living where you do. I wish I…we had a place in the country.'_

'_No thank you' said Ginny, rather sharply. 'You're not dragging me to the middle of nowhere.'_

'_It's going well' said Rolf, quickly. 'We like spending time out there just mooching around. I love coming back to it after I've been away and seeing how things have grown.'_

'_You must come and stay one weekend and see it for yourselves' said Luna. 'You've not been over for ages, and I'm sure the children would love it.'_

_Harry gave Ginny a rather pointed look. 'A weekend away as a family. How lovely!' Then his eyes dropped back to the table and they heard him mutter 'Chance'd be a fine thing.'_

_Ginny rubbed her hand across her forehead. 'Don't start that again' she hissed through gritted teeth._

_There was a rather strained silence in the room, with Rolf and Luna not quite sure where to look. It was only broken when Harry said 'I'll go and get the dessert, shall I?'_

'_Lovely!' said Luna._

'_I'll come and help you…dear' said Ginny._

'_It's alright, I can do it.'_

'_I want to help.'_

'_If you insist, but I'm perfectly capable of managing on my own. I've had plenty of practice.'_

_They swept from the room, and Rolf puffed out his cheeks. 'Is it me, or has the temperature just dropped several hundred degrees in here?'_

_Luna was rather wide eyed. 'What was that all about? Do you think they've had a row?'_

'_I think they're probably in the middle of one, and it's been going on a while.' He looked at his watch. 'I've got a feeling you might be getting one of your headaches soon.'_

'_What do you mean? I never get headaches.' Rolf looked at her. 'Oh! One of those headaches?' Rolf nodded and Luna grimaced._

_Harry and Ginny eventually returned with a soufflé and fixed smiles. The four of them made excruciatingly polite conversation whilst they ate, and Rolf praised the desert with just a little too much enthusiasm and had a second helping he didn't really want. Luna said very little and ate even less._

'_Don't you like it?' asked Ginny eventually._

'_It's lovely' said Luna; 'it's just …' She shrugged._

'_Are you alright love' asked Rolf, putting a hand on her arm. 'You look a little flushed.'_

_She smiled at him apologetically. 'I've got a bit of a headache, that's all. Sorry.'_

'_Oh Luna!' said Ginny. 'Shall I get you something for it?'_

_Luna gave a wan smile and shook her head. Rolf let his shoulders slump in disappointment. 'I think we'd best get you home, hadn't we. It's been a long day, that's all, and then all the excitement at the radio station.'_

_She gave him a grateful little smile, and turned to their hosts. 'I'm so sorry! It's been a wonderful evening, and so nice to see you both again.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf and Luna walked down the steps onto the street outside the potter's house. As the front door closed they heard Ginny say "Well thank you very much, Harry…'_

_They were rather relieved be to going home._

_That night Luna lay in Rolf's arms. She had been quiet since they'd got back. 'Knut for them?' Rolf asked._

'_I hate to think of them rowing. What should we do?'_

_Rolf sighed. 'I don't see as we can do anything. I'm sure it'll blow over.' Luna shrugged; she wasn't convinced._

_Luna sent a note the next day, saying that her headache was gone and they'd had a lovely evening. She repeated their invitation to come down anytime. There was no reply._

_Ginny still got her picture into the newspapers on a regular basis, but always on her own. Harry was "working very hard, but I obviously can't say anything"._

_-o0o-_

_It was a couple of weeks later; a Friday. Luna always loved Friday evenings. Dinner had been eaten and cleared away and they were sat on the sofa. Outside they could hear the wind getting up, and rain lashing against the windows. They were safe indoors, and felt very cosy. Luna was leaning against Rolf's shoulder._

'_So, what plans have we got for the weekend, then?'_

_Rolf thought about it for a minute. 'We'll have to go shopping, I suppose, and get the housework done. The weather's supposed to be quite good so we can get out in the garden on Sunday. And eating, I suppose. Merlin! We live an exciting life, don't we?'_

_Luna laughed. 'Well, I like it. You're not getting bored, are you?'_

'_Of course not.' He gave her hair a kiss. 'I wouldn't swap this – or you – for anything. How about you? Not missing the parties and nightlife?'_

_She hugged him. 'They can keep them, as long as I get to keep you. I can't imagine not being with you, here.' She shivered and gave him a squeeze. 'Don't ever go.'_

_He hugged her back. 'My Luna,'  
_

_They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company, until they were roused by a hammering at the front door._

_Rolf approached the door cautiously his wand in his hand, just in case. Luna peered anxiously from the living room. He opened the door to find Ginny standing there soaking wet and without a cloak. Her hair was plastered to her face._

_Luna rushed forward to give her a hug. 'Ginny! What's happened?'_

_Ginny started sobbing. 'Harry's thrown me out of the house!'_

'_No! Oh Ginny!_

_Ginny slid to the floor, wrapping her arms over her head and crying uncontrollably. 'I want my babies!'_


	78. Kick in the Head

_They carried Ginny into the living room and put her on the sofa, where she continued to cry as if her heart was breaking._

'_Rolf, can you get a towel and a dry robe for her?' Luna asked. Rolf was only too pleased to go; he wasn't good with hysteria. Luna knelt by her friend. 'Ginny, I'm going to get something for you. I want you to stay there. Do you understand?' She probably didn't._

_Luna went to the kitchen and started sorting out herbs to make a calming draught but then spotted the bottle of firewhiskey they kept for medicinal purposes; it was quicker and probably just as effective. She poured a decent slug into a glass, and a smaller one for herself; she thought she'd probably need it before tonight was out._

_Rolf joined her and she took the clothes from him. 'Do you want to go and check on Harry?'_

_He nodded. 'I suppose I should.' _

_Luna gave him the bottle. 'You might need this.' She leant her head against his chest. 'What were you saying about us not having an exciting life?' Rolf gave a half-laugh and kissed her on the top of her head._

'_I'll let you know what's happening; I might stay over. Good luck.'_

'_You too.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf apparated to Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door. Kreacher opened it._

'_Hi Kreacher, is Harry there?'_

_Kreacher tutted under his breath. Honestly, these youngsters; where were the old decencies? He gave a __**very**__ small bow. 'Good evening, Mr Scamander. Kreacher regrets to inform you that Master is not at home.'_

_Rolf looked confused. 'Where is he?'_

_Kreacher sighed, and made a noise that sounded like "Ugh". 'My Master is not At Home, Sir.' _

_Rolf shook his head 'But…' _

_Kreacher looked at him as if he was a three year old. 'My Master is not __**At Home**__…To. Visitors. Sir.'_

_It was Rolf's turn to sigh; he'd never quite got the subtleties of the English class system and now felt like a complete oaf._

'_I see. It's just that your Mistress is at our house…'_

'_Mistress is safe? Oh Joy!' Kreacher stopped, and had a look of shock on his face. Unforgivable! He'd allowed his emotions to show in front of a visitor. He pulled himself as upright as possible. 'Kreacher means…Obviously Kreacher is aware that Mistress is making a social call on Madam Scamander.'_

'_Yes…yes a social call, and so I thought I might return the favour to your Master and make a…social call to…on…him.'_

_Kreacher bowed. 'Please step this way, Sir.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna had towelled off Ginny's hair and got her into a dry robe. She was now encouraging her to choke and gasp her way through a tumbler full of neat firewhiskey._

'_Oh Ginny! What's happened?' Ginny started crying again, and put her arms out for a hug. Luna cuddled her in. 'It's alright, everything will work out. Do you want to talk about it?'_

'_I've lost him; he doesn't want me any more!' She started crying again._

'_Shh. Shh. I'm sure you haven't. Tell me what happened.'_

'_We…we were supposed to be going to a party, but he didn't want too, so all I said was…I said he never wanted to do anything anymore and he …he…oh Luna…he said horrible things to me. He was shouting and then he said…he said I could clear off and find somebody more interesting…if I hadn't already.' This brought on a fresh bout of tears and Luna regretted giving the bottle to Rolf. 'I've never Luna, never…I wouldn't, honestly, I've never…not once...'_

'_I know, I know, shh now.'_

'_And then he told me I might as well go and enjoy the life I wanted and not to worry about the children because they wouldn't miss me either. He said they already thought I was only a visitor anyway and they'd started calling the Nursery Elf "Mummy"! Can you believe that? He actually said that to me, and then he opened the front door and threw me out on the street and hurled my wand at me and told me to piss off and have my next affair and slammed the door in my face. _

_I've only got the clothes I'm wearing and no money. What am I going to do? I want my babies.' The tears started flowing again._

'_Oh Ginny! I'm going to make you a sleeping draught and you're going to stay here tonight.'_

'_I want my babies.'_

'_It's too late to do anything tonight and you two need some breathing space. We'll try and sort it out tomorrow when he's had a chance to calm down.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was shown into the Drawing Room and announced by Kreacher who then withdrew and silently shut the door behind him. Harry was slumped in an arm chair._

'_I come bearing gifts' said Rolf, who accio'd a couple of glasses and poured Harry a generous measure. 'Ginny's at our place; Luna's looking after her. D'you want to talk?'_

_Harry downed his drink in one and held out the glass for a refill. 'What is there to talk about? I'm such a boring git my wife would rather be anywhere else than here, even if she hasn't seen me for two days.' The second drink followed the first, and Rolf offered a top-up._

'_How about you start at the beginning?'_

_Harry threw his drink down and stared at the empty glass. Rolf re-filled it. 'I've been away since Wednesday, on a job…didn't get back here until 7 o'clock. The kids were already in bed and all I wanted to do was see them and have something to eat then crash._

_I hadn't even shut the door when she came rushing out telling me I had twenty minutes to get showered and changed because we were due at some party or other. I told I wasn't going anywhere; I hate them, and she knows it. I don't mind a real party with friends, but these are just bloody celebrity things and all they want are bloody pictures of me. If it's not the press it's some fat businessman who wants to pretend he knows me so he can impress people._

_Anyway…she said and I said and it all got out of control, like it normally does.' Harry sighed and took a swig. 'You've probably guessed we're going through a bit of a rough patch, but I've had enough of it. I know she has to work nights and weekends because that's her job, but she accepts every bloody invitation she's sent and she's out all the time. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it'll get her picture in the paper._

_Then she said I was a boring git and she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life vegetating in here like I wanted to. So…I lost it. I told her she didn't have to vegetate anywhere and if she wanted excitement she could clear off and find it.' He groaned. 'I should have kept my mouth shut but I sort of suggested she probably already knew plenty of men who could keep her amused.' He looked up at Rolf. 'I didn't really mean it, not in that way, because I know she wouldn't...I could see I'd hurt her, but I wasn't going to try and talk my way out of it._

_I tried to tell her that we didn't have a life any more, not as us, and the kids need her. It didn't help when I said they probably thought the Nursery Elf was more their mother than she was because she only sees them when she's passing through. Then I pointed at the door – it was still open, Merlin, the neighbours could probably hear us – and told her to go to her bloody party and enjoy herself…and she stormed out._

_I saw her wand on the side so I threw it to her and told her she'd need it and shut the door…ok, slammed it. By the time I'd calmed down she'd gone.' He put his head in his hands and groaned. 'Anything left in that bottle?'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna tucked the blankets around Ginny and stroked her hair. Ginny was still whimpering and sobbing, despite the draught Luna had made for her. 'Go to sleep now. Things will look different in the morning, and we'll try and get this sorted out yes?'_

_Ginny made little squeaking noises._

'_They will, trust me. You still love him don't you? You want to go back?'_

_Ginny's face crumpled. 'I've always loved him, you know that.'_

'_I do, of course I do. When was the last time you told him, though? Go on, off to sleep.'_

_Luna went back downstairs and flopped on the sofa. It was gone eleven and Rolf probably wouldn't try contacting her now. Wurzle jumped up on her lap and she scratched behind his ear in a distracted manner._

'_Oh Wurzle, what are we going to do? What was Harry thinking when said all those things to her? I suppose he wasn't thinking though, was he? They need to talk, that's for certain._

_That's what they're missing. Rolf and I talk all the time and we don't have rows - not many. I even talk to you; it stops things building up. I'll bet all the galleons in Gringot's they haven't talked to each other for ages, not properly. Too busy, I suppose. Too busy rushing around being famous and in the papers, and they never have time to look at things growing.'_

_She picked Wurzle up and looked him in the eyes. 'I don't think I want Rolf to become a radio star. He might start getting invited to all these parties and we'd never have time for each other, just like poor Harry and Ginny. I want to just be boring and happy with him, and go on expeditions._

_And those darling children, whatever must it be like for them?' She gave Wurzle a hug. 'They're so little, and their parents are rowing all the time. We'll have to try and get the babies over here more often, give them a bit of a break. Oh I so glad we haven't had children. What if we got like that? You can cope with us, can't you, but could they?'_

_Wurzle stretched up and licked her face. _

_-o0o-_

_Harry was passed out of the sofa, snoring. Kreacher had organised some blankets and Rolf noticed how carefully he tucked his Master in and removed his glasses._

'_Master has been working very hard, Sir. Will you be going home to Madam Scamander tonight? Or Kreacher can prepare a bed if you wish.'_

'_Thank you Kreacher, but I'll stay in here with him. We'll need to get a few things organised in the morning, try and sort this out. It must be hard for you.'_

_Kreacher's face was impassive. 'Kreacher can cope with Master working hard and Mistress making social calls, Sir.'_

_Rolf smiled. 'I'm sure you can. Harry and Ginny say you're the best House Elf in the country, you know that don't you?'_

_Kreacher's eyes suddenly became very bright. 'It is very easy to be a good Elf when you has a good Master and Mistress. I will bid you goodnight, Sir.' He walked to the door but paused before leaving, although he wouldn't look at Rolf directly. 'Kreacher would like to say Thank You, Sir. You and Madam is good friends to Master and Mistress. Kreacher is glad you is here.'_


	79. Drowning

'_How did you get on last night?'_

'_I didn't manage to get the whole bottle into him before he passed out.'_

'_Rolf! You weren't meant…it doesn't matter. What next?'_

'_I suppose we try and get them talking. When can you get her over here?'_

_Luna sighed. She hated talking through the floo network at the best of times, and Rolf wasn't helping. 'Don't be silly.'_

'_What?'_

'_They have to meet on neutral ground or they'll just start defending their territory. Honesty, I thought you were meant to be a zoologist! Get Harry over here.' _

'_What about the children?'_

_Luna had to think about that one. 'I'll get in touch with Hermione; she can come over and look after them. I'll let you know when she's arriving so you can get him out first.' She saw Rolf's confused look. 'Hermione can be a bit…opinionated, can't she? She won't help the situation, and if Ron's there too…hopefully she won't say anything to him.'_

_-o0o-_

_The silence was becoming unbearable. Luna had arranged the seating in the kitchen so that Harry and Ginny had no option but to sit next to each other. She didn't want them sitting opposite; far too confrontational. Harry was looking out of the window, Ginny at her nails. Neither had said a word to each other._

_Both Luna and Rolf were stuck. They'd assumed that the meeting would either start with another row, or hugs and apologies. They hadn't expected silence. Neither of them was used to this kind of silence. Rolf waggled his fingers at her; was he waving or drowning? He obviously wanted her to start the conversation. Gee, thanks._

_So…' said Luna. It was something. 'Who wants to go first?' Silence. 'Harry? What about you'_

_Harry swung his eyes in her direction. 'I'm not the one with issues here.' Ginny snorted under her breath._

'_OK, Ginny, you lead off. What do you think the problem is?'_

'_I've got a life' said Ginny, tossing her hair, 'and he doesn't like it.'_

'_Chasing celebrity? You call that a…'_

'_Harry!' Luna butted in. 'Ginny is speaking now. You'll get your chance when she's finished. Listen. Carry on, Ginny.'_

_Rolf raised his eyebrows. It amazed him how his Luna could be like this when she needed to. It reminded him of the way she treated Xeno just after they first met. She had this amazing inner strength when she thought it was required. She had decided then that her father wasn't strong enough to lead, so she took over and became a different person._

_He'd heard the story about the Dementor attack during the war as well, although not from her. She said she couldn't really remember it, but Harry had told him once how she had encouraged him to cast a patronus when he'd almost given up. Rolf loved this side of her because she so rarely showed it, and never to try and gain advantage for herself. Normally she was his sweet and loving, slightly vague, Luna._

'_It's no wonder I love her so much; what an amazing person she is! My Luna! A lion and a lamb in the same body!' he thought, before turning his attention back to Ginny._

'_He doesn't like the fact that I've found my place in the sun. After all these years I've become my own person. I'm not Bill or the twins or Ron's "little sister", I'm not just mum and dad's daughter. People use to say that, you know. They used to say "So you finally got a daughter at last", like I wasn't important as me; I just completed the set or something. I'm not just his wife. I'm me, I've built this up. You can't imagine what it's like for me to be an individual. I can go out and meet people as myself. Is that so wrong?'_

'_It's not for me to say, Ginny' said Luna. 'Harry, what do you think?'_

'_Maybe she should try being an individual for eleven years - sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. I was an individual, alright, all on my own with nobody caring if I was alive or dead. Yeah, it must be terrible being surrounded by your loving family all the time; I can see why she'd hate it.'_

'_I know you had a terrible childhood Harry' said Ginny, quietly. 'That doesn't mean I have to be permanently joined at the hip to you though, does it? What about what I want?'_

'_You're hardly "joined at the hip" are you? I never see you any more.'_

'_Only because you refuse to go out once in a while.'_

'_Seven days a week is hardly "once in a while" is it?'_

'_It's not "seven days"…'_

'_As good as…'_

'_I haven't finished…'_

'_STOP!' Rolf was resting his head on his hands. 'Can I say something here?' He carried on anyway. 'Why don't you two just stand in opposite corners of the room shouting "me, me, me" at each other?' There was a rather stunned silence from the pair of them and Luna was a little wide eyed. 'What's wrong? That's all I've heard so far.' He looked at both Harry and Ginny. 'I had, I want, I never…What about each other? What about your children? Remember them? What do they need?'_

'_I don't know if you're in a position…' Harry started._

'_I'm probably not' said Rolf, 'but somebody has to say it. Yeah family's important to you, Harry – that's obvious and I can see why. But what family? The one you've got or the one you want? I get the impression you want the sort of family you only ever see in an advert, where the sun's always shining and everyone's smiling a perfect smile with perfectly white teeth. The sort of family that never works through issues because they don't have any.'_

'_I don't think that's fair on him' said Ginny quietly, wiping away tears from under her eyes. _

'_Isn't it fair? So he has the "right" to a family just the way he wants it, does he? Just like you have the "right" to live exactly the life you want? Any responsibilities in there? Anyone else in your version of life apart from you?'_

_Harry's eyes flashed. 'You're crossing the line.'_

_Rolf shrugged. 'Maybe it's about time somebody did. Maybe you two need to realise the war's over; it's not about winning or losing any more. Did somebody mention compromise? Oh yeah…I did, just now. Look, if your lives are so terrible with each other, get divorced. Put yourselves out of your misery.' He stood up. 'If you'll excuse me, I've got things to do in the garden.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf's greeting smile slipped from his face as he saw Luna striding towards him. She had that look in her eye – the strong "I fought off Dementors" look he been admiring just a short while earlier. He'd never been on the receiving end of it before though._

'_What the hell was that all about?' she demanded. 'Which definition of "helping" are you using?'_

'_It was your idea.'_

_Her face became a mask. 'I beg your pardon?'_

_He retreated, quickly. 'Well…not your idea, but you said about defending territory.' Her eyes narrowed. 'I thought that if I started invading their space it might…you know…make them…close ranks.'_

'_You've just done a bloody good impression of a Boggart. You've shoved their worst nightmares into their faces! I'm going back in there; I only came out here to tell you to stay out of the way.'_

_Rolf watched her back as she stomped towards the house. 'I thought it was a good idea' he said to himself, very quietly._

_-o0o-_

_By the time Luna got back to the kitchen Ginny was sobbing into her handkerchief. Harry was just staring into space, as if in shock. Luna caught his eye and nodded towards his wife. He looked at Ginny for a long moment before tentatively reaching out an arm and putting it around her shoulders. She leaned in towards him slightly and it wasn't long before his tears joined hers._

'_I'm so sorry about that' said Luna, quietly. 'He thought …he shouldn't have said it. I know it hurt you, both.'_

'_Truth sometimes does that.' Luna had ever seen Harry this down, not since…_

'_We're still here Harry' she whispered. 'We're still fighting for this, aren't we? I'll stay if you want, or do you want some time alone?'_

'_I…I'm not…Gin? Do you think maybe we should go home and talk?' She nodded slightly through her sniffles._

'_I think that's a good idea' said Luna. 'Why don't I bring the children here, give you some space? It's probably best, right now.'_

_They both nodded. 'Luna, thank you,' said Harry._

_She flooed to Grimmauld Place, having arranged that they would apparate as she came back. She didn't want the children to see their parents in such a state; it would upset them. _

'_How are they?' Hermione asked._

'_Still together, and that's probably the best we can hope for at the moment. I think they still love each other; it's what sacrifices they're willing to make now that counts.'_

_Fortunately, the children were too young to know was happening. James was just excited at the thought of going out with Aunty Lula, and Albus loved being cuddled. To make it easier, though, she invited Hermione to bring Rose over as well._

_The children had a lovely day in the garden, although Wurzel got fed up being chased by James after a while and made himself scarce. Hermione helped get them to bed before departing with Rose._

'_And now we wait' said Hermione._

'_And hope' said Luna, with a very slight smile._

_-o0o-_

_It was Rolf's turn to extend a tentative arm towards his wife, as they lay in bed that night._

'_Am I forgiven?' Luna shrugged. 'Please? If I'm wrong, then yell at me or something. Talk to me?'_

_Luna rolled in towards him. 'That was one hell of a gamble, Rolf.'_

'_I'd prefer to call it a calculated risk. I saw them both last night; that kind of reaction only comes when you care about somebody. I think they've got so tied up with their grievances they've just forgotten they actually love each other.'_

'_If it works, I might think about forgiving you.'_

_He gave her a squeeze. 'Do you want to start practising now, just in case?'_

'_No. It's been a long day, and the children will be awake early in the morning.'_

_Rolf groaned. 'It's Sunday tomorrow. We always have a lie-in on Sunday…and things.'_

_Luna sighed. 'You'll be lucky.'_

_Rolf sighed with her. 'They'll both be off to school within ten years.' Then he laughed. 'I'm missing them already!'_

_-o0o-_

'_Mummy! Daddy! Aunty Lula! Cat!' James demonstrated chasing Wurzel, which involved running around and falling over a lot. Then he jumped up into Harry's arms and leant over to give Ginny a hug. Luna handed Albus to her and he gave her a big smile._

_Luna looked at them. They both seemed almost shy, and a little nervous. Luna couldn't keep the question look off her face, even if she'd wanted to._

_Ginny gave a hesitant smile. 'We talked…quite a lot.'_

'_That's good.'_

'_Yeah' said Harry. 'There's a long way to…' He shifted James onto one arm, and gave Luna a hug with the other. 'We're talking.'_

_Luna wiped a sudden tear from her eyes. 'Look, if you need to …well, you can always send these two little terrors over, we loved having them.'_

_As Luna stepped back into the fireplace her last view was of Ginny and Harry standing next to each other, holding their children in their arms. It would be a long journey, and the destination wasn't certain, but they'd taken the first step._


	80. Stripes

_'James? What are you doing? Why is Albus standing in a hole?'_

_'I plant him! Grow Owbus tree!'_

_'No James, you can't plant your brother. Anyway, you have to come in now. Take him out and go and find Uncle Rolf so he can give you both a bath before Mummy and Daddy get here.'_

_Luna smiled as she watched James lead his little brother into the house. Then she realised he'd dug his hole right in the middle of the carrots. She sighed. Never mind; they'd enjoyed themselves, and that was the main thing._

_She and Rolf had been looking after the children for a long weekend whilst Harry and Ginny went away. This was another step on their road to reconciliation, the longest time they'd spent on their own._

_Their near split was – probably – behind them, but there was no doubt their relationship had been deeply affected by it. Ginny had had to make the biggest sacrifices. She'd agreed she would only accept two invitations a week from now on, three during the close season when she wasn't reporting on Quidditch. Harry, for his part, had agreed that he would accompany her on at least one of them, work permitting._

_Rationing had made Ginny far choosier about which invitations she accepted, which meant she now went for quality rather than quantity. In turn that had meant, strangely, that Harry was more likely to want to go too. The rest of the time they spent at home, either on their own or with small dinner parties of friends._

_James and Albus were both presentable by the time their parents arrived, and were pleased to see them. Harry and Ginny looked relaxed; it was safe to assume they had had a successful holiday. Luna got Ginny on her own in the kitchen with the excuse she had a box of vegetables to give her._

_'James picked these' she said, holding out some lettuces. 'He said they were your favourites.'_

_'They didn't run you too ragged, did they?'_

_'No, they were both lovely. We didn't have any tears, and no fallings out. How about you?'_

_'No, no tears or falling out either. We went for walks, and held hands…'_

_'Oh, you fast hussy you!'_

_Ginny suddenly found the window very interesting. 'We sort of…got back together…that way, as well.' She suddenly found a very moist eyed Luna giving her a hug. 'It's been a while.'_

_'Are you happy?'_

_'Yes. It's different, though. I think the excitement's gone, probably for ever, but it's better in some ways.' Ginny shrugged. 'I certainly don't miss the rows. I think we, oh I don't know – respect each other more now. We're talking a lot more, but still walking on eggshells a bit.'_

_'It's inevitable but it'll get better. Come on; get your husband and family back home.'_

_They four friends bid each other real and warm farewell – there had been no damage from Rolf's character assassination. Actually both Harry and Ginny had realised the truth in what he had said to them. Luna and Rolf waved as the Potter's got themselves ready to apparate home. The children had given them big kisses and waved until they disappeared._

_The house was eerily quiet; it was as if a hundred children had departed, not just two. They sunk gratefully onto the sofa. Rolf took Luna's hand and gave her a weary smile._

_'What are we going to do about dinner?' she asked him._

_Rolf groaned. 'I think I'm too tired to move. What about a bottle of wine and then an early night?'_

_'I've got a better idea' said Luna, giving his fingers a kiss. 'Why don't we take the bottle up with us?'_

_'I think I've just woken up a bit.'_

_-o0o-_

_They both found themselves busy over the next few months, spending more time apart than they had done at any stage in their marriage._

_Rolf was working on an amazing project, which would be a world first if it came off. Norway, Russia and Finland had agreed to establish a Magical Beasts Reserve with land in all three countries. It wasn't that far, relatively, from where he'd conducted his dragon survey years ago. That had given him the idea of suggesting Mikhail as the Director of Beast Welfare. Not only was he very experienced in the field but his mother tongue smoothed a lot of problems. Another unexpected bonus was that he brought Sophia along with him; Charley Weasley, it turned out, wasn't her primary target._

_Obviously, there were huge problems to overcome before they could start. They needed a way of making sure the animals stayed within the reserve boundaries – without putting up huge fences. Work was conducted on the effectiveness of repelling charms, which had a bonus that they kept away Muggles too. Of course, the migrations of the Sammi and their herds of reindeer needed factoring in...huge problems, but wonderful work._

_It made sense for Rolf to be as close to the job as possible so he would get a portkey out on a Monday morning and one back on Friday afternoon. He tried doing it daily for a while, but it was just too draining._

_This left Luna with a lot of time on her hands. She had The Quibbler, and the Quibbler Foundation. That was now reaching its peak activity. Within a year all the children who were likely to need their help would be at Hogwarts; the very first ones they'd funded had already left. That meant grant allocations would be starting to tail off, so Luna was investigating the ideas she and Rolf had discussed about funding research students._

_Schools, not just Hogwarts, had expressed interest in the scheme. They could certainly see the advantages of it. The Wizarding world was still largely tied to the idea of the Sorcerer's Apprentice, which meant that further education was funded by the students themselves – or their parents. Talented pupils of limited means just couldn't afford the time it took to gain enough experience to apply for a professorship. In consequence, teachers were either "old money" or people who had taken early retirement from somewhere like the Ministry of Magic. It worked, but only after a fashion._

_The Scamander's idea was different. If it came off, students could apply for grants or loans to continue their education. That meant schools could choose them on the basis of ability. A further benefit the schools saw was a pool of relatively cheap labour that could be used as teaching assistants._

_Then the Ministry of Magic got involved, and decided they should take an interest in the quality of students coming through the system. Luna almost forgot what her real job was; she hadn't studied any animals for ages. Most of her time was taken up in meeting in Hogwarts, or the Ministry, or even trips out to schools abroad to explain her ideas. She wanted outside money available, too; Weasley's Wizard Wheezes couldn't be called on all the time._

_Most of the companies she approached thought it was a wonderful idea, but… She had a hard job persuading them that properly trained researchers could actually be a cost saving in the long run. They worked on hard economics, and moral stands didn't cut much ice with them. It took her a long time to learn to argue on their terms and explain that potion ingredients made from animals would only get more expensive – if they were available at all. Companies that could steal a march on their opponents would have a huge market advantage. That was what the businessmen wanted to hear.  
_

_-o0o-_

_One advantage of these meeting was that she was in London far more frequently, so could keep an eye on Ginny; she would often call in for lunch, or arrange to meet somewhere. Their friendship was as close as ever, but Luna did miss the screeching when they met. Ginny was calmer, now; almost more grown up. She seemed happy, though, and glowed when she told Luna that Hermione was expecting another baby – her second._

_That was why, a few weeks later, she was heading back to London on a Saturday, leaving Rolf still asleep at home. Hermione wanted to go shopping for maternity clothes. Ginny insisted that people had to go with her; Hermione tended to favour rather traditional things which affronted Ginny's fashion sense._

_It was great fun looking around the shops, and took them all back to their days as single women. They met at The Leaky Cauldron, where Hannah provided coffee, before they set off feeling very carefree. Harry, Ron and Neville had got together for the day to look after the children._

_-o0o_

_Hermione held up a maternity smock, and beamed. 'Isn't it lovely?'_

_The smock was flowery and had a lace collar. Hannah and Luna tried to look enthusiastic, nodding and making "uh-ha" noises. Ginny was not so easily pleased._

_'Hermione! It's so old fashioned! What not try something a bit more up-to-date?'_

_'Well, I like it, and I'll be the one wearing it.'_

_'Good, because you certainly won't be seeing me in anything like that.' Ginny fell silent as three pairs of eyes homed in on her. She blushed. 'I was going to tell you – at lunchtime.' Even Hermione gave a little whoop._

_-o0o-_

_It was a memorable summer that year. The hard part of Rolf's work was over, and he would now only need to make occasional visits – as Consultant at a rather good fee. Luna's plans were longer term, so not as stressful. This was also the summer she finally got round to dismantling her Wrakspurt traps._

_It had finally occurred to her, one night when she was on her own, that she hadn't felt one near her for ages. In fact, since…she'd been busy. With a sigh she realised Rolf had been right all along and the fuzzy feeling in her brain was actually caused by her drifting off when she had nothing to do. It was confirmed when Rolf got home that weekend; she really did have to concentrate on breathing when she kissed him. The equipment was quietly packed away and if Rolf noticed he was far too caring to say anything to her. There was always the Crumple Horned Snorkacks…_

_All of that paled into insignificance with the arrival of the new babies, though._

_Hermione went first and had a boy called Hugo. Luna could see he was going to grow up looking just like Ron. Luna looked at him and couldn't stop herself smiling, until Hermione started going into detail about the labour. It didn't sound like much fun. Maybe Hugo would like to visit, too…_

_Then, just a couple of months later, Harry's head popped out of the fireplace._

_'Luna, she's started. Am I OK to bring them over?'_

_'Of course! Come on!'_

_It had been arranged that they would have James and Albus whilst Ginny was in St. Mungo's. With this being her third she was only expected to be in for a day or so._

_The boys were asleep when the news came through and very tired looking Harry told them it was all over, and they could bring the boys to the hospital in the morning._

_'Oh, Harry! I'm so pleased for you both! Give Ginny my love won't you? Now, tell me all the details' begged Luna._

_Harry looked a little…sheepish? 'Must go, lots of people to tell. See you in the morning!'_

_They took the boys to St. Mungo's the next day and introduced them to their new baby sister. The boys though she wasn't very interesting and were quite happy to go off for a drink with Molly. Ginny looked remarkably fresh, and even had the strength to give Harry a playful slap when he said the birth had been 'like shelling peas'._

_Luna didn't need to be asked twice if she wanted to hold the baby, who was fast asleep. 'Oh, Ginny, he's…she's…?'_

_'She; we've got a daughter.'_

_'She's beautiful. What's her name?'_

_Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. 'We've decided to call her Lily.'_

_'That's lovely!' Luna felt tears creeping up on her; she knew where that name came from._

_'Yes' said Harry. 'Lily Luna.'_

_'I know, Ginny just told me.'_

_Ginny giggled, 'No, her name is Lily Luna.'_

_'Yes, why do you keep saying it?'_

_Rolf took over with the chuckling and put his arm around his wife's shoulders. 'They mean her middle name is Luna, she's called Lily Luna Potter.'_

_Rolf suddenly found a very tearful Luna crying into his chest. 'I think she's happy' he said._

_'If it wasn't for you two Lily Luna wouldn't be here' said Harry, taking Ginny's hand, and looking close to tears himself. 'You've earned your stripes; would you like to be godparents, too?'_


	81. Creation

_Luna looked at their year planner, which already had big areas blocked out. In September she needed to be in Hogwarts to greet the first two Research Students as they started on their studies. _

_Will Phillips was a half-blood whose Muggle father had been killed during the war. He was a Foundation student anyway, so would continue to be sponsored by the Quibbler, researching the active ingredients of Dragon liver to see if there were possible alternatives. Oona Gordon was a pureblood, but not rich. She had applied for loans in order to study Acromantula venom._

_Both were very gifted in Potions, which was an absolute essential. Oona had also shone at Care of Magical Creatures during her time a Hogwarts, whilst Will was more interested in Herbology._

_The whole of October was reserved for an expedition to Peru. Rolf had been invited to lead a trip searching for Peruvian Vipertooths. This was a very awkward species as, unlike most dragons, its preferred prey was humans. It was also a fairly small creature, and good at concealment. Indeed, at one time it had become such a problem that numbers needed to be controlled. Now the Peruviam Ministry was worried that they could be on the increase again._

_It was a dangerous trip because the area the team would be going too not only contained dragons, but was also a major coca growing region. Muggle drug cartels could be a big a problem for them. Despite Rolf's objections Luna had insisted she was going to accompany him. The thought of him being away in such an area, with her not knowing what was going on, was too much for her to bear._

_She couldn't go now though, could she? Luna had been as regular a clockwork since she was fourteen, and she was ten days late. _

_Rolf was due home this evening, having spent the week in Scandinavia at the reserve. _

_Rolf was due home this evening and she would have to tell him she was pregnant._

_Luna wiped angry tears from her eyes. What had gone wrong? How could she have been so stupid? After all these years had she made a mistake, or forgotten or…or…? It didn't matter what the reason was, the result was the same._

_She'd ruined everything. Having a child would mean she couldn't go on expeditions anymore – for years and years anyway. Maybe Rolf would feel he had to stay behind with her. Maybe he wouldn't be able to carry on his work. Other people would be more than willing to step into his shoes; maybe he'd never find work again._

_Or…what if he decided that his work was too important? More important than her and the baby and he turned away from her? He might decide to leave them, leave her to bring up the child alone. Alone…without Rolf. How could she live without him at her side?_

_She watched the clock, waiting for him to arrive. Normally she would be waiting in the garden, looking for the shimmer that showed his portkey was coming through. She forced herself to get up and go out. No, she wouldn't tell him tonight. She wanted one last night with just the two of them. One last night together…_

_He flopped onto the sofa, tired from his trip. 'Oh, my Luna.' Rolf stretched, and put his arm around her. 'You can't even imagine how pleased I am to be home.' He gave her a little kiss. 'Just the two of us. I think I'll have a glass of wine. Do you want white or red?'_

'_Nothing for me'_

'_Are you sure? That's unusual.'_

'_I don't…I'm not in the mood.' _

_-o0o-_

_Rolf stood in the kitchen, waiting for the tea to steep. No, he wasn't; it was already stewed. He was trying to work out whatever the problem was. They didn't normally get much sleep the night he got back from a trip. In fact, it was sometime several days. Not this time, though._

_Luna had just lain there and nothing he'd tried had had any effect on her. Eventually he'd given up and decided she really wasn't in the mood. He'd asked her, as sensitively as a man can, if anything as wrong; was her father ill, was there a problem with The Quibbler? Harry and Ginny? She'd shrugged them all off._

_Eventually they'd just drifted off to sleep. She was the same this morning. Something had happened; something bad. They'd always talked, but now she wasn't saying anything._

_He walked slowly up the stairs, carrying the tea. She was still under the blankets we he went into the bedroom...their bedroom. She just looked at him. She wasn't smiling as she normally did. He thought she looked…frightened? He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her._

'_So…' he didn't really want to know. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?'_

'_Rolf, I'm so sorry. I never meant it to happen.'_

_He knew what it was, now. 'Is this the first time?'_

'_Of course it is; you know that.'_

'_Yeah, I know. How long?'_

'_About eight months.'_

_Eight months? That was last November, when he was spending a lot of time at the Reserve. Too much time, obviously. Some weekends he was too tired to travel back, so had stayed over. She was only human; she had needs too._

'_Luna, I'm sorry; so, so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm not going to blame you.'_

_Luna couldn't stop herself crying. She knew it would be like this; he wasn't ready to be a father._

'_Please don't cry, Luna. I hate it when you cry. We can work through this. Unless…of course...you don't want to give him up.'_

_She gasped at his suggestion, not believing he could say something like that. How could she? Not her baby. Surely, surely there was another way._

'_No, I don't want to; I can't.' She knew this would hurt Rolf, but she just could do it. 'But I want you to be a part of it too.'_

_Rolf turned to stare at her. Had she gone mad? Did she honestly think he would even…_

'_I want you to be there, and watch him grow up, and teach him to ride a broom. Please Rolf, please, I'm begging you.'_

_Rolf's brain spun so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his skull. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. His thoughts had been so far from what she had just said that he couldn't even begin to comprehend for a few seconds._

'_Growing up? Eight months? Luna, are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?'_

'_Yes, and I'm so sorry.' The sniffles cut off very suddenly. 'What did you think I meant?'_

'_Ummm…I thought…you were…so I'm going to be a father?'_

'_Yes. I'm sorry.'_

'_Luna! Stop saying that! I'm going to be a daddy; I'm going to have a baby! But why are you so…is this why we didn't…last night and…' He swept her into his arms. 'My Luna! How could you ever think I'd be upset?'_

'_You're not?'_

'_No! Oh, Luna, I'm so…just so…a daddy, me!' He was crying. She'd never seen him cry before. _

'_But our work and expeditions.'_

'_Most people work when they've got children. We'll arrange something. Of course we will. A daddy!'_

_They got up and dressed for the day, though it was several hours later._

_-o0o-_

_They sort of assumed that, as Luna was pregnant, they should be doing something – like seeing a Healer, or something – but they didn't know what. Luna decided that asking Ginny might be a good idea. She'd floo her and they could have a chat._

_Ginny's screech when she found out brought Harry running into the room, thinking something was wrong with Lily. He broke into an enormous smile when Ginny told him what had happened._

'_Stay there!' commanded Ginny. 'We're coming straight over!'_

_Within ten minutes Harry had stepped out the fireplace with James and Albus. Ginny followed behind with Lily and a bottle of champagne. _

'_I know you can't have any' she said as she gave Luna a hug, 'but it's the thought that counts. Ron and Hermione will be over soon, and Hannah and Neville will be here once she's got the pub opened. Mum and Dad will come after lunch; they haven't got any visitors today but she was already cooking. Bill sends his love, by the way.'_

_The excitement had obviously put Ginny back to normal – well, normal for her._

'_As it's turned into a party, shall I go and get Xeno?' Rolf asked. Luna gave him a wan smile and headed to the kitchen to get some food ready._

_-o0o-_

_Luna was sat, with her feet up on a stool at Molly's insistence, surrounded by women giving her good advice about babies. The trouble was they were all saying different things._

_Hermione was lecturing her on washable nappies – much more environmentally friendly than disposable – as well as saying that it went without saying that Luna would obviously be breast feeding on demand._

_Hannah snorted, and said she had better things to do with her life than washing. Go for disposables. As for all this demand feeding malarkey, well that was just another way for the little…angles to take over your life._

'_One absolute essential, Luna; put him on a bottle between midnight and eight – once every four hours, it's all they need. That way Rolf can take over and let you get some sleep.'_

_Hermione snorted and looked to Ginny for support._

'_I'd have to ask the Nursery Elf' said Ginny, shrugging, 'she takes care of all that.' She noticed Hermione's scowl. 'I'm paying her, aren't I?'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf, on the other hand, was surrounded by husbands. Most of their advice involved the mum-to-be._

'_The general rule' said Neville, 'is to keep out of her way as much as possible.'_

'_But, she'll want support and comfort and…things? Won't she?' Rolf asked. He imagined his role as being the noble and understanding husband, rubbing her back and holding her hair when she was being sick._

'_No' said Neville. 'She'll want a target.'_

_Arthur Weasley laughed. 'Oh, did Hannah throw things at you as well? Molly was quite a one for that; I got very good at ducking. In fact, that's why we stopped when we did; I was slowing down a bit!'_

'_With Hermione its cravings' said Ron. All the men nodded sagely. 'And Muggles stuff, too. Do you know they have shops open 24 hours a day? Saved my life a few time, that did.'_

'_Dotty used to cry a lot' Xeno contributed. 'Hormones' said everyone else in chorus. 'Not that you dare mention it' Xeno warned Rolf. _

'_Merlin, no!' chortled Harry. 'Well, not if you ever want a second child!' he added, and everyone – apart from Rolf – laughed, whilst crossing their legs._

_Even though Rolf knew there was an element of being wound up in the conversation, he was still a little put out._

_-o0o-_

'_So, how did you tell him?' asked Hannah. 'I bought Neville a cup saying "World's best daddy" and let him figure it out!'_

'_Oh, it just…you know, came up in conversation, this morning.' Luna stopped speaking and started drumming her fingers on the arm of the sofa. 'Excuse me a moment.'_

_She walked over to Rolf. 'Can I have a moment, please…dear?'_

'_Well, we're…'_

'_Kitchen please, Rolf.' His face fell as he followed her._

'_So' she said, once the door was shut, 'what **did** you think I was trying to tell you this morning.'_

_Rolf blanched. 'Is lying going to be a good idea at this stage?'_


	82. Light

_Luna scanned the parchment with excited eyes. 'My appointment's come through; Thursday at 3 o'clock.'_

_Rolf nodded and smiled. 'I'll come with you.'_

'_You don't have to; it'll be a waste of a day.'_

'_No, I want to; we can have a day out in London.'_

'_You're sure you don't just want to keep an eye on me? Honestly, I'm not sneaking off to see my secret lover!'_

_Rolf had the good grace to look sheepish. He'd decided to come clean to Luna when she'd challenged him, but defended himself by saying it was her keeping quiet that had left him to fill in the gaps. Luna hadn't exactly been pleased that he had jumped to such a conclusion, but admitted (to herself) that he did have a point. Hadn't they decided the reason their marriage was so strong was that they always talked to each other? Luna was also a little ashamed that she could have ever thought Rolf would walk out on her, so she didn't give him too much trouble. She'd just never let him forget it!_

_That evening, when everyone had left, they sat down and discussed the baby and what changes it would make to their lives. Certainly travelling as a family to remote places would not be possible for a while but they could cope. Anyway, Rolf had said, there was no reason why he couldn't stay behind and she could go exploring on her own. Luna had cried a little when he said that. Hormones, thought Rolf to himself._

_When planning their trip to London Rolf surprised her by saying he wanted to do all the tourist things. Although he had been living in Britain for many years now he'd never "done" the sights. So that is what they did._

_They went to see Tower Bridge and have a look at The Tower, but didn't go in because the queues were too long. Then they walked to The Monument. Rolf went to the top and looked out over London, but Luna decided that the 311 steps to the top were too much for her._

_They looked at St Paul's Cathedral and went inside to gaze up in wonder at the domed roof then walked all the way along the Victoria Embankment by the Thames to the Houses of Parliament._

'_You know, I've always wanted to see Big Ben close up' Rolf told her._

_Luna wasn't really paying attention. 'I don't think you can' she said in a casual way._

_Rolf stopped and stared at her. 'What on earth are you talking about? I can see it from here. Look!'_

_She followed his pointing finger then laughed. 'Oh, you're such a foreigner!' Rolf looked a little hurt. 'Big Ben isn't the tower, silly; it's the bell on the inside!' She put on a slightly patronising voice. 'What you are looking at, my little Scandinavian visitor, is the Clock Tower!'_

_Rolf grinned at her. 'Well, I could always apparate up there and have a peek'._

'_You can't! You'll get shot!'_

_Rolf stood there, pretending to be measuring the distance, until Luna dragged him away to go and watch the Changing of the Guard. They arrived outside Buckingham Palace just in time; in the distance, they could hear the band playing as the Guard approached._

'_I wonder who it is today?' Luna asked. Rolf shrugged; he wasn't that much into soldiers._

'_If I may, Madam?' said a tall, elderly, distinguished looking man standing next to them, 'Its the Grenadier Guards.' He drew himself upright, pride shining in his eye. 'Finest regiment in the World!'_

_Luna smiled. 'Did you serve with them by any chance?'_

_He smiled in return. 'Indeed I did. 28 years. Regimental Sergeant Major Bloor at your service, Ma'am.' Just then the Guards swung round the Victoria Monument and the music changed. 'And this is our Regimental March.' He began singing along to the music in a rich baritone._

_"Some talk of Alexander, and some of Hercules_

_Of Hector and Lysander, and such great names as these._

_But of all the world's great heroes, there's none that can compare_

_With a tow, row, row, row, row, row, to the British Grenadiers."_

_Ex-RSM Bloor stayed with whilst the guard was changed, explaining each stage of the process, the history of the Regiment and how to recognise each of the different Guards Regiments by the arrangement of buttons on their scarlet tunics._

_-o0o-_

_They were walking through Green Park after the ceremony finished. Luna was quiet, in a thoughtful kind of way._

'_Has a Wrackspurt got to you?' Rolf asked._

_Luna shook her head. 'He was a nice man, wasn't he? I liked him. We've never met before, but I just felt…it was like I knew him.'_

'_You've got something in common, I suppose.' She looked at him and he gave her a hug. 'You're a pair of battle scarred old veterans, aren't you?'_

_Luna shivered, despite the warm summer sun. 'I was never a soldier, though.'_

'_You fought in a war; that makes you a soldier.' _

_Luna shrugged. 'I didn't exactly volunteer for it.'_

'_It doesn't matter. You were there.' It was Rolf's turn to shiver, and he gave her a tight hug. 'Oh, my Luna. I still can't believe you went through that. What if…if something had happened to you and we'd never met. My child, what would have happened to my child?'_

_Luna hugged him back. 'It's strange, isn't it, the way the world turns out? There were times…back then, when I couldn't understand how such terrible things could happen. It was such a horrible time and I wanted it to end. But, what if they hadn't happened? _

_If there'd been no war then daddy wouldn't have been at Newt's house, and I wouldn't have gone to find him, and you probably wouldn't have come over to check on him anyway.'_

_She looked around her at the grass and the sun, and some children playing in the distance and decided this was the perfect place for their picnic, so sat down. Rolf joined her. She subconsciously started stroking her belly._

'_I've been thinking about that time recently, and everything that's happened since; you and the house and how happy I am. Why me? Why did I survive? And all the others…Colin, he'll never go to St Mungo's with his wife and their baby.' Tears ran down her face. 'Why should I be so lucky? Or is it more than that? Do you believe in fate?'_

_Rolf wiped the tears away with his thumb. 'It's just the way it is, Luna. Everything that happens is just as explainable. If nothing had happened then you would have met somebody else, and probably so would I, and it would all still make sense. And maybe the people who didn't make it would have had long and happy lives, or perhaps something else would have happened; an illness or an accident. we can never know the future, can we?'_

_Luna smiled, and wiped her face. 'Don't let Professor Trelawney hear you talk like that!' She gave herself a shake. 'Your son's hungry, I'd better eat!'_

_They ate in silence for a while. 'Do you think it is a boy? I might have a daughter.'_

'_Would you mind?'_

'_No, of course not. Our child, that's what's important.'_

_-o0o-_

_They walked along Picadilly after lunch, slowly making their way to the hospital. Luna seemed to have recovered from her sudden attack of melancholy. Indeed, she had a sudden bounce in her step, and she was swinging Rolf's arm as they held hands._

'_What are you doing?' Rolf asked. Were her mood swings the "hormones" the men had mentioned to him?_

'_It's that tune they were playing this morning; it was very catchy.' She started humming it, and Rolf could see she was walking in time to the music._

'_I liked that name' she suddenly announced._

'_What? Alexander? I don't know any scientists called...well, Alexander Flemming, I suppose, but really it should be a surname.'_

'_No, not Alexander. And, before you start, you're not naming my son Einstein.'_

'_That was nearly my name' said Rolf._

'_Exactly. Anyway, not Alexander.'_

'_Which one then?'_

'_Lysander.'_

_Rolf stopped walking so suddenly that Luna was jerked back. 'You are kidding? Lysander Scamander?'_

'_It's got a ring to it.'_

'_Then call him Big Ben.'_

'_Oh, ha ha. I like it.'_

'_Please Luna?'_

_She pouted. 'We'll see, but I don't want anything outlandish.'_

_Rolf chuckled. 'Like Lysander isn't outlandish at all, is it? A ten a knut kind of name; I was at school with loads of Lysanders!'_

_-o0o-_

_The waiting room had that awkward silence that only a hospital waiting room can have. The women all gave each other shy smiles, and the men looked faintly bored. How could you start a conversation? "So, how did you get knocked up then?"_

_Luna thought that all the other women looked much younger than her; especially the pouting teenager slumped in the corner, who was obviously with her mum._

_Luna's mood wasn't helped when one of the other women asked how many children Luna already had. She now felt she was about a hundred._

_Eventually they were called in to a cubical, and a Healer started asking her lots of questions. Then she said 'Well, I suppose we'd better confirm it' and gave Luna a small bottle and pointed her to the toilets. Luna blushed, and wouldn't meet Rolf's eyes._

_The test was positive, obviously, and they tracked through a calendar to find the approximate due date._

'_That's fine, dear' said the Healer. 'We'll make an appointment for you to come in at 21 weeks to check on progress. Now, remember to eat properly, won't you? Plenty of vegetables – and no alcohol.'_

'_Is that it?' Luna asked. 'I won't have to come in every couple of weeks?'_

'_Of course not, my love' said the Healer, who was starting to remind Luna of Molly Weasley. 'You're young, fit and healthy. You aren't ill, you know. It'll all go like clockwork.'_

_That was it. Ten minutes and they were out._

_They had arranged to see Harry and Ginny for dinner that evening, and had a lovely time. Luna didn't need to leave early with a headache and they eventually arrived home in a happy mood._

_Luna lay awake for a while, thinking about what the Healer had said. Fresh vegetables weren't a problem – they had a garden full – and she certainly had no intentions of drinking. It was true – she was young, fit and healthy. Finally convincing herself she had nothing at all to worry about she dropped off to a dreamless sleep, one hand hugging Lysander._


	83. Dark

_Luna gave up trying to zip up her jeans, taking them off and throwing them back on the bed with a sigh. 'I suppose I won't be wearing them for a few more months, will I?'_

_Rolf chuckled and put his arms around her. 'Aww. Are you going to have to start wearing your maternity frocks?'_

_Luna grunted. 'The way I'm going, it'll have to be a maternity marquee.' She looked down at her rapidly expanding belly. 'I'm not sure if I'm having a baby or a hippogriff.'_

'_Don't talk about little Einstein like that; you'll upset him!' Rolf gave Luna a playful smack on the bottom. 'Anyway, mummy, you've got to put something on; you can't greet our visitors dressed in your underwear.'_

_Hermione and Ron were coming over for the day, with the children. Hermione had suddenly got it into her head that she wanted to grow her own vegetables, as she was worrying about the children eating food contaminated with chemicals. The trouble was neither she nor Ron knew a buttercup from a turnip, so they (she) wanted advice. Ron had already resigned himself to be the garden labourer._

_Rose, just like James, was chasing Wurzel around the garden, whilst Hugo was content to be carried everywhere. Whilst Luna was explaining how to plan a vegetable plot she suddenly winced and put her hand to her abdomen._

'_Ooh! That one hurt' she said, taking a few deep breaths and grimacing._

'_He's not kicking you hard already, is he?' Hermione asked._

'_No, it's not like that. I just feel so…full all the time, and sometimes I do get this pain that sort of shoots across.'_

'_Are you alright? Maybe we should sit down for a while.' Hermione sounded concerned._

'_Yes, a little rest helps a bit. Mind you, the tightness never goes away.'_

_They went indoors to join the men. Rolf was giving Ron a few time savings tips and encouraging him that gardening was actually quite fun. Ron didn't look convinced._

'_Is your stomach hurting again?' Rolf asked, and Luna nodded. _

_She could see the expression on Hermione's face, and thought it was time to pinch this in the bud._

'_Stop worrying. I think he's just big. I mean, look at Rolf compared to me. Little Lysander's having a growth spurt, that's all. There are times I swear I can feel him doing it!'_

_Rolf had let the name go, for the time being. They could sort it out after the birth; maybe he'd have a daughter and the problem would go away._

_Hermione didn't look happy. 'How far along are you now? Five months?'_

'_Four' said Luna, shaking her head._

'_But you're huge!'_

'_I know' said Luna. 'I haven't been able to get into my normal clothes for ages. I seem to be growing in all directions. The clothes aren't so bad, but my feet are growing too. I've had to buy new shoes for the winter.'_

'_Really?' Hermione said, casually. 'Are your hands growing as well?' _

'_Yes.' Luna held up her hand. 'Look, I've had to take my wedding ring off. I hope people don't think I'm some kind of scarlet woman!'_

_Hermione didn't laugh. 'When's your next check up?'_

'_Twenty one weeks, so that's…about a month's time.'_

'_I don't think you should leave it that long.'_

'_Why?' Rolf asked, suddenly worried. He knew Hermione wouldn't have been happy just being pregnant, she would have researched it._

_Luna put a hand on his arm. 'It's OK, don't panic. I keep telling you, he's just big that's all. Like the Healer said, I'm young, fit and healthy; I'm not ill.'_

_Rolf looked to Hermione, who pursed her lips and shook her head imperceptibly, 'I don't think so' she said. 'Luna, I don't think you're growing. This is more like swelling, and that's never a good sign. Please, for me, just have a check up to make sure.'_

_On Monday Luna eventually caved in to Rolf's badgering. 'Fine! We'll waste a day trailing up to London so that I can be told there's nothing wrong with me. They'll probably put down on my notes that I'm hysterical or paranoid or something.'_

_-o0o-_

_Once again, Luna was asked lots of question. The Healer examined her legs and hands, and kept prodding them. Then Luna was measured and weighed and asked how much she weighed before she became pregnant. All of this information was compared to charts and tables. Luna wanted to ask what was going on, but the Healer was very brisk and efficient, so she never got the chance._

_Then there was one final question. 'Any history of twins in your family?' Both Luna and Rolf shook their heads, and the Healer smiled._

'_Now, I'd just like to have a chat to a colleague for a moment, so if you'd like to wait here…'. The Healer swept from the room, leaving two worried people behind her._

'_Something's wrong; she knows it.'_

_Rolf put his arm around her shoulder. 'I'm sure it's nothing.'_

'_So why all the questions, and the chat with somebody else. Rolf, I'm scared.'_

_Rolf gave her a hug. 'Don't be. Don't be scared, my Luna. It'll be alright.'_

_The Healer came back in with an older woman. 'Good afternoon, I'm Healer Jeffries, Head of Obstetrics here at St Mungo's.' She gave Luna a warm smile. 'Would you like to just pop up on the bed for me? I'd like to have a quick look at you.'_

_The new Healer ran her hands over Luna's stomach, and looked at the information on the charts. 'So, no history of twins then?'_

'_No' said Luna. 'Is that…am I…?'_

_The healer smiled at her. 'I think you may be about to change that, yes! Now you're due for an appointment in…?'_

'_About a month' said Luna._

'_Hmm. I think we might bring that forward to today. I'd like to do a scan, just to confirm.'_

_Luna shrugged; she wasn't quite sure what was happening. The Healer saw the look._

'_It's nothing to worry about. A scan is a Muggle thing that takes a picture of your baby…or babies if I'm right. I'll just get things organised.'_

_After a few minutes the Healer came back wheeling in a large metal box, with a screen on top. Luna though it looked rather like Hermione's computer, only bigger. Luna watched with interest as it was plugged in, and started to make a humming noise. She was quite comfortable with the idea of electricity, even though they didn't have it at home._

_Luna had to pull her dress up, and the Healer put a lot of jelly on her stomach; it was quite cold and tickly. Then the Healer took hold of a…well, a thingy that looked like a paint brush with no bristles and started running it over Luna's bump. Luna could see a "picture" appear on the screen, but it just looked like a child's drawing of a snowstorm. The healer kept returning to an area just under Luna's diaphragm, for some reason._

_Eventually she finished, and Luna was given some tissue paper to wipe off the jelly. Whilst she was doing that, and generally sorting herself out, the Healer was studying the machine, and pressing buttons on a keyboard. Paper came out the side – Luna was a publisher and knew something was being printed. It turned out to be the snowstorm pictures._

'_Mrs Scamander' said the Healer, in a rather guarded way 'and Mr Scamander, of course, I think you should have a look at these.'_

'_There's a problem with my baby, isn't there?' Luna knew it from the tone._

'_Please, sit down. There is a __**potential**__ problem. I can confirm it is babies; you are carrying twins.'_

_Luna and Rolf sat very quietly, holding hands. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing. Problems. Why? How could there be problems; what had they done wrong? The healer showed them the pictures, pointing out details._

'_Now, you can see one baby here, and the other one is here, higher up towards your stomach.'_

_As the various blobs and splotches were pointed out, they started to make sense of them. They were looking at their babies! Both became tearful._

'_Why is this one so little?' Luna asked. The top one looked so tiny compared to the other. The Healer took a deep breath._

'_In about a third of monozygotic pregnancies_ _– that means both your babies have come from the same egg – a condition can arise where they share the same placenta instead of having one each; that's this area of the scan'_

'_Why is that a problem? Isn't the placenta big enough for them both?'_

'_It can lead to a condition known as TTTS, Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome, meaning that blood is being diverted from one twin who consequently develops at a slower rate than the other. All the indications are that you have it.'_

'_Is he going to live?'_

'_Mrs Scamander, this condition can cause problems for both twins. You have the chronic form of the condition, but we have caught it early which means we will do everything possible to save them._

_Now, I know you are feeling very confused at the moment, and possibly guilty. I want to assure you that nothing you have done has caused this to happen. You will have lots of questions, I'm sure. We don't often see this in our world because twins are unusual anyway. However, I am in contact with Muggle Doctors and I will get you some literature from them._

_We are going to have to monitor you very closely now. To be honest, the best treatment is to have your babies delivered as soon as possible, but there are things we can do to help stabilise the situation._

_I want to see you on a weekly basis from now on. Unfortunately, you will have to come here. It will be a long day for you because I don't want you using the floo, or apparating anymore. It might be better stay somewhere over night, even though it would it a two day trip.'_

'_We've got friends who live nearby; I'm sure Ginny will let me stay.'_

'_That's good. I will make your appointments for as early as possible. I would suggest you travel up the day before and then you can start for home before lunchtime. I would prefer it if you travel by train. Even if you have a car I would not want you to drive yourself.'_

_Luna nodded dumbly. She hadn't listened to most of what the Healer had said, only that her babies were in danger._

'_I'll let you go now, and we will send you your next appointment by owl. I want you to rest as much as possible; bed rest, on your side. Mrs Scamander, I will do everything possible to save your babies.'_

'_Yes. Yes, I know. Thank you.'_

_-o0o-_

_It wasn't until they got home that Luna's fragile composure cracked. As they closed the front door Luna turned to Rolf and cried into his chest. He carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed, curling in behind her. All he could do was make soothing noises and wait for her to cry herself to sleep. He felt completely useless and, despite what the Healer had said, guilty. _

_It was his fault Luna was pregnant; his fault she was going through this._


	84. Sorrow

_Luna had never quite realised how many people loved and cared for her. Or maybe she'd never dared hope they loved her as much as she loved them._

_Xeno came over the next day, obviously. No matter how old you are things don't seem quite as bad when your dad is giving you a hug and just letting you cry on his shoulder whilst he strokes your hair. Then he discussed practical things in a calm, considered way. She could work from home and he would come to collect her copy. Perhaps they could even try these computer things she had mentioned in the past. No he would not put out an edition without letting her see it first, he assured her. That was so important to her; she still mattered._

_He saved his tears until he was safely home, looking at a picture of Dotty. He would always stay strong in front of Luna no matter what happened, he resolved._

_Hermione's response was to start searching. She must have printed off everything she could find on the internet, and brought it over. She also volunteered to accompany Luna to the hospital, and make sure the right questions were asked. She did, too, and Healer Jeffries found herself answering some very challenging questions. If she ever said "I don't know" Hermione would dive into her bag and produce a sheaf of notes for the Healer to read. It helped that Hermione was still recognised wherever she went, and treated with the respect she had earned all those years ago._

_Ginny's role was travel companion. She would floo to Luna's house and accompany her on the train, making sure they took a taxi to Grimmauld Place once they'd arrived in London. She then insisted that Luna went to bed and stayed there until Hermione came to collect her the next day. After the appointment Hermione would take Luna back to Paddington Station and hand her over to Ginny for the journey home._

_Hannah sent over casseroles and pies to make sure Luna and Rolf were eating properly._

_Rolf wasn't left out of the tender loving care routine either. A couple of times a week Harry or Ron would come over and take him out for a drink. Ginny, Hannah or Hermione would come and babysit Luna. Neville called in most weekends; it was more difficult for him because of his work at Hogwarts._

_It took Luna a while to work out what was missing._

_She and Ginny had just arrived at Grimmauld place, and were having a cup of tea before Luna was packed off upstairs. The house was very quiet._

'_Where are the children?' Luna asked._

'_Oh, at mum's' said Ginny, casually. 'Now, let's get you settled.'_

_Luna didn't move. 'They weren't here last week, either - or the week before. You didn't bring them at the weekend, and nor does Hermione. James and Rosie love the garden.'_

'_Well' said Ginny, playing with her teaspoon, 'you know…'_

'_Ginny, are you all deliberately keeping them away from me?'_

_No, of course not. Don't be silly.' Ginny was blushing._

'_Why? I love seeing them.'_

'_We…well, it's just in case…oh Luna…if something…you won't want us parading our…will you?'_

_Luna reached her hands across the table. 'Ginny. I love your children, and Hermione's and Hannah's. And what about my little goddaughter? I could never resent you for having them, no matter what. Please? Please let me see them. I miss them, and whatever happens nothing could ever change that. Please?'_

_Ginny sunk her head to the table and started crying. 'It just seems so unfair.'_

_Luna walked around the table to give her friend a hug. 'Life is unfair, sometimes, but we can't let that stop us, can we? Please Ginny?'_

_Ginny sniffed and wipe her eyes and nose very inelegantly on the back of her hand. 'I'm sorry. You're right – as usual. James has been asking for his Aunty Lula.' She stood and gave Luna a hug. 'We were only…'_

'_I know.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna's trips to the hospital were not pleasant and every couple of weeks she would have to stay in St Mungo's overnight. The Healer was using a treatment called Amnioreduction, where amniotic fluid would be taken from the larger twin. This gave the smaller one more space, and stopped Luna feeling so full. It wasn't nice having a needle stuck in your belly, though, and Hermione was invaluable during the process, just sitting by Luna and holding her hand and talking to her. Rolf wanted to know why he couldn't accompany her, but Luna was never comfortable with the idea of him seeing her like that._

_The treatment certainly helped, but Luna knew she was only giving her babies an even chance of survival – at best. Hermione's research had come up with another option and Luna raised it with the Healer one day._

'_I've been reading about Laser Treatment. Couldn't we try that?'_

'_I'm not able to do it' said the Healer. 'I've read it has been used in the Muggle world, but…'_

'_There is a hospital here in London that has been doing research' said Hermione. 'Why can't she go there?'_

_The Healer looked uncomfortable. 'We have problems referring patients to the Muggle Health Service, there are all sorts of complications, and…'_

'_Such as?' said Hermione._

'_Well, there's the Statute of Secrecy and Mrs Scamander's identity. She has no Muggle papers or…'_

'_Leave that with me' said Hermione with a grim smile. 'Being the youngest female Order of Merlin (1__st__ Class) in history does give me a bit of clout. I don't normally like to flaunt it but there are exceptions to every rule. You set up the appointment and I'll do the rest.'_

_Hermione camped outside Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, and within half an hour of letting her in he decided that saying yes to her was probably simplest. For the purposes of the exercise Luna became Linda Scanlon, with a birth certificate, National Insurance Number and even a passport._

_Luna had obviously spent some time in the Muggle world, but it never ceased to amaze her how dependent they were on…gadgets. She arrived at the hospital and jumped back when the doors opened automatically. Then there was the noise. A television was on in the reception, and at first Luna thought it was showing some kind of illness. Men and women, not properly dressed, were writhing and rolling around making the strangest noises whilst music played. Hermione explained it was a music show and these people were actually singers and dancers. _

_Luna wasn't sure why the television was on as nobody appeared to be watching it. They were either staring vacantly, with wires hanging out of their ears, or staring at little boxes and pressing buttons. Lots of them were talking on phones, of course, and Luna was quite used to that now. Perhaps Muggles needed to be in constant contact with each other. She wondered what would happen if they weren't; did they have panic attacks?_

_Luna felt very sorry for one man, who was obviously here to be treated in the Hospital's equivalent of the fourth floor. He was walking around in small circles, waving his arms and talking to himself. Hermione giggled and explained that he was using his mobile phone, too, but through a device called a Bluetooth, that meant he didn't actually have to hold the phone to his ear. She pointed to the little…gizmo sticking out of his ear. Luna was impressed, though still thought he looked rather strange._

'_You should get a phone, you know' said Hermione. 'Everybody has them now, even Ginny. It would mean that we could keep in touch with you whenever we wanted.'_

'_Sometimes I like to be out of contact' said Luna, mulishly. 'I like to be able to go into the garden and get away from everything and everyone.' Hermione shook her head in disbelief as they took seats and waited for Luna's appointment to be called._

'_Luna' hissed Hermione a short while later, 'they're calling you – Linda Scanlon.'_

'_Oh yes! Sorry.' Luna stood up. 'That's me!' she called, waving to the healer – who had to be called a nurse she remembered. 'Linda Scanlon, that's most definitely me!'_

'_Don't give up the day job' Hermione muttered._

_They were shown into a consulting room and a Doctor – who looked rather like Morten, Luna heard Hermione give a little sigh – gave her yet another ultrasound examination. The Doctor spent a lot of time studying the pictures before smiling at her._

'_From what I have seen, so far, I think this treatment could be of benefit to you, Mrs Scanlon. We will need to have a look through an endoscope to confirm it, of course. However, there is one problem.' Luna stiffened._

'_You are being treated at the Mungo St. Clinic, aren't you?' Luna nodded. 'I can't find any trace of them in my directories. I'm not sure how you were put in contact with them but…'_

_Hermione slipped her hand very quietly into her jacket pocket. The doctor's eyes suddenly went out of focus._

'…_it all seems perfectly in order. I shall contact Dr. Jeffries with a time for you to come in. You will need to stay overnight, but I hope we can resolve the situation, allowing your pregnancy to go close to term. I can't make any promises, of course, but we will try our best.'_

_Luna was unable to speak through her tears, so just nodded her head. Her babies had a chance. _

_Hermione managed to look both innocent and smug as they made their way back to the train station._

_-o0o-_

_The endoscopy had shown that it was possible to perform the laser surgery, which was done immediately. The doctors had cauterised some of the blood vessels in the placenta which were joining the twins together, so reducing blood flow from one to the other._

_Luna was resting in the garden. She was now at 26 weeks, the doctors had estimated. Although they were very young, it would be possible for her babies to be delivered now and have a chance of success. However, Healer Jones wanted to give them as long as possible, allowing them to develop as much as they could._

_To ensure things went as well as possible Luna now needed careful monitoring at St Mungo's, so had reluctantly agreed to move in with Ginny and Harry to save all the travelling. Rolf was staying behind, but wasn't in any danger of missing anything; the birth would be a planned caesarean so he would have plenty of notice. This would be her last day at home until after the twins were born. _

_As Harry, Ginny and James came across the garden towards her Wurzel took up his customary position in front of her, puffing up his fur and hissing. James looked a little scared._

'_Wurzel! Don't be silly; you know who it is! Now, sit down nicely or Rolf will have to put you inside.'_

_The cat retreated under her seat, but still kept a careful watch. If nothing else it served to keep James under control. He missed his Aunty and had begged to be allowed to come along today._

'_Sorry about that' said Luna. 'He is getting a bit protective. Now, are you going to give me a hug, James?'_

_James peeked from behind his mum's legs and, keeping one eye on the cat, gave her a hug. 'Are you feeling better, Aunty Lula? When you come and stay with us you can have any of my cuddly toys you want.'_

'_Oh, thank you! That will make me feel much better' she said. 'Now, would you like some Gurdyroot infusion?'_

_His eyes lit up. 'Yes please!'_

_Ginny and Harry looked at each other; they couldn't understand where he'd got his liking for the stuff. Strange child._

_-o0o-_

_At 32 weeks the Healer had decided that enough was enough and the babies would be better out than in. The smallest had not taken to the laser treatment as well as they had hoped, and continued to remain less developed than he should be._

_They sat quietly, Rolf and Luna. Both had one eye on the clock, though neither would admit it. There were just a few minutes left now until they came to collect Luna and take her to the theatre. Rolf held Luna's hand, just waiting. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. He knew he should be giving her words of love and support, but he couldn't._

_He had never been this scared since she tried to comfort a grieving dragon mother. He thought then that he'd lost her. _

_Rolf had this feeling of impending doom, even though the Healer had talked them through the procedure and assured them that Luna would be fine. He felt useless and hopeless. His Luna, the only woman he had ever loved, would be taken from him and opened up like a bag. No matter what happened she would suffer, and she would be in pain. How could he talk to her, and say anything to make her be brave?_

_She was the strong one, not him. She had fought in a war, he had read about it in the papers. She had proposed to him. She had found their house._

_Luna squeezed his hand. 'I love you, Rolf.'_

_He bit back his tears. 'I don't know why.'_

'_Because you've made me the happiest person in the world.'_

'_How can I make you happy, putting you through all this?'_

'_Oh Rolf. It isn't your fault, is it? Please, please don't think that. I need you to be my brave, strong husband.' He laughed, mirthlessly. 'You are, Rolf. I only live because of you. This will be over soon and we'll have our children with us, Lysander and…Rolf, we don't have a second name.'_

'_We can think about that if…when…'_

'_My children will have names. Both of them.'_

_The door opened and two Healers came quietly into the room._

'_It's time' Luna said simply. 'Don't make a fuss, OK? Just give me one kiss, and then go.'_

_Rolf sunk into a chair in the waiting room. That was all he could do, now._

_Wait._


	85. I can't

_Luna felt herself drifting upwards into the light. The first thing she saw was a pair of eyes; silvery blue, but surrounded with dark rings. Silver blue eyes that shone with love and concern and…hope?_

'_Rolf?'_

'_My Luna.'_

'_My babies?'_

'_Alive, both of them. Luna, they're so small, but so perfect.'_

'_I want to see them, where are they?'_

'_They're in the neo-natal unit being looked after. How are you?'_

'_I must go to them; they need me.' Luna tried to sit up, but her head span as soon as she did. Rolf gently helped her back down. _

'_You have to rest, Luna. We'll take you to see them but you have to wait for the Healer.'_

'_Why can't they come to me?'_

'_They're in…incubators, both of them. They'll need taking care of for a while.'_

'_How long? When can we take them home?'_

'_A while, probably. The bigger one...'_

'_Lysander.'_

'_Lysander might only be in a couple of days. He's big, Luna, and he's OK. He's strong and it looks like he wasn't affected.'_

'_So the other one…?'_

'_He's very small, and they're worried that his lungs may not be as well developed. He's breathing on his own, though, and they say that's a good sign.' Rolf tried to keep a brave face, but it was hard._

'_Is he going to live?'_

'_He's breathing. Every hour, he's growing.'_

_The door open and a Healer popped her head in. 'Excellent, you're awake. I'll get Healer Jeffries.'_

_Healer Jefferies checked Luna over and seemed pleased. Then she produced a rather strange looking device, and told Luna she wanted to try expressing some milk. Luna was confused._

'_We're feeding your babies on a nutrient potion at the moment, but they'll do better with your milk inside them.'_

'_Why can't I just go down there and feed them?'_

'_They're too weak to feed themselves just yet. Mrs Scamander, you may be upset when you first see them, but I want to reassure you. Both are being fed through gastric tubes, and we have other devices monitoring their well being. It may appear alarming, but it is not hurting them.'_

_Luna nodded, and reached for the breast pump. At least she was doing something to help them. The Healer was pleased that Luna's milk let down readily and they soon had enough. Healer Jeffries explained that the babies were fed little and often._

'_Now, are you ready to see them?' Of course Luna was and so she was taken, still in her bed, to the neonatal unit._

_-o0o-_

_The first of many shocks Luna received that day was that her babies weren't together. First she was taken to a room with cots and Healers walking around. The room was very warm, but seemed calm and peaceful. On the end of one cot was a card that said "Baby Scamander 1". She looked at Rolf questioningly._

'_I didn't know which name you wanted, so I thought I'd wait.'_

'_This is Lysander' said Luna, without hesitation._

_Healer Jeffries smiled and put the name on the card._

_Luna stared at her baby. He was so small, lying sprawled in his cot, seemingly without the energy to move. She looked desperately to the Healer._

'_He's actually doing very well given his age - that's why he's here in the High Care area' the Healer said. 'His breathing is stable and he is taking on nutriments. If he continues I think we'll be able to move him to Special Care, or perhaps even onto a normal postnatal ward very soon. You can hold his hand, if you want to.'_

_Luna nodded and gently reached out to make contact with her son. Her finger was bigger than his hand but as she touched his palm he closed his fingers around it in a reflex reaction. It was the most marvellous feeling she'd ever had; she could actually feel the pressure of his little fingers on hers._

'_Talk to him' said the Healer, 'he'll recognise your voice.' Luna tried to speak, but couldn't. 'It doesn't matter what you say, it's the sound that's important.' She moved quietly away, knowing this was a very private moment._

'_Oh my baby. I'm so sorry I had to put you through this, but you'll be home soon with us and…your brother. You'll love the house; there's a big garden for you to play in…and you'll meet Wurzel. He's a cat, and I know you don't know what a cat is yet, but you will.'_

_Lysander lay very still and Luna had to turn her head away. 'My other baby?'_

'_Luna, it's like the Healer said; when you see him don't be frightened.'_

'_What's wrong?'_

'_He's so tiny, much smaller than Lysander, and there are a lot of tubes. You have to be brave for him.'_

_Luna nodded, and the Healers took her to the NICU._

_This room was very different. The incubators looked more like fish tanks and there were many more Healers around. Every incubator was festooned with wires and tubes and there was a different feeling to the room; much tenser. In the High Care area people hoped for the best; in here it almost felt as if they just hoped._

_They stopped at an incubator marked "Baby Scamander 2" and Healer Jeffries looked at her._

'_We don't have a name yet' explained Luna. 'With everything else there wasn't time.'_

_The Healer smiled in understanding. 'I know. We have baby name books here you can look at.'_

_Baby 2 was so, so tiny. He weighed less than 1 ½ lbs and Luna could clearly see the blood vessels under his skin. _

_Luna was never able to explain, even to herself, what happened when she first saw him. It was as if her peripheral vision disappeared. All she could focus on – to the exclusion of everything else – was her son. He needed her and she gave herself to him completely. _

_Luna stayed with baby 2 all the time, getting upset when Healer Jeffries suggested she return to her room to rest. 'My baby needs me' is all she would say. There was a little window in the side of the incubator, and Luna lay with her hand through it, just touching and talking to the baby. She didn't seem to notice when Rolf left to rest or get something to eat. _

_She didn't even hear him when he spoke to her. 'Luna!'_

'_What?'_

'_I said mamma is coming over as soon as possible. She's offered to stay with us for a while to help out. Do you want her to come?'_

'_Yes, she can help look after Lysander.' Then Luna went back to stroking and singing to the baby._

_Luna did look up and smile at Rolf when he arrived back at the hospital the next day. She was out of bed now, and was sitting in a chair next to baby 2 – although she had to get up every now and again just to walk around. _

'_Oh, Rolf, he's had such a good day! He took almost an ounce of milk about an hour ago, and I've changed his nappy! The Healers weighed him and he's heavier than yesterday! Oh! I've found a name for his as well. He was having a sleep so I read the baby name book. I've decided to call him Lorcan. Do you like it? It's a Gaelic name and it means "Fierce Little One". Do you like it? I think it suits him because he's had to battle and struggle right the way through, but he's done it, hasn't he? It also means "Laurel Crown", and he is special, isn't he?'_

_Rolf smiled and nodded. 'How's Lysander?'_

_Luna looked blank for just a second, and then turned her face back to Lorcan. 'I've not had a chance…I thought maybe you'd want to… Lorcan will need feeding soon; I should get some milk expressed. He's still being fed through a tube, but the Healer let me hold the syringe. It felt like I was really feeding him myself.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was at a complete loss; he'd never experienced anything like this. Healer Jeffries tried to be supportive._

'_Mr Scamander, it is not an unknown situation with twins. Mothers can bond very strongly to just one child. Often what we find is that the father will then bond to the other child. I have to say, though, that your wife does seem to have taken this to an extreme level. She seems totally focussed on the weaker infant.'_

'_She can do that' said Rolf. 'My wife can become, I don't want to say fixated, but…'_

'_Fixated?' suggested the Healer._

'_Yes' said Rolf, with a grim smile. 'She nearly got killed by a dragon once; she was trying to comfort it.' The Healer raised an eyebrow. 'It's a long story' Rolf shrugged. 'What are we going to do?'_

'_We have to proceed slowly. Dragging her away from baby Lorcan, for example, would not help at all and may possibly set up an aversion to the other child.'_

_Rolf struggled to accept such a concept. 'But my Luna is so loving; she'd never do that.'_

'_Your wife is experiencing some very strong and strange emotions at the moment Mr Scamander. What is important is that both children feel love and affection in these early stages. I would like you to pay Lysander particular attention, and speak to your wife regularly about him. Now she may appear disinterested, even dismissive, but it is important you maintain that link between them.' _

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was very please to see his mother when she arrived a couple of days later; he was at his wit's end. Nothing had worked. Xeno, Ginny and Hermione had all tried to move Luna but she wasn't having it. She spent all day and night next to Lorcan, talking to him and reading him stories. News of Lysander was met with a smile and a nod, nothing more. She never went to see him._

'_Mamma, what's going to happen when we get home? I can't leave them if she's like this.'_

'_Ach that is why I am here. I can stay for as long as you want, but she will come round eventually. She is a mother, Rolf, she will come round. It sometimes happens.' Kristine looked rather guilty. 'You probably don't remember when your father died, do you?'_

'_I morgen' said Rolf, tears springing unbidden to his eyes. _

'_Oh Rolf' said Kristine, taking him into a hug. 'I didn't think you would remember. I'm so sorry for that, but there was nothing I could do at the time.'_

'_I know, mamma. I don't blame you for it. Is Luna doing something similar?'_

'_I think so. I know that one day I just started crying, and then it got …easier.'_

'_What made it happen?'_

'_I don't know. I think I admitted what had happened, and that he wasn't coming back.'_

_The next day Lysander was moved to Special Care, as he had continued to improve. Now he was in a normal cot, although still regularly monitored. Rolf was finally allowed to hold him and it felt so good. The Healers suggested he opened his shirt so that the baby had skin-to-skin contact. It gave Rolf an idea, and he went to find Healer Jeffries._

'_It is worth a try and there will be people close by, just in case.'_

_-o0o-_

'_Luna, look! I've brought Lysander to see you! Look how big he's getting, and he's strong, too.'_

'_That's nice. You have to be quiet, though. I think Lorcan is getting ready for a nap. He does that, you know, he wakes up and…'_

'_Luna, do you want to hold Lysander?'_

'_I can't; Lorcan might need…'_

'_Look, I need to go to the toilet and I haven't brought his cot with me. Just for a few moments?' He put Lysander on Luna's lap and walked quickly away._

_Luna sat there, not knowing quite what to do. She let him lay there whilst she turned back to Lorcan, but it was awkward to reach her hand into his incubator. Lysander wasn't happy being dumped. Without arms around him or a mattress underneath him he didn't feel secure, and started crying._

_Luna looked around in a panic, but there weren't any Healers in sight. Healer Jeffries was watching, from where she couldn't be seen, and had warned the other Healers what was happening. They wouldn't interfere without her signal._

'_No, don't. I can't look…Lorcan, he needs…I don't know…Please, don't cry.' Lysander wasn't listening._

'_But…' The sound of crying reached her sub-conscious and suddenly Luna found milk leaking into her nightdress. 'Oh, poor baby. Your daddy isn't here, is he?'_

_She picked Lysander up and hugged him, instinctively opening her gown to give him the comfort he needed. As he stated to suckle, Luna's tears began to fall._

'_Oh baby…my baby. It's alright. Mummy's here, I'll look after you.'_


	86. Great Strength

_Luna slid across the bed into Rolf's waiting arms. It felt very, very good to be home._

_-o0o-_

_When it became obvious that Lorcan would have to stay in the hospital for perhaps several months, Harry and Ginny had once again stepped into the breech. The Scamanders and Kristine would move temporarily into Grimmauld Place. That way Luna could continue feeding Lysander whilst visiting Lorcan regularly. In fact, one of them was always at the hospital._

_It was very, very hard work but essential. Kristine was keen to be involved because Rolf kept forgetting to speak Norwegian to the babies and Kristine wanted them grow up bi-lingual, as he had done. She often volunteered to take the night shift and would talk to Lorcan and sing him Norwegian nursery rhymes._

_Especially once he was out of the NICU and into High Care the Healers used to smile when they heard a quiet voice, in the still hours of the night, singing_

Pål sine høner på haugen ut sleppte,  
høna så lett over haugen sprang.  
Pål kunne vel på hønom fornemma,  
reven var ute med rumpa så lang.  
Klukk, klukk, klukk,  
Sa høna på haugom.  
Klukk, klukk, klukk,  
Sa høna på haugom.  
Pål han sprang og rengde med augom  
"Nå tør' eg ikkje koma heim åt ho mor!".

_Lysander was out of the hospital much earlier and had settled into a routine quite quickly. James was fascinated by him, and would often come to sit by the cot – mainly to show off that he could read stories. He couldn't actually read but knew his books so well he knew when to turn the page, so it looked convincing._

_Then, eventually, Lorcan was released. He had grown, and appeared to have suffered no ill effects. He was still much smaller than his brother – but would almost catch up eventually. The only real difference as they grew up was that Lorcan always retained a thinner face. _

_They had come home with Hermione, who was the only one with a car. She didn't often use it, but it was very useful on this occasion as it saved having to travel by floo with all the baby equipment they'd had to carry. Kristine had gone back a couple of days earlier to open up the house and make sure there was food in. She and Xeno had been waiting at the gate when they finally turned up._

'_Oh Rolf! Look at the garden!'_

_Luna couldn't believe her eyes. In just a few months it had turned into a wilderness of high grass and weeds. He gave her a hug._

'_Well, it doesn't matter. We've got a lifetime to put it right. The main thing is that we're all here.'_

_Wurzel came out to greet them, sniffing at the strange bundles they both carried. Both Luna and Rolf bent down._

'_Now' said Luna, 'these are the babies, Wurzel, and you have to be very gentle with them. Do you understand?'_

_Wurzel gave another little sniff and then wandered off. His shoulders sagged a little, and he probably realised this meant another few years of being chased around. He slumped down in the shade of a tree, and it was quite easy to believe he let out a sigh._

_-o0o-_

_Yes, it was good to be home and Rolf pulled Luna into his arms, kissing her gently. 'My Luna.'_

_A whimpering noise broke through the spell. Luna glanced at the clock by their bedside. 'It's gone eleven, your turn.'_

_They had a system, based on shifts, as to who got up to see to the babies. Rolf let out a groan._

'_Go on' she said, giving him a shove. 'It's Lysander, and he only wants changing; he isn't looking for a feed.'_

_Rolf pulled on a dressing gown and shuffled off, returning just a few minutes later. 'How do you do that?' he asked._

'_They've got different cries; Lorcan's is always higher pitched, and they each have different sounds for different things. Lysander always sounds so miserable when he needs changing, but cross when he's hungry.'_

_Rolf just shook his head; they all sounded the same to him. He fell back into bed and was asleep before Luna got the chance to cuddle him. _

_-o0o-_

_Kristine stayed with them for almost six months in total, just travelling back to Norway for weekends every now and again. It would have been less than that, but about four months after the children came home, Newt Scamader died. They had been down to see him only the weekend before and had found him well. He adored his great-grandchildren and had a twinkle in his eye as he held them. Rolf took a lot of pictures._

_His neighbour contacted them on the Wednesday, out of the blue. She had seen him out in the garden on Tuesday, so it appeared he had simply gone to bed and slipped away in his sleep. He died as he had lived; quietly and without fuss. He was 112 years old, and the general consensus was that he'd had "a good innings"._

_Rolf dealt with the will. As Newt had once told them, it was with his lawyer. All his affairs were in order and the will was very simple. The house and contents were left to Rolf to be disposed of as he wished. Rolf tried to persuade Kristine to move in, but she wasn't interested._

'_My life is in Norway, Rolf. If you do not want to live here then I suggest you sell it; it will give you some money to carry on your work.'_

_The other clause in the will was that any money in Newt's bank accounts was to be divided equally between Rolf and Kristine after payment of all sums due. If the amount was not sufficient to provide for Kristine she could claim a quarter share of the house. As it turned out she didn't need to. _

_They found over 2 million Galleons in his vault at Gringotts._

'_Rolf! Oh, I never knew' said Kristine, who had had to sit down when the Goblin presented them with a statement. 'I knew he was comfortable, but this…it is too much, I cannot take it.'_

'_It's what he wanted, Mamma. We don't need it; he has left us more than enough. Take it; I know now that you will be well provided for, and Mor-mor and Bestefar.'_

_Kristine immediately opened accounts for her grandchildren, and put half her inheritance into them._

_Newt was buried in a quiet and dignified ceremony in Dumpleton Hardy churchyard, next to his wife. Scholars and zoologists came from all over to say goodbye to him. His gravestone reflected the man._

**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander**

**1897 – 2009**

**A writer**

_Luna bit back the tears as she stood at the graveside, holding Lorcan. She always carried him, whilst Rolf took Lysander. They both loved their children but it was as the Healer had said, the bonds were subtly different. Luna felt a much greater attachment to Lorcan and it took an event a few years later to start to change her affections._

_But, for now, her mind was on Newt. To her he had never been famous, but simply the kindest man she had ever met. He had offered her father sanctuary and her lemonade on a hot day. He had taken them in when they had been at their lowest point, and she would never forget that._

_He had given her Rolf, who stood at her side not caring that everyone saw his tears. Granddad Scamander had been a direct link to his father, an old man who had never been too tired to play with him when he came to visit, and slipped him treats when his mother had said no – and wasn't looking. Granddad had loved discussing animals and had taken Rolf for walks, always pointing things out. He could recognise birds from their songs and butterflies from a flash of colour. He had loved the world simply because it was a wonderful place to be._

_-o0o-_

'_Rolf?'_

'_Uh-huh?'_

'_We've got some formula milk in the cupboard, haven't we?'_

'_I think so. Why?'_

'_I really, really fancy a glass of wine.'_

_Rolf laughed as he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 'Oh, my Luna. I think you deserve one. I'll go and get it.'_

_It was quite an ordinary Chardonnay, but Luna held the glass as if it contained the Elixir of Life itself. This was her first drink in almost eighteen months, apart from a sip of champagne last New Year's Eve._

_It was more than just a glass of wine though. It took her back to the days before the children. Back to the days when she and Rolf would curl up on the sofa in front of the fire and everything else in the world apart from the two of them simply ceased to exist._

_She wanted "me time" – no, she wanted "us time". It was almost nine o'clock and the children were asleep. At ten months old they were no longer new-borns, and would hopefully only wake up once for something to eat in the night. Both Ly and Lor had routines now, and fortunately they coincided. Normally, the wake up call started at around six in the morning. Then the day was round upon round of feeding and changing the babies and feeding themselves. All the other jobs in life, like the garden and doing some work, had to be fitted around that._

_Neither Luna or Rolf had realised the sheer hard work involved in bringing up two children at once, without the help of any House Elves. Yes, they could have afforded them, but it just didn't seem right so they coped. Both normally fell into bed exhausted just after ten, and were straight off to sleep._

_Tonight she wanted something different, and wine seemed a good start point. She would only have the one glass – babies and drink were not a good combination at two o'clock._

_Luna sipped her wine, savouring every mouthful as she leaned against Rolf. His arm was casually draped over her shoulder, gently stroking her hair. It felt wonderfully relaxing. Too relaxing. She shook herself and sat up._

'_I was going to sleep!'_

'_That's alright; it'll do you good.'_

'_No, not tonight it won't.' She looked at her husband, love welling up inside her. He'd been so fantastic all through this. He'd got up to fetch the babies at feed time, then changed them and put them back in their cots. He'd started doing most of the cooking, and even learned how to make a Gurdyroot infusion just the way she liked it – even if the smell made him feel sick. He taken her place on the DA Foundation meetings so that she could stay at home with the children._

_He'd never once suggested that he missed the intimacy that had gone from their lives completely._

_She put her glass on the floor and sat on his lap, staring deeply into his eyes._

'_Have I ever told you how much I love you?'_

'_I think you may have mentioned it. Have I ever told you how much I love you?'_

'_Once or a thousand times. Rolf, will you do something for me?'_

'_What?'_

'_Take me to bed and make me feel like a wife, not a mother.'_


	87. Innocence

_The sound of laughter echoed around the garden as James, Albus and Rose chased Oliver and Felicity – Neville and Hannah's children – around the garden. These were always the "teams" they formed whenever they were together._

_Meanwhile, Lily and Hugo had volunteered to look after the twins. Well, Lily had; Hugo did as he was told. Lily adored the babies, and loved playing mummy. Of course, it was much more fun with a daddy to order around as well. The adults sat around enjoying the sunshine and laughing quietly at Lily's endless stream of chatter._

'_Honestly, Hugo, I really don't know what we're feeding these children on; they seem to be growing out of their clothes faster than I can buy them. And how do they manage to get so dirty all the time? The House Elf is starting to complain about all the washing she has to do. I think you will have to give me more sickles because I simply can't keep up.'_

'_Yes, dear' said Hugo, who was starting to look towards the other children with wistful eyes._

'_And their rooms need redecorating. Lysander doesn't want baby wallpaper any more.'_

'_Yes, dear.' There was a pause, then a perfectly executed stage whisper. 'Anything to shut you up for five minutes…__**dear**__.'_

_All the adults roared with laughter – apart from Hermione and Ron. He tried to look innocent; she was doing a very good impression of a Basilik._

'_I hope you've got a comfortable settee, Ron' said Harry, between snorts._

_Ron knew a fair cop when he saw one and gave a sheepish grin. 'I don't suppose there are any long-term foreign assignments coming up, are there? Two or three years should do it!'_

'_It'll need more than that' came back Hermione. 'You are in so much trouble when I get you home, Ronald Weasley.'_

_Ron decided to go for broke, and waggled his eyebrows at her. 'Have I been a __**very**__ naughty boy?' _

_Hermione blushed, and made sure she caught nobody's eye. 'Pack it in.'_

'_Are you going to have to take me __**firmly in hand**__…Miss' and she blushed harder, even as a smile played about her lips._

'_Ron, the children!'_

_That brought more laughter from the assembled group. Hermione and Ron's bantering had never fallen off, even after all these years. They were still the most demonstratively affectionate of the group in public, and rows were simply an excuse to make up._

_Luna was still smiling when she went into the house to get drinks for everyone. She came back with a huge jug of lemonade, and a smaller one of Gurdyroot – only she, her father and James would drink it. She could never work out why; it was delicious._

_It had been a wonderful day; the twins first birthday party and dry enough to have it in the garden. Everyone had come over – even Kristine. Wurzel had decided to go on a short holiday and was nowhere to be seen._

_Lysander and Lorcan sat on a rug, with Lily watching over them. Hugo had suddenly announced he "needed to go to work" and gone off to join the others. Lily didn't mind; now she had them all to herself – two living moving dolls were much more fun than the ones she had at home._

_It was one of those lovely days; a day when all the hard work and sleepless nights and worry were suddenly worth it. Luna was surrounded by her family and friends and everything was right in the world._

_Lysander, a little bored with being organised, crawled over to his granddad. As Xeno reached forward Ly grabbed hold of his robes and pulled himself up onto his feet. It was the first time he'd ever done it on his own. He suddenly realised he didn't know what to do next and clung on for dear life, starting to cry. Xeno scooped him up onto his lap for a hug._

'_Clever boy! So, you're starting to walk, are you?' He looked across to Rolf for confirmation._

'_First time ever!' said Rolf, with a huge grin. 'Did you see that, Luna?'_

_Luna smiled back, and put the jugs down. 'I did! He's first, as usual.' She picked Lysander up up, giving him a hug before handing him back to her father. Then she picked Lorcan up, 'You'll get there soon' she said, and gave him a kiss before setting him on her lap. 'Now, who wants drinks?'_

_Although she'd never admit it, and she loved both her children, Lorcan was still the one she felt closer to. She couldn't rid herself of that first sight of him; so small and fragile. She just wanted to protect him._

_-o0o-_

'_Now, are you certain you do not want me to stay? It will be no problem.'_

'_I sure, Kristine, but it's so good of you to offer; I really appreciate it. Rolf will only be gone for two weeks or so and daddy will be over most days to discuss the next edition anyway. What kind of mother am I if I can't look after my own children?'_

'_Aach, of course you will cope, I know that. But I think you will sleep very well at night though!'_

_Luna wasn't quite as confident as she sounded. They had received a call from Mano. He had been with a research student in an area they had never explored before and found something…well, could Rolf come over as soon as possible? Mano was always very careful when referring to their special relationship and would never say anything that might indicate Rolf was anything other than a normal zoologist. However, they had built up a sort of code over the years and all knew what he meant when he finished with "your stick might come in useful". Rolf was to bring his wand with him. _

_Part of Luna definitely wanted Kristine to stay; it would be her first time looking after the children on her own. Ly had progressed rapidly since his first attempt, and was now competent at cruising around a room using furniture for support. He was even striking out on his own, tottering a dozen or so steps before slumping down on his backside, a confused look on his face. Lorcan was still crawling, but would follow him around. Often it would be Ly stopping, whilst Lorcan didn't, that caused gravity to be proven a universal law yet again._

_Of course, having two hands available meant things could be explored, and the graze line had moved up the room. Everything had to be kept out of reach now, especially wands. Lysander seemed attracted to them as if they were magnets. Rolf had found him waving Luna's one around one day, giggling as sparks and puffs of smoke flew out of the end of it. What if she took her eye off them for just a second and something went wrong?_

_-o0o-_

_They were crouched behind the bushes, trying to keep still despite the sweat trickling into their eyes._

'_That's it; we've seen it here before. What do you think?' Mano spoke in the barest whisper._

_Rolf shook his head. 'No idea. It's not a reptile…'_

'_Well it sure as hell isn't an amphibian.'_

'_Reptilomorpha?'_

'_And it's hung on for 240 million years?'_

_Rolf shrugged. 'Only one way to find out. What do we do next?'_

'_That's the big problem. Try walking towards it.'_

'_Why? What's it going to do?'_

_Mano chuckled. 'Scared, home boy?'_

_Rolf stood up. 'My ancestors were Vikings. We discovered this place 600 years before your little friend…and we didn't have a map.'_

_Mano grinned. 'Go on then…Eric.'_

_Rolf walked carefully towards the creature, his wand concealed. It didn't look unduly alarmed, and certainly not threatening. When he was a few metres away the creature half turned…and was gone. There was a slight popping noise. Rolf saw Mano and Immaculada – the research assistant – walk towards him smiling._

'_Does that every time' said Mano. 'Makes itself invisible then sneaks off when we try to find it. He's good though; never disturbs leaves or brushes past us or anything.'_

'_It doesn't make itself invisible, Mano.'_

'_Whaddya mean?'_

_Rolf nodded towards Immaculada. Fortunately her English was not good. 'Trustworthy?'_

'_Yeah, no problem. I've sort of told her a bit about you.'_

_Rolf half turned, and pirouetted out of sight. Mano stared at the spot he'd occupied. 'Rolf? ROLF? Where are you? Where'd you go to?' _

_He spun round at a chuckle from behind him, and saw Rolf leaning casually against a tree, grinning. Immaculada was staring, open mouthed._

'_That's known as disapparition. I think it's what your creature is doing; the give away was the pop. We can do it but need lessons and a wand; elves can do it without one. Now it looks like we've found another species to add to the list.'_

'_This place is crazier than I thought' said Mano, sinking to the ground._

_Back at camp they discussed what to do with the creature. Rolf was obviously fired up; the rainforest had produced yet another magical beast and he wanted his name on it. He had to keep reminding himself not to get too excited though as Immaculada was struggling to keep up with their conversation and Mano occasionally had to translate for her. _

'_The problem with apparition is that it'll be very hard to trap. It'll just get away from us.'_

'_Could we dart it?' Mano asked. 'I've got a tranquiliser gun on me.'_

_Rolf smiled. 'I've got a quicker method' he said, holding up his wand. 'Luna probably won't approve, but I think I'm going to have to stun it.'_

_Mano's eyebrows rose. 'You can do that?'_

'_Sure I can do it, the spell's called "Stupify". Then I can use "Rennervate" to bring it round. Of course, there is an element of risk involved. It's not a spell that will harm a human, but you can't alter the…"dose" if you like. It __**shouldn't**__ cause harm though.'_

_Immaculada said something to Mano then, and they had a quick conversation in Spanish. Rolf took the opportunity to have a quick look at her. She was a classic Spanish beauty; black hair, olive skin and dark, almond shaped eyes. By any standard she was a beautiful woman. Trust Mano to find her!_

_He was brought back to earth as Mano addressed him. 'Imm wants to know if you can really do magic tricks!'_

_Rolf smiled. 'They're not tricks!' He looked at her. 'Would you like a drink?' She nodded, a little confused._

_Looking around, Rolf saw a cup on the table. 'Accio cup.' She gasped as it flew across to his waiting hand. He pointed his wand at it. '__Aguamenti.' A stream of cold, clear water came from the end. _

_He handed her the filled cup with a smile and a flourish. 'S__kål!'_

_She tasted the water cautiously then drank deeply before smiling at him. '__Te agradezco el regalo.'_

_Mano laughed, then stood and stretched. 'OK, I'm going to clean up for dinner. See you at eight.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna lay in bed, unable to sleep despite her tiredness. Picking up her wand she quietly whispered 'Lumos'. By the gentle light she could see that it was gone one o'clock in the morning. It would be after seven in the evening where Rolf was and he was probably getting ready for dinner._

_Today had not been a good day; Ly was missing Rolf and had been fractious. It didn't help that 'Dada' was his first word, and he had been saying it over and over again. Of course, he was too young to understand where Dada was, and Luna had got a little frustrated and snapped at him and made him cry._

_She felt bad about it now, and a little upset at herself. Lorcan was quite happy just having his mother around, so why wasn't Lysander? She knew the answer to that one. Despite her efforts, Ly preferred his dad to her. She tried not to show favouritism, she did try, but knew it wasn't working. Lysander knew she never went to him first. He may only be a baby, but he knew._

_Luna rolled over and thumped the pillow. Tomorrow she would make a special effort with Lysander, show him she did love him just as much as his brother. She hoped she could carry it off._

_She hoped Rolf would be home soon. She missed him, and things were never quite so bad when she had his arms to wrap around her. He couldn't hear her, but it didn't matter. 'I love you, Rolf.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf had never got used to the heat in the jungle. He knew he would never be cool and dry until he left, but at least a shower and shave gave some semblance of comfort…for a while. He was just patting his face dry when there came a scratching on the canvas of his tent. He paused, his clean shirt still in his hand._

'_Come in!' He assumed it was Mano, perhaps with another idea for trapping their discovery. It wasn't._

'_¡hola!' Immaculada had changed into a white cotton dress for the evening. It showed very bright against her dark skin and hair. She smiled at him shyly. 'So, you are real brujo…wizard?'_

_Rolf nodded. 'Yes. Si!'_

_Immaculada inclined her head in appreciation. 'Very powerulf man, si?' Rolf made a so-so gesture._

_She ignored that, and looked at his quarters. 'You…tent, it is very small.'_

'_I am only here for a short while. I do not need much room.'_

'_I am here three month, I have tent much bigger.' She sat delicately on the edge of his camp bed, her skirt falling away from her thigh. Rolf tried not to look._

'_You bed is small, too. Only for one person.'_

'_I am only one person.' He was staring to sweat, slightly._

'_Is comfortable?'_

'_I…it is OK.'_

'_I have big bed, I am here long time. Two people bed.' She looked at her watch and stood up. 'Is comida…dinner.' She walked to the door, then stopped and turned around to face him. '__¡hasta luego!'_


	88. Safety First

'_Dada, Dada, Dada!'_

_Lysander rushed along the path as quickly as his little legs would carry him, soon learning that one really should learn to walk before one tries to run. Fortunately Rolf got the cushioning charm under him just before chin met concrete. The baby wasn't too shocked to give his daddy a hug, though; the tears running down his face showing just how happy he was._

_Luna was carrying Lorcan, who was also happy to see his daddy back. He liked daddy, but could now have mummy all to himself once again. His brother had been was getting more attention than Lorcan thought he should, and it wasn't fair._

_Luna reached her spare arm out to give Rolf a hug and kiss, her eyes shining with happiness. She'd missed him so much._

'_Dinner's in the oven, then we can get the children to bed and you can tell me all the news! Was it a good trip?'_

'_Umm…it was OK.'_

'_Anything exciting to report?'_

'_Let's get inside.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna propped herself on her elbow and tried to keep a smile in her voice._

'_Hey! You can start worrying about writing your paper tomorrow! Aren't you going to tell me about the trip?'_

_Rolf had been quiet and distracted all night; she didn't believe him for a moment when he said he was just tired after the journey. Had he rowed with Mano? Had something gone wrong, was he hurt?_

'_We found…I don't know. I may have to go back out there – soon.'_

'_That's OK, I don't mind.'_

'_Let's get some sleep.' He rolled onto his side, away from her. She felt tears sting her eyes._

'_Rolf, we always talk. No matter what, we always talk. Remember when I found out I was pregnant? And wouldn't talk to you? You got all worried and thought I was …Oh.'_

_There was silence. Luna pulled back the covers; she had to get some space._

'_Luna?'_

'_What?'_

_Rolf sat up suddenly, putting his hands over his face._

'_I haven't, I swear to you I haven't.'_

_She paused, one foot on the floor. 'Then what?'_

'_I was tempted.'_

'_Tempted? What does that mean?'_

_Rolf took a deep breath. 'Mano's got a new research assistant, her name's Immaculada. She, sort of, came on to me.'_

'_But nothing happened? You swear?'_

'_I swear.'_

'_So…? What then?'_

_He looked at her, his face distraught. 'Don't you see? __**I was tempted. I seriously thought about going to her tent!**__' His voice dropped to a whisper and he looked away. 'I've betrayed you; betrayed your trust, our relationship.'_

_Luna gently stroked his face, and smiled at him. 'If only you knew how much I love you at this moment.'_

'_But…how?'_

'_Oh Rolf, of course you were tempted; you're a man. Ginny told me once that the third of a man's brain not used to think about food and Quidditch thinks about sex. I assume she was young and pretty?'_

_Rolf looked down at his hands. 'Yes. I'm sorry.'_

'_Well thank goodness for that; I'd have been very disappointed if you'd gone for some troll!'_

_Rolf looked up in amazement as she started laughing. 'Rolf, I'm not upset you were tempted by some bimbo; it's natural. Do you think I'm immune from wandering eyes? Or anyone else, for that matter?' Her voice became serious, almost pleading. 'Why did you turn her down?'_

_His face was incredulous. 'Because of us; you, the children, everything I've got here.'_

_She held his face and gazed deeply into his eyes. 'That's why I love you so much. It's not that you thought about it; it's because you said no. You did it – made a sacrifice – for us.' She paused. 'Do you regret not going?' _

'_Of course not!'_

_A wicked grin took over her face. 'In that case, what can I do to make you forget her? Aah, I know. I bet I'm much better at this than she is …'_

_Not only did Rolf forget Immaculada, he forgot his own name._

_-o0o-_

_They were out in the garden, catching up on all the work that had been left whilst he had been away. It was hard going, as Lysander was clinging onto Rolf's leg and wouldn't let go. _

'_So, stud, did any __**scientific**__ work get done on your trip?' _

_Rolf blushed. 'Stop calling me that; it isn't funny.' He still felt guilty at his "lapse", as he saw it. 'Yes, I think we've found something big.'_

_He went on to describe the animal, and its abilities. Luna's eyes opened wide; this was obviously special._

'_The thing is though…I'm not sure we can study it. To get a proper look at it…well, I had to stun it, and then we had to…restrain it once it came round. It was as I thought; the pirouette is a vital part of its disapparition. The trouble is it started getting distressed and I didn't want it to go into a conservation-withdrawal reaction, so we had to let it go. I've got pictures and some measurements, but not enough for a proper classification…'_

'_Which might need a dissection anyway?'_

_Rolf shrugged. 'The skeleton is going to be critical.'_

'_You know what I feel about that. This animal exists; why do we have to kill it and pull it apart to prove it? It didn't ask to be discovered and it certainly doesn't deserve to die because of it. Maybe Daddy's right, and we should just appreciate it for itself.'_

'_It needs to be classified.'_

_Luna thought long and hard. 'Why?'_

'_Well…so we can work out its relationship to other animals and…evolution and…'_

'_Do you think it really cares?'_

_Rolf swung Lysander up onto his shoulders so he could walk around for a while. 'Probably not. But it's what I do; it's what we've done since...forever.'_

_Luna looked back at the house. 'I'll miss this place.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_When we move back to a cave. That's what people did for thousands of years.'_

_Rolf laughed and gave her a hug. 'OK, you win.'_

'_Study it, Rolf. Find out how it __**lives**__ and, if you find a dead one, then you can cut it up.'_

'_Fine.'_

_She gave Lysander a big smile. 'See? Mummy is clever sometimes!' She took him off Rolf's shoulders to give him a hug. Lorcan came across the garden as fast as he could._

'_Mama! Mama!'_

_Luna bent down so she could give him a hug, too._

_-o0o-_

'_Rolf?'_

'_Mmm?' He was feeling very sleepy._

'_How did you turn her down?'_

'_Luna!'_

'_Please? I want to know.'_

_He sighed; knowing he wouldn't get any sleep until her mind was at rest. 'I made myself scarce after dinner. About midnight she came into my tent…'_

'_What?'_

'_I was sat in bed writing and she asked me what I was doing. I said…I told her I was writing a letter to my wife, telling her how much I loved her, and how I was missing her and the children. She went away.'_

'_Oh, the poor love' said Luna, who could afford to be magnanimous in victory. As she snuggled down under the quilt she couldn't quite stop a smirk crossing her face, though._

_It was strange, she thought, how they and their friends had stuck together. Alright, Ginny and Harry had gone through a bad patch, but that seemed to be behind them now. She wondered if the war had anything to do with it; that they had gone through so much together that they were grateful for the stability they now had, and considered it the most important thing in their lives._

_Maybe they'd had enough excitement and uncertainty and liked the safety and security of …normal boring things. Even Ginny was getting her picture in the paper far less frequently these days._

_A conundrum, to be sure, but Luna didn't mind. She was happy, and knew that in Rolf she had met the most wonderful man; the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She smiled to herself again. If that hypothesis she'd had was correct she should be plagued by Wrackspurts now. At one time she'd thought they might have been attracted to intense emotional experiences like happiness._

_How silly she'd been! Wrackspurts! Wrackspurts?_

'_Rolf!'_

'_What? What is it?'_

'_Gurdyroot!'_

'_Oh please don't tell me you want some now; it'll stink out the bedroom. You're not pregnant again, are you?'_

'_No? No! Who said anything about pregnant? I'm talking about Wrackspurts.'_

'_I thought you said Gurdyroot?'_

'_I did; please try to concentrate.' Rolf said nothing; he'd learned to do that. 'Look, it's very simple. What is Gurdyroot used for?'_

'_Making that disgusting goo you drink.'_

'_Apart from making a delicious and nutritious drink, I mean.'_

'_I have no idea. Unblocking drains?'_

_She refused to dignify that with an answer. 'Warding off Gulping Plimpies.'_

_Rolf shook his head, trying to wake up; this was obviously going to be a long night. 'I know it's me, not you, but I'm convinced you said Wrackspurts.'_

'_I did, but what if they're like Plimpies? No. Listen. Suppose they don't like Gurdyroot…'_

'_Then they're more intelligent than I gave them credit for.'_

'…_We grow it and keep it in the house. Perhaps it drives them away.'_

'_Or maybe they don't exist.'_

'_We can't know that until we've eliminated all the variables' she said, in a very controlled voice. 'I'm going to try it; I'll give it a year. I'll grow and keep the next crop at Daddy's.'_

'_What if it gets into your…' Rolf was going to say smell, but decided to dress it up a bit, '…pheromones.'_

'_Good point! Very well, I shall stop drinking Gurdyroot infusion for a year and see what happens.' Luna sunk back onto her pillow and fell instantly asleep._

'_At least it'll be a year free of watching her drink vomit' Rolf thought. 'I'll class that as a victory.' _


	89. Do not disturb

_Luna sighed, and dragged herself from the chair. This afternoon had all been planned out, but it wasn't working. _

_The children were old enough now to understand that Mummy had work to do, and they had to let her get on with it, only disturbing her if something important happened. However, it had taken a while to get the concept of "important" through to them. A drawing of the four of them in the garden – well, four squiggles and a yellow blob for the sun – wasn't important and could wait until they sat down to eat._

_This afternoon it was especially vital she be allowed to work, as the deadline for the next edition of The Quibbler was rapidly approaching and she simply had to get this article finished._

_Luna knew it was difficult for the children, and didn't __**want**__ to leave them to their own devices, so worked in half hour sessions and then took a break to be with them._

_For some reason, this afternoon half-an-hour was too long, and she was being disrupted every ten minutes or so. They wanted a drink; they wanted something to eat; Lorcan was copying Lysander; Lysander was making faces at Lorcan._

_It didn't help that she was here on her own – again. Rolf had been exceptionally busy for several years now. In fact, he was spending more time away from home than in it._

_-o0o-_

_The new beast was still being studied. All they'd done so far was to publish a brief paper, basically setting out the name - __**Evanidus griphus**_, _or "vanishing riddle" – and a description. By zoological convention, it at least made the animal "theirs" so they had time to study it._

_As Rolf had found, though, that wasn't easy. Observations could only be made in the field, and he simply wasn't able to spend two or three months at a time in the jungle. He'd also been a little nervous about returning the first time, as Immaculada still working with Mano. It had got so bad that Luna suggested Kristine go with him to defend his honour. She'd had a good laugh at that one but he didn't join in, for some reason._

_The answer, of course, was staring them in the face. Why couldn't The Quibbler Foundation fund a research student? It was, after all, what they were there for. The trustees approved the scheme and so Adel Huberts was granted two years funding to travel to South America. He had left Hogwarts with glowing references from Hagrid, and was desperately keen to become a magizoologist. What really impressed Luna and Rolf, though, was that he had started to learn Spanish even before he was interviewed for the post so that, if chosen, he would be able to communicate once he got out there._

_So far, he'd been doing well and sent back a lot of useful information on the creature's habits. He hadn't found a dead one yet, so they'd not been able to conduct a dissection. Rolf still had to go out there quite often, though. He wasn't just a scientist anymore; he had to be a manager and mentor, too._

_There were still requests coming in for talks and lectures, and he was trying to do as much Foundation work as possible to give Luna time with the children. Then there were peer reviews. People were asking him to look at their papers before submitting them for publication, or they wanted advice from him._

_Rolf was also still involved with the Reserve. The work on establishing it was finished, but now the question arose as to what it was __**for**__. Nobody wanted it turn into a theme park, nor was it to become a dumping ground for animals. Everyone wanted it to be more than that; something like the game reserves in Africa where both animals and landscape could be preserved and natural systems could be established. That was what Luna was writing her article on, but it would have to wait…_

_-o0o-_

'_Mine!'_

'_No! Share!'_

'_Mine!'_

'_**Mummy!'**_

_Luna counted to slightly less than ten; she wanted them to know she was not best pleased._

'_Why are you two arguing?'_

'_Lorcan won't share the blue pencil.'_

'_I'm using it!'_

'_I want it. Mummy, tell him…'_

'_STOP! Both of you! Now, Lysander, why do you want the blue pencil?'_

_Ly held up his picture. 'We're searching for a Snorkack and I need to draw the sky.'_

_Luna looked carefully at the picture. There were two big blobs but just one small one. 'Where's Lorcan?'_

_Ly looked a little guilty. 'Gone to live with Mar-mar.'_

_Luna was very proud of the fact her face showed no emotion whatsoever. 'I see. Lorcan, what are you drawing?'_

_He had to think about that; he wasn't really drawing anything. He just didn't want Ly to get his own way. _

'_The sea' he eventually said in triumph, and started scribbling with the blue pencil, trying to cover the whole page._

_Luna knelt on the floor and looked at Ly's picture. 'Why don't you pretend we're looking for a…Galumphing Gilhooley? They're…much rarer than Snorkacks and…only come out when it's nearly dark.' _

_She offered him a dark blue pencil, and he seemed satisfied. Lorcan glared; he hadn't thought of that. _

'_Now, Mummy must get on with her work, so I want you both to be quiet until Granddad arrives, understand?' They nodded and she gave them both a quick hug and kiss before returning to her desk. _

_As she shut the door she heard Lorcan say 'Maybe my sea should be dark blue.' She ignored it._

_-o0o-_

'_Grandad! Granddad!'_

_Luna couldn't believe it. Her article still wasn't finished and Xeno wasn't meant to turn up until five o'clock. She looked at her watch. It was five past five. She groaned, and went to greet him._

'_So, all finished?' he asked cheerily._

'_Not quite. I'll make some Gurdyroot and would you mind looking after them for a while?_

_Xeno smiled and gave her a hug. 'Of course not. Now children, what shall we do?'_

'_Tell us about the Glumpy Hooley, Granddad. Please?'_

_Xeno looked across to Luna, suppressing a smile. 'Very well. What do you know about them?'_

'_They're very rare' said Lysander._

'_And only come out when it's getting dark' chimed in Lorcan, pleased to have the last word._

'_Correct' said Xeno. 'You're both very clever. Now, the thing about the Glumpy Hooley is …'_

_Luna headed gratefully for the kitchen. Once Xeno was started he'd be able to keep the children occupied for hours with his stories, giving her a chance to finish her work. She started making the Gurdyroot infusion for them both; the children took after Rolf and wouldn't touch it._

_Her hypothesis about the Wrackspurts had come to nothing, and she eventually decided they didn't exist. At least she could go back to growing Gurdyroots with a clear conscience._

_-o0o-_

_Luna threw down her quill and leant back in her chair. The article was completed, well…done. She gathered up her parchments and headed for the living room._

'_WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME…?'_

'_Hello, dear!' said Xeno, smiling up at her from the floor. 'Finished?'_

_Luna looked around her living room with a stunned expression on her face. Every surface was dripping with slime. Xeno followed her eyes._

'_Ah, yes. We decided to play gobstones.' He looked at Luna rather cautiously. 'It kept them quiet. It was fun, wasn't it children?'_

_The twins agreed and clapped their hands to show how pleased they were, spreading more goo around. Luna sighed and reached for her wand._

_Ten minutes of _Scourgify_ later she could at least sit down. She handed her article to her father who gave it a quick read through. 'I'll correct the spelling mistakes when I get back' he said, putting the document in his robe pocket and standing up._

'_I'm sorry, Daddy. These two have been real terrors today and I just couldn't…'_

_Xeno gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 'I understand, of course I do. When's Rolf back?'_

'_Friday evening' she said, with real longing in her voice._

'_Why don't you bring these two over on Saturday morning? I can start the print run on Monday. Twins, would you like to stay with Granddad for the weekend?'_

_The noise nearly lifted the slates off the roof._

_-o0o-_

_Friday was a real effort for both of them. Rolf didn't get back until nearly seven because there'd been a problem with his portkey and the twins had been driving Luna up the wall waiting for him. Because he was so late back they'd been allowed to stay up and it was almost ten o'clock by the time they were in bed and settled. Mummy and Daddy flopped onto the settee with a bottle of wine. _

'_Hello' said Rolf._

'_Hello' said Luna. 'Have we met?'_

_He gave her a hug. 'I think so, a while back.'_

'_At least we've got the weekend to ourselves.'_

'_Good' said Rolf. 'Yes, I know it makes me a wicked and terrible father, but I've missed you.'_

'_Same here. I'd suggest we take this bottle up to bed with us, but I think I'll be asleep before my head hits the pillow.'_

_Rolf sighed. 'Me too. Fun, isn't it?'_

'_It won't be forever. How's the Reserve going?'_

'_Difficult. We can't seem to balance the predator to prey ratio. We've had to move the Griffins because they were wiping out the Jarveys. And we think the Leprachauns may have declared war on the Hinkypunks. There are traces of gold in one of the mountains so the Leprachauns are staking claim to it but the Hinkypunks won't let them cross the marsh that surrounds it.'_

'_Good luck with that one.'_

'_Yeah. Still, it can wait. I probably won't have to go back out there for a week. Sophia's trying to get them negotiating, which is a better solution than Mikhail's...'_

'_Do I even want to know?'_

_Rolf laughed. 'A drinking contest; last creature standing wins. The Leprachauns are keen on it, of course,'_

_Luna giggled. 'He'll never change.'_

_The silence that followed wasn't a good idea. Both felt their eyes drooping and eventually decided to call it a night and just go to bed._

_-o0o-_

_They took the children over to The Tower late next morning. Both were exhorted to behave themselves._

'_Of course they will' said Xeno. He was right; once they were away from their parents the children would be little angels._

'_I think we shall have a competition to see who is the most grown up' Xeno told them._

_Both children puffed out their chests, to prove they already were. Luna couldn't help but smile; this was one of Xeno's favourite tricks and she already knew it would be a draw._

'_Now, say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy, then you can come and help me make lunch. This afternoon we shall go Plimpy fishing down by the bridge and have soup for tea. Who do you think will catch the most?'_

'_Me! Me!' Both children started shouting their claim. Once again, Luna knew it would be a draw; Xeno was quite adept at slipping specimens into their collecting buckets when they weren't looking._

_The house was very quiet when they got back, and they were quite content to just sit in the garden to have lunch. Wurzel came over to join them; he appreciated a bit of time and attention too, but didn't often get it these days._

_Rolf made his plans for the week. Weeding and grass cutting looked to be the priority, and eating as much fresh food as possible. He missed that on his trips. And spending some time with the children. He knew he didn't do enough of it and that Luna would have to go over to The Tower to help with printing and distributing The Quibbler._

_At least he never got bored._

_-o0o-_

_They took time over dinner that evening. It was good to be alone. Just the two of them. They loved the children, of course, but sometimes it was hard to remember back to when they were a couple and life had seemed a little simpler. There was always time back then to go on trips or have guests over for a meal. Still…_

_Luna was just serving up a Dirigible Plum Tart when Hermione's head popped out of the fireplace._

'_Only me!' she called out. 'Am I disturbing you?'_

'_Of course not' replied Luna, grimacing. 'Is anything wrong?'_

'_No, far from it. Good news; at least, I think it is! I've just had an E-mail from your friend Mano. He said to tell you that Adel has found a dead Evanidus. The trouble is that it's a bit big to put in the fridge and he doesn't want to just chop it up. He wants to know when you can get there.'_

_Rolf's head slumped onto the table._

'_I'll get on to the Ministry and start arranging the portkeys. Can you tell him I should be there tomorrow?'_

'_OK. Lucky you, another trip to the jungle! I wish I had your job. Think of me slaving over my files in the office on Monday whilst you gad around the globe enjoying yourself, won't you? Bye!'_

_Luna went to sit on his lap and give him a hug._

'_Never mind.'_

'_Oh, I'm so sorry, love.'_

'_Well, we have been waiting for this. You can start properly working on your monograph now.'_

'_Yeah, look on the bright side, I suppose. You've got to work on The Quibbler, though. Shall I see if we can get Mamma over for a few days?'_

_Luna nodded her head. 'If it's alright, but not if she's busy. Maybe Ginny can take them, or we'll cope somehow.'_

'_You'll cope, you mean. As usual. Have I ever told you I love you?'_

'_Yes. Come on. You get in touch with the Duty Officer at the Ministry; I'll get the washing started so you can pack in the morning.'_


	90. Misfortune

_It was hot, and very humid and rather foetid, but Rolf breathed in deeply as he stepped out of the tent. After hours bent over an animal that had spent at least three days dead in the tropics, anything smelt good._

'_Interesting' said Mano, as he joined him._

'_Indeed' said Rolf cautiously. 'You saw the temporal fenestra?'_

'_I did…and the optic notch.'_

'_Which, combined with the ankle says…?'_

'_You've got a classification problem!' laughed Mano._

'_Yeah, thanks! I think I was right all along; it's a Reptilomorpha. Probably the first that's been seen in 200 million years. Now, is its apparition skill inherited or recent? That's the next question.'_

_There was a slight cough from Adel. 'Can I say something about the classification? You may have to re-consider it, I'm afraid.'_

'_How so?' Rolf asked._

'_Well, whilst it is true that Säve-Söderbergh – sorry, he was Swedish – coined the term Reptilomorpha in the 1930s for Labrynthodonts, more recent workers – Laurin and Reisz, for example – have tended to take a more cladistic approach. Benton considers it to be…'_

_Rolf held his hands up. 'Fine, I surrender. I'll tell you what; you have a think about the classification, and let me know, eh?'_

_Adel looked fit to burst. 'Great! Not a problem!' He nodded back towards the tent. 'I'll go and finish up in there, shall I?'_

'_Be my guest. We'll have to make arrangements to ship it back to Britain, I suppose. You're due a home visit soon, aren't you? You can complete the study over there.'_

_Rolf saw Adel's eyes flick towards Immaculada's tent. 'There are very good facilities at the University in Bogotá; it's not a problem, and I have access to all their databases.'_

_Rolf smiled and nodded. 'I'll leave it up to you.' _

_He made sure Adel was out of earshot before turning to Mano. 'What was he talking about? Was it English?'_

_Mano let out a roar of laughter and slapped Rolf on the back. 'My friend, isn't it terrible when the pupil teaches the teacher? He's good, you know.'_

_Rolf gave a wry smile. 'I don't mind. He's the next generation; a real scientist rather than an old naturalist hack like me.' He shot Mano a glance. 'What does "cladistic" mean? And…"database"?' Then his face grew serious. 'He is behaving himself, isn't he?'_

'_I've not heard her complaining' said Mano, cryptically. 'So, are you done here? When will you head home?'_

_Rolf sighed. 'As soon as possible. This was meant to be a week with the family before I head back to the reserve on Monday.'_

'_Tough life. Is Luna coping being on her own so much?'_

'_She wouldn't say anything even if she wasn't. I wish I could get her away for a while, but…' Rolf finished with a shrug._

_-o0o-_

_Luna was staring out of the window, with a half smile on her face. She should have been working, but the words just wouldn't come today. Once she would have blamed it on the Wrakspurts but now she was quite happy to admit she was daydreaming._

_It was quite a simple little piece she was meant to be working on, really; an introduction to a paper of Doxys – or should it be Doxies? She didn't know, and a part of her didn't care. Normally Daddy would have written it, but he'd had to rush off. That was part of the reason she was smiling._

_It had all started on Tuesday morning._

_-o0o-_

'_Luna! Luna!'_

'_In the kitchen, Daddy, come on through.'_

_Xeno very rarely flooed directly to the house unannounced; something must be up. He rushed in, his eyes shining with excitement, and only just remembered to give his grandsons a hug._

'_Wonderful news, my dear! A confirmed sighting of a Snorkack! I've just popped in on the way to let you know.'_

'_Excellent! Where is it?'_

'_In Westmorland. There's a ruined castle and my contact says she's seen it there several times over the last few days. It appears to be living in one of the towers.'_

'_She's got a good sighting? She can confirm what it is?'_

'_You doubt her?'_

_Luna shrugged. 'It just depends on what she's seen. I mean, if it's up a tower and she's not had a clear view it could be something else. Has she seen the horn?'_

'_She says it is a Snorkack, so I'm going anyway.'_

'_I know, Daddy. How long do you think you'll be gone?'_

'_Well, I am assuming it won't come dancing out to meet me and pose for a photograph, so I expect to be a few days, perhaps. If I am not through by the weekend I shall let you know.'_

'_Fine. Well, if you're back come to dinner on Saturday and you can tell us all about it; Rolf will be home by then.'_

_With a final round of hugs and kisses, Xeno was gone. Luna had not heard from him since, which didn't surprise her. No doubt he was making the most of his trip to look up old friends living in the area._

_-o0o-_

_That was her problem. She had nobody to talk to. She knew Daddy would be utterly absorbed in his Snorkack hunt, and wouldn't call. Her daydreams today were of the nostalgic variety._

_Summers used to be spent Plimpie fishing and maybe doing some reading, or writing poetry leaning against a tree in the garden. She hadn't written any poetry for years._

_She would do it. Now. Maybe it would help her settle. She got some fresh parchment and some quills. Walking through the kitchen she saw the box of odds and ends they kept because "they might come in useful". In there were some butterbeer corks that the children liked to play with. She started to look round for a length of string…_

_It was very peaceful and lovely in the garden, under the shade of a Dirigible Plum tree. Wurzel was laid by her side, enjoying a bit of attention for a change._

_The children were close enough to see, but far enough away that their voices were only murmurs. They seemed to be playing quite nicely - for a change. Lysander was going through a "phase", and she couldn't work out why. It was only silly things; tripping Lorcan up, or spoiling something he did. She'd never been able to catch him at it, though. Even worse, he wouldn't tell her why he was doing it. He just stood there, not saying anything, but not even trying to deny it. _

_She hoped it would pass; maybe when Rolf spent more time at home. He was still Lysander's favourite._

_Rolf was gone – again._

_He'd come back from South America, spent two days at home and then gone off to Norway, actually leaving on Sunday morning so he could visit his mother and grandparents. Kristine would have been here, but she'd had some things organised. Rolf hadn't seen them in ages; she didn't mind. _

_She did mind. She would have liked to have gone with him, and taken the children, but there were publishing deadlines to meet. Not today though._

_She looked down at her work. She'd managed to make quite a nice sketch of the children, and it pleased her. She thought of the paintings in her old bedroom, which were still there. The children used that room now, when they stayed with Granddad, and she remembered having to explain to them why Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny didn't look the same as they do now. She wasn't sure if they quite understood the concept of adults being children once; they probably assumed Mummies and Daddies had always been that way._

_Anyway, she liked her sketch, and might even frame it. Maybe Daddy or Kristine would like it for Christmas. Now, what about her poem?_

_She thought of one that Rose liked to have read to her, from one of Hermione's muggle books. It was called "The Hunting of the Snark". That was quite close to Snorkack, and maybe Luna could use it. Perhaps the poet was actually a wizard, and was writing about Snorkacks anyway, but couldn't say so. Now how did it start?_

"_Twas brillig and the slithy…" No, same writer but a different poem. What was it? Ah, yes…_

_``Just the place for a Snark!'' the Bellman cried,_

_As he landed his crew with care"_

_That would work; she'd write an epic poem about Snorkacks._

"_Just the place for a Snorkack!"_

_Xenophilus cried with glee._

_He scanned the castle with extra care_

_And even climbed up a tree."_

_Luna giggle to herself, and it felt good. To hell with doxies; she was going to have a day off._

"_I searched for them for half my life,_

_And now the world will see…"_

_Oh it felt wonderful to being doing something so silly and frivilous, and the words flowed…_

'_Mummy, Mummy! Uncle Harry!'_

_Luna looked up to see what they were doing now. Sure enough, there was Harry making his way through the garden. She smiled and waved and got up to meet him, wondering what had brought him here on a workday._

_-o0o-_

'_Down there. Can you see the path?'_

_Rolf peered down from his broom, trying to spot the path Sophia was pointing to._

'_By the side of that small pond?'_

'_Yes, that is it. The Hinkypunks have agreed that the Leprachauns can use it to gain access to the mountain. We have agreed that we will build bridges over any water, so that the Hinkypunks can still claim they have the entire marsh to themselves.'_

'_That's good news, Sophia. You did well managing to negotiate that without any blood being spilt. And it was still a better solution than Mikhail's!'_

'_Well, we did have a celebration with them afterwards! Actually, it turns out that Hinkypunks are not affected by alcohol, so they would have won eventually.'_

'_Not affected at all?'_

'_No. We think it may have something to do with an enzyme; it is a possible research project if you know anybody who may be interested.'_

'_Not me, that's for sure!' said Rolf, with feeling. 'I've got enough on my plate at the moment, but I'll see if I can find anybody. There are a few animals that…'_

_Rolf was distracted by the sight of another broom, approaching quickly. He peered, trying to see who it was._

'_Mikhail, I think? He looks in a hurry.'_

_Rolf and Sophia turned their broom and headed towards him, closing the distance rapidly._

'_What's up?'_

_Mikhail had a closed expression on his face. 'I think we should land. I have news for you, not good.'_


	91. Heal

'_Luna!' Rolf rushed in through the doorway to find Hermione standing at the top of the stairs, her finger to her lips. 'Where is she?'_

'_Up here; she's sleeping, at last, but we had to give her a fairly strong draught.'_

'_Where are the children?'_

'_Ginny's taken them to stay with her. Oh, Rolf, I'm so sorry.'_

'_I'll go in to her...sit with her.'_

_They went into the bedroom. The draught had taken effect and Luna was knocked out, though still twitching and turning in her sleep. Rolf took her hand and stroked her forehead, crooning nothings, which seemed to calm her a little._

'_Do you know what happened, Hermione?'_

'_Not really. Xeno was up north somewhere; Luna said he'd gone looking for one of his animals. They say he fell. Whoever he was with called St. Mungo's but…there was nothing they could do. They got in touch with MLE to pass on the news and Harry heard about it…he was the one who came out here to tell her.' Hermione wiped the tears from her face._

'_At least it was somebody she knew.' Rolf was grasping a straws, trying to find some comfort in the situation._

_Hermione nodded, and stroked his hair. 'I'm really sorry; she'll miss him, won't she? I'll…give you some time. Do you want some tea?'_

'_Thank you, but if you need to get back…?'_

'_Molly's rallying round; she's got Rose and Hugo. I can stay.'_

'_Thank you. We've always been lucky in having such wonderful friends. I've spoken to Mamma and she'll be here as soon as she can get a portkey organised, so…if you could…?'_

_Hermione tried to smile, but it wasn't very effective. 'Of course. I'll make the tea.'_

_-o0o-_

_It had been the classic "accident". Xeno had met his contact, who immediately took him to the castle where she had seen her Snorkack. They'd spent all day searching for it, but had seen nothing until dusk was approaching. Then, up in one of the old towers they had seen a movement. It was too late to do anything, so they had resolved to return the next day._

_Xeno was bubbling with excitement. At last, after all these years, he really felt he was on to something. There was definitely an animal up there, and it looked typical Snorkack territory. There was somewhere high for it to hide out, the area was sparsely populated and rarely visited by muggles. The warning signs about crumbling masonry tended to keep them away._

_Yes, he had allowed his enthusiasm to override common sense. He knew where the animal was, and it wasn't going anywhere. He should have sat down and planned the next move; brought in some help – maybe got Luna to come up. But that was not Xenophilus Lovegood. _

_He wanted to get to the creature and find out what it was. Using Wingardium, or even Levicorpus, never crossed his mind; so he started climbing. The warning signs had been put up for a reason._

_Even a wizard cannot survive a fall of forty feet onto rocks, and his companion had not been able to react quickly enough to get a cushioning charm underneath him. Death was instantaneous._

_Although pine martens tend to prefer wooded area, they will occasionally use old buildings as a den. They are excellent climbers._

_-o0o-_

'_Rolf? Is it you?'_

'_I'm here, Luna.'_

'_Daddy!'_

'_I know, I know.' Rolf pulled her into a hug, and let her cry out her grief. 'I'm here.'_

_It was good that she was crying so soon. He remembered back to his mother, who wouldn't cry, wouldn't speak. This way was better, she could start to heal._

'_My Luna, I'm so, so sorry. I'm here though, and all your friends…'_

'_The children?'_

'_They're with Ginny; she's looking after them for us…we're lucky to have such good friends. They all love you, you see?'_

_Luna gave in to her grief again. It was easier, for the moment. As the light began to fade Rolf heard the door open and then low voices in the hallway. Shortly afterwards Kristine came into the room and Luna threw herself towards her._

'_Kristine!'_

'_Oh, meg barn, meg barn! Jeg er her over.' Kristine hugged Luna and let her cry, keeping up a stream of comforting words. 'G__råter ikke, meg barn. Alle ville være frisk.'_

_Hermione came in soon after, with another sleeping draught._

'_No, I don't want it! I have to go…the children…please?'_

'_They'll be asleep now, Luna. Let them stay with Ginny for the night. You get some rest and be ready for them tomorrow.' Hermione's tone was kind but firm as she proffered the cup._

'_Jo, Luna' encouraged Kristine. 'Drink. You must sleep. We are here.'_

_Luna took the cup; the grown ups had told her what to do, and that felt comforting._

_-o0o-_

_The next day was better…and worse. Hermione had spent the night with Molly and Arthur, but had promised to come back if she was needed, although Kristine had taken charge._

_Luna was encouraged to get up and come downstairs to eat something, Kristine telling her she needed to keep her strength up if the children were coming back. Everything tasted of mud and she ate it mechanically._

_Rolf flooed to Harry and Ginny's house after breakfast, the children running to him._

'_Granddad?'_

_He sat down with them on the sofa, hugging them._

'_It's true, my little ones. Granddad had a nasty accident and it means he can't be with us anymore.'_

'_Won't he get better?' Lysander asked, frowning in concentration._

'_No, not this time. Now, mummy is very sad, so you have to be good boys and help her – do as she tells you, and don't argue. OK?'_

_They went back to the cottage, Ginny promising she would come over soon to give what help she could. Rolf thanked her, and Harry. Him breaking the news to Luna, and then getting the information out to Norway had been of great help. Both brushed aside his thanks, telling him that friends helped each other and looked out for each other, as he knew full well._

_Having the children back did help. Luna had to be strong for them, and be their mother. Only once they were asleep could she let the dark clouds back in._

_Rolf made all the arrangements for the funeral, and put the notice in "The Prophet". It was not realistic to use "The Quibbler"._

_He also had to deal with the probate issues concerning the estate. Xeno had not been as organised as Newt, and there was no will. Once more Hermione helped them, her legal training and knowledge of the Ministry proving invaluable. Even more importantly she knew the right people to talk to, and various favours were called in._

_-o0o-_

_Luna wanted Xeno to be buried at The Tower; it was not just his home, but his life. Rolf thought differently, saying that he should be laid to rest next to Dotty in the graveyard at Ottery St Catchpole. That way they would be together._

'_I don't think that matters' replied Luna. 'If anything follows this life then they are already together, so where their bodies are isn't important. They were just the vessels they used for a while.'_

_Rolf found it hard to argue with her, so made the arrangements as Luna wished._

_There was one more thing Luna insisted on; nobody would wear black. She studied animals as her life's work and knew that death was a part of life. The funeral would be a time for remembrance, and thanks for his life. _

_Molly Weasley decided, on this occasion, that she would keep her thoughts to herself and just be grateful that Muriel was no longer around to say anything. Somehow it didn't feel right to be standing there in a pale blue set of robes. It was the closest she was willing to go towards bright colours._

_Luna and the children were in yellow, Rolf in the ivory robes he had worn for his wedding all those years back. They still fitted him._

_Yes, they wept as they remembered him. The service was conducted by one of Xeno's many friends, who told them of Xeno's life and love of it. He told them how Xeno had formed his own ideas, and would never be led by the crowd. He told them how much Xeno had loved his wife and only child, and had recently gained so much pleasure from being a grandfather._

_Then Luna stood up to address them. _

'_I want to thank you all for being here today, for saying "Goodbye" to somebody you knew and liked. Seeing so many of you is a great comfort to us. We have heard of his life and works, but I want you to know that my Daddy was a real person, not some plaster saint.'_

_She looked to Rolf, and saw him nod and smile at her, and it gave her the strength she needed._

'_During the war, my Daddy did something that most of you don't know about.'_

_She heard the murmur of voices. Luna held her head high, and looked at them._

'_I was held hostage; Voldemort used me as a pawn to stop my father writing against him. Daddy complied. It took me a long time to forgive and even longer to understand why he did what he did. But now, as a parent myself, I do understand. I know love, and the power of love, and how important it is in holding back all that is evil in this world.'_

_She had to control herself for just a few more seconds, to say what she really wanted._

'_I love my Daddy.'_

_That was it; she could say no more and Rolf only just got to her in time to hold her up._

_-o0o-_

'_So, what happens next?' It was Rolf who had spoken as they sat over the remains of dinner a couple of days after the funeral._

'_I don't know. When do you need to go away again?'_

'_It can wait, for a while. I meant you; what happens to The Quibbler?'_

_Luna shrugged. 'It was always daddy's paper; I just helped out.'_

_Rolf took her hand and smiled. 'I don't think so. All the changes that have been made have been your idea, really. You are going to carry on, aren't you? I don't think you should just let it go. That wouldn't be right.'_

_Luna got up from the table and looked out of the window, gathering her thoughts. 'I can't do it all myself, Rolf. You have your work, and I know that takes you away a lot. I can't run the house and look after the children as well as putting out a magazine every month.'_

_Kristine shooed the children out of the room for their baths, giving Rolf and Luna time to talk. Rolf went to stand by his wife, wrapping her in his arms._

'_Maybe this is the next stage. Turn The Tower into a proper publishing house, and employ people to do the printing and setting up work. That will give you time to do the writing and editing, which is your real strength.'_

'_Do you think I can do all of it?'_

'_Maybe not, but other papers have journalists, too. What you've done with the Quibbler Foundation means there are people out there you can take on; properly trained scientists – find one or two who can write as well.'_

_She turned towards him, putting her arms on his shoulders. 'Do you think Daddy would mind?'_

'_I think he'd be very proud of you. I know I am.'_

_She smiled at him, the first he'd seen since…_

'_You believe in me, don't you?'_

'_Of course I do. I trust you with my children; the rest should be a piece of cake!'_

_She laughed. Rolf was so glad to hear it. 'Alright, we'll give it a go. Onwards and upwards, eh?'_

'_Onwards and upwards, my Luna; always onwards and upwards.'_


	92. Childhood

_There were times – just occasionally – when Luna almost glowed as she looked at her children. Take today, for example; they were out in the garden helping her collect ingredients for drying. Luna had discovered that, not surprisingly, the children worked best when they were doing things that suited their natures._

_Lysander was collecting lavender flowers. Luna used a lot of these; in pot pourri, and lavender bags, bath oils and shampoos. They also made a potion for treating mild stings and grazes. Just last year she'd discovered lavender ice-cream; which everybody loved._

_The lavender grew on large, spreading bushes. Standing there diligently picking them was definitely a job for Lysander. It suited his rather placid – some would say plodding – approach to life. He was quite content to start at the beginning and end at the end._

_Lorcan would have been hopeless at it, so Luna had him gathering clover flowers. Luna liked adding these to soups and stews, and also made them into cough mixtures. The plants were scattered throughout the lawn, so picking them better matched Lorcan's slightly butterfly mind. It didn't worry him in the least that he would cover three or four times more ground than he needed to. It almost seemed that every time he bent to pick one he would spot the next somewhere else and rush over to it._

'_Right, who'd like a drink?'_

'_Yes please, Mummy!' they chorused back._

'_Gurdyroot infusion?' she asked with a straight face. Both children mimed being sick, and then rolled on the floor clutching their throats._

'_So, is that a "Yes", or a "No"? I'll make you elderflower cordial, then, shall I?' _

_She walked into the house, smiling as she went. Whilst she was waiting for her Gurdyroot to infuse she watched them through the window. That was when it happened._

_Lorcan walked over to Lysander, threw his basket of clover flowers across the grass, and then lay down and started howling._

_Luna rushed outside. 'Lorcan? What do you think you're doing?'_

'_Lysander pushed me over, Mummy!' Lorcan managed to force out between his tears._

_It was Lysander's reaction that shook Luna out of her complacent mood. His shoulders dropped, and tears puddled his eyes. He didn't even try to defend himself. He expected to be blamed; he expected his mother to believe Lorcan._

'_Lorcan? Tell me what really happened.'_

'_H...he…pushed me over!'_

_She pulled him to his feet, making him look at her._

'_I was watching through the window. Now you tell me the truth.' Lorcan blanched, and said nothing. 'Go to your room, AND STAY THERE!'_

_She knelt in front of Lysander, holding out her arms to him. He didn't move. 'Why didn't you tell me? Why did you never say anything?'_

'_What's the point? You've always loved him more than you've loved me.' Lysander remained still, looking away from her._

'_Of course I haven't. No, you can't say that.'_

'_I can. You always go to him first, and he gets what he wants.' He looked at her accusingly. 'You always believe him.'_

'_Oh, Lysander. It isn't like that at all.' She pulled him into a hug, and sat him on her lap. He remained sitting stiffly. 'Of course I love you, both of you.' Luna decided she should be completely truthful with him._

'_It's just that, when you were babies and first born, Lorcan was very, very ill. We weren't sure if he was going to…well, there was a chance he might die.'_

'_Like Granddad?'_

'_Yes, like Granddad. So I had to take very special care of him, and I suppose that sometimes I forget.'_

'_You always do it.' Lysander sounded defensive and she hugged him._

'_I'm sorry. I still think of him as that tiny little baby. You were so much bigger. I couldn't even hold him for a long time. I will try, honestly I will, and I want to you promise that you'll tell me in future – if it ever happens again. Am I forgiven?'_

_Lysander sniffed. 'I do love you, Mummy.'_

_Luna smiled. 'I love you, too. Now, I think I need to go and talk to your brother.'_

_Lorcan was very, very quiet for the rest of the day. Even so, Luna noticed that she automatically went to put his plate down first at dinner, and only just managed to stop herself in time so that she could serve Lysander before him, just to make the point._

_It was a rather thoughtful Luna Scamander who sat down that evening, once the children were in bed and asleep. As was so often the case when she was troubled and on her own, Wurzel jumped up onto her lap instead of staying on his rug. She stroked him absentmindedly._

'_Oh Wurzel, what a to do. I can't believe what I've done. I never meant it, but Ly must have been so unhappy. All those times I've blamed him, and he never said anything. And Lorcan…You know the worst thing? I never thought a child of mine could be so…devious._

_I know they're not little angels, either of them, but to do such a thing...Where did he get it from? I feel awful; for all our success maybe we're not quite as clever as we think we are.'_

_Wurzel looked at her and she was convinced he raised his eyebrows, just slightly._

_-o0o-_

_Luna had to take the children over to The Tower the next day as she needed to work. Lorcan was in that awkward stage of trying to be both inconspicuous and very helpful. They were parked at a spare desk, given parchment and colouring pencils and told to occupy themselves. Luna then went up to her Office._

_This, of course, was her old bedroom, still with its pictures on the walls and ceiling. She shut the door with a grateful sigh and sank into a chair. It took a few minutes for her to rouse herself and reach for the first article she was meant to approve. At least this one was easy, having been written by her Chief Correspondent - __Adel Huberts. _

_He'd been with them for eighteen months now, having largely finished his work in South America. Rolf had suggested him to Luna, having supervised his monograph on __**Evanidus**__. Not only was it technically good, it was also well written. Rolf actually found himself wanting to turn the page. _

_The only question was whether Adel wanted to come back. Was there anything, perhaps, keeping him out there?_

_Adel had smiled shyly and muttered something about a "holiday romance". Yes, he would very much like to work for The Quibbler, especially if it gave him the chance to carry on with research work. They had all decided it would be possible, and so he was taken on. Adel handled most of the "scientific" work of the paper, and was soon joined by a more general "staffer". _

_Honoria Gudgeon had shown an interest in publishing at Hogwarts, having been editor of "The Porker", a slightly underground student newspaper for the sixth form. She had already learned valuable lessons in how to tread the fine line between exposé…and detention. She had also received glowing references from Hagrid and Neville and attained almost perfect marks in both her Herbology and Magizoology NEWTs. This last subject had long since replaced the more mundane Care of Magical Creatures, which now stopped at OWLs. As well as dealing with the general layout of the paper, "sightings" and the correspondence, she also cared for any creatures they might be studying. _

_Having said that, several of their specimens were now to be found scurrying around the place, having become "pets". That was one of the only things Luna had to put her foot down on. She wanted, whenever possible, for creatures to be returned to their natural habitat once they had been studied. It was difficult, though, when Noggin the Nogtail, as an example, had got used to a bowl of milky tea every morning and scrounged biscuits off people._

_The final member of the team had been found by Ginny Potter. Cedric Dearborn was their printer. He had worked for The Prophet for many years, and fancied slowing down a bit. He was very happy to move into The Tower and act as a general caretaker and gardener when the presses weren't going full blast._

_They were a rather eclectic bunch, which suited their employer - and the paper's style - perfectly. Sometimes, when the weather was nice, Luna would come over to find them writing their articles sprawled on the grass outside – or maybe just having a picnic, and throwing a ball for Noggin to fetch. Luna didn't mind at all; deadlines were always hit and The Quibbler was going from strength to strength._

_-o0o-_

_Her "hobby" was the Quibbler Foundation. Very few grants were made to schoolchildren now, those remaining being in their very last years at school. Most awards were grants for continuing education, or perhaps start-up loans for those who wanted to establish a trade._

_Meetings tended to be held at Ginny Potter's house rather than The Leaky Cauldron these days, as it was easier to keep the various children under control. Their numbers would be dropping before not too long either. This would be the last trustee's meeting with them all present as James Potter would be starting Hogwarts in September; with Albus and Oliver, Hannah's eldest, following him the next year. Lily and Felicity would go next and finally the Scamander twins._

_Luna and Ginny sat with a cup of tea once the meeting was over; Luna revelling in the peace. Eventually she roused herself._

'_I suppose I'd better get them home.'_

'_Why?' asked Ginny. 'Is Rolf expecting you back?'_

'_No, he's away again.'_

'_So there's no rush. Stay for dinner or, even better, stay the night.'_

_Luna gave a gentle laugh. 'I can't impose on you.'_

_Ginny put a hand on her arm. 'It's not imposing, honestly. I think it would do you good; you look tired. When was the last time you had a break?'_

_Luna shrugged. 'Things to do, responsibilities.'_

'_In other words, you can't remember. Stay.'_

'_I'd like that…if you're sure.'_

'_Yes, I'm sure. And you can tell me what's on your mind.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna slouched back on the sofa, swirling her wine. This glass was probably a mistake, but she honestly didn't care. It felt wonderful to have an evening with friends._

_They'd had a marvellous dinner. Harry was really pleased to see her; she was one of his handful of real friends, and they didn't get together anywhere near often enough. However, he soon realised that Ginny had a girly chat lined up, so absented himself after they'd finished eating._

'_Come on, then' said Ginny, topping up her glass. 'Spill the beans. Is it Rolf or the children?'_

'_What makes you think it's either?'_

'_How long have I known you? You're normally, in the nicest possible sense, on another planet; but this is different.'_

'_Its both' sighed Luna. She recounted the episode with Lorcan recently, and Ginny sat wide-eyed with amazement._

'_The little devil! I wouldn't have thought it of him.'_

'_I know, but it must have been going on for ages. Poor Lysander, you should have seen him. What have we done wrong?'_

'_You haven't done anything wrong…'_

'_If we weren't so busy all the time. I should have noticed it, shouldn't I? When I think back, I have always treated them a bit differently.'_

'_That's natural, after what you went through. Come on, we try our best; that's all we can do. You've not scarred him for life. Lysander will bounce back; you'll just maybe have to make a special effort for a while.'_

'_I suppose so. At least there is a future there.'_

_Ginny looked at her cautiously. 'Right now, next on the list. Rolf. Is it Rolf, or you, or you and Rolf? Or one of you and somebody else?'_

_Luna giggled into her wine. 'I'm sure you missed a couple of variables out there.' Then came another sigh. 'No, just me and Rolf. Or, rather me…' she held out one hand, 'and Rolf.' She held out the other hand. They were quite a long way apart._

_Ginny waved the wine bottle, and Luna nodded. To hell with it. 'What about you and Rolf, then?'_

'_There's always something else. Work, the children, the house, the garden. When we are together we're too tired to have…do anything.' She looked at Ginny, her face a mask. 'The magic's gone.'_

_Ginny put her glass down and gave Luna a hug. 'You know, when Harry and I were going through our patch I used to look at you two, and I was so envious._

_No children, and going on expeditions and you shared everything…even your bloody garden! It was like something out of Witch Weekly. When was the last time you two spent any time on your own?'_

'_I honestly don't know. Before Daddy died.'_

'_You need it. Look, we still owe you, big time. There's no reason why the boys can't came and stay here for a weekend…'_

'_We couldn't!'_

'…_of course you could! We did it to you. Anyway, Lily would love have them to order around; you know what she's like. Why not do it? Just go away somewhere for a couple of days?'_

'_But there's so much to do all the time.'_

'_Stuff it. I told you, you look tired, and I mean it. Forget everything just for a couple of days, apart from your husband. Yes?'_

'_I'll think about it.'_

_-o0o-_

_When Rolf came home he seemed in an unusually good mood. As they were working in the garden the next day, he gave her the details._

'_There's talk of another reserve being established; in China! It's a fantastic opportunity, and they want me to go out there and help them set it up. What do you think?'_

_Fortunately, she had her back to him. 'Wonderful. I'll…get some lunch made, shall I?'_


	93. Starvation

_It was the fact that it was a Tuesday evening that made it so unusual, and suspicious. Who needs to talk about growing lettuce that urgently? It wasn't that Luna minded Hermione coming over; she was glad of the company. But on a Tuesday evening? Hermione sort of hinted that she quite fancied a cup of tea, as well, so Luna made one._

_It was nice to sit down with an adult to talk to, anyway; it wasn't something she did much any more. Rolf was very wrapped up in his China project; to the exclusion of almost anything else. She'd only seen him at weekends for three months now._

_-o0o-_

_And weekends, to be honest, were starting to become something Luna didn't look forward to very much. Rolf would get back on Friday, tired out after a hard week. China was seven hours ahead, so Rolf would normally finish at around 6 PM local time. Then he would get his portkeys back, arriving home early in the afternoon. He'd have a pile of documents with him, because he needed something to keep himself awake until a proper bed time. When he did go up, it was to fall straight asleep._

_Saturdays and Sundays were fairly ordinary, but by now his body clock was a bit mixed up, and so he would stay up late, checking maps and reports. Luna would try to encourage him to go to bed with her but often he didn't. As hard as she tried to stay awake, she often drifted off before he finally turned up._

_Then, early on Monday morning he would be gone again; sometimes before she awoke. On several occasions he slept on the sofa downstairs so that he wouldn't disturb her._

_Luna knew that the hard work on a project like this was in the planning stages and this type of work was what his life was built on. _

_She accepted it was an honour for him to be chosen to lead such a prestigious task; a mark of how highly regarded he was around the world._

_She wanted her Rolf back._

_-o0o-_

_Half way through drinking their tea, Luna had to excuse herself. She rushed to the bathroom to check whatever it was on her face that Hermione kept peering at. She looked in the mirror, but couldn't see anything. She checked her teeth; maybe there was some cabbage stuck there. Nothing._

_Why did Hermione keep looking then? Perhaps Luna was imagining it. With a shrug, she went back to the living room._

'_So, why are you having problems with your lettuces?'_

'_Lettuces? Yes…lettuce. Umm…how do you grow them?'_

'_You know how to grow lettuce! Anyone can do it; they're one of the simplest things out there.'_

'_Ginny says that yours…taste better than mine…so, I was wondering…what's your secret?'_

'_I see. You've been talking to Ginny, and suddenly you need to ask me about lettuce at nine o'clock at night? Let's talk about beans instead.'_

'_Beans?'_

'_Yes. Spilling them.'_

_Hermione blushed; she'd always been a terrible liar. 'She's worried about you; says you've been a bit…down recently.'_

'_And she wanted a second opinion?'_

_Hermione nodded. 'I'm sorry. It wasn't a very good plan, was it? So...?'_

_Luna started rubbing her hands, in a distracted sort of way. 'These aren't the happiest days of my life, if I'm honest. Rolf's busy and I'm busy and…'_

'_The easiest thing to let go of to save time is each other?'_

'_Yes,' said Luna, in a whisper.  
_

'_What are you going to do about it? Do you want to do something about it?'_

_Luna looked distraught. 'Of course I do. I want him back, to be like we used to be.' She stood up and started walking around the room. 'I know it can't be; we can't just take off on an expedition anymore.'_

'_Why can't you?'_

'_The children…work.'_

'_Maybe just a small expedition; for a weekend.'_

'_The children?'_

'_Ginny's already offered to look after them, hasn't she? She meant it. Honestly, it isn't a problem; we're always doing it. Lily will come over to see Rose and, as soon as she does, Hugo's off to Al like a Niffler onto a Galleon.' She laughed. 'He's at the "Don't like girls; prefer Quidditch" stage. Sometimes James or one of the others pops over, too.'_

'_What would we go looking for?'_

_Hermione shrugged. 'Maybe each other?' She stood up and held Luna's hands. 'Do it.'_

_-o0o-_

_Luna stood in the Drawing Room of Grimmauld Place that Friday morning. The children would stay with Ginny and Harry until Sunday evening; Lily had already taken them off and was organising them._

_Luna had booked a hotel._

_Rolf didn't know._

_Luna was shaking with nerves._

'_What if he doesn't want to go? Or…Ginny, what if it goes wrong?' She found herself wrapped in warm, comforting arms._

'_It isn't a blind date.'_

'_It feels like it. At least that first time we went out I had a list of questions written down.' She looked at the emotions that flashed across Ginny's face. 'I did! It was my first ever date, so I thought of some questions I could ask him in case we ran out of conversation.'_

_Ginny shook her head. 'So think of some more this time.'_

'_Such as?'_

'_Well…umm…you'll think of something. Look, the main thing is that you spend some time together. You two; not parents, not famous scientists, or whatever you are. Luna and Rolf; husband and wife.'_

'_Do you think I should encourage him to…you know?'_

_Ginny gave her a hard stare. 'A Lady only acts like a Lady when she's in public. Now, go on, get off home and wait for him.'_

_Luna held out a piece of parchment. 'If there are any problems with the children, this is the telephone number of the hotel. I've booked a muggle place, but we'll find some way of…'_

_Ginny took the paper and, without even looking at it, screwed it up and threw it into the fireplace. 'Of course. Oh, and by the way, if I find out you discussed your children, or work, even once this weekend...well, let's just say I haven't forgotten how to do a Bat Bogey Hex. Go.'_

_-o0o-_

_So she waited. It was ridiculous; how many years had they been together now? She was simply going away for a weekend wither husband. She hoped…_

_She jumped as the door opened and Rolf came in; dropping his rucksack and collapsing into a chair._

'_Hi! I'm back.'_

_Luna crossed the room to him, smiling, and sat on his lap. 'I'm glad. How was your week?'_

_He let put a sigh. 'Busy. I've so much to do.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Oh, what? Anyway, where are the children?'_

'_They're…at Ginny's. She offered to look after them for a couple of days. I thought…maybe…we could go somewhere.'_

_Rolf grimaced._

'_I've booked a hotel…if you want to, but…we don't have to, I can always cancel.'_

'_I see.'_

'_Don't you want to go?'_

'_Luna, I spend all week in a hotel.'_

_Luna stood up. 'Sorry, it was a bad idea; I wasn't thinking.' She had her back to him. 'I'll cancel it, and go and get the boys.' Her shoulders were hunched over._

_Rolf stood, and put his hands on her shoulders. 'Luna?' She pulled away from him and walked to the fireplace, reaching for the floo powder. _

'_I'll go and get the boys.'_

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was sat idly flicking through a two day old copy of The Prophet. She'd been gone an hour, probably having a cup of tea and a chat with Ginny. Rolf was slightly irked at that; he'd been gone all week and this was the welcome home he'd got. The fireplace flared and he looked up, expecting three people to step out; but it was only one. _

'_Hello Harry! What brings you here?'_

_Harry dropped into a chair, and fiddled with his hands. 'I've been sent with orders to cross the line.'_

'_Sorry?'_

'_Remember a few years back? You told Ginny and I a few home truths?' Harry seemed a little uncomfortable. 'Ginny says it's time to return the favour, and I drew the short straw.'_

_Rolf laughed a little uncertainly. 'Yeah, but your marriage was falling apart!' Harry looked at him. 'Hang on! Are you trying to…No, we're not like that.' Harry continued staring. _

'_Luna's asked if she can stay at our place tonight. We're not going to refuse her.'_

'_Staying? Harry, what's going on?'_

'_You tell me.'_

_Rolf shrugged. 'I don't know. She was in a funny mood when I walked through the door.'_

'_She'd booked a weekend away for you, hadn't she?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Why, do you think?'_

'_I don't know. Maybe…I don't know.'_

'_Maybe she wanted to spend some time with you? Her husband? Perhaps she's getting a bit fed up with being on her own all week?'_

'_She knows how important this job is. She agreed that I should take it on…'_

'_Did she? She actually encouraged you?'_

'_This is my life; it's what I do. Luna knows there are going to be certain short-term…inconveniences, but she realised I have to…'_

'_How did it go? "Why don't you just stand in opposite corners shouting Me, Me, Me at each other?" I think that was it.'_

_Rolf looked stunned. 'It's nothing like you two.'_

'_Isn't it? So why's she planning on staying at ours tonight? Rolf, you two need to talk just as much as we did. You may not have got to the screaming and shouting stage yet, but it's the same thing.' Harry paused, considering his words carefully. 'At least our marriage would have gone out with a bang, not a whimper.'_

'_Marriage? She's thinking…?'_

'_I honestly don't know; I thought you might have done. I suggest you talk to her. I believe there's still a hotel room booked somewhere. That might be a better place to start, rather than here.'_

_Rolf suddenly went very pale. A half remembered conversation came back to him. "…__meet on neutral ground or they'll just start defending their territory…"_

_To have the scales so suddenly pulled from your eyes, to have your cosy little world turned so completely upside down, is a terrible shock._

'_Can you find out where this hotel is, and tell her I'll meet her there? I'll assume she's already packed. Ahh…if not tell her I'll…sort some things out.'_

'_Yeah, I'll tell her that and come back to you with the address. Ginny can drop her off side-along. Anything else you want me to tell her?'_

'_Yes. Tell her…tell her I'm sorry.'_


	94. Pain

_Rolf waited in the hotel lobby, looking at the door. He suddenly realised he didn't know what to say. They'd argued in the past, of course. That was easy; he'd apologise and hug her telling her he loved her, but this was different._

_This involved talking, and that was what they'd not been doing. They'd always talked. How easy it was to let a good habit slip._

_He saw her come in and waved, a little hesitantly. She came over, but did not sit. That shocked him; there was no guarantee she was staying._

'_I've already taken the case up to the room. Shall I order some tea?'_

_Luna looked around. The lobby was rather more crowded than she would have liked. Maybe they should go somewhere quieter._

'_It's a nice day, how about a walk?'_

_Rolf jumped up from his seat. 'Good idea.'_

_The hotel she'd booked was on the edge of Dartmoor, with a path leading towards the tors; that seemed an ideal place to go. Up there it would be wild and desolate, even in summer; not like the cosy lanes lower down. It would suit their mood._

_As they left the hotel, Rolf saw a flash of red hair moving quickly out of sight. Ginny hadn't been convinced Luna was staying either. That didn't make Rolf feel any better._

_The path climbed steeply, and took all their effort, which meant they couldn't talk. On one particularly steep bit Rolf offered his hand to Luna. He was pleased when she took it, and even more pleased she didn't let go when the path levelled out a short while later._

_Finally reaching the high ground they found a fallen rock that made a level bench, and sat upon it, pleased to rest and gather their breath. They both started out over the landscape; a plateau punctuated by high rocks and cut by deep valleys containing fast-flowing rivers and streams. Sheep and the occasional pony grazed amongst the gorse and heather. It was very quiet, a place where people could think._

'_I'm sorry, Luna.'_

_She looked at him, no emotion showing on her face. 'What for?' It wasn't a challenge, she wanted to know._

'_For confusing what's important for my life with what's important in my life.'_

'_Which is which?'_

'_You…and the children. That's what I live for. The rest…yes, it is important to me, and always will be, but it's nothing without you.' Luna chewed on a fingernail. 'Were you honestly going to stay with Harry and Ginny tonight?'_

'_I don't know. I thought it might be a chance to work out what I wanted.'_

'_What do you want?'_

_She looked off to the far horizon, her voice low and depressed. 'I want you back.'_

'_You mean…you want me to give up China?'_

_She shook her head in frustration. 'No! I want __**you**__ back; I want __**us**__ back. I want it to be like it used to be, when we'd do things together, or just sit on the sofa and share a bottle of wine. I want us to talk to each other and grow things in the garden. I want us to be happy.'_

'_Oh, my Luna. How long have you felt like this?'_

'_Since…a long time.'_

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

'_Because I'm not a child anymore. I've got the magazine and you've got your work. We can't just play all day, can we?'_

'_Life has changed a bit, but that's no reason why we can't…Do you want me to see if I can get somebody else for the China job? Harry sort of suggested that might be a big part of it.'_

_Luna thought for a long time about that one. 'I can't ask you to do that. I know how important it is, not just for you, but for everything we're working for. We've pushed conservation, and caring about animals, so I can't complain about that.'_

'_What, then?'_

'_It takes you away for so long, and when you come back you bring the job home with you. Like I said, we have responsibilities.'_

'_But it shouldn't take over our lives. You're right, maybe on this one I've got too involved. I'll see what I can do about delegating some of it; see if I can do perhaps just four days out there.'_

_Luna nodded, but didn't say anything._

'_It isn't just that, though, is it?' he asked. 'It's everything else that has changed in our lives. Look, we need to talk about it all, don't we? 'There is one thing I do know; you're more important than anything else. I'll get a job sweeping up if I have to, but I don't ever want to lose you.'_

_She leant against him, and gave him a hug. She wanted to know he was real, she wanted to feel him by her side._

'_I don't want to lose you either. That's what we've done; we've stopped talking.' She gave a rather sad little laugh. 'I bet Wurzel wouldn't be very happy with us if he could see us now.'_

_So talk they did, for the first time in a long time. Time was the key word. They didn't have to cut the grass, or wash clothes or even cook; they could concentrate on each other._

_They even had time to ask each other what they were doing at the moment. Rolf told Luna how things were going in China and it was actually quite exciting._

_There were a lot more people to consider, of course, so they were working on new charms and wards to keep out the muggles. The animals were the best bits, though. Lots of dragons, of course, but also creatures that Rolf had only heard about and never seen. The potential for research was enormous; he had been in contact with some witches and wizards out there who were keen to work on the reserve. He had been amazed to find out that their book had been translated into Mandarin and several of the major dialects, and was used in all the magical schools._

_Luna told him how everyone was doing at The Quibbler, and the plans they had for future editions. She decided that his work on the new reserve would generate some great articles; it was a pity she didn't know about it earlier._

_Yes, they did talk about the children. They decided to lie to Ginny when they got back._

_They got some priorities worked out, too. Rolf would try to spend more time at home and they would spend more time talking to each other. Now the children were older, they could possibly spend some time with mar-mar. Rolf thought that Kristine would like that, and it would give the twins a chance to realise they had another heritage to be proud of._

_He would try to cut down work to essentials, although he was determined to maintain his links with Mano. All respected scientists have a life work, and the jungles of South America would be his. Luna didn't mind that; she had missed Mano, and was looking forward to getting back out there._

_It would only be a couple of years until the children were off to school, and then they could plan some major expeditions – together._

_-o0o-_

_On Saturday evening, they decided not to eat in the hotel, but try to find somewhere in the local town. It was only a small place, but they had found out it had a few restaurants. Rolf made a face when Luna suggested they try the Chinese Restaurant and she just had to laugh at his expression._

_It looked like it was going to be quite a warm evening, so Luna decided to put on short and a top with straps; they wouldn't be going anywhere too posh. Rolf caught his breath when she came out of the bathroom. In the subdued light of their bedroom he could still see the girl he had met all those years ago, and had invited out for something to eat._

_He had so nearly lost her! It was unforgivable. He crossed the room to give her a hug, and then flicked her ear-lobes. 'Maybe we should pop into the kitchen and see if they've got any radishes. It wouldn't do to have you going out with no jewellery on, would it?'_

_She opened up their case, taking out a small box holding her cornelian pair. 'I take these everywhere with me; they were the first present you ever bought me.'_

'_I remember; when we only had a sea between us, and not a chasm.'_

_She gave him a hug this time. 'People can build bridges across chasms, as long as they want to.'_

_Holding hands they walked down the road together. It was Luna who spotted the Pizza Restaurant first, and suggested they go there._

'_Are you sure you don't want to try somewhere else? Pizza?'_

'_Yes, pizza. You've not bought me one for ages.'_

'_Oh, I'm paying?'_

'_Uh-huh. I'll pay next time.'_

_Rolf chuckled. 'So there'll be a next time then?'_

'_You don't get rid of me that easily.'_

_They went in and found a table. He should have known; she ordered a Marinara and garlic bread. After they had finished eating they went straight back to the hotel; both fancied an early night.  
_

_-o0o-_

_Sunday, after a late breakfast, found them standing in their room with the case packed. Rolf had his arms around Luna._

'_I've loved this weekend. We needed it, didn't we?'_

'_I think we did. It was nice to meet you again, Mr Scamander!'_

'_Then we should do it again, some time.'_

'_We should, at some time. We've got plenty of it ahead of us.'_

'_Have we?'_

'_All our lives.'_

'_In that case…' Rolf let go of her and took her hands in his. 'If it's going to be for the rest of our lives…'_

_He went down on one knee. 'Luna, will you marry me, so we can spend the rest of our lives together?'_

_Luna looked completely bemused. 'But we're already married!'_

'_Yes, but __**I**__ never asked __**you**__ to marry __**me**__, did I? Will you marry me, my Luna?'_

'_Yes, Rolf, I will.'_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_It had gone five o'clock, but Harry was not making a move to go home. Instead he sat at his desk, doodling on a scrap of parchment. He looked up as his office door opened, nodding as Ron walked in and flopped into a chair. They sat in a brooding silence, which Ron eventually broke._

'_I take it you got an owl this morning as well, then?'_

'_Yeah.'_

_Ron ran his hands through his hair, in an exasperated manner. 'What in Merlin's name was he thinking of? Has he got no consideration for other people?'_

_Harry merely shrugged. 'Have you come up with a plan yet?'_

'_No. You?'_

'_Flowers? Chocolates?' said Harry, more in desperation than hope._

'_Are you mad?' Ron burst out. 'Harry, this is my sister we're talking about. Even St Mungo's wouldn't be able to get 'em out from where she'd shove 'em!'_

_Harry slumped further into his chair. 'Will Hermione say anything?'_

'_Of course she won't say anything; she's a woman. But it'll be there in her eyes. "Rolf wants to rededicate their wedding vows. Rolf must really love his wife. Rolf is such a caring, kind husband."' He sighed. 'We might as well face it; we're doomed.'_

'_I was thinking of maybe suggesting to Ginny that we could do the same thing.'_

_Ron held his hands up. 'After somebody else thought of it first? Don't even go there, mate. Second prize is no prize.'_

'_So what are we going to do?' Harry looked a little scared._

'_Go to the pub?'_

'_Yeah. Leaky Cauldron?'_

'_Hannah'll be there.'_

'_Good point well made. Hippogriff and Jockey it is, then'_

_They stood and headed for the atrium._

'_Harry, what about faking our own deaths?'_

_Harry looked thoughtful. 'Worth considering. It's the best idea so far.'_


	95. Horror

_Rolf, Luna and the boys had accepted a seemingly innocent invitation to dinner at Grimmauld Place one Saturday, so had used it as an excuse to visit London for a shopping expedition first._

_ 'I've been thinking about your wedding' said Ginny, ominously, as they sat around drinking cocktails before eating. _

'_It's not a "wedding"' said Luna, with a giggle. 'It's just a few close friends, and Kristine. We're thinking low-key; a chance to dedicate our lives to each other; to remind ourselves about what's important. We'll renew our vows and invite everyone for a quiet meal.'_

_Ginny made an "Hmm" noise; she wanted a party. Lily, who was going through a "Fairy Princess" phase, wanted an excuse to dress up. After all, she was their god-daughter._

'_You could hold it here, if you wanted to' said Ginny, largely ignoring them. 'We could use the ballroom. You can stay here the night before, with the rest of the girls, and the men can stay with Rolf and come up in the morning.'_

'_Why would I have to do that?' Rolf asked._

_Ginny looked at him in horror. 'You can't see your bride before the big day!'_

'_They've said it's not a wedding, Gin,' Harry sighed, 'I don't know if they…'_

'_Harry, what you know about __**romance**__ could be written in __**very**__ big letters on a __**very**__ small piece of parchment.'_

_Rolf at least had the good grace to look sheepish. Quite a few of his male friends had been giving him a hard time over this one._

_Luna's friends had been gushing, and telling her how lucky she was to have such a wonderful, thoughtful husband; so different from their own useless great lumps._

_They gave in gracefully. Having the "do" in London would be easier than getting everybody out to their cottage. They should have known that Ginny, egged on by Lily, was going to take over their lives once more._

_It became a full scale celebration. Luna needed a dress, of course, but this time was accompanied by a gaggle of giggling girls as well as their mothers. She did stop short of actually buying a wedding dress, though. Instead she was persuaded to get a rather nice ivory gown, having the expense justified for her when it was pointed out she would be able to wear it to balls and parties in the future. Luna tried to remember the last time she went to a ball, but couldn't._

_Then there was a dress for Lily, who would be the attendant. Fine, Ginny could be Matron of Honour, too._

_Rolf took the boys up to London on a different day, having decided they would be his best men. They had a pleasant hour shopping for dress robes, and then went to the zoo. It was a great day out._

_The number of guests grew, as well. Morten and Dagrun were already invited, of course, along with Mikhail and Sophia. Then they discovered that Mano would be in Europe for a conference. Originally he didn't think he'd be able to make it as the venue was a three hour flight away. He was told not to worry; arrangements would be made to "pick him up"._

_Harry had confirmed that it wasn't __**technically**__ illegal to transport muggles by portkey; but probably only because nobody had ever thought of doing it before._

_The staff of "The Quibbler" was invited, along with Andromeda and Teddy. Mr and Mrs Weasley just had to be asked. Then Charlie got an invitation, and Lee Jordan, Bill's family – obviously - and so on and so on…_

_Harry and Ginny's present (even though the Scamaders had made it clear there wouldn't be a wedding list because it wasn't a wedding) was the food and entertainment. Hannah and Neville contributed a suite at The Leaky Cauldron for the night._

_-o0o-_

'_Now, you'll be able to cope, won't you?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_You know where the food and drink is.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And you'll look after the boys.'_

'_Luna, I'm perfectly capable…'_

'_Not once Mikhail and Morten get started you're not; I know you lot of old.'_

'_We're grown up now! It's just going to be a quiet drink and some food and a chat.'_

'_Hmm. Well, I'm going, so have fun.'_

'_You too.' Rolf gave her an enormous hug. 'I'll miss you.'_

'_Until tomorrow.' And she was gone, taking Dagrun, Sophia and Kristine with her._

_Rolf looked at Morten, and grinned. 'Drikk?'_

'_Selvsagt!' Morten looked at Ivar, Lysander and Lorcan. 'Barn , dra ut lek!' the children did as they were told, and went off to play. Morten uncorked a couple of bottles of butterbeer and handed one to Rolf. '__Skål!'_

_-o0o-_

_Ginny and Lily were waiting for Luna to arrive. Lily's face was shining with excitement. 'Come and see! Come and see!' she screeched, dragging Luna off to the ballroom. Luna gazed around in amazement. Ginny must have spent a fortune; she was horrified!_

_Long silk curtains hung from the windows; the ceiling had been painted with…were they frescos? The cornices had been gilded and the floor completely re-laid._

'_Oh Ginny! How much did this cost?' Luna could barely raise her voice above a whisper._

_Ginny looked away. 'It needed freshening up a bit…new curtains, a lick of paint...nothing much' she muttered._

'_Look at the menu, Aunty Luna!' Lily presented her with a card and Luna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Seven courses! All of them exquisite…rare wines!_

'_Oh Ginny!'_

_Ginny shrugged and grinned. 'You only get married twice! Come on; let's get ready for the party.'_

_It was a fantastic evening. Ginny had arranged for some beauticians to come in and give them the full works. There were pedicures and manicures and lots of other…cures Luna didn't even know about. The young girls loved it even more than their mothers, and looked very grown up as they paraded their new make-up._

_There were glasses of fairy champagne and plates of delicious treats. Everyone went to bed very happy._

_-o0o-_

_The men crawled out of bed, at a fairly reasonable hour, and quickly started doing sobering charms on each other. Rolf was one of the first downstairs, and found the boys gathered around the kitchen table. They had made an attempt at breakfast, although Rolf was convinced at least one of them had put butterbeer on his cereal. A quick headcount showed they were all there – and alive._

'_Boys, remember. It was a very quiet night, we just played games and…'_

'_Uncle Harry was sick in the garden!' Hugo piped up._

'_Please don't say anything to your mummies. This is very, very important. Proper boys don't tell girls what happens when they're not there, do you understand?' Everyone nodded, and he just had to hope they did. It was never too early to start them on essential survival skills._

_They were ready to go, and queuing for the floo when Rolf spotted Wurzel, slumped in a corner looking sorry for himself. He quickly crossed the room and picked him up._

'_Hey, come on! You didn't think we'd forget you, did you? You've got to be there for our big day.'_

_Wurzel didn't look completely convinced, but allowed himself to be carried to the fire. Today was not the time for holding grudges._

_Hermione and Hannah were organising things at Grimmauld Place and the men were directed to the ballroom to wait. Wurzel immediately made off in search of Luna; he had already worked out his role in all this._

_Rolf's eyes popped when he first walked into the room, too, and he looked at Harry, who shrugged._

'_She enjoyed planning it, and it does look pretty spectacular, doesn't it? It made her happy, so its money well spent!'_

_Actually, Harry was very proud of the make-over. It was certainly different to his cupboard under the stairs, and a small part of him wished he'd kept in touch with the Durselys so he could flaunt his wealth at them – just a bit._

_-o0o-_

_Rolf was far less nervous this time as he awaited Luna's arrival. He knew she'd be there. At the appointed time the doors opened and she entered, flanked by her attendants. Wurzel walked beside her, taking the place that Xeno would have occupied. He looked every inch the proud father and had even suffered Lily to tie a bow round his neck and comb his fur._

_As Luna stood with Rolf, Ron slipped his hand into Hermione's and leant in to her. 'We could always say the words along with them, if you wanted to.'_

_Hermione beamed at him, her eyes very bright, and nodded. 'Yours and yours and yours' she said._

_They weren't the only couple in the room who had that idea; Luna and Rolf said their vows to a hushed accompaniment of whispering._

_-o0o-_

_The meal had been delicious, and now the party was underway. Ginny had danced with Morten, and Harry with Dagrun. Ron and Hermione were dancing in a corner still wrapped in their own little world. Lily was towing Hugo around the floor._

_Luna walked over to Teddy, who was sat on his own. There wasn't really anybody his age; apart from one. 'Teddy, you might ask Victoire if she'd care to dance.'_

_Teddy sort of shrugged, and looked at his shoes. 'I don't suppose she'd be interested.'_

_Luna had seen Victoire gazing at Teddy all evening. 'I think she might; it's certainly worth asking her.'_

_He crossed shyly to her, and muttered something. Victoire's grin almost outshone the candelabras and she stood immediately. Teddy looked as if he couldn't quite believe his luck and his hair turned the most shocking blue._

'_Matchmaking?' asked Rolf._

'_Weddings lead to weddings, as you once told me!' She put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. 'Thank you for today.' Rolf puts his hands on her waist, and waltzed her onto the floor, where they stayed until it was time to leave. _

_-o0o-_

_They were sat on a low hill, watching the sun dip towards the horizon. The hill was in northern Norway, of course. Rolf had suggested they could return to their honeymoon hotel in South America, but Luna wanted to try and recreate that first expedition._

_After their "wedding" they had returned to Oslo with Kristine; the boys would stay with her. It also gave them a chance to visit Jens and Helja, who were too old now to travel._

_Then they were off, just the two of them and one tent. If they had any time, they might even try to find some Grindylows. Probably not, though. They spent hours just sitting side by side, maybe holding hands, or Luna leaning against Rolf. They didn't even have to speak much, their relationship had been reconfirmed and all they needed was each other._

_Rolf felt her shiver. 'It's getting late; are you cold?'_

'_Mmm, a little.'_

'_We'd best get inside then; I don't want you catching hyperthermia.'_

_Luna snuggled up to him. 'I seem to remember you showing me a treatment for that, once,'_

_Rolf chuckled. 'I remember.'_

_Luna stood and pulled him up to her. 'I'm not sure I do; you'd better teach me again.'_

AN: for an explanation of Hermione's reply to Ron, see Chapter 10 of my story "Ron and Hermione a life lived"


	96. Night

_They'd been up at dawn on Monday, hanging out of the windows. By Tuesday they were wondering what had gone wrong. Then the arguing had started. Lorcan accused Lysander of "watering down" their magical abilities. Lysander pointed out that he was actually the bigger twin, so if anything it was the other way around. So they had a fight._

_Having been sent to their rooms Lorcan wondered if their parents really were magical. Lysander made the obvious point that they had seen them both do magic. Lorcan countered that they may have been adopted, and he was talking about their real parents. Or what if they'd been swapped in the hospital? It happened. _

_Perhaps there were two very surprised twins who had always thought they were muggles now reading Hogwarts letters. Lysander called his brother a word he'd heard James use. He didn't know what it meant, but had already decided it wasn't something his parents should hear. Lorcan didn't like it either, and they had another fight._

_It was now Wednesday, and patience was wearing just a little thin. Luna had gone out, yet again, to check how the washing was doing when she finally saw what she was looking for. Two very small dots were heading towards her - from the north._

'_Boys? Do you want to come outside? I think you may have some post.' She hoped she was right._

_They came rushing into the garden, each trying to get through the door first. It took longer than if they'd been sensible, but that wasn't the point. They skidded to a halt on either side of their mother, and both found themselves holding onto her hands. _

_Rolf strolled along behind them. 'Well I'm a zoologist, and they don't look like owls to me' he said, trying to hide his smile. _

_Luna gave him a reproving look; she didn't need him winding them up. 'They're owls' she said, comforting the boys._

_Sure enough, they were. Two beautiful tawny owls circled the garden and then settled in front of the boys. They even got them the right way round._

'_Gently' warned Luna. 'They need both their legs and Hagrid won't be happy if they come back damaged.'_

_The boys managed to get the letters off the owls, leaving everything intact, and ripped the envelopes open. Rolf looked over Lysander's shoulder to see what it said, but Luna didn't need to. She could remember the words as if it were yesterday._

'_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at…'_

_She could remember her daddy hugging her and telling her how proud he was. She knelt down and put her arms around both boys. Her babies…already just a little older than they had been at breakfast._

_.  
_

'_When can we go to Diagon Alley, Mum?'_

'_Can we go today?'_

'_I need a cauldron…'_

'…_and a telescope…'_

'_Can I get my wand first? Huh? Can I?'_

'_I want an owl. Can I have an owl?'_

'_I want an owl, too. I want a bigger owl than him, Mummy.'_

'_That's not fair…'_

_.  
_

'_Shhhh! I can't hear myself think! We're not going all the way to London today. We'll go soon.'_

'_I think you should have an owl each' said Rolf. 'Expecting you two to share anything…but you're not going silly. You can have a tawny owl or a barn owl, nothing else.'_

_Lysander went back to his letter. 'I wonder what House I'll be in?' he said, almost to himself. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough and Lorcan heard him._

'_Hufflepoof!' he shouted, waving his finger about half an inch in front Lysander's nose. 'Not touching, can't say anything!'_

'_Dad!'_

'_Lorcan, pack it in! And I never want to hear you say that again.'_

_Lorcan, as usual when he was in trouble, stood closer to his mother. 'Yes, Lorcan' she said, 'pack it in. That isn't nice.' That shocked him a bit. 'The hat will choose the right House for you; it doesn't make mistakes.'_

'_I'd like to be in Ravenclaw' said Lysander with a sense of longing, rather than hope._

_Lorcan gave a deliberately badly concealed laugh. 'That's where the nerds go, so you don't stand a chance.'_

_Lysander looked at his dad, with a hurt expression on his face. Rolf gave him a hug. 'I don't care what House you're in' he said. 'Remember, I wasn't in any of them. You'll do well wherever you end up.'_

_-o0o-_

_Diagon Alley was just as bad as they imagined it to be and going at the same time as Ginny and her three probably didn't help. It was, to put it mildly, chaotic. James was in a "too cool to be cool" phase, so walked around ignoring everybody; Albus kept rushing off every time he saw a school chum and Lily…well she was being Lily. Neither Lorcan nor Lysander wanted their hands held and they soon got fed up with her rather patronising advice on everything from how much parchment they would need to what type of quills to buy._

_Luna eventually decided to call Lorcan over to her. She could see he was about to explode and she dreaded to think what poor Lily would end up being called._

_Both boys were quite content to have their hands held as they approached Ollivander's, though. Suddenly the true magnitude of being a wizard came home to them. Even worse, what if they couldn't find a wand that wanted them and they had to go home empty handed? As they entered the shop a middle aged man came out to greet them._

'_Good morning…' He looked again. 'Mr and Mrs Scamander! A pleasure! Please, wait here, I am sure my father would wish to serve you himself.'_

_He came back shortly, pushing a very old man in a wheeled chair. _

'_Mr Olivander! Oh I'm so pleased to see you!' Luna rushed forward, taking his hands in hers._

_Mr Ollivander smiled and nodded his head. 'Miss Lovegood…my apologies, Mrs Scamander. An honour to meet you again. Please excuse me for not standing but…'_

'_There's no need. How are you?' _

'_Older, but probably no wiser! Do you still have the wand I made you?' Luna nodded. 'I was worried it would not suit you; materials were a little scarce…'_

'_It works perfectly.'_

'_Silver Birch and Veela hair, so kind of Mrs Weasley to let me have one of her grandmother's. I'd never used it as a core before then. Nine and three-quarter inches, yes? And very springy, as would be expected.'_

_He turned to Rolf. 'But your wand? I don't…ah, I am getting old.'_

'_You didn't make my wand, Sir. It came from Alfhild Falstad…'_

'_A good wandmaker. I made your father's of course, and your grandparent's.' He gave a small chuckle. 'Newt had apple wood, obviously. Now, these young gentlemen…'_

_He cast his eyes over the twins, settling on Lysander first. 'Yes, I think so…' He whispered something to his son, who fetched a box. 'Try this; oak and dragon sinew. Strong and dependable.'_

_As soon as Lysander picked up the wand an enormous grin spread across his face. He pointed it at his brother, who levitated several feet off the floor. 'Mum! Make him stop!'_

_Lysander flicked the wand away and Lorcan collapsed in a heap. 'That's the one for me!' said Lysander, giggling. He totally ignored his parent's disapproving look._

_Lorcan was more problematic. The wands either did nothing, or reacted rather…explosively. 'Fear not!' said Mr Ollivander after each failure, although even he began to look worried as boxes came from deeper and deeper within the shop._

_Eventually he said, a little reluctantly and with an almost apologetic look at Luna, 'Well…I don't know…Yew and Boomslang Skin…associations…perhaps…'_

'_Mr Ollivander,' said Luna, quietly, 'the wand chooses the wizard.' She shrugged. 'Let him try it.'_

_Lorcan picked up the wand rather tentatively, having noticed the change in atmosphere, and waved it. A coil of green smoke came out of the end and silver sparks flashed from it. He smiled at his parents. 'My wand!'_

_Luna nodded and tried to smile. She reached for her purse._

'_Please, Mrs Scamander, take them, I do not want paying' said Ollivander. Luna tried to argue but he cut her off. 'If you will excuse me, I tire easily these days.' He waved to his son, who pushed him from the shop. Mr Ollivander did not look back. Heaviness hung in the air until Lysander spoke._

'_What next?'_

_Luna roused herself. 'Go to Eylop's and have a look for your owls; we'll follow behind you.' _

_Luna was very quiet as they walked along the road and gripped Rolf's hand tightly._

'_What's the matter, love?'_

'_Rolf, Lorcan's wand; I don't like it.'_

'_It's a wand; it chooses the wizard.'_

'_I know, but…I'm worried. Yew…boomslang, and you saw the colours that came out of it.'_

'_Yeah?' said Rolf, who was rather confused._

'_It all says Slytherin. Voldemort's wand was yew…a snake…Slytherin colours…'_

'_Hey, come on! He's our son, not the Prince of Darkness! Remember that boy who looked after us when we went up there for the talk? You couldn't wish to meet a nicer lad and you said he was in Slytherin. I'm sure it's all changed since your days.'_

_Luna didn't look convinced and rather rushed through the rest of the day, wanting to get home. The boys, fortunately, found owls they liked fairly quickly. Lysander chose a barn owl, which he decided to call "Barn", as 'I'll have to look after it, so it will be like my child.'_

_Lorcan settled on a Tawny Owl, having been told in no uncertain terms he was __**not**__ having an Eagle Owl. He called it "Rex", for some reason he couldn't explain._

_-o0o-_

_Lysander's letter had arrived the second day of term._

_.  
_

'_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

_We arrived safely. I am in Hufflepuff. I don't mind. Oliver and Felicity have said they will look after me. I share a dorm with four other boys and they seem nice. We have a Common Room with big chairs. Professor Hagrid says hello._

_Mummy, have you ever heard of somebody called Cedric Diggory? Every year the Cedric Diggory Cup is awarded to the Hufflepuff who is kindest and most helpful. I am going to try and win it._

_It will not be long until Christmas, so I hope you are being brave. Try not to cry if you are missing __ me._

_I love you._

_Lysander Scamander.'_

_.  
_

_They had read it together, sitting on the sofa, and Rolf had put his arm around Luna to give her a hug._ '_He'll be fine. By next week his letter will be full of all the fun he's having and he'll probably have forgotten all about us.' Luna nodded and was very brave, at least until she was certain Rolf was asleep._

_Now Luna sat in the garden, staring into the night. Term was five days old and they'd still heard nothing from Lorcan. She shivered in the cool September air, and was glad for Wurzel sitting on her lap. Why hadn't Lorcan written to them yet? Obviously nothing was wrong or else the school would have contacted them. Luna checked her watch; it was close to midnight. She would give it until then before going inside. Tomorrow she would contact the school to see what was going on._

_She was startled as an owl landed on the table in front of her. Wurzel jumped up and hissed._

'_Oh Rex! You frightened the life out of me! I know you're an owl, but couldn't you hoot or something? Have you got a letter from Lorcan?'_

_Rex held out his leg and Luna untied the parchment. 'Thank you! Do you want something to eat or drink?' Rex gave Wurzel a dubious look and took off into the night. He would eat on the way back to Hogwarts._

_Luna took the letter inside, calling Rolf down from the bedroom, and they sat together to read it._

_.  
_

'_Mum, Dad,_

_I'm fine, what about you? I suppose you know Ly ended up in Hufflepuff. All his friends have glasses. I'm in Slytherin, and I think it will be fun._

_We have a motto, but I don't think the teachers know about it. Eagles may soar but snakes don't get sucked into jet engines. It is very funny. What is a jet engine?_

_Our Common Room is under the lake! There are three other boys in my year and they are all a laugh. Can they come to stay with us in the holidays?_

_People think it is cool that you are my parents, and some of them have asked if you will sign their books. I will bring them home at Christmas. I was thinking of charging two Galleons for each of you, or they could have both signatures and a message for five. James gets TEN for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, but they're more famouser._

_Please can you tell Lily to stop talking to me in the corridors? My friends keep saying she's my girlfriend and wants to kiss me. I don't even like girls._

_I will see you at Christmas, which is only 105 days away. That isn't very long, is it? Give Wurzel a hug in case he is missing me. I haven't cried._

_Lorcan'_

_.  
_

_Luna gave a rather sad little laugh. 'Oh Rolf, what are we going to do?'_

'_Well, first things first we're going to negotiate a cut of the fee with him for all these autographs!' Rolf pulled her into a hug. 'I know. "I haven't cried." Who does he think he's kidding? Still he'll settle down, and he seems happy enough. They both sound as if they're in the right places, anyway.'_

_Luna gave a sigh. 'The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes; that's what worries me.'_


	97. Heaven

_They loved their children, of course they did. But, suddenly, time seemed to have expanded to an extraordinary degree. Cooking for two, instead of four, always felt like it was much quicker. The garden hadn't looked so tidy for years, and the house – well, the house was incredibly neat._

_Books stayed on bookshelves, rather than scattered everywhere. Plates and cups were not left on the floor ready to trap an unwary foot. Food stayed in cupboards for more than a day._

_At first, it had been strange. Rolf had taken to walking around muttering 'It's quiet; too quiet.' Evenings were spent sat on the sofa not doing much at all, rather than chivvying the boys off to bed and organising baths and clean pyjamas – and separating fights._

_They even got back into the habit of having long, lazy Sunday mornings in bed with a cup of coffee and maybe a plate of toast and the papers. Sunday dinner became a bit of a merry-go-round; visiting friends or having friends over._

_There were expeditions, too, and Luna realised she had got a little out of practise. Or maybe it was her age catching up with her?_

_There first trip was really more of a holiday than an expedition. It was early October before they felt they could get away – just in case there were problems at the school – so Norway was out of the question. The lakes they had visited all those years ago to search for Grindylows would now be close to freezing, at best._

_So, they went to Italy to revisit their Nargle sites. Nearly twenty years later it would make a good comparative study – they would tell the tax assessor. The weather was certainly better than Norway and they spent long autumn days wandering hand in hand around the Tuscan landscape, and evenings indulging in meals._

_Yes, Luna did have a marinara pizza and garlic bread on more than one occasion._

_After four days, though, they gave up on the tent and stayed in hotels. It wasn't that she had lost her love of sleeping under canvas, its just that a hard baked floor covered only by a bed roll meant Luna woke every morning with a stiff back. That wasn't the idea at all._

_No she preferred a nice comfortable bed and waking up slowly, more than ready to …well, snuggle._

_Eventually they decided they really did have to do __**some**__ work, so over dinner one evening they got out their old expedition report. It led to a pleasant hour of reminiscences about that first time here; watching Ginny making her initial appearance in England robes, and Prosecco and Roman ruins. _

_They also had their list of sites where they had found Nargles and revisiting those areas showed that the animals were doing well, generally. However in several places the trees were gone, to be replaced by houses or shopping developments. Of course, the wild life had had to move on._

_Still, they got a paper out of it and the tax man was happy._

_-o0o-_

_It was very strange to be the one waiting on the platform for the train to arrive. Luna got a bit nostalgic thinking about her Daddy doing the same thing for her. It marked a milestone in her life and that made her philosophical. One day, her children would do this and her grandchildren and…_

'_Get the motion sensors out, there's a wrackspurt around!' Rolf's shout brought her back to earth with a bit of a bump._

'_Sorry! I was thinking about grandchildren.'_

'_Steady on, Luna; they're only eleven!'_

_She batted his arm and laughed. 'No! I don't mean now! But one day, our grandchildren will be stood here waiting for __**their**__ children to get off the train, won't they? We're just part of the parade, going backwards and forwards without a break.'_

_Rolf nodded. Yes, they had a place in history, and it did no harm to remember that. 'Anyway, Granny, here comes the train. Say goodbye to peace and quiet for a few weeks.'_

_The Hogwarts Express puffed its way up to the station, covering everyone in steam that lingered on the chill evening air. Doors flew open and children starting disgorging from the carriages like so many corks flying out of a bottle._

'_Daddy! Mummy!' Lysander was the first to appear. He'd never admit it, but he had been slightly worried that his parents had forgotten, or been held up or…had run off. Rolf was nearly bowled to the floor as his son connected with his midriff and Luna was almost crushed by the hug he gave her._

'_What have they been feeding you on? You've grown so much! Have you had a good term?'_

_It was the sort of conversation being repeated up and down the platform. Lorcan came wandering along a little later, almost missing them as he was still chatting to a group of friends. He gave his parents a lukewarm 'Hello'._

_It wasn't until they were all back at Grimmauld Place, from where they would floo home, that he gave them a real hug and told them he'd missed them._

'_Why didn't you do that at King's Cross?' Rolf asked him._

_Lorcan shrugged and looked embarrassed. 'With my friends' he grunted, and promptly changed the subject. Luna and Rolf just looked at each other._

_It was a very special Christmas, that year; the children being glad to be home and spoilt something rotten by mar-mar. The snow that fell on Christmas Eve did nothing to ruin the effect, either._

_The boys were both enjoying school, though in different ways. __Lysander liked the lessons, and appeared to be getting on well with the teachers. He'd also formed a small but consistent group of friends and it was noticeable how his vocabulary had expanded. He could talk quite comfortably on a range of topics, even a bit of politics._

_Lorcan seemed more flighty. Lessons were fine, but the social life was just…wow! He seemed to have a large group of acquaintances, mostly in Slytherin, although he was at pains to point out that he knew people in other houses too. When pushed, he did admit that he'd picked up a couple of detentions for minor transgressions – mainly being where he shouldn't. Unfortunately his maths failed him when asked to define "a couple"._

_In reality, school had been excellent for both boys. They had learned how to cope with a more hurly-burly way of life, and being separated had allowed them to develop their own personalities and lead their own lives. Part of them couldn't wait to get back._

_-o0o-_

_The rest of the year was quiet and steady. Luna always had things to do at The Quibbler, and meetings of the Foundation were still held on a regular basis. She continued to work with potioneers on finding replacements for some of the animals they used, and was always pleased at a breakthrough._

_Rolf was working on a few things and continuing his consultancies in both Norway and China. He was only away for a few days every now and again, though, so it wasn't too bad for Luna to be left behind. Indeed, if it was a fairly short trip she occasionally went with him._

_Rolf also went out to South America, just briefly. Mano was planning a major expedition, which would not happen for a few years yet. It would be to a completely new area for them both, and was quite isolated. Rolf wanted to be in on it and Luna was keen to accompany him. This trip was the first of many he would make in order to help with the planning._

_Then, before they knew it, the school year was over and the boys were looking forward to eight weeks of doing nothing. First, though, was the ritual of end of year results._

_Lysander came down first, having finished unpacking his trunk, and handed over the parchment. Luna and Rolf were both pleased with what they saw. He'd managed to get "Acceptable" in everything apart from Herbology and History of Magic, where he'd received "Exceeds Expectations". They were good, steady results. Lysander wasn't overjoyed with them, though. He thought that if he worked harder he could turn some of the "A"s into "E"s, and he set himself a challenge to get at least one "O" next year. His parents told him to go for it, but they were very happy with his progress so far._

_Lorcan sidled into the room – eventually – and casually announced he couldn't find his results. He was told to go and look again, with Luna warning him she would write to the school asking for a copy if they'd been "accidentally lost". Lorcan tried again, but they were still missing. It was later discovered that he'd put them in a friend's trunk by mistake. He told his parents that he thought he'd done "alright", but couldn't remember the details. Luna wrote to the school._

_They couldn't believe their eyes when the owl eventually turned up. Four "E"s and three "O"s._

'_That isn't "alright", Lorcan, that's a good set of results.' Luna tried not to gush, as Lysander was there. 'You should be proud of yourself.'_

_Lorcan shrugged. 'It isn't hard, Mum. You just go into the Exam Hall and write down all the things you've been told that year. Can I go and stay at Ralph's house for a couple of days? His mum says it's OK.'_

'_Ralph who?'_

'_Ralph Nott, he's in my House.'_

'_What's his father's name?'_

'_I don't know. He works at the Ministry, I think.'_

_Luna was somewhat mollified at that. If it __**was**__ Theodore Nott he must have changed his stripes. Anyway, that was then and this is now and she couldn't let the past rule her life. Her son was in Slytherin (although she still didn't like admitting it), after all, so they were bound to run across a few old names occasionally._

_-o0o-_

_The twin's second year followed the first, generally. Lysander continued to work hard and diligently and managed to get his grades up slightly. Astronomy moved from an "A" to an "E" mainly because he was older so didn't fall asleep quite so readily during observation. He was told that he'd missed an "O" in Herbology by the smallest amount, and Professor Longbottom was sure he could achieve it in the future._

_Lorcan got four "O"s, with the rest at "E", but that number was dwarfed by his detentions. He picked up several for his "landwind" charm. Professor Flitwick, in his last year before retirement, was rather impressed that a second year had managed to master it._

_Lorcan would charm a paving slab, or one of the steps, so that it produced a great gust of wind when stepped upon. Of course the gust sent skirts flying upwards to the great embarrassment of the girls – and quite a few of the older teachers who were still wearing robes. The beauty of the charm was that it was impossible to detect and for a few weeks people were frightened to walk anywhere._

_he did have to be a bit careful though. Lily had threatened him with dire consequences if it ever caught her out. Of course it did happen eventually – even though it wasn't Lorcan's fault because he'd been distracted at the crucial moment, so hadn't been able to remove the charm in time – but he still had to spend the weekend hiding in his Common Room and bribing people to bring him food._

_Luna used to put her head in her hands in frustration when the latest letter of complaint turned up from the Headmistress, Professor Vector. She tried pleading letters, begging letters and eventually howlers. It didn't help that Rolf thought it was all rather funny. "Boys will be boys", he'd say, or "He's just letting off steam". _

_The end of their second year brought the agonies of options with it._

_Lysander, aware of his limitations, didn't want to overstretch himself. He definitely wanted to do Ancient Runes so that he could read Nordic script, and Care of Magical Creatures was an obvious choice. Arithmancy was the one that caused him problems. He thought it might be an interesting subject, but sounded quite hard going. Should he choose it? His parents suggested he did, on the understanding he could drop it if the work proved too much and they wouldn't think any the less of him._

_Lorcan came out with the big surprise. He wasn't going to take Care of Magical Creatures. His only explanation was that he didn't want to be "pigeonholed". What could they say? He picked Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies so it seemed silly to force him into a subject just for the sake of it. Lorcan wanted to plough his own furrow._

_He'd do alright – as long as he didn't get himself expelled. Which he nearly did._


	98. Out cold

_Albus Potter - 7th Year prefect and deputy Head Boy – entered the library, nodding a greeting to the 5__th__ year girls smiling sweetly at him. Several actually sighed as he walked past them to settle himself at a table and begin studying. If only they were brave enough to go over a talk to him, perhaps they might get invited to Hogsmeade one weekend!_

_But, he was Harry Potter's son, and probably destined for far greater things than them – so they thought. It was a pity, really, because Al would have loved to have found a girl who would accept him for what he was, and not who his father was. He sighed, too, as he opened his book; being a Potter wasn't all it was cracked up to be. However, tonight he was disturbed - as Lorcan Scamander sat across from him._

'_Hi, Al.'_

_Hi. Are you alright? Problems?'_

_Lorcan smiled innocently. 'I don't have problems. I have…opportunities.'_

_Al looked at him cautiously. 'Like what?'_

'_Like the opportunity to find out where this end of the Honeyduke Passage is.'_

_Albus laughed. 'Like I'd tell you!'_

'_It would be a shame to let the secret go with you.'_

_Al shook his head. 'Sorry. It's a family heirloom.'_

'_But would they pay commission?' _

_Al put his book down. 'Commission?'_

'_Ten percent of profit.'_

'_Goodbye.'_

'_Fifteen percent?'_

'_Of gross.'_

'_Then I'll want exclusivity starting now, not next year.' Al nodded. 'You're an evil man Potter' said Lorcan, as he held his hand out. 'It's a pleasure doing business with you.'_

_Al took the proffered hand. 'It's beneath the one-eyed witch statue near the stairs to the way to DADA. The spell to get in is "Dissendium"'. _

'_Say "Hello" to Aunty Ginny for me.'_

_We learn more from our mistakes than our successes, and Lorcan certainly learned from this one. Had he stuck to sweets, and maybe just the odd case of butterbeer, nothing would have been said. However, when several second years were seen reeling round the school clutching half bottles of firewhiskey it was a different matter, and something had to be done. It was a clumsy error, caused by cockiness rather than greed; Lorcan had thought he could get away with anything. _

_-o0o-_

_Rolf and Luna were not looking forward to the interview. They had received an owl inviting them to the School to discuss "your son's future at this Establishment". They enjoyed it even less, sitting in front of the Headmistress, as the whole sorry tale unfolded before them._

_Rolf stared blankly out of the window, Luna buried her face in her hands._

'_Why?' was all she said to her son._

_If his mum had started shouting and screaming he could have handled it. It was the disappointment in her voice that brought home what he had done._

'_I…it was just a laugh. Something to do.'_

'_So studying isn't enough?'_

'_That isn't much of a challenge; I get bored.'_

'_If you needed more money…'_

'_It's not that, the money isn't important. That's why I agreed such a high…nothing.'_

'_Yes?' asked Professor Vector. 'Agreed what? With whom?'_

'_Nothing.'_

'_Oh, Lorcan. I can't believe what you've done. Maybe Ly's right and I have been too soft with you…'_

'_No, mum.' He was desperately trying not to burst into tears. _

'_How can I ever trust you again? We've got a big expedition planned in October, but how can I go now? What if you do something else and get into trouble and I need to be here?'_

'_I won't, Mum. Honest I won't.'_

'_No, you won't' said Rolf. 'We'll make sure of that.' He turned to the Headmistress. 'We are very happy with the education our sons receive here, and we want them – both of them – to stay. But obviously Lorcan needs punishing, and we will accept your decision.'_

_Professor Vector had already given this some consideration. Lorcan Scamander was a bright and able pupil, as his results showed. Yes, he was a handful – the bright ones often were – but up until now it had all been fun, sometimes even funny. Maybe it did just need nipping in the bud._

'_Very well; you will be given one chance, Lorcan. You are obviously confined to the school for the rest of the year, and your movements within the school will be restricted. You will also tell us how you brought your…contraband in here.' She saw Lorcan blanch. 'It is not open to negotiation.'_

_Lorcan looked at his mum. He wouldn't get away with it this time. So, he told them. Al Potter didn't speak to him for years afterwards._

_Hogwarts is a building that even its builders didn't understand. It would create a new tunnel, eventually, and somebody would find it one day. After so many years it had absorbed enough magic to be almost alive, and it had a childlike view of the world._

_-o0o-_

_Rolf and Luna slumped against each other as the train disappeared from sight. Another summer was over and the children were on their way back to school. It had been rather painful. For the first time ever, Luna had to maintain a disapproving front with regard to her favourite son, and it hurt her._

_When she was telling him, yet again, that he couldn't go to stay with friends she actually just wanted to give him a hug. His thin – some would say ferrety – face would fall, and the tears that formed weren't all for effect. She could still see the baby who fought so desperately for his life all those years ago._

_She had weakened, and it caused words between her and Rolf one night as they lay in bed. It didn't help that Lysander was off visiting friends at the time, leaving Lorcan at home._

'_No, Luna, I'm sorry. We agreed that he would spend the summer here, on his own.'_

'_But it's the middle of August, and he has been good…'_

'_Rules are rules. We set them and we have to abide by them.'_

_Luna turned her back on him._

'_Luna, please?'_

'_I'm asleep' she huffed, and pulled the covers over her head._

_The following day Rolf was in the kitchen getting something when he glanced out of the window. Lorcan was slumped against one of the plum trees stroking Wurzle, who was curled up next to him. He looked thoroughly miserable._

_Rolf sighed and, grabbing a couple of butterbeers, headed into the garden. He uncorked both bottles, handing one to his son. They sat in silence for a while._

'_You know the worst thing, Dad?'_

'_What's that?'_

'_I just wish she'd be angry with me. If she shouted or something…'_

'_Your Mum doesn't do angry. She threw a jar of tomato sauce at me once, but that's about it'_

'_I've hurt her, haven't I?'_

'_Yes, you have. She likes understanding things, and she can't understand why you did what you did.'_

'_It was just a laugh, to show I could do it.'_

'_Firewhiskey?'_

_Lorcan shrugged. _

'_I've learned, Dad.'_

'_Not to do it or not to get caught?'_

_Lorcan risked a slight smile. 'To think about consequences. To think about the effect you'll have on people you care about.' He gave up the pretence and leaned against his dad. He wanted a hug._

_Nobody was this good an actor and Rolf felt his resolve crumble. Maybe enough was enough and Lorcan had realised the sun didn't shine out of his backside. 'You've got two weeks left. Do you want to see if any of your friends want to come over?'_

'_Can they stay?'_

_Rolf sighed. 'Yeah.' He got a cuddle from Luna that night, but it wasn't the reason he'd given in._

_-o0o-_

_Once they got back from seeing the children off, and having a rather nice meal with Harry and Ginny, the work could start. Luna felt a real sense of excitement at her first proper expedition in years. This wasn't just a local trip, but a full blown exploration of an area certainly no magizoologist had ever been to. The possibilities were endless._

_She was also looking forward to getting back to the sights and sounds of the jungle, and working with Mano once more. Yes, it would be hot and humid and she would never sleep properly, but Mano would always have a smile on his face and a joke ready to hand._

_Luna could do the work she loved. The Quibbler, and even the Foundation, were very important to her, but at heart she still loved her animals and wanted to be out there studying them. First, though, they had to get there._

_They surveyed the pile of trunks and boxes that took up half the living room. _

'_I'm sure it never used to be this bad' she complained to Rolf._

'_Well, there are two of us, and you do insist on taking clothes with you.'_

'_I can't run around naked can I? Take that look off your face; I can't. Anyway, if your fancy woman's there I wouldn't get a look in.'_

_Rolf had to think about that one. 'Immaculada? She's long gone. She's got a research post somewhere in Brazil, I think. No, Mano's got a new student now; Xavier his name is. And __**you**__ can take that look off your face; you're old enough to be his mother.' Rolf ducked as Luna threw a cushion at him._

'_Thank you so much for reminding me. I'm still younger than you are. Anyway, women mature like fine wine.'_

'_There's many a good tune played on an old fiddle' said Rolf, and spent a very pleasant half-an-hour wrestling with her. It was nice to have the house to themselves once more._

_-o0o-_

_The area they were in had certainly proved to be inspiring, and remote. The nearest place even worthy of the name "town" was San Cristobel, over one hundred miles away along rutted tracks. After three weeks they had already made several important discoveries, and there were hints of more to come. None of the animals had been magical, so far, but that had almost paled into insignificance._

_The jungle was alive with frogs, and Luna had proved remarkably adept at finding them. Perhaps her hearing was just sensitive to the different pitches of their calls, but she could track down animals that no-one else was even aware of. More significantly, the local guides didn't recognise the animals either, so there was a very good chance they were new to science._

_Magical or not, specimens had to be properly recorded and measured and that was what Luna was doing when Mano walked into the tent one day, his usual smile on his face._

'_I've just had the weather forecast through; we can expect a bit of rain.'_

_Luna looked past him to the torrent outside. 'That'll make a nice change.'_

_He laughed. 'No, this will be a proper downpour. There's a hurricane sweeping in towards El Salvador, so we'll probably just catch the effects of it.'_

'_There's no danger though?'_

_Mano shook his head. 'We're a bit too far south. Hurricanes aren't unknown, but they're rare. We'll just get even wetter.' He looked at what she was working on. 'Is that another new frog?'_

_Luna smiled. 'I can't find anything like it in any of the books, so I think it might be. That isn't the best bit, though. I think I might have finally found something we can use.'_

_Making sure nobody else was around she uncovered a collecting jar. 'I found these round the edge of the pond the frog came from.'_

_Mano peered. 'Leeches? No…they look…I don't know.'_

'_I thought they were leeches too, but they aren't. I need to study them properly, but they might be flobberworms. They're a magical species.'_

'_Not exactly dragons, are they?'_

_Luna gave him a mock severe look. 'I'm a scientist, not a showman. Magical beasts are magical beasts. Now, go and find something to do so I can get on.' _

_Mano stood to attention and gave her a salute. 'Yes Ma'am' and he was gone, though she could still hear him laughing. _

_By dinner time he didn't look quite so cheerful. 'Ah, guys, listen up. I've had an update on the hurricane. It isn't going to make landfall in El Salvador. It's changed course and, to cut a long story short, it's heading straight for us.'_

'_Are we evacuating?' Luna asked._

_Mano shook his head. 'We don't have time. I've been caught out cold with this one, and we'll have to stick it out. I'm sorry about that.' He looked cautiously at Rolf. 'You might be able…you know.' Xavi wasn't in on the secret yet._

_Luna and Rolf exchanged looks. It would be possible for him to take Luna side along and get them to safety, but he wouldn't be able to take the whole camp; it would be too exhausting. It was Luna who made the decision._

'_We're a team, Mano. We'll stay here. Will it be very bad?'_

'_We shouldn't get flooded, and the trees will provide some protection – as long as they don't get blown down onto us. That's the big worry.'_

_Lowering her voice, so that Xavi couldn't hear, she said 'We can do something about that with our…sticks. We should be able to protect the camp.' Louder she said 'Well, we'll take our chances with you then.'_

_Mano laughed and looked at Rolf. 'She's one tough cookie.'_

'_You'd better believe it' replied Rolf, pride and love shining in his eyes. 'Ask her how she got that scar under her eye, one day.'_

'_OK, well I reckon the plan is for you and Xavi to check the live traps as soon as it gets light. Leave them safe and get back as soon as you can and we'll hunker down.'_

_-o0o-_

_They lay in their tent that night, listening to the wind picking up strength. Luna shivered in Rolf's arms._

'_You're not cold?'_

'_No. I just don't like the idea of you going out tomorrow. Can't you leave the traps?'_

'_You know we can't. Whatever gets in them won't be able to feed. We'll release anything we find as quickly as possible and be back here before you know it.'_

'_Be careful.'_

'_The guides will be with us; we'll be fine.'_

_She watched them head off the next morning, Rolf waving before he finally disappeared from view, and went back to her work. She gave up in the end, and just stood at the tent door waiting for them to come back._

_The trees were no longer swaying in the wind, but were being flayed. She found her wand and stood ready. She thought __**Protego Totalum **__would probably work, and __**Wingardium**__ should help shift anything that got through. They could take turns in keeping watch, once Rolf was back._

_Where was he?_

_-o0o-_

'MEDIC! MEDIC! Mano, you around? We've got trouble!'

So the nightmare had begun. It seemed a lifetime ago, now.

There was nothing more they could do for him, and Luna was trying to keep him bound to her by sheer force of will.

Her heart was speaking, and she could hear the words 'Don't die, don't die' over and over again and getting louder and louder.


	99. Dying

'Don't die, don't die'

The words matched the beat of her heart, which seemed to be getting stronger even as she knew his must be failing.

'Don't die, don't die'

The words got louder and louder until they drowned out all else. She could feel them pounding against her chest and beating against the walls of the tent.

'Don't die, don't die'

Then, there was silence. The words had gone, and she knew Rolf was dead.

It had all been in vain. Their efforts and the blood sacrifices of Tshuin and Rodriguez had not saved him in the end. Rolf was gone and she would be on her own, like her father and Kristine.

She fell forward on to him. She could still feel the warmth of his body and she clung to him as she had so many times in the past. When she had been happy, when she had been sad, with her triumphs and her losses it had been him she had clung to, but now he was no more.

She would bury him as she had buried her mother and father. She would remain behind, without him.

-o0o-

'LUNA!'

Mano burst into the tent. 'Luna! They're here! Xavi made it!'

He rushed towards her followed by…she didn't know. Men, perhaps? Or…

They were dressed in brown overalls but had heads like insects, shiny and domed, and their eyes were black panels.

Luna shrunk to the back of the tent, desperately searching for her wand. Men or demons, she would not let them take her Rolf away. She would fight for him and die for him, too, if she had to.

She didn't get the chance, as Mano swept her up into a bone crushing embrace.

'They're here! Xavi got through to San Cristobel and they've sent a helicopter out to get him! He's going to live, Luna!'

She stared at him in total incomprehension. What was he saying to her? 'Live?'

'A helicopter, Luna. These men are medics from the Air Station at Punta Nicoya. They'll get him to the hospital in Bogotá. He's safe, Luna, he's safe.' Once more he crushed her to him.

'Helicopter?'

Mano released her and looked at her, realising the confusion on her face.

'It's a flying machine, Luna. With wings on the top.'

She nodded, dumbly; she had seen the things that Muggles flew through the air, but had thought they were called "planes".

'He'll live? He'll really live?'

She looked at Rolf, perhaps expecting to see him standing before her, but he wasn't.

The men, and she could see they were men now as they had taken off their helmets, were crowding around the bed. They were busy, but there was no sense of panic amongst them. They were a well trained paramedic team; each had a specific job and did it with maximum efficiency.

Already a transfusion stand had been set up, and whole blood was running into Rolf's arm. Another man was injecting something into the line. Luna didn't know it, but this was the anti-venom they had brought with them. A third was already applying the positive pressure oxygen mask to his face, helping Rolf to breath, whilst a fourth monitored vital signs. The men worked in absolute silence, concentrating on their job. It was over five minutes before they spoke.

Luna simply stood and watched. She didn't know what they were doing, beyond helping her husband, but knew that trying to talk would disrupt their efforts. She stood and watched and hope flooded through her body.

They were here, and Rolf would live.

One of the men eventually turned from the bed and spoke to Mano. His words, and Mano's replies, were so rapid she couldn't possible follow them. There was another burst of Spanish, and she heard Mano saying 'Si, Si.' Then he turned to her and switched to English.

'They're getting ready to move him, Luna. They'll put him in the helicopter and fly him to the hospital. They can only take one person with them.' He saw the way her whole face lit up. 'I was thinking…you don't speak the language. It might be better if…I go.'

She started to shake her head. 'No…my husband…I…'

Mano put his hands on her shoulders. 'I know, Luna, I understand. But it will be best. I can tell them what they need to know. Xavi's on his way back with the trucks, and as soon as he gets here he'll take you to Bogotá. I know you want to be with him, but this is the best way. Yes?'

Luna looked back to Rolf, lying very still on the bed. He needed her, she was his wife, but she understood. She couldn't help him in a place where she couldn't tell anybody anything. She nodded.

'Go with him. Keep him safe, Mano.'

-o0o-

She watched as the helicopter climbed into the air before swinging to the south-east. She could see the rotors blurring into a circle and feel the beat coming from them. It was playing a different tune now, and she could hear new words.

'He'll live. He'll live.'

Slowly she walked back to the camp, feeling utterly drained. Tshuin approached her. 'OK' he said, nodding and smiling.

She nodded in return. 'OK. Thank you, Tshuin, thank you.'

'De nada.' He considered her for a while, and then shyly indicated she should follow him. Behind one of the tents he showed her one of the other guides, but Luna didn't know the man's name. He was sat on the ground, staring at something Luna could not see. He was banging on a small drum and chanting words over and over again in a language she did not understand. By his side was a bowl containing the remains of some milky liquid.

Tshuin put his hand on the man's shoulder and looked at Luna. 'Anank…Chamán…Shaman?' He pointed to where the helicopter had headed. 'Rolf…OK. Anank…Chamán.'

Luna nodded and smiled again. 'Thank you, Tshuin. Thank you, Anank.' Who was she to argue, or say they had not helped in some way?

Suddenly the tiredness hit her and she staggered. Tshuin steadied her and helped her back to her tent. She was asleep before he had fully laid her down.

-o0o-

It seemed only moments later that a gentle shake awoke her and she looked up to see Xavi standing by the side of her bed. He had a grin on his face.

'We made it, Luna!'

She stood and gave him an enormous hug. 'Xavi, I can never thank you enough. You did it, you got through. Thank you.'

'Hey, it's OK.' Xavi was almost embarrassed. She was somebody's wife, and quite a lot older than him. 'Let's get you to Bogotá.'

'But you need to sleep.'

'I'm fine; we shared the driving a bit on the way back, so I got some rest.'

Luna doubted it could have been much, not with the state of the tracks they'd had to negotiate. 'Are you sure?'

'Sure I'm sure. Anyway, you could always do some of the driving, if you wanted.'

'I don't know how to.'

'Seriously? You mean you've never learned to drive?'

Luna had to be careful what she said. He didn't know. 'No. I suppose…I just never got round to it.'

'Weird!'

She watched him as they bounced along. It looked quite complicated, actually. The steering wheel was simple enough, but the gear stick and pedals looked harder. Maybe when they got home…it was something else to add to her list of things to do. She'd ask Hermione how you learned.

Anyway, it wasn't as if she needed a car, what with the Floo, and she would definitely take her apparition test. That would be a first priority; maybe the car could come later. Or a broomstick…? She wasn't too old to learn, and then maybe she could go flying with Rolf and the boys…

She was brought out of the reverie as the Land Rover screeched to a halt. A tree had crashed down across the road, blocking it completely.

'Hell! This wasn't here on the way back; it must have only just happened. I'm not sure how we can get round this one, Luna. You stay here, I'll see if I can work out a way.'

'It's OK, Xavi. You stay here; I'll deal with it. Just…do me a favour and close your eyes, will you?'

Xavi looked at her a little uncertainly. 'What…?'

'Just trust me. Please?' She got out and had a think. '_Wingardium Leviosa_!' She never tried to lift anything this heavy before; she doubted anyone had. The strain was enormous and it was only her desire to get to Rolf that gave her the necessary strength. Eventually the tree was a few feet of f the ground, and that was enough. _'EXPULSO!' _ There was an enormous bang as the tree exploded into a million pieces. Luna stood with a look of surprise on her face. It had worked better than she had ever hoped and she returned to the car feeling rather smug.

Xavi was staring at her, open mouthed. 'What was that bang?'

'What bang? I didn't hear anything.'

'Are you carrying explosives?'

'You never know when they'll come in useful. Shall we go?'

Fortunately the rest of the journey was less eventful, and Xavi was too confused to question her further, although they still had to exercise caution crossing some rivers swollen by the torrential rain. Just before they reached San Cristobel they finally got to a metalled road, and they could put on some speed.

-o0o-

Mano was slumped half out of a chair when they finally arrived at the hospital. His enormous frame was simply too big. Luna gently woke him, and suggested he went home to rest properly; she would take over now. He didn't argue with her. His apartment was quite close by, but he promised he would be back soon. Before leaving he gave her an update.

Rolf was stable, but still critical, and had not yet regained consciousness. He still had a tube running blood into his arm and another tube supplying a steady stream of oxygen to his face, although he was breathing on his own. His colour had certainly improved.

Luna drew up a chair and sat by Rolf's side, just looking at him. She wondered if she would ever be able to let him out of her sight again. Now she was here and had seen him she felt almost numb. The nightmare was over , he would take a long time to recover fully, but he would be here. They would have the rest of their lives together, and nobody could ask for more than that.

-o0o-

Rolf felt himself drifting upwards towards the light. He felt as if he had been somewhere dark and cold for a long time, and now he desperately wanted to see and feel and be warm again.

Everything was blurred and he didn't know where he was.

Then he saw them; silvery-blue eyes, so similar to his own. Eyes that shone with love and concern…and hope.

'My Luna.'

'Rolf.'

He moved his hand, wanting to touch her, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin against his.

'I'm sorry.'

She shook her head. 'There's nothing to be sorry for.'

'I scared you.'

'I was brave.'

'I love you.'

'Not more than I love you.'


	100. No way out

Rolf lay on the sofa, idly reading the paper. Wurzel was sat on the carpet, watching him intently. Rolf looked at him and smiled.

'I'm fine! Honestly, you're as bad as Luna! I'm not decrepit yet, I just needed a bit of a breather.'

Wurzel didn't look convinced. Rolf had spent nearly half-an-hour walking around the garden, generally taking stock and planning for the new planting season, which wasn't that far off now. Yes, it had made him tired; that still happened a bit.

He'd spent several weeks in the hospital in Bogotá, and then more convalescing before he'd been able to travel home. For a start off he'd needed regular blood transfusions until his body had produced a new set of red cells. The venom had also caused a certain amount of oxygen starvation, and his muscles had suffered as a result. He would need months of physiotherapy and exercises to get back to anything like full strength.

They'd had a very quiet Christmas because of it. The boys had been allowed to come home a few days early, and were upset when they found out why.

Lysander, in particular, had not been happy when he found out how close his father had come to dying. He wanted to know why he hadn't been sent for immediately, informing his parents in no uncertain terms that he would have flooed or portkeyed out straight away – or even got on an aeroplane. Being told that Rolf had been well looked after and studies were very important didn't satisfy him.

Lorcan had been affected, too. He'd grown much closer to his father since their talk last summer, and realised just how much he meant to him. Luna was still important, of course, but there were certain things that you couldn't discuss with a female even – especially – if she was your mum.

Then Kristine turned up, and the boys were rather grateful they were in their bedrooms when she arrived. It didn't matter though; they could still hear her. They made sure she was out of the way before going back to the living room.

'Wow she just so totally launched into you there, didn't she Dad?' Lysander was looking worried.

Lorcan had a grin on his face. 'Mar-mar's never been that pissed with me! I reckon that makes me her favourite now.'

Rolf gave them a nervous smile; he was still a little pale. Mamma could still make him feel like a little boy. In the end he'd given up even trying to defend himself.

Yes, the work was dangerous, just like she'd always told him.

Yes, he had nearly got himself killed for stupid animals.

Yes, he would have left his wife and children to fend for themselves.

Only at the end had a spark of resistance flared.

Yes, she might as well talk to the table.

He decided he wouldn't say anything to her about their next expedition until she was safely out of the country.

-o0o-

He was just drifting off into a snooze when the fireplace flared and Luna stepped out. She gave him a sad look.

'Have you been overdoing it again?'

Rolf was no fool, so gave a wan smile. 'I think so.'

She crossed the room to sit by him and brushed the hair from his face. 'Oh, Rolf. I keep telling you to take it steady. Shall I get you something?'

'A drink might be nice; I would have got it myself, but…' He trailed off.

'You stay there.'

He tried to avoid Wurzel's eye as she left the room. The cat gave what sounded suspiciously like a sniff, and then departed with his tail held high.

Luna returned shortly with his drink. It was a mixture of herbs known to strengthen the blood and improve the function of the liver. It didn't taste particularly nice but she insisted he drink it. It was nice being cared for – yes he knew he was milking it a bit – and it seemed to please her as well.

He accepted the mug from her gratefully. 'So, how was your day?'

'Oh, Rolf, I'm not sure this was such a good idea after all.'

'Why?'

'They're all better than me, not to mention younger. One of them offered me a chair today; I nearly hit him with it.'

Rolf choked on his drink and had to wipe his chin. Luna had joined the apparition classes at Hogwarts and travelled up there every week for her lesson.

'Have you actually moved yet?'

'No. I sort of felt something tingling this time, but it doesn't help that the teacher looks about the same age as the boys. If he goes on about "Destination and Determination" once more I'm going to send him to bed with no supper. You make it look so easy.'

Rolf found himself laughing again. 'My Luna! Maybe that's the problem. It is easy, but if you try too hard you get all tensed up. Just relax. Listen, you'll have no problem passing your test.'

'Maybe I'm too old to learn.'

Rolf reached a hand up to stroke her hair. 'Hey, what's brought this on?'

Luna started playing with her nails. 'I saw Lorcan today.'

'Yes?'

'He didn't see me.'

'So?'

Luna sighed and started walking around the room. 'He had his arm around some girl's shoulder; laughing and talking to her. And **she** looked no better than she should be; skirt half way up her back and make-up she'd put on with a trowel.'

'What House is she in?'

'That's the worst of it; she's a Ravenclaw! I sometimes wonder what's gone wrong with that school. We would never have dressed like that. Slytherins, of course, and even some of the Hufflepuffs, but to see a Ravenclaw walking around dressed like a….Well!'

'In that case her name's Abigail, and her father's a lawyer. He's got his own practice.'

Luna looked at Rolf in amazement. 'How do you know?'

'Lorcan told me about her at Christmas. I think he's quite keen on her.'

'He never said a word to me.' Luna's face was a mixture of regret and anger.

'You're his mum. You can't really talk about…relationships with your mum, can you? Not if you're a boy.'

Luna stared at Rolf incredulously. 'You mean he's…with her? And he didn't even mention it…her to me?'

'No! Calm down. He isn't.' Rolf smirked, he couldn't help himself. 'Not yet, anyway.' He held his hand out to her. 'Come and sit down.'

She did, reluctantly. 'He's only a baby.'

'He's growing up. He'll need more than us, eventually. He'll tell you about her when he's ready. We might even get to meet her. Luna, take the green out of your eyes.'

'I'm sure she won't be good enough for him.'

'I'm sure she will be good enough for him. She is in Ravenclaw, after all. Now, has the dragon finished guarding her nest? He'll want you to like her.'

Luna gave a reluctant shrug, and a rather embarrassed smile. 'I suppose so. If we do meet her she'll probably be more nervous than me.' She had a think for a minute. 'And Kristine was nice to me, wasn't she?'

'Good. So what else happened today?'

'I saw Ly, of course, and had to give a day-by-day account of how you're doing, and I had lunch with Neville. They might come over at the weekend. Oh! I saw Professor Loxley, too, and he said he'll teach me a Blood Replenishing Potion. It isn't an easy one but he says I should be able to manage it. They've got a new Flying Teacher starting next year as well. I think she might have flown for the Harpies with Ginny; I'm sure I remember her from the Hen Weekend we went on. I've got her address so I'm going to write to her and see if she'll give me some lessons before the summer.'

'Luna, you can't tick all the boxes.'

'I'm going to try.' She lay down next to Rolf, almost clutching on to him. 'If I could have done any of those things we wouldn't have had to go through all that in the jungle. I nearly lost you, you know, and I never want to go through that again.'

Rolf put his arms around her, and started stroking her hair.

'I don't have to go on expeditions, if you don't want me to. We've got enough money to take it easy, and with the royalties from the books…'

'No. That isn't what I mean. This is our life, Rolf. You aren't just a writer and I'm not just a publisher; our work is out there in the field. There will always be a risk, we both know it. We just have to make sure we've got as much covered as possible.'

They lay quietly in each other's arms for a while, and Rolf thought she might have fallen asleep.

'I've been thinking.'

'Oh dear.'

Luna lifted her head, so he could see her sticking her tongue out at him. 'I was in Ravenclaw, even if I do know how to dress respectably. We've got years of travelling and expeditions ahead of us. That's why we have to be as safe as possible.'

'Well, there's plenty more to find out there, I'm sure of it.'

'Maybe even a Snorkack.'

He had to laugh. 'You won't give up on that one, will you?'

'No more than I'd give up on you.'

'Really?'

'Oh yes. Get bitten by as many things as you want, but there's no way out for you. You're stuck with me.'

He hugged her close to him. 'That's the best news I've had all day…any day.'

'Is it really?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Forget the Nargles, and the Iktomi and _Evanidus_, you're the best discovery I ever made.'

'My Luna. Mine forever.'

'Yours for all time.'

* * *

_This story is dedicated to all of you who have stuck with it and provided such wonderful reviews. Thank you. I hope you've enjoyed it.  
_


End file.
